No te preocupes por mí
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: Cuando el serio, imponente y algo amargado sheriff Edward Cullen se topa con la bandida del pueblo, Isabella Swan, joven, vivaz, traviesa y alegre, supo que había perdido la batalla contra las ganas de no enamorarse. ¿Era la magia de San Valentín? Quizá. Solo había una certeza: su atracción era inevitable. Olderward/Inkbella
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Prólogo**

En el instante en que el sheriff Edward Cullen miró el calendario, dando cuenta de que quedaba solo un mes para San Valentín, supo que iba a amargarse otro año por estar completamente solo. No es que quisiera encontrar a alguien, pero saber que la mujer que lo engañó luego de tanto tiempo juntos, disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida junto con su ex compañero de cuartel y a quien consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, hacía que esa celebración cobrara un especial y desagradable sentimiento en él.

Nunca imaginó que luego de eso encontraría la horma de su zapato, aunque vaya que era distinta a lo que imaginaba.

Cuando le asignaron el caso de la bandida del pueblo, Isabella Swan, se aseguró de que haría lo imposible por capturarla, incluso si eso significaba ignorar por completo lo que ella, con su alegre, travieso y explosivo carácter, le provocaba. Ni siquiera lo entendía, ¿qué tenía que ver él, diez años mayor, serio y comprometido con las reglas, con una chiquilla tatuada, molesta e increíblemente hermosa?

Bella tampoco sabía por qué, pero sacar de sus casillas al guapo sheriff del pueblo era todo lo que quería. ¿Era el miedo a que la apresara por sus travesuras o que aquello se convirtiera en amor? Solo había una certeza absoluta: la volvía loca con su seriedad e implacables ganas de atraparla.

No, ninguno estaba listo para el amor, sin embargo, el destino ya les tenía trazados una aventura que jamás olvidarían y que trascendería, incluso, el poder el tiempo.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo una nueva historia con temática de festividad, esta vez San Valentín. Ustedes saben que las locuras en mi cabeza hay que aprovecharlas y estas celebraciones siempre me generan nuevas ideas que me gusta compartirles. Este Edward es un amor, solo que algo seriote y dado a las reglas como buen sheriff, imagínense lo mucho que contrasta con la jovencita Isabella, alegre, traviesa y sí, ¡tatuada! Una bandida que le traerá más de un dolor de cabeza a nuestro guapo sheriff, pero que también le hará vivir nuevamente el amor. Sin duda, ninguno se imagina que el romance y la indudable atracción va a caerles como anillo al dedo, y así es el destino. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Me acompañan? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder a las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	2. Capítulo 1: Fugitiva

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: The Sweetest Taboo – Sade **

**Capítulo 1:**

**Fugitiva**

"_(…) Tú me das el más dulce tabú_

_Demasiado bueno para mí_

_Hay una tormenta tranquila_

_Nunca se había sentido así antes_

_Hay una tormenta tranquila_

_Y esa eres tú_

_Hay una tormenta tranquila_

_Y nunca te habías sentido tan caliente antes_

_Dándome algo que es tabú_

_(…) Haría cualquier cosa por ti_

_(…) No dejes que se escape…_"

Miró hacia los rincones mientras intentaba juntar los cables del coche. Hacía mucho frío, por lo que el gorro hasta la mitad de la cara le venía perfecto. _Nadie por aquí, nadie por allá, cable con cable y ¡voila!_, pensó, escuchando el sonido del motor encendiéndose. Se metió con rapidez y cuando cerró la puerta, miró al espejo retrovisor. Ahí venía corriendo el dueño del coche, su ex novio, Mike Newton, el gánster de Santa Bárbara. Como tenía rabia de haberlo visto con varias chicas a la vez, no encontró nada mejor que mostrarle la lengua y luego el dedo medio.

—¡No te devolveré el coche! ¡Asúmelo! —le gritó.

—¡Isabella!

—¡Jamás me gustó coger contigo, _Pito Chico_!

Hundió la cabeza otra vez en la máquina y apretó el acelerador.

Encendió la radio y comenzó a escuchar mientras se recargaba en la silla, sintiendo que descansaba brevemente de haber estado tanto tiempo en una relación de mierda. Recién había cumplido los veintidós y se sentía extrañamente vulnerable ahora. Eso no sucedía a menudo, la verdad. Miró hacia el lado, contemplando a su fiel amigo Cletus, un perro vago que se había encontrado por ahí cuando recién había huido de casa, a los diecisiete y luego de haber terminado la preparatoria.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a mamá? ¿Eh? —preguntó, suspirando.

Hace un año no sabía de ella. Un año…

.

El sheriff Cullen se puso las manos en las caderas y miró detenidamente el desorden en su escritorio.

—Lucy, ¿qué te dije? —le preguntó, suspirando.

La mujer, su secretaria de toda la vida, vino corriendo mientras sostenía el panecillo entre sus dientes.

—Lo siento… Jefe. —Tragó—. ¡No sabía que vendría!

Él ordenó todo, en especial el legajo con sus casos ya polvorientos. Hace exactamente cinco años que no había crímenes importantes en Santa Mónica y el condado estaba bastante aburrido.

—Hola, hola, hola, Lucy querida —canturreó Jasper, oficial del condado y uno de los grandes amigos de Edward—. Aquí estás, jefe.

Edward Cullen le dio una mirada seria y siguió en su trabajo. Jasper se rio y corrió la silla para sentarse frente a él.

—¿Ya estás de mal humor? —Se miró el reloj—. Pasan de las siete de la mañana, no puedes estar así.

El sheriff bufó y siguió ordenando su mierda.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? Las elecciones son en menos de tres meses, no he podido dar con ningún crimen necesario para mantener mi trabajo y lo peor es que ese maldito hijo de puta se me escapó hace tres años, lo que va a seguir pesando en mi maldita carrera —gruñó, sacándose un cigarrillo del bolsillo cercano a la placa.

Se lo puso en los labios mientras enarcaba una ceja, molesto con cómo se dieron las cosas en esa ocasión.

Hace exactamente tres años, el gánster más importante del condado de Santa Bárbara estuvo a punto de ser apresado por él. Aún podía saborear los recuerdos y fantasías que tenía en aquel entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de apresarlo y llevarlo ante el juez para que le hiciera pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, se avergonzaba de saber que había sido más astuto y que se había librado de polvo y paja de todas sus fechorías. Desde entonces, sabía que los habitantes del condado no iban a olvidar y que aquello iba a costarle el puesto que por años había sido de él, con el cual había hecho historia por ser uno de los sheriffs más jóvenes del país. Ahí, donde yacían las memorias de sus años de gloria, se quedaban también los recuerdos que más quería sepultar.

—Pues fíjate bien, te tengo noticias —afirmó el oficial, moviéndole las cejas.

Edward seguía enarcando una ceja mientras movía el cigarrillo en sus labios.

—Suéltalo ya, Whitlock, que no tengo tiempo para juegos.

Desde lo lejos, la oficial Jessica Stanley contemplaba al sheriff con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Llevaba años enamorada de él y cada vez que veía sus fuertes brazos sobre el escritorio, o aquel pecho amplio y masculino, sumado a sus apretados pantalones, en donde resguardaba su arma, sentía que se volvía loca. Trabajar con él había sido un suplicio, porque de todo el tiempo lo único que compartían eran unas malditas cervezas, las que no servían siquiera para aflojar su imponente y serio carácter. ¿Algún día iba a tomarla en cuenta? Quizá ahora sí, que junto con Jasper habían encontrado algo magnífico para darle el caso que por años lo había mantenido más amargado que de costumbre.

—¿Por qué eres tan gruñoncito? —preguntó Jasper, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Edward le dio un golpe amistoso (a su manera), para que se alejara.

—Bien, jefe, te tengo una excelente noticia. —Llamó a Jessica, quien se acercó con la respiración algo enloquecida al tener al frente a su máxima admiración—. Con Jessica encontramos algo magnífico.

Ella carraspeó y se sentó a su lado, sintiendo su perfume.

—Hay nuevas pruebas de Mike —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Edward le quitara el legajo de las manos.

Comenzó a leer con el ceño fruncido, asombrado de que encontraran a dos cuerpos calcinados cerca de las montañas. Todo apuntaba a un ajuste de cuentas por drogas, y la evaluación del forense argumentaba que la manera de hacerlo se asemejaba mucho a cómo Mike trataba a sus víctimas.

—El hijo de perra volvió al condado —susurró, sonriendo mientras seguía levantando su ceja.

—Y eso no es todo —siguió diciendo Jasper—. Tenemos un señuelo. Creemos que ella puede tener información confiable y necesaria para apresarlo.

—¿Ella?

Jasper le entregó otro legajo y le mostró la información precisa.

—Un amorío con una chica —susurró—. Eso es perfecto. Tengo que encontrar a esa delincuente. ¿Tienes la foto?

El oficial Whitlock se rio y le mostró aquella en la que salía arrestada por robo a mano armada. Cuando Edward la tomó entre sus dedos, su expresión se desencajó ligeramente. _Qué… hermosa_, pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Luego tragó y la dejó a un lado, sintiéndose un verdadero imbécil por pensar tanta brutalidad. Una delincuente era una delincuente y eso lo había aprendido gracias a su padre, el gran sheriff del condado por más de veintidós años.

—Es bonita, ¿eh? No sabes cuántos caen por su carita angelical.

—Ya —evadió—. Sí, es algo bonita —mintió—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Isabella Swan.

Edward supo que aquel nombre no iba a olvidarlo nunca.

—¿Quieres algo mejor?

Miró a los oficiales.

—La chica Swan ha llegado al pueblo.

Él sonrió.

—Magnífico —susurró—. Tenemos que hacerla caer, juro que encontraré la manera de utilizarla para llegar a Newton, como que me llamo Edward Cullen.

.

Ella se recargó en el capó del coche y suspiró. Mirar esa casa no era lo que más le gustara hacer, la verdad, pues tenía bastante que soportar en cuanto a recuerdos.

Vale, solo debía tomar aire y enfrentar la realidad.

Tocó y esperó a que abrieran, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba hacia todos lados, sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cuando emergió Sue con el cigarrillo en los dientes, vistiendo de manera provocativa, aún sin limpiarse del cliente anterior, fue imposible que se sintiera cien por ciento a gusto con quien tenía en frente.

—Ah, mira quién llegó —exclamó la mujer, sonriendo.

—Hola, Sue.

—¿Qué necesitas? Tu puesto anterior fue ocupado por una chica más joven, pero algunos todavía te recuerdan, puedo hablar con Black y darte un espacio…

—No, ya no quiero volver a hacerlo —respondió ella—. Solo quería pedirte un espacio por unos cuantos días, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Ella suspiró.

—Black no va a dejarte estar aquí sin trabajar.

—Puedo pagarle.

—¿Y cómo? Si no tienes ningún talento, no porque hayas terminado la preparatoria significa que vas a ser mejor que las que estamos aquí. El que te hayas ido fue una suerte, creí que ibas a estar muerta.

Habría acabado la universidad de no ser porque la situación con sus padres era insostenible. Los extrañaba como una maldita tonta, tanto que no dejaba de llorar desde que supo que su abuela quería verla, aquella mujer a la que más amaba. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía, todo había acabado mal en aquel mundo lleno de privilegios que ella no merecía ni quería.

—Pero estoy bien viva. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Y ese coche? —le preguntó mientras botaba el humo del cigarrillo.

Bella se rio.

—Es del imbécil de Newton.

—No me estés jodiendo —exclamó Sue, saliendo para mirarlo de cerca—. ¿Cómo saliste viva de esa mierda?

—Sabes que puedo hacer eso y más. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Venderá esta basura cara y con ello podré pagarte un lugar, ¿qué me dices?

Sue suspiró.

—Bien, pero debes conseguirte un trabajo o acabarás teniendo que joder con algún cliente, lo sabes bien.

—Descuida, si hay algo que sé hacer bien es librarme de las cosas y conseguir lo que quiero —afirmó—. Recuerda quién es Bella Swan.

.

Cuando Edward traspasó el umbral de su casa, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la camisa para acudir a la ducha. Solo había silencio, nada que lo interrumpiera. Sí, solo silencio.

Mientras desanudaba su corbata, miró hacia el calendario, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo que siempre estaba latente y lo llenaba de intensa rabia. Solo un mes faltaba para San Valentín, solo uno, y la inevitable existencia de Katrina le ardía en los sesos.

Lo último que sabía de ella era que estaba en Los Ángeles con Garrett, gastando lo que logró quitarle como la garrapata que era. No le había importado enviar al carajo el compromiso que habían acordado un año antes, tampoco que Garrett fuera casado y que tuviera hijos pequeños, la mierda era acostarse para recibir un poco del dinero que él tenía gracias a su trabajo de fiscal de la zona, aplastando lo mucho que había hecho por ellos.

Sintió la hiel de la traición una vez más y gruñó, lanzando lejos su placa. Para calmar la rabia se fue hacia el cuarto de las pesas y comenzó a preparar el mejor peso para seguir distrayéndose, un poco de dolor sería suficiente.

—Métanse San Valentín en el culo —espetó, estirando y luego tomando las pesas con furia.

.

Tocó en la puerta y entró, asomando la cabeza. Era su primer día, y aunque le había costado encontrar el trabajo, al menos tenía uno. Sí, era una mierda porque pagaban mal y tendría que estar rodeada de cerdos durante toda la noche, pero ¿no estaba ya acostumbrada a ellos para robarle?

—Soy la nueva mesera —le dijo al administrador.

Él levantó las cejas y sonrió, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Buena elección —afirmó el tipo.

Ella rodó los ojos, irreverente.

—Ve a ponerte el delantal, que ya comenzarán a llegar los demás.

Cuando entró a las zonas traseras, se encontró con varias chicas jóvenes y bonitas que trabajaban ahí. Solo dos se giraron a mirarla, una con rechazo y la otra con una sonrisa.

—Eres nueva —destacó la chica. Era más pequeña y tenía la nariz puntiaguda—. Soy Alice Brandon.

—Bella Swan. —Le tendió la mano.

—Lindos tatuajes.

—Me los hice en la cárcel.

Ella se quedó congelada un momento, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Bella.

—Estoy bromeando.

_Vaya chica_, pensó.

Le cayó bien enseguida.

—Aquí viene de todo, así que ten paciencia.

Bella le guiñó un ojo.

—Nada me amedrenta. Descuida.

.

—Una cerveza, hombre, ¡solo una! —exclamó Jasper, poniéndole las manos en las mejillas.

Los demás policías alimentaban la idea, mientras Edward intentaba respirar hondo.

—Tengo que juntar todo para seguir las pistas de Newton…

—¿A quién mierda le importa Newton un viernes, méndigo gruñón de mierda? ¡Hoy son cervezas, Cullen, cer-ve-zas!

Él se ajustó el cinturón y lo miró de forma amenazante.

—Solo una, cabrón —respondió, sacándole alabanzas a todos—. Y si sigues tocándome así te enviaré al calabozo con el revólver entre las nalgas.

Jasper le lanzó un beso y Edward lo fue persiguiendo para darle una patada en los huevos.

.

La zona de reunión era en el conocido bar cercano a la carretera. Ahí el sheriff era el más respetado y siempre le tenían un lugar asignado para no tener problemas con la ley. Edward hizo acto de presencia y todos lo miraron, levantando sus botellas y tragos como saludo. Él solo movió la cabeza de manera hosca y se sentó, acomodándose de forma ruda, seria y autoritaria junto a los demás policías.

Esperaba que hoy pasara rápido la noche para irse a su casa a dormir.

Alice se dio cuenta que habían llegado los policías junto al sheriff. Las demás le habían dicho que cuando eso ocurría, debían ser corteses, pues pagaban buena propina y eran respetuosos. Cuando ellos estaban, en especial el jefe, nadie se atrevía a sobrepasarse con ninguna, lo que era un gran alivio para todas.

—Oye, mira —le dijo a Bella—. Los clientes importantes.

Bella dejó de limpiar y miró hacia adelante, viendo a los inconfundibles policías. Y mierda, ahí estaba el sheriff.

Tragó.

—¿Y esos?

—Son los que controlan el lugar.

La puta madre, odiaba a los policías.

—Vaya mierda tener que estar con el sheriff aquí —murmuró, viendo solo su gran espalda.

Era más joven de lo que creyó, la verdad. Estaba acostumbrada a los viejos de gran vientre.

—Oye, tú —espetó el administrador mientras sostenía su pluma entre la sien y la oreja—. Ve al billar, pidieron cervezas. Y rápido.

Cuando el vejete se dio la vuelta, Bella le mostró el dedo medio. Caminó hacia el frigobar y sacó las botellas, poniéndolas de mala gana sobre la charola. Se acercó a las mesas de billar y llamó la atención de todos los tipos que estaban ahí.

—Hey, ¿y tú? ¿Eres nueva? —le preguntó el calvo, sosteniendo el palo mientras los otros botaban el humo del cigarrillo mientras le jugueteaban con las bolas.

—Sí, ¿acaso no habían visto a una tan bonita aquí? —Depositó suavemente las cervezas, sintiendo el escozor de sus miradas lujuriosas.

—No, la verdad es que no —afirmó otro. Llevaba bigote—. Lindos tatuajes.

—No digo lo mismo de los tuyos.

Los demás se rieron al ser testigos de tan fuerte carácter.

—¿Te gusta jugar, preciosa?

Levantó su ceja, poniendo las manos en la mesa, agachándose un poco con mirada suficiente.

—Soy experta. ¿Quieres ver?

El del palo levantó las cejas con una sonrisa.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Bella tomó el palo y le puso algo de tiza a la punta. Antes de alistarse, sopló mientras todos la miraban.

Edward estaba bebiendo su cerveza cuando se dio cuenta que algo sucedía en la zona de las mesas de billar. No le habría dado tanta importancia de no haber visto a una preciosa mujer de perfil, levantando el culo para acomodarse en la mesa y jugar.

Tragó.

Ella se sacudió el cabello y se ajustó más a la mesa, moviendo sus senos, ahora de frente a él. El largo cabello castaño y ondulado, con unas cuantas hebras púrpuras para acompañarle, le cayó por los hombros, llamando aún más su atención. El sheriff Cullen no podía quitar sus ojos de esa chica, era hipnotizante.

Bella sintió que la miraban y cuando alzó la cabeza para observar, se dio cuenta de que quien la miraba era el sheriff del condado. No, no se parecía en nada a los policías a los que acostumbraba a frecuentar, lo que en definitiva le hizo parar su respiración por un segundo. Fue inevitable que se sintiera atraída al enemigo, era simple, aquella quijada varonil, quizá la nariz recta y los ojos tan atractivos, sumado a esos brazos fuertes y tensados en la mesa…

La puta madre, le había encantado. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Edward se acomodó en la silla mientras veía cómo lo miraba, analizándolo con la oscuridad de aquel iris achocolatado. Sentía que la había visto antes, y no fue hasta que recordó a Newton que todo tuvo sentido.

Era ella.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, nuestro sheriff es algo tosco y muy serio, un solitario hombre que aún lleva los recuerdos de la traición. Al menos su gran amigo Jasper quiere sacarlo de la amargura, aunque vaya que es difícil. Y Bella ha tenido que pasar por varias situaciones, con Newton solo fue la punta del iceberg, hombre que al parecer es más peligroso de lo que ella imagina. Edward quiere a Bella como su señuelo, pero claro, no pensó que en persona aquella chica fuera a provocarle tanto, y Bella tampoco pensó que el sheriff, de cierta forma, la representación de su enemigo, iba a ser tan diferente a lo que imaginaba. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Jenni98isa, Reva4, Ilucena928, AnabellaCS, Bitah, Elmi, LOQUIBELL, Naara Selene, Lore562, Gladys Nilda, MacaUgarte, isbella cullen's swan, LuAnka, seelie lune, Sabrina, Mss Brightside, DanitLuna, Yoliki, ariyasy, micalu, santa, Roxy de roca, krisr0405, carlita16, Brenda Cullenn, Angelus285, camilitha cullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Iza, Rero96, rosycanul10, PameHart, Pam Malfoy Black, VeroPB97, Noriitha, Liz Vidal, Annie Cullen Massen, AndreaSL, freedom2604, jadnm, kathlenayala, MaleCullen, valentinadelafuente, Kamile PattzCullen, Melina, Smedina, angryc, Cherryland, saraipineda44, Dinorah Murguia, patymdn, nataliastewart, Nataly, almacullenmasen, damaris14, joabruno, Valevalverde57, Leah de Call, CazaDragones, VeroG, bbluelilas, Josi, Milacaceres11039, Miranda24, BellaWoods13, debynoe12, Diana, cavendano13, florcitacullen1, ELIZABETH, JMMA, Luisa huiniguir, Jazmin96, Mar91, Rose Hernndez, Vanina Iliana, Robaddict18, rjnavajas, twilightter, SeguidoradeChile, sheep0294, NarMaVeg, FlorVillu, Barbie Hale Black, Tereyasha Mooz, Abigail, Diana2GT, Tata XOXO, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Say's, tulgarita, Marxtin, Jocelyn, Liliana Macias, piligm, Danny CullenM, marieisahale, claribelcabrera585, alejandra1987, somas, carolaap, Gabi, Belli swan dwyer, calia19. Fernanda21, Bell Cullen Hall, Ana Karina, Adriu, Esal, miop, Jeli, CeCiegarcia, Conni Stew, A k, anaiza18, Duniis, PaoSasuUchiha, Gabi, sool21, Tasha Rosario, selenne88, Veronica, maribel hernandez cullen, AndieA, Salveelatun, Gibel, Mayraargo25, YessyVL13, Valeeecu, georginiuxa, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Fernanda javiera, Licet Salvatore, cindycb20320, Srita Cullen brandon y Guest, cada gracias que ustedes me dan es inmensamente invaluable para mí, en estos tiempos, las palabras lindas se valoran mucho y no tienen idea de cuánto soporte significa para mí el que dejen su apoyo en este medio, infinitas gracias a todas_**

**_Un saludo especial también a las siguientes personas Estrella, NO AL PLAGIO, Summer, Karina Suarez, Angie, sweet goat, Franx1, Franx2, Franx3, Tati Swan, Catita y a los Guest llamándome plagiadora. Gracias, de verdad, por tomarse el tiempo de dejar comentarios tan hirientes y llenos de maldad_**

**_Mi disculpa por no haber enviado el adelanto, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para ustedes, espero me perdonen_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	3. Capítulo 2: Travesura realizada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Policy Of Truth – Depeche Mode**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Travesura realizada**

"_Tú tenías algo que esconder_

_Debiste haberlo escondido, ¿no?_

_(…) Es momento de pagar el precio_

_(…) Ya es muy tarde para cambiar los eventos_

_(…) Nunca serás lo que juraste tiempo atrás_

_(…) Ahora estás parado allí sin decir nada_

_Es mejor que hayas aprendido la lección…_"

Edward entrecerró sus ojos, buscando alguna manera de que aquella chica no fuera quien pensaba, y mientras lo hacía, siguió siendo testigo de su belleza, como si aquello lo desconcentrara de su trabajo.

Sí, era ella.

—Hola, mi compañera ha terminado su turno. Seguiré yo con ustedes. ¿Desean algo más? —preguntó una chica, distrayéndolo.

Edward miró, saliendo de su trance. En la placa en su pecho vio su nombre: Alice.

Jasper dejó de beber para contemplarla y en cuanto aquello ocurrió, se perdió en la chica de nariz puntiaguda y cabello corto. Fue como si perdiera algo dentro de sí para encontrarse con ella.

—Hola, Alice —saludó el oficial Whitlock, mirando la placa y mostrando sutilmente la suya.

La mesera levantó la ceja y lo ignoró. Ella también odiaba a los policías.

El oficial quedó con la boca abierta. Nadie jamás se resistía a la maravilla de un poli, ¿qué demonios…?

—Sí, un par de cervezas —le respondió él—, y algo para ti, por la linda presencia.

Ella mantenía la ceja enarcada.

—No, gracias, tengo que seguir trabajando —susurró—. Cervezas entonces. Volveré pronto con ellas.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Jasper arqueaba el ceño mientras la miraba.

—¿Quieres comportarte? —preguntó Edward, dándole un fuerte codazo.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que la mesera me haya robado el corazón y que tú seas un méndigo gruñón de mierda —respondió el rubio hombre, viendo cómo ella iba alejándose y se reía con sus compañeras.

—¿Robarte el corazón? ¿Qué puta mierda es esa? —Su compañero Seth se reía, sin poder creerlo—. ¿Tú?

Edward comenzó a ignorar lo que decían los oficiales, estaba más pendiente de aquella chica… Isabella era, ¿no?

Se agachaba en la mesa, intentando apuntarle a la bola. A medida que lo hacía, Edward veía sus atributos con desesperación, sintiéndose atraído a aquello. A medida que se concentraba en su propósito, sus cabellos castaños y púrpura seguían cayendo por sus pechos y, como si ella fuera consciente de cómo la miraba, alzó sus ojos, distrayéndose en él. Aquella chica empujó la bola y logró su cometido, sorprender a todos los imbéciles que estaban pendientes de su cuerpo más que de sus hazañas, situación que a Edward por poco lo hace levantarse de la silla para mandar al carajo a todos esos buitres.

—Humillados por una chica —afirmó Isabella, alejándose con el palo mientras se fijaba en el enemigo.

El sheriff, ¿no? Vaya mierda, estaba tan guapo. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? Aquello podía significar mil cosas a la vez, pero prefería que fuera por la misma sensación que tenía ella por él.

—Una humillación de mierda si viene de una chica, eso sí —dijo el calvo, saboreándose el labio inferior.

Bella entrecerró sus ojos y luego levantó la ceja.

—Hombres y su idea de que son invencibles, son tan adorables —susurró—. Vuelvo al trabajo. Disfruten sus cervezas.

Cuando se marchó, los tipos comenzaron a susurrarse algunas cosas mientras se apuntaban con el codo, apostando por quién la _disfrutaba_ primero. Edward no podía escuchar a su distancia, pero conocía muy bien a los tipos de ese estilo y no le costó ningún esfuerzo adivinar qué tenían en mente.

Apretó la mandíbula.

Luego de terminarse las cervezas, los policías y el sheriff decidieron que era momento de marcharse, además quedaba muy poco para que fuera la hora de cierre y todos querían volver a su hogar. Cuando Jasper y Edward se quedaron a solas para sentarse en el coche, el sheriff no esperó ni que su oficial pusiera el culo en el asiento.

—Bájate —espetó.

Jasper levantó la ceja.

—¿Qué mierda hice ahora?

Edward suspiró.

—Nada, tengo que terminar de ver algo del caso de Newton. Tú vete a descansar.

El oficial Whitlock hizo una expresión de extrañeza.

—Es tu día libre, zopenco, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Enfermarte? Ve a dormir como todos…

—Tengo que terminar mi trabajo. Vete con Seth, estaré bien.

—Pero…

—Haz lo que te dice el sheriff, Whitlock.

—Está bien, está bien, gruñoncito. —Levantó las manos y se alejó del coche de policía—. Te veo el lunes, no me dejes afuera de las cosas, ¿bien?

Edward suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. Ve a descansar.

—¡Oye, Seth! ¡Dame un lugar en tu patrulla, este hijo de puta me abandonó…!

El sheriff Cullen se sobó las manos para pasar el frío de la madrugada y esperó a que todos se fueran para cumplir su objetivo de la noche: seguir a la mujer que había estado con Newton en el último tiempo. Movió la patrulla en la oscuridad, cerca de la salida trasera del bar. Las ramas de los árboles y la ausencia de faroles le daban el escondite perfecto. Antes de quedarse un buen rato a espiar, se compró un café para acomodarse en su asiento y esperar a la delincuente. Ni porque estuviera bien buena iba a olvidarse de quién era ella en realidad.

Pasaba de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando los ojos de Edward ya comenzaban a pesar. El bar debía ya estar apagando sus luces y ni rastros de ella. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a creer que la chica se le había marchado sin darse cuenta, vio que en el callejón del lado estaban los tipos que jugaban al billar, como si esperaran algo… o a alguien. El sheriff entrecerró los ojos y dejó el café a un lado, dispuesto a mirar mejor y de más cerca.

Algo no le parecía tranquilizador, al contrario.

Al minuto, la chica salió por la puerta trasera, colgándose el delantal en el brazo, e ignorando lo que le estaba por suceder. Edward tomó el arma, analizando la situación desde detrás de la patrulla, y esperó para no actuar de manera deliberada.

Bella asumía que iba a tener que caminar hasta los remolques de detrás de la casa de Black. Tener que volver a ese lugar asqueroso la descomponía, pero fingía que todo estaba bien por orgullo, porque sabía que eso iba a ser asunto de burla para todas aquellas que siempre le dijeron que nunca iba a poder surgir luego de marcharse de los negocios de Black. Solo necesitaba comprar un vuelo a Malibú para ver a su abuela, solo eso y sería feliz.

La extrañaba tanto que se le apretaba la garganta.

Iba a cruzar a la otra calle, algo inquieta con lo oscuro que estaba el callejón, pero sintió que le silbaban. Al girarse, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de esos tipos del billar. Puso los ojos en blanco, dispuesta a ignorarlos, pero ellos se acercaron bastante rápido.

—Oye, bonita —llamaron.

Ella iba a seguir caminando, pero la tomaron con fuerza y la llevaron al callejón.

—No vas a escaparte esta vez —afirmó el calvo, tocándose la entrepierna.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par y enseguida quiso zafarse.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —gritó.

Edward se acercó más, dispuesto a usar su arma para quitarlos de encima de ella, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella sacó una navaja desde el sujetador.

—Oye, ¿crees que vas a asustarnos con esto? —Se rieron.

—No se acerquen —advirtió, levantando la barbilla y olvidándose del miedo.

Los tipos iban a agarrarla, pero ella esquivó y le clavó la navaja al calvo justo en el brazo. Él dejó escapar un alarido mientras los otros intentaban volver a reducirla. Pero Bella era mucho más ágil y pequeña, no tardando en escabullirse y darle un puñetazo a uno y luego al otro, haciéndolos caer el suelo. Con la adrenalina y la rabia de que esos buitres quisieran aprovecharse de ella, siguió dándoles patadas, esta vez en los huevos y en la espalda. Ellos no dejaban de gritar y de suplicarle que parara, pero Bella no aceptaba aquello como aliciente para tranquilizarse.

—Están acostumbrados a aprovecharse de las chicas, ¿eh? —exclamó.

El sheriff Cullen se acercó cuando Bella no notaba que uno de los tipos iba a ir tras ella.

—¡Alto ahí! —espetó él, apuntando con su arma.

Los tipos miraron, mientras que Bella siguió pateando al calvo.

—Señorita, retírese —bramó el sheriff, acercándose para encarcelar a los tres tipos.

Cuando ella se quedó satisfecha de la paliza, se sacudió el cabello y respiró hondo.

—Llegó tarde, oficial —dijo ella, quitándose el sudor de la frente.

Él frunció el ceño mientras miraba su pecho que subía y bajaba.

—¿Está bien? —inquirió el sheriff, poniéndole el pie al calvo para terminar de esposarlo.

—Sí —susurró, sintiendo la disminución de la adrenalina.

Una vez que pudo estar más tranquila, sus ojos escocieron por el miedo que le generaba la posibilidad de no haber podido defenderse, si es que ellos hubieran podido tocarla sin su aprobación…

Tragó para quitarse esa emoción y no demostrárselo a él.

Cuando los esposó a todos, se acercó a ella, mirándola con los ojos mucho más blandos. La delincuente se veía vulnerable y se sintió extrañamente conmovido con esa emoción en sus orbes.

—Haré una llamada, debe quedarse conmigo —dijo él.

Bella se sintió protegida, sin entender por qué, si era el enemigo.

—Uley. Necesito que traigas un refuerzo. Para tres. Sí, ese mismo. Te doy cinco minutos.

Cuando cortó, él puso un pie sobre uno de los tipos.

—Están detenidos por agresión e intento de abuso sexual —les dijo con fiereza—. Se irán conmigo.

—Jefe…

—No me digas jefe, jodido depravado —lo interrumpió—. Los tres se quedarán en silencio, a mí no me vengan con mierdas.

Bella se pasaba la mano por el brazo, mirando al imponente sheriff.

—Gracias… jefe —susurró ella—. Yo puedo decirle así, ¿no?

Edward iba a replicar, pero justo llegó Sam Uley, otro oficial, para llevarse a los tres tipos.

—Puedo irme ahora, ¿cierto? —le comentó ella—. Tengo que descansar.

Él le tomó la muñeca, impidiéndoselo. Bella se quedó mirando cómo la tocaba y la soltó despacio.

—Tiene que venir conmigo —aclaró.

Bella tragó.

—¿Hice algo malo?

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—Debe dejar la denuncia.

—¿Y si no me apetece?

—Ellos podrán poner la denuncia por agresión y la que será apresada será usted —afirmó.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

Eso no era bueno para todo su pasado criminal. Haber robado tantas veces la había dejado con libertad condicional y otro escándalo iba a meterla en prisión, lugar al que le tenía terror.

—Además… usted no tiene nada que temer, ¿o sí? —Edward levantó su ceja, lo que a Bella la desconcentró.

_Mendigo enemigo_, pensó, atraída a él.

—Súbase a la patrulla conmigo.

Ella suspiró y se movió de manera irreverente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Edward intentaba mantenerse inquebrantable, serio y duro, pero a ratos no podía quitar la mirada de su tatuaje o de cómo ese mismo cabello le caía por los pequeños hombros.

—Que se suba —insistió, endureciendo su voz.

Bella sonrió al sentir cómo lo sacaba de las casillas.

—Olvidé decírselo: gracias por ayudarme, Sheriff…

—Cullen. Suba. —Le apuntó con la barbilla.

La chica levantó las manos.

—Está bien, está bien.

Se subió, jugueteando mientras empinaba el culo a cuatro patas sobre el asiento trasero. Edward miraba por el espejo retrovisor, tragando con fuerza. Bella notó cómo se le movía la manzana de adán y sonrió.

—Acomódese y póngase el cinturón.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco e hizo lo que el sheriff le ordenó.

El viaje sería corto, el cuartel quedaba a pocos minutos y el camino, por la hora, estaba expedito. Además, él se mantenía en silencio mientras la delincuente canturreaba, irritable, insufrible… Iba a perder la paciencia pronto.

—Oiga —le dijo al oído, sacándole un respingo.

—Mierda. ¿Qué hace?

—¿Me va a devolver la navaja?

Edward sentía su aliento en el cuello.

—Siéntese y no haga preguntas.

Ella bufó y se lanzó hacia atrás.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—Tiene suerte. Estamos acá.

Edward se bajó y le abrió la puerta.

—Bájese.

_Claro, no voy a subir, ¿no? Mandón de mierda_, pensó ella.

Cuando la condujo al cuartel, vio de reojo cómo el otro policía les gritaba a los que intentaron propasarse con ella. Edward los miraba con asco; para él no había nada más desagradable que un degenerado.

En la mesilla central estaba una de las oficiales, quien voluntariamente se acercó para tomar la declaración de Bella. Y mientras aquello acontecía, Edward se puso a revisar el expediente de ella, queriendo estar seguro de lo que haría a continuación.

El sheriff esperó pacientemente, mirando de vez en cuando a la delincuente Swan y repasando la base de datos. Él sabía que la navaja tenía algo especial, la había visto en una oportunidad cuando la encontró como única arma posible en la escena de un crimen. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Era única: Newton la había confeccionado en Albuquerque hace años. Era la misma, estaba seguro, y si lograba sacarle información, podría desenredar más de tres casos inconclusos.

—¿Terminó? —preguntó el sheriff.

—Sí, Sr. Cullen —respondió la mujer.

—¿Puedo irme? —inquirió Bella.

—No. Venga conmigo. Tengo preguntas que hacerle.

—¿Más?

Él no esperó negativa y ella fue a regañadientes.

Se metieron a la sala de interrogatorio y el sheriff cerró mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, mostrándole un amplio pecho y unos brazos grandes y fornidos.

—Asiento.

Bella lo hizo, cruzándose de piernas mientras movía los labios de forma irreverente, casi burlona.

—¿Qué quiere decirme? ¿Estoy detenida?

Edward se mantuvo impenetrable.

—Hay algunas preguntas que debo hacerle con respecto al arma que utilizó en el momento en el que se defendió.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Pues hágalas. Aunque le falta esposarme.

—No hace falta si coopera.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Me gusta más con las esposas, ¿quiere probar?

Él la ignoró.

Bella lo veía rondar por la sala, tan serio y tan inamovible que parecía un maniquí… uno muy interesante a decir verdad.

—No lo entiendo, yo soy la víctima y usted me tiene aquí, prisionera como una verdadera delincuente —dijo, bufando para mover su flequillo.

—Ya le dije que debe ser sincera. ¿De dónde sacó la navaja? —inquirió él, cruzándose brazos.

Ella miró sus fuertes músculos y por un instante se quedó imaginando de qué formas podrían tensarse mientras cogían sobre la mesa.

—Estoy hablándole —espetó, usando un tono de voz mucho más duro.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó mientras sonreía y se mordía el labio, acariciándose un cabello como soñando despierta.

Edward bufó y corrió la silla con fuerza, buscando intimidarla. Se sentó con el respaldo de frente y abrió las piernas.

—De dónde sacó la navaja, Srta. Swan —insistió.

Suspiró.

—Me la regalaron, ¿cuál es el problema? Mire, si quiere acusarme de algo, pues acúseme, Sr. Machista. O sea, me acosan en la calle y yo debo defenderme, es lo mínimo, ¿no? Pero usted está aquí preguntándome qué demonios es esa navaja.

—Sabe perfectamente por qué estoy preguntándole. ¿Quién le regaló la navaja?

Bella bostezó y apoyó las piernas en la mesa, mostrándole sus largas botas de cuero y tacón. Edward miró la extensión de sus muslos y tuvo que carraspear para no atragantarse con el aire.

—¿Por qué es tan serio? Quizá, si fuera un poquito más adorable, podría responderle mejor.

—¿Quién le regaló la navaja? ¿Usted sabe que esa navaja tiene algo especial?

—Debe ser porque es mía, y si es mía es especial. ¿De qué color son sus ojos? Me gustan.

Edward estaba enojándose.

—¿De dónde viene viajando? No ha habido testigos que la señalen en mucho tiempo. Dígame, ¿sabía usted que su navaja no se fabrica dos veces y que hay un solo comprador?

Bella se sacudió el cabello y bostezó. En un momento se apoyó en la mesa, mostrando ligeramente su escote. Edward desvió la mirada, distraído.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo es sheriff? Es bastante joven.

—Contésteme. ¿Quién se la dio?

—¿Qué edad tiene? —insistió.

—Treinta y dos —respondió sin pensar.

Bella sonrió.

—Yo tengo veintidós.

—No estamos de nosotros, Srta. Swan, está en un interrogatorio, yo soy el sheriff y usted una posible sospechosa de un crimen.

—¿Sabe? Me gusta este lugar. No pensé que tendría un sheriff tan… rudo y serio. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando aquí? —inquirió, acercándose.

Edward pudo sentir su perfume, lo que lo noqueó tanto como el hecho de ver sus labios carnosos tan cerca, desde donde podía disfrutar del calor de su boca.

—Llevo más de ocho años… —Apretó los labios.

¿Por qué mierda seguía respondiéndole? Maldita sea, ¡debía conectar la cabeza al cuerpo y dejarse de estupideces!

—Bueno, si no quiere contestarme podemos quedarnos toda la noche aquí si gusta. Yo no flaqueo, señorita, usted decide. —Se levantó de la silla y se apoyó en la mesa con la cadera, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados.

A cualquier delincuente, incluso los más terribles, aquella indeleble y recta postura podría intimidarlos, pero no a Bella, quien además se había bebido un par de tragos, lo que la hacía invencible.

—Me gusta la idea de pasar toda la noche con usted, sheriff.

—No estoy jugando, Srta. Swan. —Él puso las manos en la mesa, acercándose de manera peligrosa—. No perturbe mi paciencia.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Aquí hay cámaras?

Maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!

—Sí, y todo lo que haga puede ir en su contra.

—Entonces podría grabarnos y usarlo para disfrutar, ¿no cree?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Que dejara ya eso.

—Está hablando con la ley, señorita…

—¿Esa es su arma? —preguntó, queriendo tocarla, justo cerca de la entrepierna.

Edward perdió la paciencia, porque además estaba sintiendo el calor en su miembro, situación que iba a volverlo loco. Así que se levantó y la tomó con fuerza, dándole la vuelta para hacer que pusiera el pecho en la mesa. Puso sus manos por detrás de su espalda, sacó las esposas y la aprisionó.

—No se juega conmigo, señorita. Está arrestada por acción indebida a un organismo policial —le dijo de forma hosca.

Bella sintió cómo ponía su pecho cerca de ella, sintiéndose excitada ante la inmovilidad, por lo que elevó el culo, rozándolo con él. Y, como tenía las manos esposadas hacia atrás, no sintió vergüenza alguna al tocarlo justo ahí. Edward se tensó y miró cómo ella ladeaba sutilmente la cabeza para mirarlo y darle entender que lo estaba seduciendo.

Tragó, sintiendo como poco a poco aparecía su erección.

—Camine —le ordenó, intentando quitarse su olor, su calor y la manera en que su cuerpo chocaba con el suyo.

—¿Me lleva a su oficina? Grrr… Me gusta —jugueteó.

—Guarde silencio o tendrá agravante.

Él la empujó, sintiéndose descompuesto ante cómo la sangre bajaba hacia su miembro. Necesitaba respirar o todos iban a notarlo, incluyéndola.

—Prepare la celda. La señorita pasará la noche aquí —le dijo a uno de los policías.

Cuando la encerró, Bella puso las manos en los barrotes y movió los labios, entre furiosa por lo rápido que había actuado, pero sedienta de más de él.

—Jaque mate, sheriff.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos de manera intensa y luego Edward dio la vuelta, yendo directamente a la oficina y sujetándose del filo del escritorio para poder calmar su respiración.

No aguantaba la erección.

Bella iba a volverlo loco.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya está, Bella es el demonio y Edward no demorará en caer, ¿o sí? Es un hombre duro, lo sé, pero vaya que tiene mucho que demostrar en varios sentidos. ¿Qué creen que ocurra ahora con estos dos? Ella, tan bandida, lo hará tener canas verdes y quizá no tarde en atraerlo a la perdición, incluso si eso significa ir en contra de sus rígidos principios. ¿Qué más esconden? ¿Cómo van a seguir interactuando? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Pam Malfoy Black, Bitah, DanitLuna, patymdn, Jenni98isa, freedom2604, Gladys Nilda, krisr0405, tulgarita, Belli swan dwyer, Iza, Robaddict18, Esal, camilitha cullen, NarMaVeg, marieisahale, damaris14, Valevalverde57, Liliana Macias, seelie lune, Josi, JMMA, Kamile PattzCullen, Valeeecu, Fernanda javiera, CazaDragones, twilightter, saraipineda44, ariyasy, Abigail, Brenda Cullenn, Mayraargo25, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, MaleCullen, Noriitha, Say's, VeroPB97, LuAnka, Pili, SeguidoradeChile, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Roxy de roca, Yoliki, miop, AnabellaCS, FlorVillu, cavendano13, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Bell Cullen Hall, Vanina Iliana, Tereyasha Mooz, Tina Lightwood, Srita Cullen brandon, Miranda24, Rose Hernndez, Luisa huiniguir, Abby91 Castelo, Rero96, sool21, calia19, maribel hernandez cullen, ELIZABETH, Tata XOXO, Reva4, Mar91, carlita16, Nelly McCarthy, Smedina, Kora, florcitacullen1, valentinadelafuente, Salveelatun, AndieA, Leah De Call, VeroG, Diana2GT, Gabi, tamarafala, santa, Elmi, debynoe12, Andre22twi, selenne88, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, La Otaku, Fernanda21, Angelus285, A k, Jocelyn, Twilightsecretlove, YessyVL13, kathlenayala, Lizbeth Vidal, MariaL8, PatyMC, bbluelilas, fathyhurtado, Stella mio, Flor Santana, isbella cullen's swan, rjnavajas, beakis, Liz, Akira, Duniis, Ceci Machin, joa bruno, catableu, rosy canul 10, Maribel1925, llucena928, Vanina, selenne88, kaja0507, Ella Rose McCarty, liduvina, AndreaSL, Gibel, Aidee Bells, Milacaceres11039, luisa, Maca Ugarte Diaz y Guest, espero volver a verlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, cada gracias significa mucho para mí, su apoyo últimamente ha hecho que todo lo malo pase a segundo plano, no tengo más palabras para seguir agradeciendo todo lo lindo que me dicen_**

**_Recuerden que si dejan un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Sospechosa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Is It A Crime – Sade **

**Capítulo 3:**

**Sospechosa**

"_(…) Esto puede llegar a parecerte una sorpresa_

_(…) ¿Acaso es un crimen?_

_¿Acaso es un crimen que aun así te quiera?_

_¿Y que quiera que tú me quieras de la misma forma…?_"

Edward respiraba de manera desacompasada, como si no pudiera aguantarse. Todavía tenía su aroma en las fosas nasales, tan dentro que podía sentirlo en la garganta. Era delicioso, femenino, uno que no había sentido nunca antes.

—Puta mierda —gruñó, sentándose en el asiento y poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

Intentó estirar el cuello, pero a medida que iba haciéndolo, siguió imaginándose a esa delincuente tan cerca, así que abrió la ventana de su oficina y encendió un cigarrillo para poder calmarse. Estaba empalmado y podía sentir el calor en su miembro. _Nada mal para seguir perdiendo tu lugar en el pueblo, idiota_, pensó, regañándose.

—Maldita sea… Isabella… —Arrastraba las palabras.

Botó el humo y cerró los ojos para imaginar cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los roces de esa mujer. Quizá imaginar a la mujer mayor desnuda serviría… Claro, si no fuera porque cada vez que hablaba de desnudez se imaginaba a la bandida de Isabella con esos cabellos castaños y púrpura tapándole los senos mientras le sonreía de forma coqueta.

Se miró entre las piernas y notó cómo la erección estaba a punto de romperle los pantalones y salírsele por la comisura de la prenda. Tuvo que abrirse el botón para poder relajarse, pero tan pronto cómo lo hizo, tuvo el impulso de tomarlo y acariciarse mientras dejaba ir la imaginación. Fue inevitable que la imagen de ella contemplándolo con sus ojos oscuros mientras se agachaba en la mesa de billar comenzara a acecharlo, y ni hablar de los recuerdos de aquel cabello cayéndole por sus hombros a medida que movía las caderas, las mismas que utilizó para acecharlo cuando estuvo cerca de él mientras le ponía las esposas.

Edward echó la cabeza para atrás mientras se daba placer, luchando consigo mismo ante las emociones contradictorias de lo que hacía. Era inmoral y poco profesional, sobre todo soñando con la bandida de Isabella Swan, pero vaya que no podía dejar de hacerlo, su solo recuerdo y su olor le bloqueaban los sentidos de la razón, convirtiéndole en un ente completamente animal.

—¿Sr. Cullen? —preguntó la oficial Stanley, entrando mientras tocaba a la puerta.

Edward abrió sus ojos de par en par y se cerró rápidamente el pantalón. Con la sorpresa acabó pasándose la cremallera por la piel de su intimidad, lo que le sacó un gruñido.

—¿Está bien, Sr. Cullen? —inquirió, mirándolo medio agachado y con el cigarrillo en los labios.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó con la voz más aguda de lo habitual.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Por qué tendría que mentirle? —Su voz sonó fuerte y algo golpeada.

—Discúlpeme, señor…

—Descuide. ¿Qué ocurre?

Edward se apoyó en la ventana mientras suplicaba que Jessica se fuera pronto para poder quitarse la piel de la cremallera. Dolía como el infierno. _Eso te pasa por fantasear con esa delincuente_, pensó.

—Estaba pasando por el calabozo y me encontré con la sospechosa, Isabella Swan. ¿Usted…?

—Sí —espetó nuevamente—. Espero… que no le haya dicho nada respecto a nuestra investigación.

Jessica pestañeó.

—Claro que no, Sr. Cullen. ¿Al menos pudo hacerle un interrogatorio? Supe que usted la dejó tras las rejas por esta noche. ¿Hizo algo indebido?

Edward sentía que le desgarraban el miembro.

—Sí, sí, pero es una chica difícil y… maleducada con la autoridad —mintió y carraspeó—. Tengo que terminar unos… asuntos. ¿Necesita algo más, Oficial Stanley?

La mujer se acarició el cabello suelto de la coleta mientras lo miraba, tan guapo y tan serio. Cada vez sentía que tenía menos valentía para invitarlo a beber algo.

—N-no, gracias por informarme. Que tenga buena noche.

—Y usted. —Él le regaló una sonrisa fingida mientras sentía el llanto en la garganta producto del dolor.

Jessica caminó hacia atrás y chocó con la puerta, para luego marcharse rápidamente. Edward corrió para cerrarla y se apoyó en ella mientras se deshacía del agarre del pantalón. Al menos ya no existía erección.

—No se debe volver a repetir —afirmó, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Ninguna chica iba a hacerle caer en jugarretas estúpidas… ni siquiera ella, que estaba tan guapa y tenía algo que le hacía volver loco sin remedio.

.

Edward se había quedado dormido sobre las hojas de la investigación, con todos los legajos repartidos por el escritorio. Cuando sintió el portazo de alguien en su oficina, dio un salto y se limpió el rostro con las manos para despertar.

—Vaya, ¿obsesionado con el caso otra vez? —preguntó James Abernathy, El Buitre, su principal rival y aquel que no podía respetar su liderazgo en la zona desde que lo acusó de robarle el puesto de sheriff.

—Haciendo mi trabajo, Buitre, ¿y tú? ¿Buscando nuevas formas de robarme el cargo? —inquirió, depositando su arma en el escritorio para estirarse.

El tipo apoyó las manos ahí y sonrió de manera burlona.

—No lo necesito, este será tu último periodo. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Edward tensó la mandíbula y no dejó que su ira lo dominara.

—¿A qué más viniste? Porque si quieres venir a causar vergüenza, es suficiente con que vayas a cometer más errores en las escenas del crimen.

Esta vez James tensó la mordida. Él no iba a olvidar la cagada más grande de su vida, como el haber perdido evidencia clave en un importante caso del condado.

—Vine a cooperar en tu caso, sheriff. Mike Newton, ¿no?

Edward se levantó para enfrentarlo.

—No vas a meterte en mi caso —le gruñó—. Sabes perfectamente que puedo joderte muy bien.

James entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Aún cuando el fiscal de la zona me lo ha ordenado?

—¿Qué?

El Buitre se rio.

—Lo siento, pero no confía cien por ciento en ti.

—Voy a masacrarte algún día —lo amenazó.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora, ¿me darás la chance de seguir la investigación? Me dijeron que hay una sospechosa que podría servirnos y que está buenísima, ¿dónde está? Dame la oportunidad con ella. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Edward sintió tanta cólera con lo último que solo se alejó mientras se guardaba el arma otra vez y salía de la oficina dando un portazo. Cuando la asistente vio que el sheriff salía, ella corrió detrás de él mientras se comía un bollo de canela.

—Creí que no vendría hoy, Sr. Cullen.

—Pero aquí estoy —bramó—. No ensucies, Lucy.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo en respuesta mientras masticaba con rapidez.

El sheriff sacó la llave desde la cadena en su cadera y fue directo hasta el calabozo de Isabella Swan. Sentía deseos y unas extrañas ganas por verla, aunque eso no fuera lo correcto.

.

Bella bufaba mientras se acomodaba en la dura banca del calabozo. _Esto te pasa por joderle la existencia el sheriff_, pensó.

Sonrió, lejos de arrepentirse. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si estaba tan guapo y era tan serio que solo quería corromper aquel ceño fruncido. Ese hombre se le había metido entre ceja y ceja, y cuando eso ocurría, nadie podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Y bueno, no era la primera vez que dormía en un lugar como este, aunque ya no estaba acostumbrada a ello y con el paso del tiempo lo que más quería era estar en un espacio cálido, como el que recordaba en su infancia, antes que su madre la cagara.

Para pasar el aburrimiento, comenzó a jugar con las llaves de su remolque lanzándolas en el aire y agarrándolas a los segundos, una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

—Señorita —alzó la voz aquel policía, tan grave y tan masculina.

Ella dio un salto y se estremeció, girando la cabeza hacia él.

—Hola, Sheriff —saludó, sentándose y acomodándose el cabello.

La tira de su sujetador le cayó por el hombro y Edward miró aquel suceso con más atención de la que quería darle.

—Espero haya escarmentado respecto a lo que hizo anoche —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Lo suficiente como para no poder dormir pensando en usted.

Edward se tensó y abrió la reja mientras se mantenía afuera.

—Salga antes que me arrepienta.

Bella se rio y caminó de forma lenta mientras lo miraba.

—¿Ya puedo irme?

—Hágalo o seguirá encarcelada.

—¿Y si vuelve a ponerme las esposas?

—No me tiente.

—Puedo ser mucho peor.

La oficial Stanley llegó a salvarle el pellejo de otra erección, lo que no supo distinguir entre una acción correcta o incorrecta.

—¿Aún no se va, señorita? —inquirió Jessica, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se había dado cuenta de que sus miradas no eran adecuadas con el sheriff, y bueno, con el hombre que a ella le gustaba hace años. ¿Quién se creía esa delincuente? Como si Edward fuera a perder su profesionalismo por ella.

Bella enarcó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era esa babosa? La gorra le quedaba grande y por más que se ajustara el traje de oficial, se notaba que Edward, el sheriff, jamás iba a tomarla en cuenta. Para conquistar debía ser precisa, no parecer perro detrás del salame.

—No, la verdad es que estoy pensando que la celda es un buen hogar —respondió con sarcasmo.

Jessica se molestó y fue hacia adelante, pero Edward la frenó con una mano en la espalda. Aquello hizo que se ruborizara.

—Haga el favor de salir —dijo el sheriff.

Ella hizo un movimiento con sus labios, como recordándole sus coqueteos. Él desvió la mirada y ella salió con suficiencia de la celda, sacudiéndose el cabello como ya venía siendo su costumbre. Edward vio cómo se alejaba con su cabello ondulado de dos colores y, casi por instinto, pudo recordar el aroma de aquellas hebras.

Tragó.

.

Bella estaba en su segundo trabajo de medio tiempo, suspirando mientras se sujetaba las mejillas mientras se apoyaba del mesón. Estaba harta de vestir de marinera y tener que prepararle postres y helados a las parejas que pasaban por el mes del amor en este centro comercial de mierda.

—Más chocolate —ordenó el tipo gordo mientras abrazaba a su novia, una flacucha de larga nariz.

Ella le dio una falsa sonrisa mientras suplicaba porque se diera la vuelta para poder escupirle sobre el postre. Pero como no lo hizo, solo los miró desafiante mientras le esparcía la salsa al maldito wafle.

—Ponle un corazón —ordenó nuevamente.

—Ay, Louis, eres tan romántico —respondió la flacucha, volviéndose hacia él para darle un asqueroso beso lleno de baba.

Bella rodó los ojos, le puso el corazón y se dio la vuelta para expulsar las arcadas.

—Y aún queda tiempo para que se acabe esta mierda de San Valentín —susurró, aburrida.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que quedaba media hora para largarse de aquí, lo que significaba que también quedaba muy poco para que le pagaran el día y, con eso, sirviera para el viaje a Malibú.

—Voy al retrete —le dijo a su compañero, un tipo de su misma edad que ocupaba su horario de descanso para poder hacerse una paja con la fotografía de unas caricaturas japonesas.

Era del asco.

Cuando tuvo un momento de soledad, Bella suspiró y se sentó con la tapa abajo. Sacó una pluma, la hoja y se preparó para inspirarse y escribirle por primera vez a su abuela, la persona a la que más extrañaba en este mundo.

"_Hola, Abu, soy yo, Bella. Sé que debes estar molesta por mi ausencia durante estos dos años y que además has llorado mucho desde que partí. Ojalá pudiera pedirte perdón por haberme ido de la manera en que lo hice, pero tú sabes que si no lo hacía, mamá jamás se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba por perder. Lo que más lamento y me carcome por dentro es haberme alejado de ti, no tengo ni tuve razones para hacerlo de la manera en que lo hice y no hay día en que no te extrañe, solo… perdóname por eso, ¿sí?_"

No pudo seguir porque las lágrimas eran demasiado hoscas y el papel se estaba mojando. Tuvo que guardarlo y quedarse un buen rato buscando respirar mientras recordaba la cara de su abuela e imaginaba su olor. La extrañaba tanto que no podía dejar de sollozar.

Y se sentía tan sola.

.

Edward estaba fumándose un cigarrillo mientras revisaba las fotografías de las nuevas evidencias en los cuerpos encontrados hace un tiempo. Aún conservaba la navaja, pero no sabía de qué manera realizar las pericias para poder desenredar todo esto. Sabía que Isabella Swan sabía algo, pero ¿cómo hacer que hablara? Era más astuta de lo que alguna vez pensó. _Y traviesa_, pensó, recordando todo lo que había pasado.

—_El amor, el amor, el amor…_ —cantaba Jasper, bailando mientras chupeteaba una paleta de corazón—. Ah, mi sheriff Cullen, mi gruñoncito, ¿ni con estas fechas te pones amorosito?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que siguiera bailándole hasta que acabara aburriéndose.

—¿Y a ti qué mierda te pasa? —acabó preguntando.

—Es que no dejo de pensar en esa mesera, ¿crees que podamos volver al bar?

Cuando Edward escuchó aquello, pensó en la posibilidad de buscar información de la delincuente. No supo discernir entre las emociones que aquello le producía.

—¿Y eso? ¿Ya te enamoraste? —preguntó el sheriff, enarcando una ceja.

Jasper se quitó la paleta de la boca y le movió el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? Ya estoy en edad de merecer.

—Tienes treinta, ridículo.

—Ya, mejor dime cuándo vamos.

Iba a responder, pero llegó James Abernathy, el Buitre, lo que los calló por completo.

—Vaya, no tienen que dejar su cháchara solo porque estoy yo.

—¿Qué quieres, Buitre?

—Solo hago mi trabajo —le respondió mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo—. Tengo información que puede interesarte.

El sheriff alzó la ceja como era su costumbre y se acercó, quitándole los legajos de las manos.

—La chica Swan está trabajando en la tienda de postres _Delicioso_ del centro comercial. Es perfecto, ¿no creen?

Edward se quedó leyendo lo que habían recabado, algo sorprendido. ¿Un segundo trabajo quizá? ¿Por qué? Además, no había evidencia de que ellos supieran que la chica trabajaba en el bar, y él tampoco sabía responderse a sí mismo por qué no había sido capaz de dar aviso de ello a sus colegas.

—Voy a darle una visita hoy, ¿qué te parece? Ya está por cerrar —dijo James, mirando su reloj.

El sheriff sabía que detrás de aquello también había ganas de algo más, por lo que dio un paso adelante.

—Iré yo. Y es una orden —espetó.

James entrecerró sus ojos.

—Está bien, está bien, jefe.

Edward se equipó con su arma y tomó su abrigo.

—Volveré mañana. Tengan los informes listos —ordenó antes de marchar.

.

Bella se quitó el sombrero de marinero y bufó, moviendo sus cabellos. Mientras esperaba al jefe, hacía chocar sus uñas en la mesa de la administración, nerviosa por seguir escribiendo su carta en la frialdad del remolque. Seguía estando triste y no iba a demorar mucho en ponerse a llorar.

—Aquí tienes —dijo el administrador del local, entregándose el sobre.

Ella lo abrió y revisó la paga.

—Aquí faltan cinco dólares.

—Eso es por los que se te cayeron al suelo —respondió el tipo sin mirarla.

—Pero estaba aprendiendo…

—Mañana tendrás el día completo —la interrumpió—. Siguiente.

Bella apretó la mandíbula y se dio la vuelta.

—Viejo de mierda —susurró con el llanto en la garganta.

Estaba harta. Había sido un día de recuerdos y ahora tenía menos dinero para su viaje a Malibú.

Al salir sacó su bolso y buscó algo de dinero, suplicando que tuviera algo extra para tomar un taxi hasta los remolques, no quería utilizar el dinero que había ganado, la idea era ahorrarlo. Pero no, no tenía ningún céntimo que pudiera ayudarle con el aventón. Le tocaría caminar.

Cuando traspasaba la salida del centro comercial, sintiendo un poco de frío y hambre, vio una sombra parada a un lado de un coche. Por poco se asusta y corre, pero se dio cuenta que era el sheriff.

—No he hecho nada —dijo rápidamente.

Edward por un instante tuvo ganas de sonreír ante su respuesta, pero se mantuvo serio.

—Venía a informarle algo importante, señorita.

Ella se pasó la mano por el brazo, algo desconfiada. Él seguía siendo poli, aunque estuviera bien guapo.

Edward había buscado la manera de acercarse sin tener que decir la verdad completa. Afirmar que lo hacía para saber de Mike podía poner en riesgo la investigación, así que debía ganarse su confianza.

—¿Y? —esperó, impaciente.

—Sus acosadores fueron llevados a libertad —respondió—. Quería asegurarme que no la buscaran. Suelen hacerlo con frecuencia.

Y no era mentira.

—Vaya, qué grandiosa es la justicia —contestó—. Gracias, puede estar seguro que nada me ocurrirá, sé sobrevivir.

—Puedo llevarla a su casa —insistió él con seriedad.

Bella entrecerró sus ojos de forma recelosa.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Solo tómelo como una manera de protegerla, nada más.

A Bella nadie la había protegido jamás, solo su abuela. Que él dijera esas palabras le generaba muchas cosas a la vez.

Edward notó que Bella tiritaba en medio de la salida del centro comercial. Le resultó genuinamente adorable, por lo que, de manera instintiva, se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso en los hombros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo caballeroso con la delincuente, tragó, mientras que ella olía su perfume con cierta necesidad.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Súbase.

Él le abrió la puerta y ella se metió dentro, algo inquieta con lo irónico que le parecía lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Todas las veces que había estado arriba de una patrulla era por sus delitos, no porque el sheriff quisiera protegerla.

Cuando se subió a su lado, el policía manejó hacia la dirección que Bella le comentó. Edward tragó, bastante inquieto. Según lo que sabía de la ciudad de Santa Bárbara y el condado, aquel lugar no era bueno y con frecuencia era cuna de delitos. Bien, ella era una delincuente, ¿no?, pero ¿por qué sentía que quería protegerla a toda costa de aquel mundo? Fue alarmante.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, tocando los botones que había en el panel cercano al volante.

—No toque eso, es de uso policial —afirmó él, muy serio.

Bella sacó su lengua y comenzó a apretar todo lo que pudo, haciendo que las luces de la patrulla se encendieran con fuerza y luego fueran acompañadas con sonidos de diferentes estilos.

—¡No toque! —volvió a decir, esta vez con la voz más dura.

Ella se apoyó en el asiento y se quedó mirando esa seriedad y severidad, sumida en la atracción que le producía.

—¿Por qué se enoja tanto? Debe reír más.

—Solo… no toque.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a jugar con los botones, sacándole un gruñido.

—Aquí vivo —exclamó, distrayéndolo.

Edward aparcó cerca de lo que era el campamento de remolques de Santa Bárbara, un lugar muy peligroso.

—¿Cuál es su remolque? —inquirió, abriendo la puerta para salir.

—Está al fondo.

—La acompañaré.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Es muy peligroso.

Ella sonrió.

—Estoy acostumbrada a este ambiente.

—No me hará cambiar de opinión.

Le dio la vuelta al coche y le abrió la puerta. Bella levantó las cejas, porque sus acciones ningún hombre las había hecho para ella.

—Es usted un caballero o cree que soy más débil —afirmó, tomando su mano—. Descuide, no se preocupe por mí.

Se impulsó gracias a su fuerza y acabaron frente a frente, mirándose sin distracción.

—Soy apegado a las normas antiguas —contestó.

Tuvo que alejarse porque su respiración estaba chocándole en la cara.

Caminaron directo en medio de los remolques que estaban a su alrededor. Edward recordaba el lugar porque en más de una ocasión tuvo que venir con la DEA a desbaratar a más de un cartel de microtráfico. No era un buen lugar y, por más que quisiera quitarse eso de la cabeza, sabía que no lo era para esta chica.

—Este es —dijo ella en voz baja.

Nunca llevaba a nadie a casa porque, primero, nunca tuvo una, y segundo, tampoco es que tuviera a quien desear hacerlo.

Edward se dio cuenta de que el remolque destacaba de los demás. Era el más limpio y ella le había colgado pequeños adornos que sonaban con el viento.

—¿Quiere pasar? —preguntó Bella, apoyándose en la puerta medio abierta.

Levantó su acostumbrada ceja.

—A no ser que tenga miedo, sheriff.

Entrecerró sus ojos, esperando que diera el sí.

—Le doy una idea mejor. —Él se dio cuenta que su estómago estaba rugiendo de hambre y que seguía teniendo frío.

—¿Cuál es esa?

—La invito a un café y luego acepto su invitación, ¿qué dice?

Bella tragó y sintió el remolino en su vientre, mientras Edward esperaba su respuesta.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido la nueva interacción entre estos dos? Edward no pudo soportar el calor del momento y cuando estaba complaciéndose apareció Jessica para hacer que cierta "cosa" quedara atascada en el pantalón. Al menos no pasó a mayores. Y es que Bella siente diversas cosas con este sheriff, quien siente intensas ganas de protegerla aun cuando sabe que ella puede hacerlo por sí sola, pero ¿no es una chica llena de sueños atrapada en las desdichas de huir de casa? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué pasará ahora que Edward la invitó al café? ¿Qué hará Bella? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Pancardo, Pam Malfoy Black (_**_yo digo que también va a sufrir mucho jajaja_**_), JMMA (_**_yo más bien diría que se ve dura, pero por dentro es bastante ingenua, ya verás por qué_**_), selenne88 (_**_no podría decirte los capítulos exactos, pero no es una historia larga, los capis también son más cortos_**_), Noriitha, rosycanul10, Fernanda javiera (_**_muchas gracias por tus palabras, nena_**_), Valevalverde57, Roxy de roca, Ilucena928 (_**_gracias por llamarme guerrera_**_), VeroPB97, patymdn, amedina6887 (_**_gracias por tus palabras_**_), freedom2604, BreezeCullenSwan, Liliana Macias (_**_adoro los finales de tus reviews para mí, no sabes cuánto_**_), calia19, Retia, maribel hernandez cullen, Nelly McCarthy, Tereyasha Mooz (_**_gracias, mil veces gracias, lectoras como tú son las que faltan, te adoro mucho_**_), merodeadores1996 (_**_gracias, mi linda, esa es la idea, crear un mundo diferente en cada historia_**_), Dominic Muoz Leiva (_**_sí, que nos meta presa jajaja_**_), Liz Vidal (_**_la navaja es el punto clave_**_), catableu, Vanina Iliana (_**_intenta no caer, pero caerá, créeme jaja_**_), kathlenayala, DanitLuna, Gladys Nilda, Josi (_**_gracias, mi vida_**_), Miranda24, damaris14, angryc, Angelus285, BellaWoods13, Diana2GT (_**_estoy de acuerdo, Bella es maravillosa_**_), cavendano13 (_**_jajaja, me morí de risa con lo último_**_), Valeeecu (_**_tú siempre hueles el delicioso, bruja, jajaja_**_), Rose Hernndez, krisr0405, Nataly (_**_¡sí!, está loquísima_**_), Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, saraipineda44, carlita16, Fernanda21, rjnavajas, Yoliki, Bitah, VeroG, Belli swan dwyer, MicaP, Tata XOXO (_**_estoy muy de acuerdo, nena_**_), tulgarita, seelie lune (_**_esa es mi identidad, las Bellas con carácter, te adoro, nena_**_), ELIZABETH, Kora, A k, Elmi, Kamile PattzCullen, Pili, Brenda Cullenn, NadiaGarcia (_**_exacto, la horma de su zapato_**_), debynoe12, AnabellaCS, Luisa huiniguir (_**_cariños para ti también_**_), Flor Santana, Twilightsecretlove, Reva4 (_**_es una competencia en la que Edward no se dejará tan fácil jaja, ¿o sí?_**_), miop, Teresita Mooz, Milacaceres11039 (_**_estoy de acuerdo, nada más excitante que lo prohibido_**_), Elizabeth Marie Cullen, MaleCullen, joabruno, Rero96, NarMaVeg, Leah De Call, FlorVillu, Iza, LuAnka, SeguidoradeChile (_**_Jasper es lo más jaja_**_), lindys ortiz, Johanna22, Aidee Bells, YessyVL13, Ceci Machin, Esal, Mar91, camilitha cullen, alejandra1987, AndreaSL, claribelcabrera585, sool21, cary, isbella cullen's swan, santa, Claribel, Srita Cullen brandon, Tina Lightwood, Jade HSos, valentinadelafuente, Jeli, Adriu, Alimrobsten, Licet Salvatore, kaja0507, carolaap, somas, twilightter, Ella Rose McCarty, Retia y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, cada gracias que me dan es invaluable, no saben cuánto significa para mí, en serio_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder a las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	5. Capítulo 4: Tu calidez y protección

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Waiting For The Night – Depeche Mode **

**Capítulo 4:**

**Tu calidez y protección**

"_Estoy esperando a que caiga la noche_

_Sé que eso nos salvará_

_(…) Hay una estrella en el cielo_

_Guiando mi camino con su luz_

_Y en el resplandor de la luna_

_Sé que llegará mi salvación_

_(…) Presiono mis manos contra mis oídos_

_Así es más fácil soportar mis miedos…_"

Edward quería convencerse de que su propuesta era únicamente por bien de la investigación, ya que ganarse su confianza era el primer paso. Sin embargo, detrás de aquello, querer seguir mirándola era mucho más fuerte de lo que quería asumir.

—¿Y a qué lugar quiere llevarme? —preguntó, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Él, para su sorpresa, se la pensó bastante.

—¿Quiere darme una sorpresa? —inquirió ella, restregando la punta de sus zapatos en el suelo—. Porque me gustan.

Se apoyó en el mástil de la carpa que había fuera del remolque, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces vamos a ello —respondió finalmente.

Isabella quería sonreír de forma más amplia, pero solo se conformó con hacer una pequeña mueca mientras iba hacia adelante, permitiendo que el viento moviera sus cabellos. Edward cerró sus ojos un momento al sentir el aroma de estos. Cuando llegaron al coche, ella se apoyó en el capó con parte de su torso y acabó elevando el culo de manera divertida.

—Arriba —ordenó Edward, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿De quién? —inquirió, ladeando la cabeza.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Del coche.

Sonrió, provocando que el sheriff encerrara sus ojos con suavidad. Bella finalmente suspiró y se subió, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto. Sacó parte del torso y le movió las cejas.

—¿Va a venir conmigo o tengo que convencerle de que su idea es la mejor del mundo? —preguntó, para luego morderse el labio.

El sheriff suspiró y se sentó, manteniéndose serio y recto, lo que hacía de Bella una abeja tras la flor perfecta.

Edward sabía que ese lugar se podía malinterpretar, pero ella estaba pálida por el frío y lo único que quería era darle algo de calor. Deseaba verla sonrojar. Así que partió rumbo al lugar más cómodo de Chicago, y en donde nadie se pondría a comentar nada si lo veían ahí. Sin embargo, y para no levantar mucha atención sana, prefirió quitarse el arma junto con la placa. Hoy sería simplemente el hombre, no el sheriff.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al ver que Bella lo contemplaba.

—¿No teme estar cerca de mí sin su arma?

Él lanzó una risa algo pedante.

—No le tengo miedo, Srta. Swan.

—Debería.

Cuando ella le guiñó un ojo, Edward estuvo a punto de sonreír otra vez, pero apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Ya llegamos? —inquirió, sacando la cabeza para que le diera el viento.

—Ya estamos cerca. Compórtese.

Ella lanzó una risotada.

En cuanto aparcó, Edward salió del coche y le abrió a Bella. Al salir y mirar el lugar al que él la había llevado, sintió ganas de sonreír con total sinceridad, como una nena frente a la juguetería. Era una cafetería tan bonita y adorable como ninguna. Bella nunca había ido a un lugar así y, bueno, nadie jamás la había invitado a un sitio tan decente y… sencillo.

—Ciérrese el abrigo —susurró el sheriff, tomando la punta del cierre de la prenda y subiéndola con más lentitud de la que quería. Ambos respiraron de manera pesada y ella lo contempló de manera inocente, casi… pura.

Edward se paralizó un momento.

—Gracias.

El sheriff prefirió caminar hacia la puerta y abrírsela. Cuando ella pasó hacia adelante, miró la bonita decoración de colores pasteles, florecillas y cuadros.

—¿Le gustan los colores así?

Ella asintió.

—Un poco.

Bella siempre escondía a una pequeña niña en su interior y Edward estaba cerca de darse cuenta.

Corrió la silla y ella se acomodó, viendo todo con tanta animosidad que él no tardó en sentirse atraído a la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban por estar en un lugar tan común y corriente, pero lindo y cálido. Aquello le apretó la garganta.

—Hola, soy Claudette, ¿qué quieren para comer? —preguntó la mesera.

—Sorpréndame, jefe Cullen.

Bella puso su barbilla debajo de sus manos.

—Espero te guste el chocolate.

—¿Y a usted? ¿Le gusta?

—Sí.

—Entonces quiero algo con chocolate.

—Que sean un pastel, un café para mí y… ¿qué quieres para beber?

—Té —respondió sin titubeos—. Hace mucho tiempo que no tomo un buen té.

—Entonces que eso sea.

Mientras esperaban, Edward sentía que la navaja le pesaba en el bolsillo. Bella mientras miró hacia los libros que estaban puestos en los estantes, acompañando la decoración, pero también siendo parte de un bien común entre los clientes. Ella se levantó y fue hacia los que relucían de antigüedad, tocándolos con cuidado. El sheriff estaba pendiente, siendo testigo de cómo su entusiasmo se veía imperturbable cuando se trataba de ellos, tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo y no se dio cuenta de que la mesera ya había regresado con lo que querían.

—¿No va a comer? —inquirió en voz alta.

Bella dio un respingo y se giró hacia él. Era malditamente guapo, sobre todo al estar con los brazos un tanto cruzados frente a su amplio pecho, esperando a que comiera el pastelito que, además, tenía una fresa en la punta de la crema. Aquello le entusiasmó tanto que se sentó sin chistar y jugó con la crema mientras la miraba de la misma forma inocente que una pequeña niña siendo consentida por un adulto. La mesa era pequeña y cuando cruzó sus piernas, rozó a Edward de manera sutil, lo que para él no fue intrascendente, al contrario. Ella siguió con su cometido y acabó metiéndose la cucharilla con crema en la boca, disfrutando de su sabor. Para el sheriff no era fácil tener que verla hacer ese tipo de cosas, en especial porque parte de ello lo hacía ponerse duro como roca, olvidándose de que tenía treinta y dos años. ¿Qué clase de hombre era?

Bella sonreía mientras levantaba su ceja, sin saber que con ese gesto estaba levantando algo más al sheriff.

—Espero que te guste el chocolate —afirmó, dejando el pequeño panqué delante de ella.

Los ojos de ella brillaron ante la emoción de poder comer algo que le recordaba tanto a su infancia. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para él, e incluso lo llenó de ternura, lo que no supo sobrellevar. Era incluso más difícil que el tener que sentir la atracción física y deseo que lo consumían.

—Me encanta el chocolate —destacó.

La mesa era pequeña y ambos podían sentir el calor del roce incipiente en sus piernas.

—Y el té —añadió, algo ruborizada por el calor de este, tan humeante y azucarado como soñaba.

Años que no disfrutaba de algo tan sencillo, pero lleno de significados.

Edward sonrió, lo que a ella le llamó tanto la atención que quedó congelada ante cuán guapo se veía el sheriff con un gesto tan común en el ser humano. Sus ojos se llenaban de tanta vida.

—Está sonriendo —exclamó, poniéndose las manos debajo de la barbilla, batiendo sus pestañas arriba y abajo.

El sheriff frunció el ceño y acomodó la mandíbula, no era algo que debía hacer, menos con la delincuente.

—¿Qué? ¿Tiene miedo de sonreírle a esta simple mortal? —inquirió.

_¿Simple mortal?_, pensó él. Claro que no era "simple" para su entendimiento. Si tan solo supiera…

—Puedo hacerlo más seguido si gusta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward.

—Hacerlo sonreír.

Tragó.

—Coma —instó, mirando el platillo y el té.

—¿Por qué me mira tanto? —inquirió, pestañeando de manera lenta—. ¿Le gusta ver comer a las mujeres?

Él bajó la mirada, lo que le sacó una sonrisa sincera.

—O solo le pasa conmigo.

—Coma, que se enfriará su té —la evadió.

Bella volvió a mover su pierna, rozándolo sin remedio. Aquello le hizo reír de forma suave a la vez que comía de su pastelito de chocolate, moviendo la lengua en la cuchara, objeto al que Edward no podía evitar envidiar. Pero para ella, que tenía un alma inocente, esas miradas parecían asociarse al hambre, por lo que instintivamente pensó que él quería probar.

—¿Quiere? —le preguntó, pero antes de esperar una respuesta, le enterró la cuchara en la boca, sacándole un gruñido por la sorpresa. Ella acabó sonrojándose ante lo masculino que sonaba aquello.

Edward se saboreó, sintiendo lo erótico de aquel pequeño gesto, sumiéndose en esas mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Mientras, Bella notó que él se había manchado con el chocolate, por lo que instintivamente llevó su mano para limpiarlo… en la barbilla, cerca del labio inferior.

—Siento haberlo ensuciado —jugueteó, sintiendo el picor de la barba incipiente bajo sus dedos. El sheriff, en cambio, pudo disfrutar de la suavidad de sus dedos.

Él respiró hondo, porque el calor estaba comenzando a irradiarse a todos lados, incluido ahí, donde su masculinidad lo delataba. Además, debía tener la cabeza clara, ¡ella era una delincuente! ¡Ella posiblemente tenía lazos con Mike! ¡No podía engañarlo con esa mirada inocente y llena de sueños! ¡No!

—Señorita, tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Qué quiere?

El sonido de su voz era notorio: desconfiaba cuando alguien quería saber de ella y él evidentemente quería indagar.

Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le arrastró la navaja, la que se encontraba dentro de una bolsa con un papel que indicaba el código de la escena del crimen. Bella contempló su gesto, insegura y expectante.

—Esta navaja es especial, señorita, ¿tiene idea de por qué?

Qué tonta se sentía. Pensaba que él quería cuidarla, como nunca lo habían hecho. Pero ¿por qué siquiera se le había pasado eso por la cabeza? Si él era el sheriff y ya debía haber visto su expediente. Además, ¿qué carajos tenía en mente al sentir esas cosas por un policía?

Bella hizo espacio y se bebió el té con cuidado, sacándolo de las casillas.

—Porque es mía, claro está.

—No estoy jugando.

—Yo tampoco.

—Entonces sea clara.

Ella se sintió algo malhumorada.

—Me la regalaron, eso es todo.

—¿Quién?

—Alguien malo. Muy malo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—No se lo diré.

Edward se pasó la mano por la cara, falto de paciencia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quiere encubrir a alguien?

¿Encubrirlo? Bella lo que menos quería era hacer eso, simplemente… no quería atraerlo a la ciudad, porque a pesar de que había tenido la valentía de huir luego de insultarlo, ella le tenía miedo.

Edward se dio cuenta de cómo cambió su expresión y acabó suavizándose.

—No quiero perjudicarla —susurró.

Lo miró.

—Si me ayuda, yo puedo ayudarle también.

Se rio.

—Está muy mal si cree que pienso que alguien puede ayudarme, sobre todo usted, que no me conoce en absoluto.

—Está equivocada.

Bella miró hacia la mesa y se puso a recoger las miguitas con sus dedos.

—Vi el coche que tiene junto al remolque, ¿por qué no lo usa? —inquirió el sheriff.

_Maldito policía_, pensó ella.

—Porque no es algo que quiera.

—¿Es tan importante como la navaja?

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Por qué? —insistió él.

La interpelada tragó mientras recordaba lo que significaba estar con Mike. Cada aspecto de él simplemente le asustaba y lo último que había hecho fue un golpe de suerte que había afrontado con mucha valentía. En cierto segundo, cerró sus ojos para evadir lo que tardó meses en olvidar. Era tan difícil. Pero tener dos de las cosas más preciadas para ese imbécil era lo mejor, porque eso significaba que de alguna forma había logrado quitarle algo, tal como él lo hizo con ella en la primera ocasión. De solo recordar el dolor y cuánto tiempo demoró en entenderlo, su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

Para Edward, el vaivén en los ojos brillantes de Isabella fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que se había puesto evasiva y temerosa, una emoción tan fuerte que traspasaba incluso el aura de chica ruda e intransigente que parecía utilizar para blindarse. Se sintió un estúpido insensible y por un segundo prefirió dejar a un lado su obsesión con el caso de Mike.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente—, sé que la he incomodado.

Bella botó el aire y se pasó las manos por el rostro, queriendo borrar esas emociones en su ser.

—¿Siempre es así? —inquirió.

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan serio.

Él bajó la mirada.

—En especial conmigo —señaló, levantando las cejas de forma inocente.

¿En especial… con ella?

—Quiere sonreír, pero se niega conmigo. ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Acaso teme que me guste la manera en la que brillan sus ojos al momento de dejar escapar la mueca?

Las palabras de Isabella lo dejaron tan sorprendido que el ruborizado acabó siendo él.

—Vaya análisis para alguien a quien apenas conoce —susurró.

Bella sonrió y se bebió el té mientras lo miraba con sus ojos grandes.

—Quizá puedo leerlo mejor de lo que cree.

Edward estaba bebiéndose el café cuando ella le dijo eso, así que acabó atragantándose.

—¿Lo ve? Lo he incomodado porque digo la verdad.

Ella le dio una lamida a la cuchara de su pastelito, lo que distrajo de sobremanera al sheriff, que no dejaba de imaginar aquella mueca mientras se ruborizaba, haciéndose ambos mil maravillas a la vez.

Desvió y se dispuso a olvidar que él era un hombre y, pues, Bella una mujer a pesar de esos diez años que los distanciaban.

.

Eran las diez cuando salieron del lugar. Bella tenía la barriga llena y el corazón contento como no lo sentía hace mucho tiempo. Comer algo fresco, dulce y cálido habían hecho que se sintiera mejor que nunca, y aunque el sheriff era tan serio y medio escueto, su compañía le había gustado mucho porque, bueno, con él se sentía blindada sin razones de las cuales pudiera aferrarse, pero ahí estaba alto, de hombros anchos, con unos brazos fuertes y… un carácter protector que le gustaba mucho.

—Gracias por la invitación —susurró ella, envuelta en el abrigo, con sus dedos apenas asomando en las mangas de este. Era mucho más grande.

Edward pestañeaba con tranquilidad mientras la miraba.

—De nada, Srta. Swan.

Siguieron su camino para llegar a la patrulla, pero Bella frenó de pronto.

—Usted es muy serio porque le han roto el corazón —señaló.

El sheriff frunció el ceño.

—Pero… algunas personas no lo volveríamos a hacer.

Él tragó.

—Me ha gustado su té y el pastel. —Suspiró—. Puedo ayudarle con la información de la navaja y el coche, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Debe ganársela. —La sonrisa de Bella asomó, volviendo a mostrarse traviesa y dispuesta a juguetear, como una niña.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió él.

—Demuéstreme que es un buen policía y búsqueme mañana. Si me encuentra se lo diré —respondió.

Edward no se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, él estaba sonriendo antes de siquiera pensar en ello, pero ahí estaba esa mueca de felicidad. A Bella le pareció tan guapo que acabó suspirando.

—Debo irme antes que se arrepienta de sonreír.

—¿Va a irse sola?

—Claro, ya ha hecho demasiado por mí.

—Pero…

—Que esté bien, jefe Cullen. Si tiene suerte y es un buen policía, me encontrará mañana.

Se miraron los labios, pero finalmente ella se alejó, caminando de forma lenta hacia adelante y luego perdiéndose en medio de la noche.

Edward botó el aire, sin saber de qué manera tomarse todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

.

Edward contempló el expediente de Isabella con cierto resquemor. Tenía muchas detenciones por robo y la última le había permitido tener la libertad condicional.

Cuando sintió que alguien entraba a la oficina, cerró rápidamente el legajo y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, actuando con naturalidad.

—Oye, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya deberías estar saliendo —dijo Jasper—. ¿Todavía trabajando?

Él se acomodó, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

—Estaba ganando tiempo —respondió.

—¿Para qué?

—No te importa.

Se levantó y tomó el abrigo, uno que pocas veces ocupaba porque, bueno, el suyo se lo había llevado ella.

Durante el almuerzo había ocupado ese tiempo para buscar la manera de dar con ella y, aunque costó, lo había logrado. Luego de pensar qué podría gustarle a una chica de veintidós y los panoramas de una noche de viernes en medio del invierno en Santa Bárbara, había llegado a la conclusión de que para su adulta cabeza eso era demasiado difícil, así que llamó a su hermana, Rosalie, y aunque recibió mil besos telefónicos, intentos de charla y más, logró dar con tres importantes panoramas: una fiesta importante, bares con variados ambientes y un concierto de una banda que estaba volviéndose de gran renombre. Y aunque le costó dar con toda la información adicional, supo que debía ir a cada sitio con tal de dar con ella.

Cerca de las diez, Edward vestido como un hombre normal, se metió primero a los bares, mirando cada detalle con tal de encontrarla. Luego de no lograrlo, fue hasta la fiesta, pero el sitio requería invitación y no imaginó que Bella tuviera una ni que estuviera interesada en asistir a un lugar así. Fue entonces que llegó al concierto en un local de la ciudad. Compró el boleto y aprovechó de mirar cada espacio mientras sonaba la banda, una a la que apenas escuchaba y solo la conocía por su nombre: Nirvana. Había gente bebiendo y unas cuantas mesas con un bar, mientras que la gran mayoría estaba al frente, disfrutando de la música. Buscó en cada sitio, sin saber adónde dirigirse, sintiendo que estaba fallando en el intento, así que se acercó a la zona abierta para fumarse un cigarrillo, algo malhumorado por no poder demostrarle que era el policía correcto. Pero cuando estaba encendiéndolo, su boca quedó medio abierta al ver su espalda pequeña, apoyada en uno de los mástiles que había cercano al umbral de la salida. Parecía mirar hacia el horizonte, como si esperara algo… o a alguien. Y como si se tratara de un llamado interno, Isabella se giró, dándose cuenta de que él estaba ahí y que, sin duda, la había encontrado como tenía esperanza de que ocurriera.

Edward perdió el aliento.

Bella estaba usando un vestido corto que se amoldaba a su figura, ocupando un pequeño cardigán oscuro. Estaba tan preciosa que Edward se quedó congelado en su sitio, magnificado y, sin duda, embelesado.

—Me encontraste —exclamó, caminando hacia él mientras batía sus largas pestañas y esbozaba una sonrisa con sus llenos labios de color carmesí.

Edward sabía que, de cierta forma, estaba completamente perdido.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que para ustedes son capítulos cortos ya que suelo escribir unos bien largos jaja, pero es que esta historia lo amerita. Pero tengo buenas noticias, ¿quieren leer lo que va a pasar en ese concierto? ¿Quieren saber si Edward muerde el anzuelo? ¿O si él se olvida de sus principios y se deja llevar por Bella? Pues bueno, ¡el siguiente capítulo está listo! Por lo que, dependiendo de su entusiasmo, lo estaría subiendo el fin de semana. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de SeguidoradeChile, Jenni98isa, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, ariyasy, Sandoval Violeta, Elmi, Ilucena928, Liliana Macias, Noriitha, Robaddict18, Tata XOXO, Luisa huiniguir, rosycanul10, Jeli, Iza, selenne88, morales13roxy, Tereyasha Mooz, Fernanda javiera, Nitha Cross, Rero96, Retia, Coni, cavendano13, Milacaceres11039, calia19, seelie lune, Vanina Iliana, Marken01, Nelly McCarthy, Lu, AnabellaCS, AlejandraVela96, freedom2604, BellaWoods13, saraipineda44, Abigail, LuAnka, kathlenayala, florcitacullen1, Diana, Pancardo, LOQUIBELL, valentinadelafuente, Esal, Liz Vidal, DanitLuna, amedina6887, Fallen Dark Angeln 07, Nataly, Valevalverde57, Diana2GT, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, patymdn, Lore562, damaris14, BreezeCullenSwan, Kamile PattzCullen, Deathxrevenge, beakis, lindys ortiz, rjnavajas, angryc, Dinorah Murguia, Flor Santana, krisr0405, cindycb20320, Ana Karina, MariaL8, Mayela, carlita16, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Brenda Cullenn, Belli swan dwyer, santa, Mar91, Jocelyn, JMMA, twilightter, NarMaVeg, tulgarita, Josi, Tina Lightwood, somas, Pili, Andre22twi, Rose hernandez, MaleCullen, VeroG, Sanveronica22, Bitah, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, joabruno, AndreaSL, Miranda24, debynoe12, Olga Javier Hdez, Srita Cullen brandon, Alimrobsten, Ella Rose McCarty, sool21, VeroPB97, Ceci Machin, Johanna22, Say's, marieisahale, claribelcabrera585, kaja0507, Fernanda21, keith86, Twilightsecretlove, Valeeecu, ELIZABETH, alejandra1987, Lea285h De Call, YessyVL13, isbella cullen's swan,queca, Reva4, Angelus285, bbluelilas, Dominc Muoz Leiva, GabySS501, NadiaGarcia y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, cada gracias es invaluable y a medida que las cosas van sucediendo, su apoyo me resulta fundamental en todo este proceso que ustedes saben cuán difícil se me ha hecho_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	6. Capítulo 5: Desatado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Love Buzz – Nirvana **

**Capítulo 5:**

**Desatado**

"_¿Me creerías cuando te digo que eres la reina de mi corazón?_

_Por favor, no me engañes cuando te lastime_

_Simplemente no es lo que parece…_"

—Por un momento creí que no llegaría —señaló, viendo cómo el guapo sheriff era un hombre vestido de civil, quitándole el aliento.

Era tan adulto y tan varonil.

—Creyó mal, Srta. Swan —respondió, mirándola de pies a cabeza, sin poder evitarlo.

Bella se acomodó el cabello al tiempo que contemplaba la manera en que Edward vestía los cómodos vaqueros apretados y la camisa a cuadros que se ajustaba tan bien a su pecho. Era un hombre atrayente, en especial cuando el espécimen llevaba una chaqueta de cuero que le marcaba tanto los brazos. Sabía que podría sentirse segura entre ellos, en especial si estaban desnudos como él en su totalidad.

Lo había estado esperando durante varios minutos, temerosa de que su noche cayera en picada debido a la desilusión. Pero ahí estaba, había llegado a pesar de todo pronóstico negativo que se había quedado en su cabeza. Haber elegido aquel vestido había sido un acierto, podía ver en sus ojos el dejo de deseo que lo embargaba, aunque para Bella se tratase de algo más.

—Espero que le guste Nirvana —afirmó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El sheriff levantó su acostumbrada ceja y miró hacia el escenario, donde la banda tocaba uno de sus nuevos temas.

—Hmmm. No es lo que acostumbro, pero puedo hacer el sacrificio por usted —señaló, volviéndose nuevamente hacia ella.

Bella se rio y se acercó.

—Pues le enseñaré a divertirse.

—¿Tengo cara de no divertirme?

—¿Tengo que ser sincera?

Edward carraspeó.

—Prometo que esta banda será famosísima en unos años —exclamó, tomándolo de la mano para que fueran juntos al público.

—¿Qué pretende? —inquirió, sintiendo el tacto de su mano junto a la suya.

Era indudablemente pequeña y muy suave, como una florecilla frágil por dentro y dura por fuera.

Para Bella, esa mano grande y de dedos tan largos, solo la ruborizaban. Nunca había estado cerca de un hombre que le provocara esto y que le hiciera sentir tan pequeña. Su aire de seriedad era solo una porción de todo lo que le atraía de él.

—¡Que bailes conmigo! ¡Y deja de tratarme con tanto respeto! No querrás respetarme luego —señaló, guiñándole un ojo.

Edward quedó paralizado ante sus palabras, pero ella no le dio tiempo para seguir tanteando sus intenciones, solo siguió tirando de él para acercarlo lo más que pudiera al espectáculo.

Kurt Cobain, el vocalista, estaba pegado al micrófono mientras movía sus cabellos rubios al mismo ritmo que el público. Bella se movía al son de la música, en especial cuando la guitarra estaba más fuerte tras los parlantes. Edward no estaba pendiente de la banda, sino de ella, que parecía muy feliz y liberada con cómo la música llegaba a romper cada espacio suyo. Verla disfrutar la hacía aún más atractiva, tanto que no dejaba de pestañear mientras sus ojos se mantenían pendientes de su manera de moverse, aplaudir y reír ante los gritos de los demás.

—Esta se llama _Blew_ —le contó ella al oído, enviando el calor de su aliento.

Edward sintió el inmenso efecto en su cuerpo, incluido entre las piernas.

—Lo conoces muy bien —le dijo también al oído, sacándole un jadeo a Bella.

—Los sigo bastante —afirmó, girándose a mirarlo—. ¿Me acompañas?

—¿Cómo?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, elevándose de puntillas. Él acabó tragando ante su cercanía.

—A disfrutar de la música, ¿qué más?

Edward volvió a quedar boquiabierto con la manera que tenía de enloquecerlo sin tocarlo más allá. _Es una delincuente, es una delincuente, es una delincuente_, pensaba a cada segundo.

—¿Qué tal si vamos allá a la barra? —le preguntó él al oído.

Bella crispó su rostro, sabiendo que no podía soportar lo cerca que estaba.

—¿Vas a invitarme un trago mientras escuchamos música? —inquirió.

—Claro que sí —respondió—. Dime qué quieres y te lo daré.

La ladronzuela simplemente elevó una de las comisuras, muy coqueta.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

—En la barra —enfatizó Edward, ocultando una sonrisa.

—Ah. —Rio—. Sorpréndeme, sabes hacerlo bien.

En aquel instante sonaba _Love Buzz_, uno de los favoritos de Bella, por lo que sintió el impulso de tomarlo de la mano y tirar del serio sheriff hacia el lugar al que la invitó. Edward vio cómo su culo se movía tras el vestido y aún con las penumbras del lugar, lo que instintivamente le hizo sentir ganas de tocarlo. Moría por apretarlo con sus dedos y arañar su piel blanca hasta marcarla de rojo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué me invitarás? —preguntó ella, apoyándose en la barra con una mano en su mejilla.

Edward se perdió en la forma en que sus cabellos cayeron por su pecho, tapando el ligero escote que escondía otro tatuaje maravilloso. Quería explorarlos todos.

Miró al barman y lo llamó con una mano.

—Dos tequilas. Gracias.

Bella se rio y luego volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

—¿Tequila?

—¿Qué? ¿No acostumbras a beber algo así?

—¿Tengo rostro de alguien que bebe mucho? Porque no, no suelo beber, menos con hombres. —Suspiró.

—Entonces no deberías hacerlo conmigo, puedo aprovecharme de tu estado y hacer algo que no quieras.

—¿Qué podrías hacer que yo no quiera, sheriff? —inquirió.

—No me llames así aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—Sheriff.

Bella volvió a reír.

—Respóndeme.

Edward se acomodó en el taburete y siguió mirándola de manera intensa.

—No lo sé, quizá aprovecharme de ti.

Bella acortó la distancia que la separaba de Edward.

—¿Cree que serías tú el que se aproveche?

Aquella pregunta dejó a Edward en silencio, lo que le hizo sonreír.

—No tengas miedo, sheriff, puedo contigo y mucho más.

El barman dejó el tequila sobre la barra y Edward le ofreció uno.

—Entonces puedes con esto.

Bella tomó el vaso y se lo bebió, rodeándolo con sus labios sin miedo. Enseguida sintió el ardor del alcohol. Edward la siguió y también sintió la sensación quemante en su garganta.

—Otro más —pidió Bella, levantando su mano.

—Dura de roer —señaló Edward.

Mordió su dedo mientras contemplaba al serio sheriff, alterándolo.

—¿Y? Cumple tu palabra, Isabella. Dijiste que me darías lo que quería.

—Claro, solo si haces de mi noche algo inolvidable.

El sheriff se rio y miró un momento hacia sus muslos, que traslucían su magnífica piel.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Simple. Siendo solo tú y sonriendo.

Edward no pudo evitar reír.

¿Qué tenía esta delincuente que le provocaba tantas cosas? No lo sabía, pero estaba volviéndolo loco.

—¿Quieres un cigarrillo? —inquirió, mirando sus brillantes ojos achocolatados.

—Claro —respondió Bella, ansiosa por más.

Edward sacó el cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca, encendiéndolo mientras se miraban a los ojos. Él sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que podría perder la batalla ante lo que era incorrecto.

Bella botó el humo y se aproximó mientras veía cómo el barman traía los otros tequilas. En cuanto tuvo uno en sus manos, lo bebió mientras lo miraba, sosteniendo el cigarrillo en sus dedos.

—Dime quién te dio esa navaja —insistió Edward, siguiendo cada movimiento con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Ella rio.

—No voy a decirte hasta que bailes conmigo.

—¿Y cómo quieres que baile si esta mierda es ensordecedora?

—Tú buscas la manera de hacerlo —respondió ella, pegando sus piernas a las suyas—, así como tú me buscaste a mí.

Él se quedó contemplando su entereza.

—¿Te he dejado sin palabras, sheriff?

—No me llames así —insistió.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te llame así?

—Porque he decidido que no quiero serlo hoy —dijo, franco y dándose cuenta de que sí, no quería ser el sheriff hoy.

Bella comenzó a asomar una sonrisa diferente, mucho más cauta, como si no supiera lo que significaba aquello en su totalidad.

—Puedo olvidarme ahora que tiene un largo prontuario —añadió él.

Ella levantó sus cejas.

—Es un asunto importante entre los dos —respondió ella, tragando ante la inminente idea de que eso estuviera frenándolo a hacer locuras a su lado—. Es la autoridad policial.

—Esta noche no —soltó, decidido.

—¿Por qué esta noche no?

Edward enarcó el ceño, tomó a Bella de la mano y tiró de ella hasta hacerla chocar con él.

—Porque haré lo que me pides, invitarte a bailar —destacó.

La delincuente se rio y miró hacia arriba, directo a sus ojos verdes. Botó el humo por su boca y se lamió el labio inferior.

—Entonces vamos por la tercera ronda.

Se giró hacia el barman y se apoyó en la barra, elevando las nalgas ante la mirada ya directa del sheriff. Estaba vuelto un loco.

—Queremos otra más —dijo.

Cuando se volvió hacia Edward, se encontró con sus ojos brillantes por el deseo.

—¿Lista?

Sonrió.

—Más que lista.

Bella tomó el vasito y se lo dio al sheriff, que en un segundo se lo tragó, como dándose valor para lo que su cuerpo necesitaba del de ella. Bella hizo lo mismo y él tuvo la consideración de tomar su muñeca, acariciando la piel mientras miraba los tatuajes que se traslucían tras su coqueto pero sencillo vestido.

—¿Decías que cualquier canción puede bailarse? —inquirió él, juntándola a su cuerpo.

Ella miraba su amplio pecho y sintió ganas de posarse ahí mientras se miraban. Estaba un poquito mareada y aquello la hacía sentir más ganas de estar a su lado.

—Sí, además… es más fácil si ambos saben bailar.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sabes?

Bella se rio.

—Estuve en una academia de baile hasta los dieciséis. —Se rio, algo avergonzada.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos, contemplando cada aspecto de su piel. Incluso con la luz poco clara y los focos de colores, pudo darse cuenta que Isabella estaba sonrojada al contarle algo tan sencillo como su pasado de bailarina.

—Entonces muéstrame —pidió, sin pensar en las consecuencias—. Quiero verlo.

La pequeña delincuente se lo llevó de la mano, aprovechando de tocar su grandeza y los largos dedos. Se acercaron a la multitud, donde Edward pudo tener más valentía de seguir bajando sus manos, guardando la necesidad que tenía de poder traspasar la ropa y tocar su piel.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sabes bailar? —preguntó, más cerca de su pecho.

Edward se la pensó muy bien y en un segundo sonrió, sacándole un suspiro a Bella, como cada vez que él esbozaba ese gesto desde sus deseosos labios.

—Claro que sé bailar, pero quiero que tú me enseñes lo que sabes.

Si bien, la música grunge de Nirvana era ensordecedora y llena de críticas a la sociedad, a ninguno de ellos le importó realmente. Bella aprovechó que en una instancia sonó algo más lento y lleno de romance para subir sus manos a su cuello y rodearlo de manera íntima, muy cerca de él. Su jadeo no se hizo esperar, porque ante la cercanía, Bella era consciente, incluso luego de tres _shots_, que el aroma de Edward era suficiente para volverlo loco: menta, perfume varonil y gel de ducha.

—Sigue tus instintos, bailar es instinto, sobre todo si te gusta a quien tienes al frente —susurró ella, pudiendo rozar su vientre con la pelvis de Edward.

Ella nunca había estado cerca de un hombre tan adulto, ninguno que le hiciera sentir tan bien y con la sensación de que no le haría daño… salvo que ella se lo pidiera. Era tan masculino, tanto que ella se sentía tan mujer como nunca. Era consciente de que era solo una chiquilla, pero él, por Dios, era tan viril, tan mayor, tan… atractivo.

—¿Así? —preguntó él, pasando sus manos con lentitud por la espalda de ella y luego tocando sus costillas, casi con los pulgares en sus pequeños y muy redondos senos.

Era menuda, como si fuera a quebrarse entre sus dedos. Quería tocarla con delicadeza, como si fuera lo que su carácter no demostraba: fragilidad hecha mujer.

—Así —medio gimió.

Bella también bajó las manos, situando las suyas en sus brazos amplios y varoniles. Eran grandes, duros y fuertes.

Comenzaron a bailar a la par del ritmo, sintiendo el calor de la multitud a su alrededor. Ellos apenas tomaron en cuenta que estaban rodeados, nada importaba más que lo que estaban teniendo ahí. Estaba oscuro, el sudor iba a aparecer pronto, pero estaban íntimamente cerca, como si sus narices fueran a chocar. Cuando la guitarra comenzó su apogeo, Bella se giró, cerrando los ojos ante cómo una de las manos de Edward, tan grandes, abarcaban su vientre sin problema, apegándola hacia donde estaba su masculinidad. Podía sentirlo entre sus nalgas, haciendo un camino que iba a volverla loca.

Edward cerró sus ojos al sentir nuevamente el aroma de su cabello, pero sobre todo, al sentir su cuerpo ante el suyo. En un momento vio los tatuajes naciendo de sus pequeños hombros y por instinto sintió el apuro de besarlo. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, volviéndose a girar hacia él y sin preámbulo le tomó la quijada, mirándolo a los ojos.

Todo fue natural.

Se besaron, perdiendo el miedo a lo incorrecto y a la naturaleza enemiga, a la idea de que ella era la criminal y él el sheriff que tenía que desenredar la mierda en la que estaban involucrados. Nada importó cuando sintieron el roce de sus labios, la manera en que sus bocas encajaron hasta acabar con sus lenguas haciendo un baile seductor, erótico y lleno de deseo. La respiración pesó y sus cuerpos estuvieron más juntos, desentrañando la necesidad del uno con el otro. Edward tomó su quijada, sosteniéndola mientras Bella le mordía el labio inferior. Estaban enloquecidos y necesitaban explotar.

En un segundo, Bella quiso alejarlo de la multitud, queriendo más. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, la hizo frenar, volviendo a pensar con el cerebro.

No, no podía ser.

—¿Qué…? —Bella quería preguntar, pero le costaba respirar.

—No —respondió, alejándola para intentar esclarecerse.

Bella bajó los hombros, desilusionada. Aún sentía los labios calientes por él. Edward se acomodó el cabello, tragando mientras se sostenía de la pared.

—Te llevaré a casa —afirmó, endureciendo su mirar.

—No —espetó ella, muy molesta.

—Te irás conmigo —insistió, mucho más autoritario.

Bella tragó.

Seguía siendo una chiquilla.

—¿Vas a actuar así como si yo no supiera lo que te sucede conmigo? —preguntó ella, enojada.

—No es correcto. Ahora te llevaré a casa, no te dejaré aquí sola.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Como si te importara.

—Vamos a ir. Es una orden.

La criminal entrecerró sus ojos y, sintiéndose molesta y decepcionada, se fue hacia adelante con la mandíbula muy tensa.

—¿Dónde está tu coche? —preguntó, muy seria.

Edward tomó su mano y la condujo al lugar en el que había estacionado, pero ella se soltó con fuerza, abriendo la puerta y abrazándose a las rodillas.

Odiaba a los hombres. En realidad, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué había pensado que con él las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Era el único con el que se sentía tan bien, pero ahí estaba, fingiendo que nada ocurría porque era un maldito policía serio al que solo le preocupaba él mismo y su condenada reputación.

Él se sentó a su lado y tragó, sin saber qué rumbo tomar en el coche.

Prefirió no hablar y hacer lo que dictaba su corazón.

Manejó velozmente hacia el primer lugar que lo llevó su instinto y en el momento en que se vieron frente a una casa que ella no conocía y él sí, Bella buscó saber qué ocurría.

—Vamos adentro —susurró Edward—. Te invito un café para olvidar el mal momento.

Bella se dio cuenta que él todavía tenía su labial en sus labios.

—Te costará mucho hacer que lo olvide. Soy rencorosa.

—Pues ven conmigo.

Ella fue a duras penas, sabiendo que seguiría decepcionándose. Edward le abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar a la casa. Era amplia, perfectamente decorada por un hombre serio y apegado a su trabajo. A Bella le encantó en el instante en que abrió, pero perdiendo el sentido cuando sintió que él estaba detrás.

Edward miraba su espalda y su cabello castaño con aquellos mechones púrpura, la manera en que su piel se dejaba ver tras su vestido y su piel blanca, casi pura, provocándole mil sensaciones a la vez.

A la mierda. A la mierda todo.

La hizo girar y sin pensarlo la besó, esta vez olvidando todo lo criterioso de su cerebro. Bella cerró los ojos y subió sus brazos a su cuello, para luego sentir cómo las manos de Edward la tomaban desde las nalgas y la subían a su cuerpo. Lo rodeó con sus piernas y siguieron luchando con sus labios, bailando con sus lenguas y dejando escapar el deseo irrefrenable entre sus quejidos.

Cuando Edward buscó el primer botón del vestido de Bella, ella cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán hoy es San Valentín y como esta locura tiene tintes de este, debía subirles el capi (estoy en el trabajo haciéndolo porque después no podré jaja). ¿Qué les ha parecido el fuego que desprenden estos dos? Les diré que luego de esta pasión descarnada que al fin verá frutos, porque viene un capítulo candente, la historia se pondrá intensa, sobre todo ahora que el policía y la delincuente están dispuestos a dejarse ir. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, sus nombres estarán durante la noche, ya que ahora se me hace imposible hacerlo, cada gracias que ustedes me dan es invaluable, en especial en medio de algunos tormentos que varias conocen, de verdad gracias por su entusiasmo y por brindarme de ello a mí_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	7. Capítulo 6: Esclavos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Fantasy – Black Atlass **

**Capítulo 6:**

**Esclavos**

"_Luz de luna y licor, me haces enfermar_

_Y, cariño, no me digas que querías solo un beso_

_Y soy un tonto por dejarte entrar_

_Y creo que voy a caer de nuevo_

_(…) Cariño, tienes que demostrarlo_

_Haz que vaya por ti_

_(…) Llévame a tu mundo_

_¿Estás enamorada de mí?_

_¿Quieres mi compañía?_

_¿Estás intentando cumplir una fantasía?_

_¿Tu fantasía?_

_(…) Me enamoré más rápido de ti de lo que pensé…_"

—Vas a volverme loco, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó Edward, besando su cuello.

Bella no supo qué decir, estaba tan excitada que solo podía apretarse más a él.

—Harás que rompa todos mis límites —gruñó, casi enfurecido consigo mismo por la manera en la que estaba cediendo a todo lo que ella significaba.

Las manos pequeñas de Bella lo recorrían, arañando parte de su cuello y pecho, abriendo botón por botón.

—Puedo romper tus límites porque tú me lo permites —le susurró, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos achocolatados, con un dejo ligeramente inocente.

Edward se dio cuenta que tras esa fachada de chica ruda, rebelde e intransigente, había una chica de veintidós inexperta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —inquirió, sintiendo cómo ella, tan pequeña, lo empujaba hacia la pared.

—¿No es obvio?

Edward tragó, sin poder resistirse. Pero quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera segura, que esa chica inexperta le permitiera conocerla con seguridad.

—Dímelo —gruñó, juntando su frente con la suya.

Bella agarró las solapas de su camisa a cuadros y fue abriéndola mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Quiero que me toques y me cojas —susurró, sintiendo el rubor de la sinceridad.

Los ojos de Edward oscurecieron, permitiendo que Bella entrara en su penumbra y en la brutalidad de sus deseos más internos. Y fue entonces que él dejó ir el hombre que iba a hacer sus sueños realidad, ahí, con la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. La tomó desde las caderas y volvió a elevarla, juntándola con la misma pared que limitaba sus cuerpos. Bella, a pesar de que Edward la tomaba con mucha fuerza, se sentía segura, como si supiera que jamás le haría daño, no de la manera en la que Mike lo hizo.

Sus besos eran guerras, la que tenía el policía, queriendo salir con sus principios, y la de la delincuente, recordándole quién era el enemigo. Pero ¿qué podían hacer? Estaba hechos para sentirse y provocarse lo que sentían en ese preciso instante. En esa guerra se unieron sus lenguas mientras Edward jadeaba, furioso porque cada roce y respiración de su parte lo clavaba a ella, como si imaginariamente lo atara con esposas y lo rodeara por una celda, una llamada Isabella. Por Dios, claro que quería huir, claro que quería actuar con la cabeza, pero no podía, por Dios, qué difícil era.

Las uñas de Isabella se clavaban a su cuello, haciéndolo gruñir contra su boca. La necesidad por sentirse era tan agobiante que sus besos pronto tomaron rumbos más oscuros, por lo que el mismo botón que Edward quería arrancar, acabó con ese destino, deshaciéndola de la prenda. El vestido fue bajando con lentitud por su cuerpo, rozando las fibras de su piel de manera que cada segundo se iba haciendo eterno.

—Dios, tu piel —susurró Edward, abarcando la suya con sus grandes manos.

Besó sus hombros, oliéndola, magnificado con cómo esta delincuente lo sumía en sensaciones que conocía de sí mismo. ¿Era fresa? ¿Flores? No lo sabía, pero esa mezcla apetitosa le hizo sacar la lengua y lamer cada centímetro, llegando hasta su cuello y luego bajando por su esternón.

—Sheriff —gimió ella, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos sedosos y cobrizos de él.

A Edward le puso tanto que le dijera así, que enseguida apretó su cuerpo contra la pared y comenzó a sentir el efecto de una erección dura y caliente. Bella gimió, medio sorprendida con la poderosa virilidad, y en sus ojos se vislumbró la inocencia de una chica que jamás había sentido algo así en su vida. Cuando él lo notó, suavizó sus movimientos, enriqueciendo sus deseos y esperando a complacerla. Entonces se separó un poco para contemplarla, vislumbrando los tatuajes en la penumbra de la noche. Eran llenos de colores, con una viveza que le hizo preguntarse qué la habría llevado a tener tantas flores en sus brazos y parte de su hombro derecho.

Bella se sentía expuesta ante el sheriff, ese hombre adulto que la pasaba por diez años. Era demasiado pequeña a su lado, la hacía sentirse vulnerable y protegida a la vez. Cuando vio cómo sus ojos la recorrían, recordó que llevaba su conjunto favorito, uno negro de encaje diminuto, muy apretado en sus nalgas. Parecía que su instinto le había indicado que este sería el final de la noche.

—Debería mantenerte encerrada para que dejes de provocarme estas cosas —afirmó el sheriff, acariciando sus senos tras el sujetador.

_Tan pequeños, tan redondos, tan suaves_, pensaba, buscando el broche de la prenda. En el instante en que lo desató, soltándolo, la respiración de Bella volvió a espesarse y Edward hundió uno de sus pezones en su boca. Ella se arqueó, magnificada con el calor de su aliento y la humedad de su lengua recorriendo mientras sentía la presión de la succión, generando electricidad en sus nervios, alterándola.

—Encerrándome solo hará que… ¡Ah! —gimió—. Que tu cuerpo me necesite mucho más.

Edward sabía que era cierto, porque la sola idea de cogérsela entre los barrotes lo hacía endurecerse más. No se reconocía, él jamás había sentido algo así por una de las personas a las que debía investigar. Era incorrecto, prohibido, incluso algo de lo que no acostumbraba porque era menor, era inocente en su mundo, era… todo un cóctel de incorrecciones que moría por probar.

El sabor de sus pezones era glorioso y el sonido de sus quejidos la manera perfecta para soñar. Moría por escucharla más, así que apretó sus nalgas y tiró del hilo dental de su tanga, metiéndose entre aquellos montes para recorrer hasta su humedad.

—Estás tan mojada —le hizo saber.

Edward se dio cuenta de cuán apretada era, por lo que se aseguró de no hacerle daño.

Se miraron a los ojos. Bella estaba ruborizada, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos, agarrándose de sus hombros, arañando la piel a su paso. Estaba sucumbiendo al placer, mientras Edward lo estaba haciendo ante el pecado.

—¡Edward! —gritó ella cuando el dedo medio del sheriff entró en ella, rozando sus paredes.

Besó sus labios mientras la sentía quejarse, hurgando en su sexo, disfrutando de cuán caliente se sentía. Las paredes de ella lo aprisionaban, por lo que sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse producto del clímax. Con su pulgar jugueteó con su botón, generoso y adecuado, pendiente de sus expresiones, de su placer y de cuánto y cómo le gustaba. Bella gemía, queriendo desatarse, arqueándose ante los ojos verdes de un hambriento Edward. Y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo, él paró, sacándole un fuerte jadeo.

—Mierda, sigue —le ordenó, tomándolo de la quijada antes de besarlo y comerse sus deseos.

Él no contestó y con ella en sus brazos caminó, separándola de la pared y yendo hacia el pasillo principal de su casa.

—¿Está dándole un paseo por su casa a la ladrona, Sheriff? —le susurró al oído, haciéndolo enojar y excitar a la vez, una mezcla que jamás pensó sentir.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, la depositó en la cama y miró sus cabellos esparcidos por los edredones, castaño y púrpura, como un sol resplandeciente ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía fascinarle tanto esta ladronzuela que posiblemente tenía más conexiones con el narcotraficante que más dolores de cabeza le había dado en su carrera? Maldita sea, iba a traerle tantos problemas, pero no podía no seguir, quería hundirse entre sus piernas, quería cogerla de una y mil maneras, probarla y hacer lo que ambos se permitieran. Lo volvía completamente loco.

Edward fue repartiendo besos por su vientre, deteniéndose en su ombligo mientras se quitaba la camisa y la lanzaba al suelo.

—Ladronzuela —gruñó, mordiéndole la piel.

Bella rio y se quejó a la vez.

—Sea franco, Sheriff, le robé la cordura —respondió con la respiración acelerada.

Se separó para arrodillarse en la cama, justo delante de sus piernas entreabiertas, y se tocó la erección dentro del pantalón.

—Maldita seas, _Preciosa Ladronzuela_ —refunfuñó, abriéndose el botón.

Su miembro brincó del escondite y Bella tragó ante la inmensidad de su hombría. Sus mejillas se acaloraron y por instinto quiso tocar. Una gota brotó y pasó su pulgar por la punta, disfrutando de su suavidad, palpitación y calor. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, preso de sus caricias, pero no le permitió el control, estaba demasiado enojado con cómo lo había llevado a la locura esta noche, así que usó su dominancia y se bajó de la cama, mostrándole su cuerpo mientras se quitaba el pantalón y la ropa interior, todo mientras Isabella se apoyaba de los codos, impresionada con lo mucho que le gustaba el sheriff de la ciudad. Cuando fue el momento de que acercarse, ella sintió cómo aumentaba el ritmo de su corazón, por lo que se tensó ante la idea de recibirlo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque, de pronto, se había puesto nerviosa. Él puso ambas palmas contra los edredones y juntó su nariz con la suya, sintiendo su respiración.

—Dime si te hago daño. Eres muy pequeña, muy estrecha —señaló, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

—Hágame todo lo que quiera, Sheriff —susurró, tocando sus pectorales.

Era tan fuerte, tan grande, tan…

Frunció el ceño cuando lo sintió, pidiendo entrar.

—Todo lo que tú quieras —la corrigió, acariciándose con sus labios.

Bella se quejó y lo abrazó desde el cuello, abriendo más las piernas.

Él tanteó en la mesa de noche, recordando que ahí tenía una caja de preservativos. Nunca pensó que ese regalo de mierda que le había hecho Jasper para molestarlo iba a ser usado algún día… y con la bandida. Al abrirlo y ponérselo, sintió necesidad de besarla para tranquilizar a esos ojos brillantes y expectantes.

Y entonces comenzó a entrar, sacándole un quejido lento y armonioso. Bella sentía el dolor en su entrada, pero también la necesidad porque siguiera. Cuando fue acomodándose a la sensación y al placer que le generaba sentirse tan llena, Edward comenzó a moverse, rozando sus paredes hasta lo más profundo. Ella se arqueó y se abrazó a él, mientras que le lamía el cuello y luego la miraba a los ojos, frotando su nariz con la suya. Entraba y se separaba, una y otra vez, cada vez más hundido, cada vez más fuerte. Bella arañó su espalda, sintiendo los tensados músculos de su espalda, luego sus brazos, que eran tan grandes y duros, como la fuerza de su pelvis, a punto de chocar con la suya.

—Santo cielo, Cullen —gimió Bella.

Jamás había sentido algo así en su vida. Era electrificante. Nunca pensó que tendría tantas terminaciones nerviosas que pudieran ser activadas por él y que, de paso, se sintiera incapaz de describirlas ante la multitud de ellas.

—Quisiera no sucumbir a ti, Isabella Swan, pero es imposible —le dijo al oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Ya lo hizo —se medio quejó, abrazándolo con las piernas.

Vio cómo su frente se perlaba por el sudor y el cabello se le pegaba a la piel, cómo sus músculos se marcaban, así como su ceño fruncido, concentrado en los movimientos que hacía, haciendo chocar sus testículos con su cuerpo, a la espera de más.

—Edward, voy a correrme —le hizo saber, cerrando sus ojos.

El hombre de la ley la besó y se dispuso a hacerla acabar, volviéndola loca. Bella sintió la necesidad de morder su labio y, en medio de toda la demencia, llegó a un clímax vivo que le hizo gemir por clemencia ante el tumulto de sensaciones. Edward jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa entre sus brazos con esos gestos llenos de deseo y exaltación, por lo que también sintió la necesidad de correrse.

—Estás tan apretada —gruñó, incapaz de aguantar un minuto más acechando sus paredes.

Aumentó el ritmo, generando una orquesta de sonidos entre sus voces y quejidos, y también el choque de sus cuerpos. Cuando el calor de ella fue demasiado, Edward explotó, besándola para callarse los rugidos. Bella volvió a sucumbir, esta vez con más intensidad, uniéndose a él, llamando a la completa locura.

Respiraban de manera desacompasada mientras se separaban de sus besos, mirándose a la vez que saboreaban lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él cayó a su lado y se pasó la mano por la frente, impactado con cómo había disfrutado de esa pequeña ladronzuela. Maldita mierda, era un completo manjar, uno diminuto, dulce, a ratos inocente, a ratos perverso. La miró y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que le parecía con esos cabellos alborotados, las mejillas rojas y el sudor entre los senos. _La puta mierda_, pensaba_, me fascina_.

Sí, le fascinaba hasta volverse un desquiciado. Reconocerlo era francamente más fácil ahora que la veía desnuda a un lado de su cama.

Bella temblaba producto del segundo orgasmo y se vio envuelta en las sábanas más cálidas que alguna vez pudo conocer. Se acomodó para contemplarlo y sintió la timidez cruzando su espina, sin saber qué decirle al hombre que la acompañaba, porque la miraba de una manera que la cohibía, algo que jamás había sucedido antes.

Edward cruzó la barrera de lo que ya era incorrecto, pero inevitable y tomó su barbilla para besarla por enésima vez, no contentado con lo que acababa de suceder.

—No se te vaya a ocurrir irte de aquí en medio de la noche —le susurró, juntando su frente con la suya.

—¿Quiere que me quede, Sheriff? —inquirió, poniéndose sobre su cuerpo.

—Sí —respondió, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello y luego tomándola de la quijada con suavidad.

—¿No le importa mi prontuario?

Aquella pregunta, si bien sonaba como a un jugueteo infantil de su parte, también tenía otro matiz, uno que no pensó que iba a preocuparle.

—Debo asumirlo.

Ella sonrió.

—Demonios —gruñó, contemplándola.

Era tan hermosa que le parecía demencial.

—Creo que me dormiré sobre usted, Sheriff.

Sus ojos adormilados y el ardor en su intimidad era el perfecto recuerdo de todo lo que habían hecho. Edward se quitó el preservativo y lo tiró al tacho que había a un lado de su cama, dispuesto a disfrutarla a su lado.

A él también le pesaban los ojos.

—¿No le preocupa si lo hago mirándolo? —preguntó ella, pegando su mejilla a su piel, contemplando su rostro masculino.

Edward tragó y no respondió, porque le gustaba la idea, sin embargo le preocupaba.

Bella dejó que el sueño la venciera y finalmente acabó durmiendo entre los brazos del enemigo, aquel maldito sheriff que le fascinaba. Edward estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero antes de vencerse, acarició su mejilla, viendo la inocencia en una chica que buscaba parecer dura ante los ojos de cualquiera. No sabía por qué y si de alguna forma esa era la manera de engañarlo, pareciendo tan ingenua, tan joven e inexperta con la vida, pero la ladronzuela solo con esa carita dulce y sonrojada podía tenerlo comiendo de su mano y eso, siendo franco consigo mismo, le asustaba más que cualquier delincuente que alguna vez hubiera podido enfrentar.

Fue entonces que se durmió.

.

Bella se removió entre las sábanas, sintiéndose irremediablemente adolorida entre las piernas. Cuando recordó el por qué, se dio la vuelta, encontrándolo durmiendo plácidamente con su pecho desnudo. Ella se ruborizó y miró cómo el mechón de cabello cobrizo le caía por la frente, tan atractivo que suspiró.

Nunca nadie la había tratado como él. Nadie se había tomado el tiempo de hacerle sentir placer, considerándola. El solo recuerdo de cómo se sentía un orgasmo la hacía sentir viva.

La cama de Edward era cálida, así como él. Tenía edredones oscuros y suaves, le gustaba estar entre ellos, sintiendo el roce de la tela con su piel desnuda. Y ni hablar de la almohada, se sentía tan bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de un nido así, y menos había dormido con un hombre, en especial si se trataba de él.

Recordó sus besos, sus caricias, cómo la penetraba y la tomaba entre esos brazos fuertes…

Jadeó y se acomodó lo suficiente para mirarlo de más cerca, buscando su calor más humano. Edward se reacomodó y, casi por instinto, puso una mano en su muslo, sosteniéndola cerca. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y recordó los pectorales con sus dedos, delineando cada músculo con deseo. Quería volver a sentirlo entre sus piernas, quería volver a escuchar ese "_dime si te hago daño_" y responderle que lo hiciera, que le gustaba la manera en la que, sin duda, la cogía con locura. Y esa manera de comprobar que estuviera lista, por Dios, esos dedos…

Se acostó sobre él y disfrutó de su olor de la mañana, restregando sus senos con su piel, sabiendo que pronto debía marchar. Quería más, lo necesitaba, la enloquecía. ¿Era lo prohibido? Quizá, pero estaba loca por más.

—Eres un sheriff tan guapo. Lo anticuado se te ha quedado en los pantalones —susurró, riéndose en voz baja.

Era el enemigo, él era colega de todos esos que la habían encerrado. No lo hacía diferente a todos ellos, que se comparaban al final del día para regodearse de cómo habían atrapado a distintos criminales, algunos peces gordos, otros ladrones con necesidades.

Ella tragó, recordándose su realidad. Era una ladronzuela y Edward jamás iba a tomarla en serio, no de la manera en la que una chica quería.

Con el labio inferior entre los dientes, decidió abrir los edredones y buscar su ropa. Era mejor que se fuera antes que le gustase mucho más lo que estaba sintiendo con él en la misma cama.

.

El patriarca de los Swan miraba todos los papeles, sintiéndose irremediablemente furioso de que nada diera resultado. ¿Dónde estaba su niña? ¿Dónde estaba…?

—¿Pudiste dar con ella? —preguntó su esposa, tocándole la espalda.

Temblaba.

Charlie negó y se giró ligeramente para mirarla, avergonzado porque esto solo era culpa de los dos.

—Demonios, ¿cuándo iremos a encontrarla? —gimió Renée, llevándose la misma mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos ante la inmensidad de su tristeza.

Lo último que recordaba de ella era la forma en la que se fue, tan furiosa y odiándola de tal forma que, desde entonces, no pudo volver a dormir.

—Bella nunca me perdonará —asumió la mujer, sentándose de golpe.

Charlie la vio llorar y le acarició la espalda mientras sentía que sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas. No supo de qué forma ser fuerte por su esposa, así que se dedicó a mirar su despacho, situado en el mejor lugar de Los Ángeles, lugar al que no le faltaba comodidad alguna, excepto alguien: su hija.

.

Edward se recargó en el cabecero y miró el horizonte, sintiendo su olor. Cuando giró la mirada, vio el espacio vacío.

Sí, había sucedido.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se acostó bocarriba. Instintivamente llevó una mano a la zona de la almohada y luego se movió hacia ella, oliéndola. Sí, seguía ahí.

Cada recuerdo siguió en su mente, y por muy desquiciado que le pareciera, sentía ganas de repetirlo. Le preocupaba el que no pudiera contentarse, porque, ¡mierda! Era la ladronzuela…

Gruñó y se giró, queriendo deshacerse de todas las sensaciones deliciosas que lo consumían, porque entre recuerdos y aromas, su cabeza iba a seguir dando vueltas.

Al mirar el reloj, saltó de su comodidad y corrió hacia la ducha, no sin antes pegar los cabellos a los azulejos, recordando, casi por instinto, la manera en que ella gemía en su oído.

.

Bella ignoraba la forma en la que otro imbécil seguía coqueteándole mientras fingía querer comprar un maldito helado. Ella estaba abstraída en la forma en que su mente la llevaba al pecho de Edward, sus besos, sus manos, sus caricias, sus movimientos…

—Oye —la llamó el tipo.

—¿Eh?

Él figuraba que Bella estaba interesada en su presencia, pero en realidad a quien quería era a Edward.

—Oye, acéptame la invitación —insistía.

Miró el reloj y notó que ya era buen momento para marcharse, así que se dio la vuelta, dejándolo esperando. Cuando se acercó a su jefe, que contaba los billetes del día, le dejó el delantal sobre el escritorio.

—Ya me voy —le hizo saber.

El tipo, sin mirarla, siguió haciendo su conteo.

—Son diez dólares menos. Aventaste más helados.

Bella tensó la mandíbula.

—Toma. Ahora lárgate.

Cuando tuvo el dinero en sus manos, salió rápido de la oficina y le mostró los dedos medios, sabiendo que era demasiado derroche hacerlo delante de su maldita cara. Necesitaba ese dinero, fuera como fuera.

Al estar libre y ver la miseria en la que se estaba consumiendo lentamente ante la falta de dinero, recordó lo único bueno que había pasado en mucho tiempo. El sheriff fue instintivamente su primera imagen luego de todo.

Quería volver a verlo.

.

Edward estaba distraído entre más y más recuerdos. No estaba interesado en lo que decían sus colegas mientras bebían café, era una cháchara sin sentido, su cabeza parecía más interesada en recordar a Isabella Swan que concentrarlo en respirar.

—Oye, _Gruñoncito_ —llamó Jasper, apoyando los brazos en la mesa—. Tierra llamando al sheriff. ¿Hola?

Le pasó la mano delante de los ojos y el jefe pestañeó, volviendo a su realidad.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Los demás se reían y miraban al gruñón con cierta costumbre.

—¿Qué te sucede? Estás tan soñador.

Edward ignoró y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse a su oficina. Sin embargo, el idiota de Jasper se dio cuenta de que en su cuello había una marca que no había visto con anterioridad.

—¿Y eso, _Jefecito_? —inquirió, acercándose con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jessica también lo notó y dejó lo suyo para mirar.

—¿Qué? —bramó Edward, tocándose el cuello.

—¿Eso es un arañazo?

El sheriff sabía que tenía las marcas de las uñas de Bella en su piel, por lo que estuvo todo el día intentando ocultarse tras las solapas de su camisa.

—Tuve un accidente —se excusó.

—¿Un accidente? Ya dinos quién es la chica —exigió Jasper.

Edward tensó la mandíbula, porque estaba expuesto ante todos, quienes se reían. Bueno, excepto Jessica, que contemplaba su café ante las emociones negativas que le provocaba saber que el sheriff, al parecer, había estado con una mujer.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda? —evadió Edward.

—¡¿Lo ven?! El Gruñoncito estuvo con una chica y tarde o temprano sabremos quién es —molestó, sacándole risas a todos, quienes se hicieron un festín con el jefe.

Edward salió pitando, contrariado con lo que había sucedido. No quería levantar sospechas, no con sus propios colegas. Si se llegaba a saber que se había involucrado con la ladrona de Isabella Swan…

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, queriendo deshacerse de todas esas ganas monstruosas que tenía de buscarla y hacerla suya otra vez.

—Hola —saludó una voz femenina y grácil.

Edward dio un salto y miró hacia adelante. Isabella se dio la vuelta en la silla del sheriff, cruzada de piernas mientras llevaba unos pantalones apretados y una blusa amarrada a la cintura. Le quitó el aliento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió él, asombrado de verla—. Es peligroso…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ser quien soy? —preguntó ella, levantándose.

Edward se acomodó y quiso actuar como si no se volviera loco con solo tenerla cerca. Bella lo vio sentarse en el mismo lugar en el que había estado hace solo un segundo e irremediablemente sonrió.

—Creí que estarías más sonriente luego de lo sucedido el anoche —murmuró, poniendo las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio.

El sheriff abrió cualquier mierda y fingió que estaba interesado en trabajar.

—Tan enojón —ronroneó ella, cerrándole el legajo delante de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo entraste? —le preguntó, engrosando su respiración.

—Soy una ladrona experimentada, puedo entrar adonde yo quiera sin que se den cuenta —susurró, caminando hacia él. De improviso puso sus manos en el respaldo de la silla, imponiendo su pecho ante los ojos hambrientos del sheriff—. Como a tu vida.

Él botó el aire, y sin poder soportarlo, tomó su cintura, mirando todo lo que significaba ella.

—¿Y? ¿Pensabas en lo de anoche?

—Claro que sí —respondió Edward, tragando—. Más de lo que puedo soportar. No juegues con fuego, Isabella Swan, aún eres una nena.

Bella tomó su quijada, sin soportar un segundo más, y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Moría por hacerlo desde que había decidido marcharse de su cama.

—Puede que no sepa qué es lo que estoy haciendo, pero tú tampoco.

Edward supo que ella tenía razón, y sin más, la besó, sacándole un gemido. Estaba colapsado entre la excitación de recordarla y ahora tenerla aquí.

Bella, en medio del caos, usó su sigiloso espíritu para robar algo que consideraba muy preciado en sus más sucios deseos. Edward no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que sintió el "_click_" de las esposas cerrándose en su muñeca derecha. Tiró, viéndose preso de estas, que estaban sujetas al hierro del escritorio.

—¿Qué haces, Isabella Swan? —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pagando lo que me hiciste al meterme al calabozo —jugueteó ella, frotándose contra él y luego bajando lentamente hasta arrodillarse delante de su pelvis.

Sí, Edward tenía que asumirlo: estaba perdido.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido esta primera vez entre el sheriff y la ladronzuela? Están que arden, y al parecer, Bella por primera vez siente que está con un amante que la hace sentir tan importante, y me refiero a esto porque, de por sí, ella tiene muchas cicatrices, siendo solo una chica de apenas veintidós, con un pasado con un hombre como Mike. Edward no quedó atrás, y no dejó de pensarla, incluso, en medio de todos sus colegas. Este hombre, si bien tiene experiencia en cuanto al amor y a situaciones de cama, en definitiva lo que vivió con Bella no lo había sentido antes. ¿Qué es? ¿Lo prohibido o sencillamente esa locura que emana de ella, sumado a su inocencia? Porque sí, Bella es una chica con una mirada inocente con un exterior que aparenta ser más bien... duro. Y ni hablar del atisbo que vimos de los padres de Bella, quienes están desesperados buscándola. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué creen que pase con estos dos desde ahora en adelante? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de DanitLuna, Srita Cullen brandon (_**_jajaja, me parto con tu comentario_**_), beakis (_**_exacto, tiene mucho guardado y ya veremos qué_**_), Iza (_**_gracias, cariño, me encanta que hayan disfrutado del San Valentín que les regalé_**_), Gladys Nilda (_**_feliz día de la amistad también a ti, mi preciosa_**_), valentinadelafuente (_**_me encanta que te encante_**_), angryc, rosycanul10 (_**_espero leer qué te parecieron esos fuegos artificiales_**_), Nelly McCarthy, patymdn, Tata XOXO, selenne88, freedom2604, Laura, calia19, Robaddict18 (_**_queda tanto aún, espero que les encante_**_), lindys ortiz (_**_has dado en el clavo_**_), rjnavajas, Elmi (_**_jajaja, sí que tienes muchas dudas_**_), Brenda Cullenn, Diana, valeeecu (_**_sé que quieres el delicioso jajajajajajaja_**_), Lore562, Liz Vidal, LuluuPattinson (_**_Edward sí que fue valiente_**_), Abigail, joabruno, Pam Malfoy Black, Valevalverde57, Liliana Macias (_**_siempre me sonrojas con tus comentarios_**_), SeguidoradeChile, Noriitha, AnabellaCS, Twilightsecretlove, Jeli, Heart on winter, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Rero96 (_**_uff, tienes razón_**_), Say's (_**_ahora espero que me cuentes si brincarás aquí jajajaja_**_), kathlenayala, morales13roxy, A k, Nat Cullen, Dominic Muoz Leiva (_**_jajajajajaja me haces reír_**_), Tereyasha Mooz, cavendano13, Josi (_**_espero haberte dado una sonrisita, nena_**_), Kamile PattzCullen, somas, Milacaceres11039 (_**_qué razón tienes en tus palabras, linda_**_), NArMaVeg, BreezeCullenSwan, Yoliki, Miranda24, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Nataly, amedina6887, FlorVillu, Ivette marmolejo (_**_uff, si supieras lo que viene, nena, si supieras_**_), Flor Santana, camilitha cullen, Belli swan dwyer, alejandra1987, morenita88, seelie lune (_**_tus comentarios me encantan_**_), LuAnka, Fernanda javiera (_**_aww, fíjate que te extrañé en los reviews_**_), Pili, Julia (_**_Si no puedes bailar Nirvana, es porque tienes gustos limitados a mí criterio. Y si hablo de Nirvana antes de que fueran famosos, es obvio que se trata de una línea temporal diferente a la de ahora, ¿no? Para lo demás, no tengo más respuestas. Cariños_**_), damaris14, Bitah, lu, Perla Maciel Rod (_**_gracias miles por tan lindas palabras, de verdad hacen falta que te digan estas cosas. Las últimas semanas fueron tan difíciles_**_), Melany (_**_ups, pero ahora tienes la continuación_**_), Pancardo, krisr0405, Sabrina, Tina Lightwood (_**_gracias por considerarme la mejor_**_), cary, carolaap (_**_¡espero te siga encantando!_**_), Luisa huiniguir, Ceci Machin, Alimrobsten, Adriu, Reva4 (_**_jajajajajaja, ¡valor!_**_), keith86 (_**_nuestro Gruñoncito no será tan gruñón, ¿qué me dices? Jajaja_**_), catableu (_**_qué lindas palabras_**_), VeroG (_**_a mí también me encanta Nirvana, siento que le pega a Bella pero mucho_**_), johanna22, MaleCullen, miop, Santa, bbluelilas, Esal, YessyVL13, ELIZABETH, anaiza18, Jenni98isa, Rose Hernndez, saraipineda44, Ilucena928, florcitacullen1, JMMA, GabySS501, AndreaSL, Mar91, viridianaconticruz, nydiac10, Diana2GT, Coni, sool21, Jocelyn, Vanina Iliana (_**_y ni te imaginas lo que viene_**_), isbella cullen's swan, sheep0294 (_**_qué lindo volverte a leer por aquí_**_), maribel hernandez cullen, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Smedina, Yesenia Tovar, jupy, NadiaGarcia, MasenSwan (_**_me encanta, gracias por darle una oportunidad_**_), debynoe12, carlita16 (_**_y yo toda triste ante tu falta jajaja_**_), Fernanda21, merodeadores1996 (_**_claro que sí les contaré, pero les di demasiadas pistas, sobre todo por el álbum :P_**_), Sandoval Violeta, Maca Ugarte Diaz (_**_a mí siento que me representa un poco jaja_**_) y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que me dejan es invaluable para mí, su apoyo ha significado demasiado, a veces siento que no puedo con tanto, pero ahí están con sus review tan lindos que me digo "sí, por ellas, siempre", gracias, de verdad_**

**_Recuerden que si dejan un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Ya se viene el próximo capítulo, créanme que esto solo depende de ustedes_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Is This Love – Whitesnake **

**Capítulo 7:**

**Insuficiente para tu reputación**

"_(…) Días desesperados, noches sin dormir_

_No puedo esperar a verte otra vez_

_Encuentro que consumo mi tiempo esperando tu llamada_

_(…) Te necesito a mi lado para que me digas que todo está bien_

_Porque no creo poder aguantarlo más_

_¿Es esto amor lo que estoy sintiendo?_

_¿Es este el amor que he estado buscando?_

_(…) Esto debe ser amor, porque tiene un dominio en mí…_"

Bella nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero desde que lo vio por primera vez sentía el deseo de poder disfrutarlo. Estaba inquieta y miraba a Edward con los ojos brillantes.

—Isabella —se quejó él, tirando de las esposas.

—No te quejes mucho, que vas a llamar la atención de los demás policías.

Él rechinó los dientes, imposibilitado de siquiera negarse a lo que leía en sus ojos. Iba a hacerle disfrutar, lo que además significaba sufrir, sabía que Bella buscaba eso.

—Isabella, estás jugando con la ley…

—Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo —murmuró, bajando con sus manos por sus muslos.

La erección del sheriff comenzó a hacerse notar.

—Soy ladrona y no me vas a intimidar, sheriff.

Abrió el botón, sintiendo el calor emanando principalmente de ahí. Al pasar su mano sintió que estaba palpitando ante la cercanía de su rostro. Nunca pensó que iba a ponerle tanto verlo así, vestido como lo que era, un sheriff, agarrado de las esposas e impedido para poder moverse.

—Es irónico, ¿no cree usted? —preguntó Bella, susurrándole de manera sedosa y casi inocente—. Esposado en su oficina, donde debería tener el poder.

—Isabella —siguió gruñendo, sabiendo que nada podía decir porque a pesar de todo le gustaba de sobremanera lo que estaba haciendo la delincuente.

—Dígame que no lo quiere y voy a marcharme —afirmó ella, apoyada entre sus piernas, agachada mientras levantaba las nalgas.

Edward pensó en hacerlo, de verdad que sí, pero nada salía de sus labios, al menos no una negativa buscando ordenarse. A diferencia de eso, simplemente tomó su barbilla con fuerza, usando su mano libre, y la acercó a su rostro para besarla. Bella dejó escapar un ligero gemido y hundió su mano dentro de sus pantalones de policía, buscando lo que ardía entre sus piernas. La dureza de su hombría parecía querer romperle los pantalones. Eso sí la intimidó, porque ¿iba a hacerlo? Estaba realmente dispuesta a darle placer, le ardían los labios por hacerlo. Nunca jamás había deseado tanto poder disfrutar de sus expresiones al tenerlo dentro de su boca.

Finalmente terminó por despojarlo de su ropa interior, haciéndola a un lado y hundiendo sus dedos entre su miembro y sus testículos. Edward se quejó, deshecho mientras miraba a la hermosa de Isabella, agachada frente a él. Ver su cabello castaño con esas hebras púrpura cayendo de manera celestial y tapando sus senos mientras llevaba una camiseta con los hombros caídos, desnudándolos ante su mirada hambrienta por ella, con esos tatuajes…

Edward gruñó al sentir sus suaves y pequeños dedos, tomándolo desde la extensión hasta la base, usando ambas manos. Vio sus mejillas rojas, atenta al placer que brotaba de él, un hombre más adulto, más experimentado, pero completamente hechizado ante lo que la delincuente e inexperta Isabella tenía para darle.

—Es muy suave —susurró ella, pasando su mano desde arriba hacia abajo, disfrutando de cómo su piel se movía con la misma sincronía.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acarició su rostro mientras ella le daba placer. Y frente a cada gesto de su parte, Bella ladeó sus alocadas hebras castañas, lamiéndose los labios.

—Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de hacerlo —murmuró, manteniendo los ojos brillantes.

Cuando sacó la lengua para pasarla por la punta, él botó el aire como un toro. Bella sonrió y bajó por la extensión, acabando en los testículos.

—Mierda, _Ladronzuela_ —espetó Edward, temblando ante los gestos de Isabella Swan.

La forma en la que él disfrutaba hacía que ella sintiera más audacia a la hora de hacer su cometido, así que sin miedo se lo introdujo en la boca, sintiendo por primera vez el sabor varonil y salado de Edward. Fue tanto lo que le gustó que no tardó en emitir un gemido de placer, valiente ante los gestos de gusto que emitía él con su rostro. Bella succionó, poniendo su lengua como un colchón para el miembro del sheriff, ejerciendo una presión mientras se hundía y llegaba hasta la punta, volviendo a hacer su cometido de manera repetida.

Edward sentía que iba a volverse demente, jamás le habían hecho una mamada con tanta delicadeza y entusiasmo a la vez, menos aún una mujer tan linda, tan… llena de emociones contradictorias a la vez. Lo volvía loco. La forma en la que veía sus mejillas hundirse mientras presionaba sus labios y su lengua en torno a su masculinidad, cómo sacaba su lengua y aquel hilillo de humedad lo unía a su miembro y su boca, cómo brillaban sus labios ante los fluidos, su rubor, sus ojos enternecedores ante su primera vez… Todo, todo le fascinaba. Y ni hablar de cómo se sentía, porque válgame Dios, cómo quería gritar y hundir sus dedos en sus cabellos para embestirla, pero aguantó cuanto pudo, no queriendo incomodarla.

Cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, sintió que abrían la puerta del despacho, lo que le hizo dar un salto. Miró a la ladronzuela, esperando que el sonido de la entrada la instara a alejarse, pero ella solo sonrió, nada temerosa, sino traviesa. Muy traviesa.

—Isabella —susurró, pidiéndole que se alejara.

Y no lo hizo.

—Hey, jefe, lamento interrumpirte, pero quería saber si tenías los últimos reportes del caso 340 —dijo Jasper, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Él no pudo ver nada más que a un ruborizado Edward oculto tras su escritorio. Bella se escondía debajo, invisible ante los ojos del oficial Whitlock. Así que, sin temor alguno, siguió con su cometido, agudizando la voz grave del sheriff.

—Estoy ocupado —gruñó, nada suave y amedrentado por la presencia de Jasper en medio de la _faena_.

—Hey, _Gruñoncito_, ¿aún enojado por el comentario de hace un rato? ¡No es culpa mía que te haya encontrado esos rasguños sospechosos en el cuello! —afirmó Jasper, dispuesto a sacar un cigarrillo para fumárselo con su jefe.

Edward miró hacia abajo, siendo testigo preferencial de cómo ella seguía hundiéndose su hombría en su boca, medio sonriendo ante lo que escuchaba. Él estaba luchando contra sí mismo para no gruñir de placer y poner los ojos en blanco ante cómo sentía el calor de sus labios rodearlo por completo, ¡pero no podía en presencia del tonto de Whitlock!

—Vete a fumar a otro lado —espetó. No era que quisiera decírselo así, la verdad, pero si seguía aquí iba a acabar en presencia de Jasper y eso sí que no quería hacerlo.

—Vaya, sí que te he herido, _jefecito_ —respondió él—. Veo que te costará perdonarme.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara, mientras Bella disfrutaba de hacerlo sufrir y torturarlo bajo su completo antojo. Era algo que nunca había disfrutado tanto en su vida. ¿Un policía de alto rango bajo sus garras? Sí, debía ser surrealista.

—Ya, ya, vete. —Comenzaba a jadear.

—¿Te sucede algo?

—No, estoy bien —respondió de mala gana—. Los archivos del caso están en los expedientes, ya sabes el lugar. Necesito estar solo.

Jasper bufó y se marchó mientras negaba, completamente ignorante de lo que en realidad ocurría con él. Al momento de cerrar la puerta, Edward dejó ir un gruñido áspero y sin titubeos, demostrándole cuánto le gustaba lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

—Eres malévola —siguió jadeando el sheriff, tomándola de la barbilla para contemplar esos brillantes labios rojos y carnosos—. Voy a acabar.

Cuando escuchó eso de su parte, Bella se alejó, repartiendo besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo. Al llegar a su cuello y sentir su aroma masculino, cerró sus ojos, queriendo abrazarlo, pero se negó a aceptar aquello como parte de sus gestos.

—Tendrás que usar tus manos —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

Bella se alejó, no sin antes darle un beso mojado y lleno de deseos al sheriff, quien cerró sus ojos, ansioso por más. Él no tardó en usar la fuerza de su mano libre y hacer que se sentara sobre sus muslos, impidiéndole que se marchara.

—Estoy hablando en serio, _Jefe_ Cullen —respondió contra sus labios, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros anchos y fuertes.

Se hizo a un lado el cabello, golpeándolo en la cara con él y haciéndole sentir ese aroma maravilloso que le volvía loco. Entonces se levantó y se limpió la comisura de los labios, sonriendo ante su travesura.

—Isabella —ordenó el sheriff, intentando soltarse de la esposa.

Ella arqueó una de sus cejas, cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la ventana.

—¿Va a seguir usando sus órdenes y poder sobre mí? Soy una ladrona, no le tengo miedo.

Él bufó, agobiado por no poder acabar. Quería más. Ni siquiera se contentaba con una sola mamada, la quería a ella, sí, solo a ella y a nadie más. Moría por poder hundirse entre sus piernas, besarla, poder sentir su piel, su olor…

La puta madre, estaba desquiciado por Isabella.

—Me encerró sin miedo, ahora es su turno de sufrir.

—Isabella —insistió, lamentándose.

De manera ágil se subió al marco de la ventana, dispuesta a huir.

—Es muy guapo, Sr. Cullen, pero ni con eso va a hacer que esté bajo su dominio —dijo, sonriendo—. Espero verlo pronto.

No pudo responderle, simplemente se quedó paralizado ante cómo ella desapareció, grácil, audaz e inocente a la vez. Por Dios, cuánto le encantaba. Estaba totalmente loco.

Pero… se había ido y él estaba aún preso de las esposas. Maldición… ¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿A quién le pedía ayuda? Tenía el cierre abajo y la posición no le favorecía. Quizá Isabella volvería a sacarlo de los aprietos, solo iba a hacerlo sufrir un momento, sí, eso era.

Sin embargo, el tiempo comenzó a pasar y ella no regresaba, ni siquiera por asomo. Edward perdió las esperanzas cuando ya había transcurrido una hora desde que lo dejó con todas las ganas en aquella triste erección. ¿Ahora a quién recurría? ¿A Jasper? Ni en sus peores sueños. Si él lo veía así, de seguro iba a reírse de su percance por el resto de sus días.

Solo le quedaba una opción.

Con la mano libre tomó el teléfono y discó al escritorio de su asistente Lucy, a quien iba a deberle una por lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Hola, Lucy —dijo en voz baja, medio carraspeando.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, Sr. Cullen? ¿Necesita algo?

—S-sí. Eh… Necesito que vengas… Sola… Que nadie te vea, ¿sí?

Lucy se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Claro —respondió al rato.

A los segundos, la mujer apareció mientras masticaba goma de mascar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sr. Cullen? —preguntó, poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

—Acércate y no preguntes. —Estiró la extremidad, mostrándole la esposa.

Ella abrió los ojos al verlo y luego lo hizo aún más cuando descubrió que tenía la cremallera y el botón abiertos.

—Te debo una —susurró el sheriff, muy avergonzado.

—Una semana de comida gratis.

—Hecho.

Maldita sea. Bella iba a pagársela y sí que iba a disfrutar con ello.

.

Black tocaba a la puerta del remolque mientras Bella se preparaba para su día libre. Se había quedado toda la noche escribiendo cartas a su abuela, cartas de las que se arrepentía y las acababa botando al tacho de la basura. Le sorprendió que el dueño de todo el terreno estuviera esperándola tan temprano.

—Hola —dijo, sacando la cabeza, desconfiada.

—¿No vas a saludarme como me merezco?

Bella suspiró y abrió un poco. Black la tomó desde la cintura y se aprovechó de su necesidad. Si ella se negaba, era posible que la sacara a patadas hacia la calle y ella ya no quería pasar más frío.

—¿Me tienes el dinero? —inquirió.

Ella asintió.

—Solo…

—¿Solo qué?

—Solo me faltan diez dólares —dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Treinta dólares? —Jacob se sulfuró enseguida—. ¿Crees que estoy para caridad? Dame el dinero completo o te largas.

—Jacob, por favor, me ha costado el trabajo y tengo que…

—Tú sabes que me gusta todo exacto y sin demoras. ¿O qué esperas? ¿Que luego de irte de mis negocios te reciba como si nada pasara? —preguntó él.

Bella cerró los ojos unos segundos, pensando qué hacer.

—Te daré tres días, ¿oíste? Si luego de eso no tienes el dinero, o te largas o me haces el trabajo.

Bella tragó.

—Claro, Black, en tres días te tendré el dinero.

El tipo se alejó, mirándole el cuerpo, deseando que ese dinero nunca llegue a sus manos solo para disfrutarla como siempre había querido hacerlo. Bella iba a ser suya a como diera lugar.

Cuando él se fue, Bella pudo botar el aire. Sí, le tenía miedo, pero nunca lo demostraba, tal como sucedía con Mike.

Prefirió no darle vueltas a ese tipo y se dio una ducha. Una vez vestida, lo primero que hizo fue comer cereales mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado ayer, cerca de la noche. Sí, le había dado una mamada al sheriff y, bueno, a pesar de eso ella no dejaba de pensar más en él que en cualquier otro asunto, porque a pesar de que podía pensar en sexo, Bella realmente no se sacaba al hombre de la cabeza.

Con un impulso en el corazón, sencillamente se levantó de la silla y se fue hacia donde dictaminaba su intuición. Y así fue como, veinte minutos después, estuvo frente a la casa de Edward Cullen, el sheriff. Tenía una buena memoria y recordaba muy bien dónde quedaba, se había quedado grabado cada espacio del recorrido, porque lo que sucedió después fue lo que más le aceleraba el corazón. Nuevamente siendo la chiquilla de veintidós y no la ladrona de la calle, se quedó mirando hacia la salida, oculta entre algunas plantas altas. Él aún no salía de casa, el coche estaba afuera, así que se escabulló dentro con maestría. Al meterse por la ventana trasera, lo primero que vio fue la intensa soledad de un hombre que, bueno, estaba precisamente solo. Se quedó un buen rato disfrutando de lo que era una casa caliente, de la comodidad, pero también de su sencillez. Se imaginó ahí, con él y…

Apretó los ojos.

_No, no, no, no te imagines esas cosas, ¿bueno, Bella? Te hará mal, sí que lo hará_, pensaba.

Siguió su camino, escuchando la ducha. Vio la ropa esparcida por el baño e instintivamente tomó el pantalón de pijama, maravillada. Cuando escuchó que él cerraba la llave y que iba a salir, se escabulló rápido hacia un rincón y vio ante sus propios ojos la humanidad del sheriff Cullen, húmedo… perfecto. Suspiró, dichosa. Quería acercarse, pero era mejor disfrutarlo en silencio, como si fuera parte de la misma escena cotidiana en la que estaba inmerso.

Edward ignoraba completamente lo que ocurría, pero no dejaba de pensar en esos labios carnosos y en esas hebras púrpura, y ni hablar de sus tatuajes, pero sobre todo en su personalidad alocada, pero dulce a la vez. Cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa interior, miró hacia el horizonte, suspirando, porque sabía que todos esos pensamientos estaban entorpeciéndolo en su cometido. Ella no iba a dejar de ser una sospechosa, alguien en quien no podía confiar, era una delincuente, una ladrona que había cometido crímenes y quizá estaba implicada en esos asesinatos.

—Puta mierda —susurró, porque algo dentro de él le decía que eso era imposible, sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Prefirió vestirse para ir al trabajo sin desayunar y una vez que terminó miró hacia su cama, recordando esa noche. Cuánto quería repetirla, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Entonces negó, tomó sus llaves y se fue, queriendo olvidarse por un momento de la ladronzuela Isabella Swan.

En la lejanía, Bella se preguntaba qué ocurría con él y en quién pensaba tanto. Parecía soñador, lo que le resultó intrigante. Asegurada de que Edward no iba a encontrarla fisgoneando, salió de su escondite, metiendo en las narices en la casa de él. Vio el estante de la sala y descubrió que tenía fotografías enmarcadas de él con su familia, deteniéndose en el padre, quien parecía ser un coronel de la gran policía del condado. Aquello le sorprendió. También tenía una linda hermana rubia y una madre muy guapa que sonreía a la cámara con dulzura. Era una linda familia, una que le hizo recordar la suya. Prefirió alejar el recuerdo y meterse a la habitación, sentándose en la cama y echándose en los edredones de la cama ya hecha. A los segundos vio el estante con el perfume de Edward, el gel de ducha y su rasuradora, por lo que fue hasta allá y olió, queriendo grabarse su aroma, su naturaleza masculina. La hacía sentir menos sola, como si sintiera sus brazos a su alrededor. Qué craso error, no quería depender de lo que le provocaba, pero ahí estaba. Finalmente, vio en su armario, donde guardaba su ropa. Sonrió, metiendo la mano, sintiendo las telas y algo que se escondía abajo, como oculto y sin que nadie pudiera ver.

Isabella miró hacia la zona de las cajas, dándose cuenta de que Edward había reordenado todo, como si hubiera sacado mucha basura de su lugar de trabajo. Fue curiosa y se agachó. Al principio solo encontró papeles, algunos regalos que seguramente le habían hecho y no le habían gustado, fotografías de algunos periódicos en los que salía él, pero, justo en el fondo, encontró un álbum de fotografías que alguien había intentado romper. Cuando lo sacó, supo que era incorrecto, mas no se acobardó. Algo en su interior imploraba por seguir sabiendo qué ocurría con el sheriff, un hombre misterioso que la volvía loca de diferentes maneras. Cuando abrió la primera página, se sorprendió al notar que había una dedicatoria de San Valentín, era obvio dado la temática de esta.

—Para mi hombre especial —leyó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Pasó la mano por el escrito, sabiendo que venía de una mujer que, en su momento, posiblemente se había esmerado.

Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera ver qué más había, se dio cuenta que esa dedicatoria estaba pegada con un clip y que detrás de la hoja no había nada.

—Para mi hombre especial y el único hombre de mi vida —susurró.

Al ver lo que había en las demás páginas del álbum, se dio cuenta de que en todas ellas había fotografías de Edward con una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio cereza. Era perfecta y…

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo decir, mordiéndose el labio.

Era una mujer de aspecto adorable, casi… celestial. Bella se dio cuenta enseguida de cuan diferentes eran porque, bueno, ella era una ladrona y esta mujer una perfecta mujer para un sheriff.

Siguió mirando los recuerdos, unos que le marcaron la manera de ver a Edward. Se veía diferente, demasiado.

Su barbilla tembló y alejó las fotografías, queriendo marcharse pronto. Esa mujer debía ser su novia, no tenía otra explicación. ¿Cuál más si esas fotografías hablaban por sí solas?

De pronto, frenó esos pensamientos y dejó todo ahí, queriendo marcharse cuanto antes. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, el sheriff nunca buscaría una chica como ella, si solo era una ladrona que apenas tenía donde dormir. Él era de mujeres educadas, dulces y de buenas intenciones, no delincuentes.

Debía irse ya.

.

Edward le daba vueltas al arma, pensando en ella, en Isabella. Moría por verla aparecer otra vez, pero no tenía noticias de su paradero. Aparecerse por el remolque no iba a ser buena idea, así que se negó a la posibilidad. Pero ¿entonces qué?

—Vamos al bar, ¡digan que sí! —insistía Jasper, desesperado por ver a la camarera del otro día.

Cuando Edward escuchó la idea que tenía Whitlock, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse de su silla e ir tras él.

—Ya sé que tenemos trabajo, _Gruñoncito_, pero queremos beber —respondió enseguida.

—Iré con ustedes.

Todos levantaron las cejas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Por qué me ven así? ¿Vamos o no? —espetó.

Jasper sonrió.

—Claro que sí, _mi Gruñón_.

Cuando llegaron, Edward aprovechó de aparcar y meterse rápidamente al bar. Suplicaba que ella estuviera, de verdad que sí.

—Mira, Bella —le dijo Alice, apuntándole con la barbilla.

Ambas estaban lavando los vasos, detrás de la barra.

Bella estaba más callada que de costumbre y miró, algo desanimada. Cuando descubrió que quienes habían llegado eran los policías, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—Y nuevamente llegó el rubio ese —susurró la chica, haciéndose la difícil.

Edward venía con su traje de sheriff y en cuanto se sentó, la buscó. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había venido? Cuando se encontró con ella, mirándolo, instintivamente sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, porque le gustaban esos ojos grandes que lo miraban con la inocencia a flor de piel. Sin embargo, lejos de ver la sonrisa traviesa que solía entusiasmarlo, vio una evasiva tan dura que le hizo tragar.

Bella prefería guardarse el corazón y se decidió a seguir con su trabajo y actuar como lo que era, una simple mesera que nunca iba a merecer al respetado sheriff de la ciudad. Además, ¿qué importaba? A él ya le interesaba otra mujer, quien era mucho más linda y adecuada para su reputación. Así que, con el aire suficiente en sus pulmones, tomó el pequeño manojo de papeles y la pluma, dirigiéndose de manera suficiente hacia la mesa llena de policías.

—¿Qué desean? —preguntó, sin mirar a Edward.

—Cervezas —respondió Jasper, mirando a la tierna Alice, quien se corría el corto cabello, actuando como si no supiera que el policía la estaba mirando—. Muchas cervezas.

—Yo quiero un café —murmuró el sheriff, llamando la atención completa de una recta Isabella—. Creo que alguien me debe uno por la otra noche —susurró.

A nadie le llamó la atención sus palabras, excepto a Bella. Claro que se lo debía, si a eso habían ido a su casa.

—Entonces un café —dijo Bella, anotándolo con suavidad—. Volveré enseguida.

A Bella le costaba mirarlo sin sentir que en su vientre se gestaban mariposas, así que rápidamente intentó respirar y armar todo con rapidez para cederle la mesa a Alice. No quería volver ahí.

Edward sintió un fuerte impulso al notarla tan esquiva, preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriéndole, así que se levantó, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué ocurre, _Jefe_? —preguntó Peter, uno de los oficiales.

—Quiero ir al baño. ¿Qué acaso van a preguntarme todo lo que haré? —bramó, marchándose rápido.

Buscó a Bella por todos lados, sintiendo el inmenso impulso de seguir esos cabellos castaños y púrpura, junto a los tatuajes de sus brazos y hombros. ¿Adónde se había ido? ¿En qué lugar se había escondido? Casi cuando daba todo por perdido, Edward la vio salir con una bolsa de basura, inquieta y molesta, a punto de ponerse a llorar. Había salido por el callejón. La siguió, con un impulso que no conocía de él.

—Hey —la llamó.

Bella dejó a un lado lo que hacía y se irguió, temblando por su voz y por el frío de la noche.

—¿Qué busca, Sheriff Cullen? —inquirió ella, dándose la vuelta sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Isabella? —preguntó Edward, bloqueándole el paso y cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy trabajando, sheriff, algunos no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, si usted puede y tiene tan buena reputación, ni siquiera debería perder el tiempo conmigo.

Edward frunció el ceño y se quedó un momento en silencio.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió.

—No, no te preocupes por mí, ve con tus colegas. De verdad, no es bueno que vean al sheriff conmigo.

Él se negó a dejarle avanzar y cerró la puerta de la salida, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Y si quiero preocuparme por ti? —inquirió.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola. De verdad, no te preocupes por mí.

Él botó el aire.

—Claro que lo haré, ¿sabes por qué?

Ella negó en silencio.

—Porque me encantas —respondió, tomando su barbilla, apretándola contra la pared y comiéndose sus labios en un beso hambriento que a Bella le hizo perder sus fuerzas, dejándose llevar por completo por el sheriff.

La ladrona había perdido una batalla con la ley. Estaba a su merced.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué me dicen de la travesura de Bella? Pobre sheriff, con Jasper a punto de ser testigo y luego su asistente teniendo que sacarlo del aprieto. Bella sabe lo que hace, pero a la vez no, ya vamos viendo que su corazón se despoja y va encontrando en Edward admiración, deseo y mucho, mucho amor. ¿Quién no si es tan protector aunque él no se de cuenta? Aunque ella encontró los recuerdos de quien fue el amor del sheriff, malinterpretando todo como la chica inocente que es. ¿Está sintiendo más? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Porque al verlo sí que acabó doliéndole, tanto que Edward estaba inquieto ante cómo ella intentaba ignorarla. Pero fue tras ella, ¡y la besó! ¿Qué creen que ocurra ahora con ellos? ¿Se irán juntos a dar rienda suelta a su pasión? ¿Bella intentará alejarse a pesar de cuánto desea ese beso? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, durante un rato estaré dejando sus nombres y las respuestas a sus reviews sin falta, ahora es difícil porque tengo unos cólicos horribles y me meteré a descansar un rato, a ver si se me pasa, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable y no saben cuánto me hacen feliz, de verdad es demasiado, me instan a seguir dejándoles ver mis locuras, las que les traigo con todo el cariño del mundo_**

**_Recuerden que si dejan un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Ya viene un nuevo capítulo, ¡muy pronto y en pocos días! Solo depende ustedes y su entusiasmo_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	9. Capítulo 8: Por favor, miénteme

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme ausentado por tantos días de actualizar esta historia, no fue mi intención, pero como ya he explicado con anterioridad, he tenido muchos problemas familiares, situación que me fue muy difícil manejar. Hoy puedo volver a entregarles más de esta historia y espero de todo corazón verlas nuevamente por aquí, apoyándome en esta locura que suma y sigue**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Lie To Me – Depeche Mode**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Por favor, miénteme**

"_Ven y acuéstate conmigo_

_Ven y miénteme_

_Dime que me amas_

_Di que soy el único_

_(…) Entonces miénteme, pero hazlo con sinceridad…_"

Bella puso sus manos en su cuello, despojada de su cordura. Sus labios sabían a pecado y ni hablar de la rudeza de su barba picándole en la suavidad de su boca hambrienta.

—Dijiste que… te encantaba —murmuró, bajando las manos por su pecho.

No quería creerle, por más que aquello que escuchaba le gustara. No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué creer lo que el sheriff decía? ¿Por qué un hombre con su reputación iba a decir eso? Una parte de ella moría por tragárselo pero la otra, esa que siempre la acompañaba, buscando permitirle sobrevivir en un mundo de personas viles y que siempre la habían tratado como un objeto, en especial hombres, unos que no tenían nada que perder en la vida, no como Edward, que si lo veían con ella claramente perdería mucho… quizá todo.

—Sí, eso dije —susurró él en respuesta, sabiendo que cada palabra saliendo de su boca era una total entrada a los errores. Pero estaba siendo sincero, lo estaba siendo de verdad.

Bella pasó sus brazos por su cuello, juntándose más a su pecho.

—Dilo otra vez —ordenó, como si se tratara de una droga. Sabía que _probarlo_ estaría mal, que haría daño pero vaya que le gustaba la sensación que depositaba en cada espacio de su cuerpo.

Edward jadeó y le miró los labios, sabiendo que no podría repetirlo, no de la manera en la que ella quería, porque él estaba luchando también con todo ello y decirlo otra vez era sumergirse en los errores que buscaba dejar en el olvido.

En cambio, el sheriff la tomó desde las caderas y la volvió a pegar a la pared, haciéndole recordar lo que hicieron en la noche, en esa que seguía repitiéndose en su mente de la forma más vil posible. En medio de ese beso, saboreándose con la lucha de dos lenguas deseosas, se miraron a los ojos, sintiéndose destrozados por la inexistencia de su autocontrol.

—¿Y? ¿Solo vas a besarme? —preguntó ella, ocultando la timidez de aquellas palabras, transformándose en esa persona que podía hacer esto y más.

Edward dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, la que a Bella le estremeció el estómago.

—Después de eso que dijiste… Miénteme un poco más —susurró, apretando fuertemente su camisa con sus dedos.

Él frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué Isabella mencionaba lo dicho como una mentira. No lo estaba haciendo, al contrario, había sido más sincero que nunca. Sin embargo, Isabella se negó a permitirle seguir hablando no quería confundirse, por lo que dejó de pensar y comenzó a sentir abrazándose a su cuerpo para destrozar su propia cordura y dejarse llevar por sus besos.

—Ha terminado su día laboral, señorita, puedo darle un aventón —musitó.

—¿Ahora quiere darme un aventón, Sheriff? —jadeó.

Edward no soportó más evasiones y la volvió a besar sacándole un gemido. Enseguida tomó su mano y la aprisionó a él.

—¿No quieres ir conmigo? —preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella tragó.

—Porque no te dejaré ir sola aunque finjas que puedes cuidarte sola allá afuera… Quieres que esté contigo —aseguró, tomando su barbilla.

Edward no podía dejar de tocarla, aunque por dentro se dijera una y otra vez que no era esta la posición adecuada, no la del sheriff de la ciudad con una mujer que tenía todo para destruir su carrera… y su mente. Pero no podía, era algo que no controlaba, ante la primera evasión de su parte acabó sintiendo la locura de no poder besarla otra vez, ¿quién lo entendía? ¿Qué clase de loco era?

Como Bella no respondía, blandiéndose ante las emociones y el recuerdo de lo que ocurría con esa mujer en la vida de Edward, él tiró de su mano y su cintura, no sin antes ponerle su abrigo del sheriff sobre sus hombros. Cuando la ladronzuela sintió su olor y su calor envolviéndola, sintió que sus rodillas cedían de tal forma que por poco derritió su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—¿Vas a llevarme a la fuerza? —preguntó, haciéndose la difícil.

—Voy a hacer uso de mi autoridad si es necesario. No permitiré que te vayas sola, el mundo es muy injusto para las mujeres allá afuera —espetó, acostumbrado a hacer uso de su fuerza policial.

—Ya te dije que…

—¿Qué no me preocupe por ti? —la interrumpió—. Sí y lo haré si quiero. Ahora súbete, Isabella Swan, o acabaré besándote otra vez para que olvides esa loca manía tuya de creer que puedes enfrentar a todos los monstruos que habitan en la noche.

Bella sintió cómo le revolvía el estómago de dulces sensaciones la sola idea de sentir sus besos otra vez.

—Al parecer sí quieres otro beso —murmuró Edward.

Ella era orgullosa y sentía que estaba perdiendo el norte ante cuánto le gustaba la autoridad policial, por lo que abrió la puerta de mala gana y se metió al asiento del copiloto, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba al frente. Cuando Edward se metió también, la miró un largo rato, esperando a que se diera la vuelta y lo hiciera también pero Isabella no lo hizo, parecía que algo aún mortificaba su mente. Y era cierto, ella estaba recordando las fotografías y la manera en que estas parecían tener una razón que la obligaba a pasar a segundo plano, lo que la enfurecía, porque ¿cómo un policía podía dejar ir su fuerza de voluntad frente a una mujer que, además, había cometido delitos?

—¿Vamos? —preguntó, suspirando.

—Vamos —respondió ella, sacudiéndose el cabello con hebras púrpura.

Él encendió la máquina y emprendió camino hacia su remolque.

—Los demás policías van a preguntar por ti —susurró Bella.

—No me importa —contestó de forma seca.

Edward iba a hacer lo mismo, seguir el camino correcto y llevarla a casa aunque ese beso que se dieron todavía le comiera los sesos, tal como la última vez, sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad era nula, por lo que se ofreció a sus instintos y dio un giro rápido en la solera, pasando por medio de varios coches más.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bella, viendo cómo cambiaba de dirección.

—Hacer lo que los dos queremos, Isabella Swan —murmuró, apretando la palanca de cambios con fuerza.

La respiración de la ladronzuela sufrió un cambio de intensidad, provocando que cerrara sus piernas ante los deseos de que ocurriese cuanto antes. Así que, sin más preámbulo, Edward apretó el acelerador hacia su propio hogar y en menos de un minuto se bajó, abriendo el coche con la rabia en la garganta producto de lo que ya no podía callarse ni aguantar. Cuando le abrió a Bella, tomó su mano y se quedaron de frente, analizando la situación, en menos de un segundo se miraron los labios dispuestos a desatar la locura de lo que llevaban guardado en su interior.

—Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero es la verdad, me encantas —susurró, poniendo su mano en su nuca y mandíbula, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Bella jadeó.

—Miénteme otra vez —gimió.

—No necesito mentirte, es la verdad —afirmó, llevando su otra mano a su cintura y pegándola a su propio cuerpo, mucho más grande, fuerte y amplio ante una pequeña chica de veintidós.

Los labios carnosos de Isabella se abrieron para hacer entrar el aire que necesitaba y finalmente se dejó llevar, cerrando sus ojos. Edward se acercó y le quitó ese aire con un beso tan hondo y fogoso que Bella sintió cómo crecían las llamas desde los pies, subiendo desde ahí hasta su vientre, quemándola por cada rincón, célula y tejido vivo. La lengua del sheriff entró en su boca y ella le permitió rebosar con su humedad, sacándole otro gemido de llana desesperación. La autoridad policial cerró la puerta de un golpe fuerte, interponiéndose con poderío ante la menuda ladronzuela que tenía frente a él. Entre besos dieron pasos y entraron a la casa, lugar que ellos recordaban ante los juegos que tuvieron por primera vez.

—Siga mintiéndome, Sr. Cullen —susurró en su oído, respondiendo a la manera en que él se aferraba a su cuerpo, imponiéndose.

—Miénteme tú también —masculló el sheriff, tragando ante la manera en que se cruzaban sus miradas de excitación.

Sí, claro que quería que le mintiera. Quería que siguiera siendo la chica algo tímida, ingenua y joven que le mostraba tras la delincuente con prontuario y cosas que contar. Sí, que siguiera mintiendo, que fingiera que no eran esto, dos personas aún desconocidas y que debían verse a escondidas, donde nadie supiera lo que ocurría con el sheriff Cullen y la principal sospechosa de varios crímenes graves del condado. Que le mintiera, que le dijera que era otra mujer, que… nada tenía que ver con el crimen.

Ella se rio y acabó pasando sus manos por su pecho. Fue desabotonando para tocar su piel, aquella que guardaba músculos masculinos, viriles y fuertes, todos ellos dispuestos a protegerle y cuidarle mientras se mentían el uno al otro.

—Entre mentiras hay verdades, Isabella —le dijo al oído, desabotonando también la ropa de ella, que se trataba de una sencilla blusa blanca que usaba para el trabajo.

—Soy lo suficientemente desconfiada para no creerle a la policía, Sr. Cullen.

Él volvió a reír y la tomó desde las muñecas otra vez, juntando su nariz con la suya.

—Y yo para no creerle a una ladrona.

La besó antes de que pudiera contestar y hundió sus dedos en su cabello, con la camisa abierta y el pantalón de policía apretado por la erección provocada por la delincuente.

—Quiero saber de lo que es capaz el sheriff —jugueteó ella, olvidándose del miedo que le provocaba saber que él podía tener el corazón ocupado, cuando el suyo parecía clamar con vehemencia por el suyo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. He cometido un delito con usted.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Le he robado la cordura y cada espacio de racionalidad. Afírmelo.

El sheriff quedó en silencio, sabiendo cuán cierto era eso.

—¿Y? ¿Merezco el calabozo? —inquirió, poniendo sus manos hacia adelante, como si esperara las esposas.

Cullen tragó asfixiado ante la sensación de la sangre corriendo hacia su miembro pero también ante cómo rompía con cada aspecto ético que quedaba en su interior. No podía creer cuánto le excitaba, cómo nunca pensó las fantasías infernales que quería cumplir con Isabella, incluso cuando estas comprometieran la imagen de su trabajo.

Y sin más preámbulo, Edward sacó sus esposas y las abrió sin remordimiento, tomando con fuerza esas pequeñas muñequitas y encarcelándolas con la fiereza demente de un hombre necesitando sexo… y a la mujer que lo esperaba, sedienta.

—Claro que merece el calabozo, Srta. Swan —gruñó él, obligándola a darse la vuelta—. Cabeza gacha, vamos al sofá.

—¿Qué clase de castigo es? —preguntó, sintiendo la electricidad apremiante del deseo en su piel.

Edward no respondió y se dejó guiar por sus instintos primitivos, acercándola al sofá y haciendo que se agachara para tener acceso a aquel punto íntimo de su ser. Cuando la apretó de las caderas, Bella miró hacia atrás, descubriendo con algo de timidez cómo planeaba comerse su humanidad de todas las maneras posibles.

—El que mereces, Isabella Swan —le dijo antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Bella apenas podía sostenerse debido a las esposas en sus muñecas, en especial al sentir el brazo del sofá justo debajo de su vientre.

—Entonces hágalo, sheriff, porque aunque intente mil maneras, lo que robé nunca le será devuelto —susurró, meneándole las nalgas detrás del pantalón.

Él sintió la rabia de imaginarse la palabra "corazón" cuando pensaba en lo que ella le pudo robar, por lo que tomó su blusa y la rompió, haciendo que los botones saltaran a diferentes direcciones. Bella gimió ante la sorpresa de aquella brutalidad meramente sexual pero que seguía sin parecerse a lo que Mike hacía sin su consentimiento. Con Edward todo era diferente, todo.

—¿Y le parece un castigo ejemplar quedarse confinada en esta casa durante varios días? —le preguntó él, pasando su mano con lentitud por su vientre, tocando su suave piel y su fina anchura, abarcando su ser con una sola mano grande y fuerte—. Castigo tras castigo.

Bella cerró sus ojos cuando esa misma mano llegó hasta sus senos, dispuesta a la tortura mientras imaginaba lo que eso significaría. Le fascinaba.

—Necesito un abogado entonces —se quejó, apretando los párpados cuando pellizcó sus pezones con fuerza.

—No es necesario. Esta es la sentencia —susurró, llevando las mismas manos a su pantalón.

Lo comenzó a bajar mientras besaba sus nalgas, disfrutando de ella y ella de él. Bella se mordía el labio mientras arqueaba las cejas, sintiendo algo que nunca pensó experimentar. La manera en la que la trataba, buscando su placer, era tan sublime que a ratos sentía que no podía sostenerse de las piernas.

—Sr. Cullen —gimió en el instante en que le quitó la ropa y luego bajó la tanga, mordiendo su culo y luego masajeándolo ante la necesidad de meterse entre ellas.

Isabella se sonrojó y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, ladeó la cabeza para mirar cómo Edward las abría para lamer todo lo que significaba intimidad en su cuerpo.

—Dios mío —soltó ante cómo se sentía pero también nerviosa, porque él estaba ahí, jugando con todo lo que parecía oculto y tabú.

A Edward le fascinaba el sabor de su piel, su suavidad y cómo gemía sin control. Quería demostrarle que le encantaba, que lo que salía de sus labios eran verdades aunque sabía que muy en su interior eso iba a acabarlos de mil maneras. Ahí, en medio de la oscuridad y las paredes ocultando su aventura, sintió que tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer que le costaría dejar ir, porque tarde o temprano debía hacerlo, ¿no?

Dejó de pensar en lo que no debía y se concentró en el ahora, siguiendo con sus caricias y los movimientos de su lengua, sacándole suspiros largos y pausados a ella, a Isabella, que disfrutaba de cada sensación como si fuera la última. Ella intentaba apretar el sofá con sus manos y con sus dientes, porque su lengua hacía tantos dibujos en su piel íntima que sentía que iba a desmayarse. No pensó que ahí hubiera tantos nervios clamando por él pero estaba vibrando y temblando de mil maneras ante la forma en la que se metía entre sus nalgas.

—Estás muy mojada, Isabella, mira esto —susurró él, pasando su dedo por la unión de sus labios—. ¿Quieres más?

Ella asintió mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza.

—Es un castigo, Isabella, no me digas que disfrutas que lo haga.

—Es lo que merezco, sheriff, porque aunque no quiera asumirlo, le he robado la paz que tanto acostumbraba a llevar, a que sí —lo molestó.

Edward se quitó el arma y la puso sobre la mesa de café, para luego buscar la porra (1) y apretarla con fuerza. Llevó esos mismos labios a su nuca y fue dejando besos por su espalda, y en medio de la distracción, pegó la porra a su culo, sacándole un salto.

—¿Se siente orgullosa? —le preguntó al oído.

Bella, sintiendo el ardor de su acto, asintió mientras sonreía.

—Pues siga sintiéndose así, porque al parecer el castigo es su disfrute.

Volvió a pegar la porra a sus nalgas, asegurándose de marcar su blanca piel, tal como un tatuaje más. Bella sentía el dolor, pero también el placer que le generaba aquel erótico juego de poder.

—Solo si lo hace el sheriff —respondió.

Edward la tomó desde la quijada y la acercó a su cuerpo, juntando sus nalgas a su pelvis.

—Entonces espero ser ese único que te haga sentir todo esto —murmuró, besándole el cuello.

Bella se rio.

—No me pida eso si no es capaz de tomar esa misma posición por mí —le contestó.

Él tragó y se negó a preguntarse por qué decía eso, así que se abrió el cinturón y el pantalón. Buscó el preservativo que guardaba solo pensando en ella y se lo puso mientras seguía depositándole besos suaves. En aquel punto, su erección era insostenible, por lo que se posicionó entre sus labios, queriendo entrar. Bella lo buscó, queriéndolo dentro y en menos de un segundo se sintió llena hasta las entrañas, mezclando el dolor y el placer intenso de su miembro clavándole en su humanidad.

—Está haciéndome… pagar caro la mamada en su oficina, ¿no es así? —le preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Puede ser. Hiciste que pensara en ti todo el maldito día —le confesó, penetrándola con desesperación.

—Y seguirá sintiéndolo necesario, sheriff, recuérdeme.

Él gruñó y la tomó desde las caderas, aumentando el rimo de las estocadas. Le gustaba tanto su estrechez y calor, la forma en la que succionaba su miembro, pidiéndole más, apretándolo hasta no querer soltarlo. Pero además de eso, le gustaba su rubor al momento de estar juntos, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban de deseo y aquel dejo total de inocencia que brotaba de su expresión al sentir el placer que él quería brindarle. Era tan pequeña, suave y dulce cuando se trataba del sexo, ¿quería mentirle y fingir que así era en realidad, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones? Qué sabía él, estaba enloquecido.

—¿Qué tienes, Isabella, que me encantas de esta manera? —le preguntó, haciéndole girar para acostarla en el sofá.

Ella acabó con los cabellos desparramados por él, lo que a Edward le provocó más deseo de lo que imaginó. Ahora parecía una dulce sirena mirándolo y esperándolo con el acceso a su interior.

—No lo sé, dígamelo usted —le susurró, abrazándolo desde el cuello.

Se miraron un largo segundo y ella le acarició la quijada para sentir su barba. Bella sentía que le arrancaban el corazón al asimilar lo que sentía.

—Mírame a los ojos —ordenó.

Cuando volvió a penetrarla, Bella arqueó las cejas y se ruborizó con más intensidad. Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas, contemplando sus expresiones, sintiendo el sudor en su piel. Acabaron besándose al arañar la realidad del orgasmo y en medio de sus lenguas batallando, ambos terminaron en un clímax al compás, gruñéndose y gimiéndose, uno al otro, roce con roce.

El sheriff la apretó contra él y tomó la porra para rozar su cuerpo desnudo, desde los labios hasta la punta de sus pies. Bella respiraba de forma desacompasada, con el maquillaje algo estropeado por el sudor del ejercicio, con esas mejillas rojas que le hacían parecer una apetitosa fresa adorable…

Edward tuvo que dejar de mirarla porque el corazón también parecía querer arrancarse de su pecho, latiendo de forma intensa, no asociado al ejercicio que acababan de tener.

—Ha sido un castigo… ejemplar. —Bella alzó la voz, aún esposada, tocando su pecho de forma suave.

El policía le tomó las mejillas con una mano y la acercó para besarla otra vez, y entonces ir bajando por su esternón y el canal de sus senos.

—Pero creo que seguiré robándole todo lo que pueda —murmuró, tragando de manera audible.

—¿No es suficiente para ti? —preguntó Edward, con la porra junto a sus labios llenos y entreabiertos.

Ella negó con los ojos inocentes y abrió la boca, chupando la porra, simulando otra cosa más… íntima. Entonces le dio la vuelta, acabando sobre él, y tomó su miembro en sus manos.

—Nunca lo será, no con usted —respondió.

Edward la vio acariciarlo y luego bajar hasta hundírselo en la boca, lo que le hizo lanzar quejas mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a dejar de pensar en ella, en esta ladronzuela que estaba haciéndole sentir cosas incorrectas, tan incorrectas como lo que estaban haciendo ahora.

.

Edward despertó con sus cabellos en la cara. Olían muy bien. Cuando se separó para comprobar la realidad, se dio cuenta de que la abrazaba desde la cintura, pegando su pecho a su espalda. Estaban en el sofá, muy juntos, de tal forma íntima que su corazón volvió a latir de manera alocada.

Se alejó, inquieto.

Miró hacia el suelo, comprobando que toda la ropa siguiera regada por el suelo, recordándole lo que pasaron hacía unas horas. Se pasó una mano por la cara y miró a su lado, donde ella dormía de forma plácida. El policía se acercó y le corrió el cabello, viendo a esa pequeña chica que parecía tan…

—Mierda —espetó, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Miró el reloj y notó que pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, así que se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola de tal forma que ella no fuera a despertar. Cuando la dejó sobre su cama, le puso una de sus camisas para que durmiera más cómoda y luego la tapó con los edredones, no sabiendo si era correcto acostarse con ella, no con la intimidad que tenían. Sin embargo no lo soportó mucho y lo hizo, acomodándose a su lado con suavidad. Bella, aún dormida, sintió el calor del único hombre que la había protegido e instintivamente lo abrazó, acurrucándose en su pecho, añorándolo de tal manera que Edward sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, sabiendo que también la añoraba.

No pudo dormir. Las horas pasaban y el cielo iba cambiando de color de la misma manera en que sus pensamientos daban giros sin finalidad absoluta. ¿Era la manera en la que estaba sintiendo que quería estar con ella? Posiblemente pero no, no podía dormir, solo la miraba y sentía que era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez había visto en su vida, que veía a una chica sencilla y dulce oculta tras esas paredes de hierro, que además tenía que decirle adiós en algún punto… o que tendría que entregarla a la justicia si eso era lo correcto.

No pudo más y se levantó cuando el cielo marcaba con fuerza la salida del sol californiano. Se llevó una toalla, se duchó de forma rápida y finalmente acabó yendo a la cocina, pensando de qué manera sorprender a esa chica que seguía durmiendo de manera tan dulce. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer pero ahí estaba, cocinándole a una mujer luego de años sin hacerlo, al menos no desde que Rose, su hermana, se fue de vuelta a casa de sus padres.

Luego de aquello se acostó un momento junto a ella. Edward vio cómo dormía sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa casi innata en ese rostro angelical que nada tenía que ver con la personalidad que quería mostrar. Su mano fue hacia esos cabellos y los corrió de su rostro, queriendo más. No le había bastado con la noche que habían tenido, nunca era así porque cada aspecto de ella que iba conociendo le gustaba más.

Sus senos estaban apegados a su torso, rozándose sin remedio. Le gustaba sentirla desnuda, donde nada más que la humanidad natural los conectaba.

Vio su rubor, sus labios llenos y el manojo de hermosura que rebosaba de manera alocada. ¿Qué tenía esa ladronzuela que le hacía mirarla tanto tiempo? ¿Qué tenía la delincuente que le provocaba tantas cosas a la vez? Por más que quisiera cuidarla, también sabía que algo más le volvía irremediablemente loco, como si una parte de sí mismo estuviera perdiendo el norte solo por un poco más de esa chica que, bajo todo pronóstico, iba a ser su perdición.

Era una chica solitaria, atractiva y con diferentes caretas que le costaba afrontar. Por un lado veía a la impresionante ladrona que podía ir contra el mundo y luego estaba la chica de veintidós, solitaria y perdida en un mundo que ya le había hecho daño. Su única certeza era que le encantaba y no tenía calificativos ni deseos de ocultarlo.

Quería cuidarla, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero también la necesitaba para ir con Mike. Tenía que hacerlo. Era su única oportunidad y su único recurso. Necesitaba de Isabella para llegar a ese maldito, sea cual sea la forma.

Pasó su dedo por la espalda de Isabella, provocándole un suspiro. Cuando abrió sus ojos y notó cómo la contemplaba el sheriff de ojos verdes, su corazón brincó, recordando la forma en la que él movía su lengua entre sus piernas, respetando su placer, haciéndole conocer lo que era el temblor absoluto de la locura.

—Yo pensé que no ibas a despertar —susurró él, tomando su barbilla con fuerza—. Aunque fue bueno verte dormir durante tanto tiempo.

Ella se ruborizó.

—¿De verdad hiciste eso?

Edward se rio ante su expresión, gesto que a Bella le hizo suspirar. Era tan serio que cada detalle de alegría parecía tan extraño de su parte.

—Sí lo hice, ladronzuela. ¿Acaso no puedo?

Le dio la vuelta a ella y acabó sobre su cuerpo, mirando a la diosa de cabellos bicolores.

—Porque mirarte no es nada a lo que te hice anoche —susurró, juntando su nariz con la suya.

Bella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, recordando cada aspecto de lo que significó estar con él por segunda vez. En sus brazos sentía que era especial, única e irrepetible pero cada vez que lo sentía, recordaba las fotografías como si supiera que ella jamás sería aquello en su totalidad no de la manera emocional no de la forma en la que sí quería serlo.

—Buenos días… a propósito —le dijo al oído—. Iré a la cocina. Ven conmigo.

Al abrir los edredones, notó que estaba usando una de sus camisas medio abierta, por lo que sonrió y luego se mordió una uña. Al levantarse, miró con timidez por los rincones de su casa, buscándolo, guiada por el aroma inconfundible del café y del tocino. Cuando llegó a la cocina y vio esa espalda ancha, su corazón pareció estremecerse. Siguió acortando la distancia y en el instante en el que sintió su calor, lo tocó. Él se giró, encontrándola de frente. Sus ojos grandes y dulces volvían a aparecer, por lo que quedó mudo varios segundos.

—Buenos días —dijo ella, repitiéndolo.

—Buenos días.

—¿Eso es desayuno? —preguntó, volviendo a morderse la uña.

Edward asintió.

—Necesitas comer luego de… lo de anoche.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

—Espero que te guste el café y el tocino —murmuró, caminando con la sartén y la jarra de café hacia la mesa.

—Sí, me gustan mucho —respondió.

Él se sirvió y esperó a que comiera, disfrutando de ese color en sus mejillas tan adorables. Bella parecía disfrutar del desayuno, como si hace mucho tiempo no lo hiciera. Y era cierto. Ella hacía tiempo no sentía ese sabor a hogar que la llenara de seguridad. Y un buen desayuno era el aliciente perfecto para que fuera así, ¿no?

—¿No comerás conmigo? —preguntó ella, pestañeando de forma dulce.

Edward tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado porque cada vez que lo hacía sentía que iba a tener un ataque al corazón.

—No… tengo que ir al trabajo.

Bella supo que debía irse.

—Entonces tengo que irme. Sí, tienes razón, estar aquí es…

—Quédate. Espérame hasta que vuelva —susurró, acercándose a ella desde su lado de la mesa.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—¿Que me quede?

—¿No quieres hacerlo?

—Es que…

—Supe que hubo un tiroteo en los remolques. No quiero que pases por ahí, al menos no ahí.

—Ah —dijo ella, algo desilusionada. Pensaba que en realidad él quería estar con su compañía.

Pero Edward ni siquiera se había preocupado de eso y sí, había mentido. Lo que quería era tenerla más tiempo a su lado, verla en su propia casa, sentir su energía en esas cuatro paredes que siempre lo mantenían solo. No la quería lejos, no quería, no… No lo soportaría, no hoy.

—Quédate o usaré mi autoridad, ¿de acuerdo? —Le tomó la barbilla con suavidad—. Come.

Bella asintió y lo hizo, viéndolo guardarse el arma y la misma porra que usó anoche. Cuando se acomodó el sombrero de sheriff ante sus ojos, ella acabó suspirando y sujetándose el rostro con sus manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

—Volveré más temprano. Siéntete como en tu casa —susurró.

Ella creyó que iba a marcharse sin más, pero le acabó acariciando la mejilla y luego la besó hasta hacerle cerrar los ojos de gusto y varias emociones al mismo tiempo. Cuando se fue, simplemente suspiró, sin saber cómo sentirse porque especial no era ni nunca lo sería, pero… ¿cómo evitar que su cuerpo se llenara de ilusiones?

.

Edward llevaba toda la tarde pensando en ella. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo, menos aún cuando tuvo que asistir a la reunión quincenal junto a todos los demás en el cuartel. Jasper lo molestó pero él lejos de responder de manera gruñona como siempre sonrió.

—¿Quién mierda eres tú y dónde está mi _Gruñoncito_? —preguntó él, sin poder creerlo.

Edward frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Estaba muy entusiasta por volver a casa y verla otra vez. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera ido, lo suplicaba.

La reunión ocurrió de manera tal que el tema principal fue Mike Newton. El Buitre se adjudicó la voz de los demás, lo que a Edward lo mantuvo expectante.

—Voy a descubrir dónde está la delincuente porque mis testigos han sido claros y está en la ciudad —espetó—. Voy a apresarla, a ver si dice algo la muy perra…

—Cállate —bramó Edward, saltando como un perro rabioso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluido James.

—No es la manera de referirte a ella, aunque… sea sospechosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vamos a darle espacio a que los delincuentes hagan lo que quieran ante esa nueva mierda de que tienes derecho? No me hagas reír. La quiero en prisión y seré yo quien la meta en una, ya verás lo que le haré para que hable.

—No te atreverías —bramó él una vez más, furioso—. Déjala en paz.

Cuando notó cómo todos seguían mirándolo, muy sorprendidos, Edward se levantó de la mesa y se quitó el sombrero con rabia. Se metió a su oficina y cerró con rabia, sin saber qué sentir ante todo. Así que le hizo caso a su corazón y salió pitando del cuartel, dispuesto a ir a casa, con ella. A la mierda todo lo demás.

.

Bella había estado mirando televisión y fisgoneando entre las cosas de Edward, oliendo su perfume, acomodándose entre su ropa y viendo más fotografías de su familia. Finalmente, limpió un poco, se duchó y se puso uno de sus suéteres, que era tan grande que parecía un vestido para ella. A ratos suspiraba, queriendo que volviera, y en otras ocasiones cerraba los ojos, imaginando que este lugar era realmente su hogar… con él.

—No debo pensar en eso —susurró, levantándose.

Al entrar a la cocina y ver la hora, imaginó que sería buena idea sorprenderlo de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho, así que se dispuso a cocinar, nerviosa porque no fuera a gustarle su gesto. Mientras se ataba el cabello y hacía hervir el agua en la tetera, sintió el timbre. Ese era Edward, definitivamente. Con el corazón desbocado, corrió para abrirle y demostrarle que ahí estaba, esperándolo, pero grande fue sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con una mujer hermosa, una que recordaba perfectamente en una de las fotografías.

—Hola —dijo ella, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

* * *

**(1) Porra: arma contundente con forma de barra que es utilizada por las fuerzas policiales. Es un palo corto que puede ser utilizado con una sola mano, puede ser de goma o plástico denso.**

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Antes que nada, pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme ausentado tantos días. Como dije en mi nota de autor, fue algo que se escapó de mis manos. Espero de todo corazón que me sigan acompañando en esta locura, porque aún faltan muchas aventuras y un romance vivo como los que salen de mi cabeza. ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro entre estos dos? ¡Sí! Sienten, y no están dispuestos a afrontarlo, porque las medidas morales, la autoridad y la imagen son clavos en el camino que deben ser arrancados, pero ¿cómo? Bella tampoco quiere confiar aunque en él sienta la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque adore esa protección y aunque se muera por él y la seguridad que emana. Ella aún tiene miedo de ser la otra, un segundo plato que se sirve frío ante lo que ella ve como un hombre que necesita de una mujer perfecta, mujer que ella no es. ¿Qué piensan de cómo ellos se piensan sin ser capaces de decírselo? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá luego de que Edward se haya mostrado tan furioso al ver cómo James habla de su Ladronzuela? ¿Qué piensan de la mujer que se presentó en la casa de Edward? ¿Quién será y qué ocurrirá al notar que Bella está semidesnuda debajo de ese suéter de Edward? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Coni (pienso como tú, necesita amor), Tereyasha Mooz (qué lindas palabras, hermosa, muchas gracias), Pancardo, Noriitha, Valevalverde57, Fernanda javiera (awwwwww, cuando me dicen que soy la mejor me sonrojo, estoy comenzando a creérmelo), sheep0294 (sí, pero el título tiene más aristas jiji), Brenda Cullenn, Belli swan dwyer, rjnavajas, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, blueorchid02, Rose Hernndez, Nelly McCarthy, llucena928, AnabellaCS, Diana2GT, freedom2604, Bell Cullen Hall (gracias por tus palabras), LuAnKa, BreezeCullenSwan, morenita88, cavendano13, angryc, Pameva, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Jeli, indii93, calia19, Milacaceres11039, Liz Vidal, Elmi, Josi (definitivamente me sonrojas), Dominic Muoz Leiva, morales13roxy, NarMaVeg, Liliana Macias, ELIZABETH, saraipineda44, Rero96 (otra chica que me dice que soy la mejor, ¡uau! Muchas gracias), Flor Santana, GabySS501, Tina Lightwood, catableu, Says, Jocelyn, NadiaGarcia, MariaL8, Jenni98isa, barbya95, rosycanul10, valentinadelafuente, Diana, jupy, Robaddict18, kathlenayala, Gladys Nilda, somas, Melany, Abigail, Reva4, Santa, Twilightsecretlove, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, Laura, Kmile Pattz-Cullen, piligm, miop, claribelcabrera585, keith86, krisr0405, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Alimrobsten, SexyAngel27 (oh, muchas gracias, qué fascinante que te gusten todas mis historias. Espero volver a leer tus reviews, de verdad. Cariños), anaiza18, JMMA, beakis, carlita16, FlorVillu, Valentina Paez, Mar91, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tata XOXO, Iza, Luisa huiniguir, seelie lune (gracias por tu maravilloso comentario), MaleCullen, VeroG (jajajaja), Lucero Isabel (muchas gracias, hermosa), Conni Stew (¡qué raro! Quizá tus reviews no quedan :( porque lamentablemente he visto muy poco tus reviews. Siempre verifica que quede tu review, a veces fanfiction no los publica), twilightter, Yesenia Tovar, Bella-Nympha, isbella cullens swan, Ana karina, alejandra1987, YessyVL13, damaris14, carolaap, kaja0507, AndreaSL, Lorevab, Olga Javier Hdez, SeguidoradeChile, Kika, Lulu, Vic, Chelsea, Fernanda21, Adriu, sool21, joabruno, Maca Ugarte Diaz, camilitha cullen, Angelus285, Angel twilighter, K, Cinti77, nydiac10, florcitacullen1, Nat Cullen, Smedina, Hanna D L, YesiFurter (¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra que al fin hayas encontrado una historia que te guste tanto. Cariños), Mel ACS, esme575 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan significa mucho para mí, a veces no puedo seguir, me cuesta horrores con tantas cosas a la vez, pero con sus palabras es innegable que me levanto y me entusiasmo de una manera que no podría explicar, de verdad gracias a todas_**

**_Gracias a Melina por la rapidez con la que me entregó el capi, te lo agradezco enormemente, ciela, ¡en serio! Y gracias a mis administradoras y moderadoras, por estar ahí alentando a esta personita que a veces no puede con todo sola, sin ustedes no podría_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	10. Capítulo 9: Me importas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now – Starship **

**Capítulo 9:**

**Me importas**

"_Mirando tus veo un paraíso_

_Este mundo que he encontrado es demasiado bueno para ser verdad_

_(…) Digamos que estamos locos, qué importa eso_

_Pon tu mano en la mía, cariño, nunca mires hacia atrás_

_Deja que el mundo que nos rodea se desmorone_

_(…) Y podemos construir esto juntos_

_Permaneciendo fuertes por siempre_

_Nada nos va a parar ahora_

_Y si este mundo se queda sin amantes_

_Todavía nos tendremos el uno al otro_

_(…) Oh, todo lo que necesito eres tú_

_Todo lo que necesito_

_Todo lo que quiero hacer_

_Es abrazarte para siempre y por siempre…_"

Bella se quedó muda, pero la mujer la miraba a la espera de una respuesta.

—Hola —contestó.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa. No sabía que Edward estaba con una visita tan… femenina.

Ella miró hacia adentro, sin saber si estaba él adentro.

—¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió con la voz suave.

—Claro —dijo en voz baja.

Estaba intimidada. No pensó que ella estuviera aquí.

La mujer, rubia y despampanante, movió sus cabellos largos y le sonrió de manera astuta.

—Edward no me contó que tenía novia —afirmó—. Por cierto, soy Rosalie Cullen.

La mujer le tendió la mano, dejando ir una sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

—Yo…

La puerta se abrió, impidiendo que Bella siguiera hablando. Era Edward, quien en cuanto entró, vio que estaba su hermana y la ladronzuela en medio de la sala.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó.

—¿Rose?

—¿Hermanito? —Ella siguió sonriendo y se acercó a él para abrazarlo—. ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que tenías una novia tan linda? ¿Eh? Porque ni mamá ni papá saben…

—Ella y yo…

—No soy su novia —respondió Bella, muy tajante—. Aunque vaya que le gustaría.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos, mirándola ante tal forma de responder. Vaya chica. ¿Cómo no volverlo loco?

—Uau. Qué audaz decir eso delante de Rosalie —afirmó la mujer, echándose a reír a los segundos—. No me mientan, sé que aquí pasan cosas. ¿Cómo te llamas, chica? Porque esos tatuajes… ¡Ay, creo que seremos amigas!

Bella levantó las cejas y miró a Edward, como retándolo a contradecir a su hermana. Pero él estaba fascinado ante cómo se veía ella usando su suéter, perdiéndose en los tatuajes de sus muslos.

—Soy Isabella —dijo, sin dar más detalles—. Mucho gusto, Rosalie.

—Solo dime Rose —afirmó.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que su hermano miraba a Bella de una manera poco decorosa… y muy atraída, no solo de esa manera física que a cualquiera llamaría la atención.

—Creo que llegué en un muy mal momento —jugueteó la mujer, cerrándose el abrigo de cuero—. Porque vaya que quieren estar a solas, ¿eh?

—Hey, viniste para verme, ¿cómo vas a irte tan pronto? —preguntó Edward, saliendo del trance en el que se había quedado producto de las piernas de Bella—. Quédate a tomarte un café, como antaño, al menos un momento.

—¿No te molesta, Isabella?

—No, claro que no. —Miró a Edward, quien estaba contemplándola nuevamente.

Rose no podía creer que su hermano estuviera botando la baba frente a una chica tan diferente a lo que él acostumbraba. Aunque la palabra exacta no era costumbre, porque era un tipo al que no se le conocían muchas conquistas, salvo esa perra de Kate.

—Entonces será solo un café, luego pueden seguir… con sus cosas —exclamó ella, usando un tono muy pícaro.

.

Bella se sentía tan a gusto dentro del suéter de Edward. Era como si él estuviera abrazándola. El policía aún estaba usando su traje de sheriff mientras preparaba el café y el plato favorito de su hermana, a quien no veía hace bastantes semanas.

—Y así fue como llegué hasta esta ciudad luego de las vacaciones con la familia, vacaciones a las que no quisiste ir, hermano —señaló la mujer mientras se estiraba una de las ondas rubias de su cabello.

—Sabes que estoy cubierto de trabajo —respondió él, dejándole el bife delante de sus ojos.

—Ya veo qué tipo de trabajo es —respondió su hermana, mirando a una Isabella expectante—. Joven y muy guapa.

Bella creyó que aquello podía molestar a Edward, pero él esbozó una suave sonrisa ladeada mientras, sin esperarlo, le dejaba un plato a ella y una taza de té, mismo que ella le había dicho que le gustaba. _¿De verdad lo ha recordado?_, pensó, levantando las cejas mientras lo miraba. Él, en cambio, le regañó un guiño que le revolvió el estómago de forma deliciosa.

—¿Y qué haces, Rose? —preguntó Bella, queriendo distraerse de las atenciones que le daba el sheriff. La ponían tan nerviosa.

—Soy artista plástica. —Sonrió—. Y perforo. No imaginas cuánto me han encantado sus tatuajes.

—Debe ser maravilloso lo que haces.

Rio.

—Un poco difícil en estos tiempos. Tengo a dos hombres de la ley en la familia que se rehusaron un poco a verme haciendo algo no convencional. —Miró a Edward.

Bella no comprendió mucho.

—Nuestro padre es el coronel del distrito —le aclaró Edward, bastante serio para gusto de ella

—Oh, vaya —murmuró la delincuente, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto.

Coronel…

Imaginó a un hombre mucho más serio e intimidante que Edward y entonces recordó a la mujer que vio en las fotografías. Era el tipo de mujer a la que cualquier coronel querría en la oficina, bastante alejada a quien era ella, una chica tatuada y sin estudios universitarios, viviendo de lo que ganaba al día. Entonces se preguntó si Rosalie la conocería y si le gustaba aquella mujer tan misteriosa en las fotografías que Edward tenía tan celosamente guardadas. No podía preguntar, se suponía que nadie sabía que ella las había visto y, menos aún, que le preocupaba la importancia que tenía en la vida del sheriff.

—¿Y? ¿Al fin te quedarás en la ciudad? —preguntó el policía, como queriendo sacarse de encima el tema de su familia. Parecía que no le gustaba hablar de ellos, al menos no con Bella.

—¡Sí! —exclamó—. Al fin me quedaré. Encontré un buen trabajo aquí, además tengo un nuevo socio con el que hemos puesto un local de tatuajes que te encantará conocer. Y no digas que no, mira que la chica a la que tanto miras con locura tiene bastantes tatuajes para tu antojo.

Bella se sonrojó mientras se mordía el pulgar, mirando a Edward con burla. Él, en cambio, volvió a sonreír, como si supiera que su hermana tenía la razón.

.

Edward cerró la puerta y se giró, encontrándose con su ladronzuela. Ella tenía las mangas del suéter en los labios, acomodada en el sofá de la sala como un gatito, a la espera de sus caricias.

—Me ha caído muy bien —le hizo saber.

—Lamento que haya venido de sorpresa, no tenía idea que arribaría hoy.

—Déjame adivinar. Si así hubiera sido, yo no estaría aquí.

El sheriff tragó, sin saber cómo responder a eso, porque una parte de él había asumido que era una chica a la que le encantaría llevar consigo.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se acostó en el sofá, satisfecha de haber comido algo tan delicioso preparado por él, pero también de estar en un lugar tan cálido como su casa. Sabía que esta fantasía iba a durar muy poco y que pronto debía regresar a su maldito barrio de mierda, pero mientras quería disfrutar de algo a lo que podía llamar un hogar.

—Le has encantado a Rose —dijo él, acercándose mientras veía los tatuajes en sus piernas.

Bella estaba apoyada en el brazo del sofá, bocarriba mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—¿De verdad? Parece que le gustan las chicas rudas, como ella.

Edward rio y miró a esa pequeña chica que le estaba robando más allá del aliento.

—La verdad, estás lejos de ser una chica ruda, Isabella.

Cuando Bella abrió sus ojos, lo vio ahí, mirándola desde detrás. Él le acarició las mejillas, ruborizándola y haciéndole suspirar de manera larga y profunda.

—Una ladrona que sabe usar una navaja es una mujer ruda, Sheriff.

Él se rio y se agachó para depositar un suave beso en su barbilla, mientras Bella sentía el aroma de su perfume, justo en su cuello. Jadeó, estremecida.

—Puede ser. Pero a veces me muestras una mujer que está muy lejos de ser ruda, como ahora.

Él subió sus labios hasta los de ella y se la devoró hasta provocarle un gemido.

—Corrí desde el trabajo para estar contigo —le confesó.

—Y aquí me tienes.

—Gracias al cielo.

Ella se giró y se apoyó en el mismo sofá en el que él la había cogido la noche anterior, y con sus codos sobre el brazo de este, se irguió para estar frente a la pelvis del sheriff. Abrió la cremallera de a poco, mirándolo a los ojos, y en menos de un segundo una creciente erección por poco le choca en el rostro. Bella sonrió y se lamió el labio inferior, tomándolo desde la base para llevarlo a su boca y darle placer. El policía sintió ese calor de sus labios y la suave fricción de aquella húmeda bóveda mientras la miraba a los ojos, corriéndole el cabello de sirena a un lado. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien, tanto… Seguía sin tener calificativos. Quería comérsela a besos, poder tocarla por completo y aún así cobijarla en la noche, donde nadie nunca pudiera dañarla. Dios, le parecía tan bella, tan malditamente hermosa…

¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

—Quiero de ti —respondió entre gruñidos.

Tomó su mano e hizo que se acercara lo suficiente para tomarla entre sus brazos. Bella rio ante la sorpresa de sus rápidos movimientos y enseguida juntó su nariz con la suya, rozando los deseos de un beso.

—Siga rompiendo la ley, Sr. Cullen.

Él la contempló un largo segundo y entonces volvió a devorársela, besándola con tanta pasión que el pecho de Bella dolió. Lo abrazó desde el cuello y el policía la apretó desde las nalgas, pegándola a la pared de su habitación. Le abrió el suéter con una mano y acarició la suave piel de su ladrona, sacándole quejidos suaves mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando le bajó las bragas, masajeó su sexo hasta enloquecerla y, finalmente sacar el preservativo desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Bella lo rompió lo puso, ansiosa de sentirlo, y en menos de un segundo, Edward la penetró hasta hacerla gritar, pegada a esa misma pared, sostenida solo sobre sus brazos.

—No sabía que estuvo extrañándome tanto, sheriff —le dijo ella al oído.

Edward se quedó un momento dentro, haciéndole temblar, y entonces salió con la misma fuerza, estremeciéndola.

—Muchísimo más de lo que crees —aseguró él, jadeando.

Las mejillas de Bella ya estaban rojas por el placer, lo que para él significaba más excitación, porque le encantaba ese rostro tan expresivo. La penetró con fuerza, disfrutando de la estrechez, así como de sus gemidos, que clamaban por más. Ambos juntaron sus frentes y volvieron a besarse, descubriendo cuánto les gustaba estar juntos, una vez más.

—Usted sabe que le… hará muy mal, ¿no es así? —Ella siguió gimiéndola al oído y Edward sintió esa rabia brutal consigo mismo, por no poder contener lo mucho que deseaba a Isabella Swan, la mujer que posiblemente iba a destruir su mundo.

La siguió sujetando de las caderas y luego de las nalgas, apretándolas de tal forma que su culo quedaría marcado por él. Le mordió la barbilla y luego bajó con besos y lamidas por su garganta, todo ello mientras la penetraba de forma constante, sacándole fuertes quejidos suaves, femeninos, gráciles y tan intensos como solo ella era. Finalmente la abrazó y la llevó hasta caer a la cama, tomando sus muslos y volviendo a llevar el ritmo de las estocadas. Bella subió una de ellas a su pecho y él besó cada espacio de su tatuaje, buscando el significado de esas imágenes mientras la miraba a los ojos, sudando y disfrutando de la fricción que tenían entre sus cuerpos.

—¡Dios santo, sheriff! ¡Voy a acabar! —gritó, arqueándose de desesperación.

Edward no soportó y la encarceló con su cuerpo, besándola de manera hambrienta, tirando de sus labios con los dientes. En el instante en que acabó entrando ante toda la profundidad posible en su cuerpo pequeño, Bella sintió el dolor mezclado con el inmenso placer que le provocaba el policía, sintiéndole culminar sobre ella, corriéndose mientras se lamían.

Acabaron respirando de forma sórdida y Edward se dejó caer en la mitad de la cama. Bella no tuvo tiempo de acomodarse, porque él tiró de su mano y la hizo sobre su cuerpo, para entonces hundir sus dedos en sus cabellos y contemplarla mientras estaban cerca.

—Eres un mundo de misterios, Ladronzuela —susurró, juntando su nariz con la suya.

Bella cerró los ojos y acarició su quijada, disfrutando de la aspereza de esa piel.

—Nunca vas a conocerlos —le respondió ella, queriendo jugar.

Él arqueó una ceja y la besó, quitándole el aliento.

—¿Eso crees?

Se rio.

—Tendrás que buscar la forma de sacarme esos misterios que ves en mí, sheriff.

—¿Cómo?

—La tortura es ilegal, Sr. Cullen, así que…

—¿Contigo cuando las cosas han sido legales? —inquirió, sujetándola con fuerza.

Bella carcajeó.

—Buena suerte en su intento.

Edward se lamió el labio inferior y visualizó a la locura hecha mujer, aquella que sabía iba a destrozar su cordura, su vida… y su corazón.

¿Estaba ya perdido?

.

Bella despertó en medio de una fuerte pesadilla. Fue tan fuerte que se levantó, arrastrando las sábanas. Por un segundo pensó que estaba en medio de la dura cama de su remolque, pero fue cuando vio a Edward, de pecho desnudo y con los brazos hacia su lado de la cama, que pudo respirar mejor.

Se mordió el dedo pulgar y miró hacia el calendario, levantándose medio desnuda. Pasado mañana era su cumpleaños.

—Diecinueve de enero —musitó, contrariada.

Suspiró.

No era una fecha que le gustara mucho. Hace años no tenía una fiesta y la última detonó el que ella se haya marchado del lugar en el que pensó que iban a protegerla de verdad.

Miró a Edward y se negó a contarle algo tan íntimo y que de seguro no iba a importarle, así que para pasar la amargura, lo primero que hizo fue buscar una hoja dentro de las cosas de Edward y una pluma. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y necesitaba escribirle, sea como sea.

Se escabulló como pudo a un lugar apartado y comenzó a escribir lo que llevaba queriendo decirle a su abuela, esperando a que no fuera demasiado tarde para encontrarla allá, en Malibú.

"_Abuela…_

_He comenzado muchas cartas en este tiempo y aún no puedo finalizar ninguna. Pero esta es la final, esta es la que no dejaré pasar._

_Quiero pedirte perdón por haberme marchado, por haber huido sin decirte nada. Sé que lloraste mucho, que los días pasaban y estabas angustiada al no saber de mí, pero tú sabes que yo ya no podía soportar más, era demasiado para mí._

_Abuela, quisiera ir contigo todos los días de mi vida, pero se me ha hecho tan difícil. He hecho cosas malas, cosas que no tienen justificación, pero que necesitaba o moriría de hambre… o asesinada._

_Pero estoy bien, abuela, al menos… ahora, que conocí a alguien que… Da igual, no quiero ilusionarme, es demasiado arriesgado y yo solo soy una criminal ahora._

_Por favor, espérame, iré pronto contigo._

_Te amo, abuela_

_Isabella_"

Cuando terminó de escribir, sintió tantas ganas de llorar que por un segundo pensó en dejarse ir por el dolor y la angustia de no estar con ella, pero luego descubrió que alguien la estaba mirando. Era Edward.

—Has despertado —susurró ella, escondiendo lentamente la carta.

—¿Qué hacías? —inquirió, más duro de lo que quería sonar.

Su lado policía aparecía cuando Bella actuaba de manera sospechosa, recordándole que conocía muy bien a Mike.

—Estaba… haciendo algo personal. —Su voz tembló.

—¿Qué?

Ella no respondió y él iba a insistir. Sin embargo, la llegada del cartero llamó la atención de ambos y enseguida Edward tuvo que dejar a un lado las preguntas. Bella aprovechó aquello para guardarse la carta, no dispuesta a compartir algo tan íntimo y que de seguro Edward nunca iba a entender… ni a importarle.

.

Antes de que el policía tuviera que irse a duchar, Bella le pidió el teléfono para llamar a su jefe, pues necesitaba el dinero que le debía con urgencia. Después de varios intentos de llamada, el maldito al fin contestó, como si pagarle a ella fuera un sacrilegio, casi un favor. ¡Había estado trabajando bastante! Necesitaba ese dinero para irse a Malibú.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién? —bramó.

—Soy Bella. Bella Swan.

—Ah, tú. ¿Qué quieres?

Ella suspiró.

—Mi dinero. He trabajado toda la semana y no he recibido lo que me debes.

El tipo se rio.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad quieres que te pague luego de todas las cagadas que has tenido? No sabes hacer un puto helado, me has hecho perder bastantes dólares y ni hablar de las quejas que me llegan de los clientes…

—Necesito mi dinero, ¡he trabajado tanto como querías!

—Pues mejora tu forma de hacerlo, de lo contrario no tendrás un duro.

Bella se dio cuenta que le había cortado la llamada.

—Maldito imbécil —susurró ella, arreglándose el cabello.

Edward tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura y debajo no existía nada más que su hombría.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera con su voz.

Al girarse, simplemente lo vio ahí, plantado para solo ocasionarle la locura. Ella se hizo el cabello a un lado y comprobó aquella dureza en su cuerpo, y ni hablar de cómo estaba parado delante de sus ojos. La atracción que le generaba era inmensa, no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que le provocaba.

—Llamaba por teléfono —le respondió, mirando sus oblicuos, temblorosa.

Edward se acercó, viendo a esa mujer joven y vivaz. Estaba envuelta en las mismas sábanas en las que habían dormido juntos otra vez. Se veía bellísima. Despertar con ella le estaba gustando tanto que se asustaba cada vez más.

—Eso ya lo sé —murmuró, tomando su barbilla con dominio—. ¿Puedo saber quién te ha molestado?

Bella volvió a temblar mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

El policía entrecerró los ojos.

—Porque siempre me preocupo por ti.

Bella tragó, al mismo tiempo que él le pasaba el pulgar por los labios, jugando con ellos.

—Mi jefe… No ha querido pagarme.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Ella miró hacia otro lado. Le avergonzaba tener tan poco en la vida. Eran solo unos cuantos dólares en ese trabajo de mala muerte, pero con eso comía.

—Isabella, dímelo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Porque derramé los helados de nuevo —susurró—. Sé que es un tonto y torpe, pero me cuestan mucho. Lo siento.

Él frunció el ceño y enseguida le acarició los cabellos, agachándose para tenerla de frente.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? Nadie nace sabiendo eso. Yo soy un sheriff y no sé usar una bicicleta.

Bella rio, relajándose un poco.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. —Edward rio, por primera vez con una liviandad que a Bella volvió a atraerle de una manera casi irresoluta—. Vamos a ir con ese imbécil.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Le ordenaré que te pague. Vamos.

—P-pero…

—Nada de peros, Isabella. Vamos a ir.

Bella sonrió con suavidad.

—Ve a ducharte y yo te prepararé el desayuno, ¿qué dices?

—Eso haré —respondió, tranquila y… feliz.

.

Se fueron en el coche de Edward marcados por un suave silencio. Bella seguía estando pensativa respecto a las fechas que se aproximaban, lo que mantenían al sheriff pendiente, queriendo preguntar qué sucedía.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda comercial más grande la ciudad, lugar que era un total viaje de más tienditas para comprar, único panorama para los consumistas del lugar, ella se bajó del coche. Edward también lo hizo y se acomodó la placa y el arma cerca de su cadera, seguro de su autoridad. La tienda de helados quedaba cerca de las escaleras mecánicas y ahí estaba el jefe, a Edward no le costó darse cuenta de que era él.

—Hola, Otis —saludó Bella, caminando sola y apoyándose en la barra.

El tipo la miró con desprecio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que una vez que me devuelvas el dinero que he gastado por tu culpa, te pagaré lo debido. Ahora lárgate, no quiero espectáculos, o te despediré.

Edward escuchó el trato hacia ella y se sulfuró tan rápido que no se aguantó la distancia. Todos los demás se quedaron mirando, porque sabían que era él, el sheriff Edward Cullen.

—Jefe, qué sorpresa verlo aquí. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, mirando a Bella con cara de pocos amigos. En su expresión se leía lo que parecía pasar por su cabeza, lo que era obvio: suponía que ella había cometido algo digno de llamarlo "_delito_"—. ¿Es por ella? No me diga que esta hizo algo del que deba saber.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos, mirándolo de forma poco amigable. ¿Quién se creía que era?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo?

El tipo una sonrisa _lameculos_.

—Esta chica solo me ha traído problemas, es solo eso…

—En realidad vengo por usted —lo interrumpió.

El tipo casi se caga en los pantalones y Bella sonrió de manera sutil.

—Creo que se equivoca, jefe, si algo malo pasó es por culpa de esta niñata.

Bella, acostumbrada a los malos tratos de los demás, no le dio importancia, naturalizándolo, pero Edward se interpuso, poniéndose ambas manos en las caderas.

—¿Así acostumbra a tratar a sus empleados? —inquirió, alzando una de sus cejas—. Lo legal es la paga regular después de la jornada laboral, ¿o me equivoco?

El tipo quedó de piedra, mirándolos a ambos a la vez.

—Espero que la paga sea doble para mañana, o no seré muy calmo al ver que se saltan la ley en mi ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿D-doble?

—Sí. Por lo que le debe y por la renuncia que la señorita hará. Lo legal es que le pague el resto del mes, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Renunciar? —preguntó nuevamente el tipo.

Bella también lo miró. ¿Ella iba a hacerlo?

—Voy a defender a esta chica de buitres como tú —respondió Edward, importándole una mierda lo que fuera a pensar—. Créeme que lo haré, porque le has hecho daño y porque te has aprovechado de su necesidad. No me contradigas, porque la ley la manejo yo.

Edward se aseguró de que en sus ojos hubiera comprensión de su sutil amenaza, y para cuando aquello ocurrió, él se giró, esperando a que Bella también se marchara. Ella le mostró la lengua antes de irse y con el corazón lleno por fin pudo sentir que ganaba algo en un mundo lleno de injusticias.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso —susurró, apoyándose en el coche.

Él puso ambas manos en la carrocería, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, encarcelándola.

—Dije que me preocupo por ti, ¿no?

Los ojos de Bella brillaron.

—No quiero que te acostumbres a hacerlo.

Él suspiró.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… no quiero que me guste.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se metió al coche, un poco inquieta ante cómo este hombre se metía en su piel. Edward se sentó a su lado y no partió, necesitaba saber por qué parecía tan pensativa.

—Dime, Isabella, ¿qué pasó esta mañana? ¿Por qué estás así? —inquirió, intranquilo.

Suspiró de forma larga, no queriendo decirle.

—Es asunto mío.

—Isabella…

—Edward…

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres ocultarme?

—¡Es mi cumpleaños! —exclamó—. No es algo importante.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Que no es algo importante?

—Pues sí.

—¿Cuándo es?

—En dos días más.

—¿Y no pensabas decirme?

—Es que no es algo relevante…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Porque nunca le ha importado a alguien! —espetó.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia una esquina.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es cierto.

—¿Y si a mí realmente me importa?

Ella se rio.

—No finjas que es así. Ahora, ¿puedes llevarme a mi remolque? Gracias.

Edward no quiso insistir, Bella parecía tener muy inmersa la idea de que realmente a nadie le importaba, pero sí, a él de verdad le importaba.

.

Bella no había visto a Edward desde aquel día y hoy era precisamente ese día que no quería vivir. Sí, su cumpleaños. Al menos, había recibido un regalo, o parte de él.

El imbécil de Otis le había pagado por adelantado, lo que significaba que tenía suficiente para quedarse tranquila un par de semanas. Eso la hizo muy feliz, tanto que se atrevió a comprar algo de ropa nueva para celebrar su cumpleaños, algo que no hacía hace mucho.

Pasadas las dos de la tarde, Bella llegó a su remolque con varias bolsas de ropa, satisfecha de poder disfrutar de algo para sí misma. Sin embargo, antes de poder cerrar la puerta, sintió el sonido de un coche aparcando. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Edward en un coche descapotable de color negro.

—Hola —saludó él, muy despreocupado.

Bella levantó las cejas.

—Hola —le dijo.

—Te tengo una sorpresa. Más te vale no preguntar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Jadeó.

—Arma rápidamente una maleta. Iremos a un lugar que te encantará.

—¿Ahora?

Él rio.

—Sí. Ahora.

.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó ella, sacudiéndose el cabello mientras sentía el viento en su cuerpo.

Edward estaba serio, como siempre, pero por dentro quería sonreír. Bella era tan alegre que le mejoraba el día por completo.

—Ah, no quieres decirme. Te aprovechas porque tras esas gafas nadie puede saber qué dicen tus lindos ojos —afirmó, acercándose para afirmarse en su hombro y rozarle la quijada con su nariz.

El sheriff sintió que le cedían las piernas en el asiento, por lo que se sintió incapaz de moverlas. Apretó el manubrio, disfrutando de las sensaciones que su ladronzuela le provocaba, recordándose por milésima vez que esto estaba haciéndolo para su beneficio y no porque… estaba cediendo a lo que dictaba su corazón.

—Basta. Estoy manejando.

—Gruñón —le dijo al oído.

A Bella le gustaban las sorpresas, pero esta la tenía muy nerviosa. ¿Confiaba en Edward para permitir que la llevase a algún lado especial? Podía hacer algo indebido para su bienestar, como dirigirla a una prisión de máxima seguridad.

Edward quería volver a sonreír, pero seguía fingiendo que era frío como una roca.

—Al menos déjame poner algo de música para darle la bienvenida a la sorpresa. —Se apoyó en la radio y la encendió—. ¡Amo esta canción! —gritó, escuchando el inicio de _Heaven is a Place on Earth_ de Belinda Carlisle.

Edward la veía cantar, sacando la cabeza nuevamente, con los cabellos al viento. Casi choca por quedarse tanto tiempo contemplándola, perdido en sus expresiones y facciones tan entusiastas y felices.

—Baje, señorita, no querrá que nos paren en medio de la carretera.

—¿Y qué? Tú eres el sheriff.

—Hoy no —afirmó—. Adentro.

Ella hizo un puchero y se obligó a meterse, arrodillada en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando entraron al lugar que Edward planeaba para sorprenderla, Bella vio el letrero que daba la bienvenida a la famosa playa de Santa Mónica. No podía creerlo.

—Es parte de un condado en el que nadie podrá conocerme… y en donde nadie puede criminalizarme por estar contigo —susurró, tomando su barbilla con fuerza.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Recordaste lo que te dije —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward sonrió.

—Sé que querías venir a Santa Mónica, ¿pensabas que no iba a cumplirte el deseo?

La espina de Isabella tembló y enseguida quiso besarlo, pero Edward se adelantó, sacándole un duro gemido.

—Bienvenida a la playa, Isabella.

Cuando el coche se metió en medio de las colinas, introduciéndose en un lugar inhóspito y en donde parecía que cierta porción del mar era exclusiva del sitio, Edward asomó una sonrisa coqueta que llamó la atención de la ladronzuela.

—Aquí estamos —murmuró, sacando la llave luego de aparcar en un lugar hermoso y cálido como ninguno.

Bella se bajó junto a él y miró la casa que tenía en frente, sintiendo una fuerte sensación de alegría al contemplar la inmensidad de ella. Tenía una vista privilegiada en lo alto de las colinas, con el mar de frente, dispuesto para quienes residieran ahí. Era una cabaña increíble y de colores claros, con el bosque a su alrededor y el romanticismo mezclado con la pasión que asomaba la privacidad y los placeres.

—Querías estar cerca de la playa y te traje —susurró, tomándola desde el vientre, justo detrás.

Bella cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias.

—¿Quieres entrar?

Se mordió el labio y asintió.

Edward tomó su mano, sacó las llaves de su pantalón y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de aquella casa tan maravillosa. Cuando se encontró con la hermosa decoración de cumpleaños, su corazón bombeó de manera frenética, sin poder creerlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —susurró, haciendo su cabello a un lado para besarle el cuello.

Ella miraba el inmenso pastel, pastel que era solo para su cumpleaños. ¿Hace cuántos años nadie le regalaba uno? Posiblemente desde que había decidido irse de casa.

—Edward —soltó, ahogada por la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

—Cuando me dijiste que sería tu cumpleaños, quise que disfrutaras de una fiesta —le comentó, tomando su quijada entre sus manos.

Bella miró hacia arriba, inmensamente perdida en el sheriff, tan alto, serio y maduro. Él le pasaba el pulgar por los labios, hambriento de un beso.

—Tú y yo —añadió—. Es mi regalo. ¿Qué me dices de unos días de reclusión en mi prisión?

Ella no podía creer que había hecho todo esto para ella. Le parecía surreal.

—¿Qué delito cometí para ganarme una temporada en su prisión, Sr Cullen? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

La tomó desde la cintura esta vez, pegándola lentamente a la pared del vestíbulo. Juntó su frente con la suya, disfrutando de ella.

—Lo confieso, me ha robado.

Bella tragó con fuerza, con sus senos pegados al pecho masculino de la autoridad policial.

—¿Qué le he robado?

—El corazón —afirmó, para entonces besarla de manera apasionada y elevándola entre sus brazos, perdido en esos besos que tanto deseaba y ansiaba con fervor.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que sus caricias se intensificaban, y el pensar en que esta sorpresa era para ella en medio de su cumpleaños. Nadie jamás le había celebrado una fiesta, no desde que huyó para no volver.

—Pues acostúmbrese, porque si sigue así, pasará a ser mío para siempre —gimió.

Edward respiró hondo y no soportó más distancia, por lo que se devoró sus labios sin espacio a nada, derritiéndola en sus brazos.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como ven, estos dos están cayendo en un espiral de pasión desenfrenada, en la que, aunque bromeen, saben que están rompiendo la ley en un rigor quizá, no tan literal, pero sí en lo profundo, aquello que saben son: policía y ladrona. Edward comprende que ello puede costarle todo, ¿pero cómo detenerse? Él ya afirma lo que tanto temía, le está robando el corazón. Y Bella, vaya, le cuesta tanto confiar, ¿por qué será? ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado para que eso ocurra aparte de haber estado envuelta con un criminal tan terrible como Mike? Porque sí, es un tipo terrible, del cual ya conoceremos a futuro. ¡Y sí! Efectivamente era Rosalie la mujer que había llegado a la casa de Edward, ya nos dimos cuenta que es una chica interesante y que vio mucho más en su hermano de lo que él quiere o pretende demostrar, créanme que veremos más de ella y quizá un personaje grandote también. Lo mejor de todo es que Edward buscó la manera de darle un cumpleaños inmenso a Bella y ya veremos cuáles serán sus regalos. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de DanilaPereyra, Pancardo, angryc, valentinadelafuente (muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes cuán feliz me hace que me digan que les parezco tan buena escritora, de verdad), VeroPB97, Diana, esme575 (sí, esta Bella es muy especial), rjnavajas, AndreaSL (gracias, hermosa), cavendano13, Srita Cullen brandon, Abigail, amedina6887, piligm, Flor Santana, Tabys (estabas en lo correcto), Belli swan dwyer, Tata XOXO, Conni Stew, anaiza18, Miranda24 (awww, muchas gracias), SeguidoradeChile (besos, cariño), bblulilas, patymdn, Noriitha, freedom2604, Tereyasha Mooz, Pameva, catableu, Marxtin, DanitLuna, Diana Hurtarte, Say's, Fernanda javiera, Pam Malfoy Black, Milacaceres11039, Liliana Macias (linda, gracias), Nat Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, Liz Vidal, Jeli (ay, me emocioné demasiado con tus palabras), LuAnka, Gladys Nilda, morales13roxy, saraipineda44, Iza, Melany, Angel twilighter, BreezeCullenSwan, Jazmin, Mayraargo25, Lore562, Luisa Lucena, Reva4, BellsCullen8, kathlenayala, Vanina Iliana, Ivette marmolejo, Bell Cullen Hall, Ilucena928, ManitoIzquierdaxd (JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA), Kimm, Fernanda21, Jocelyn, calia19, krisr0405 (¿y si hacemos una cruzada que se llame #MatemosAJames? Jajaja), Twilightsecretlove, May, LoreVab, Lui, Carla, AnabellaCS, Flor, Yesica, Renata, Hanna D. L, sheep0294 (no importa cuántas veces lo pueda leer o escuchar, es lindo que te lo digan, de verdad. Gracias), miop, Jenni98isa, carlita16, somas, Kamile PattzCullen, RMelanie, joabruno, viridianaconticruz, Robaddict18, maribel hernandez cullen, NarMaVeg, Kony Greene, rosycanul10, Luisa huiniguir, Bitah, Stella mio, Valentina Paez, twilightter, Alimrobsten (¡estuviste en el correcto!), Nelly McCarthy, FlorVillu (jajajajajajaja ya me conocen ustedes), nydiac10, Valevalverde57, Mar91, Amy Lee Figueroa, ELIZABETH (muchas gracias, cariño), MariaL8, Cinti77, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Kika, Kelly, Ceci Machin, Josi (gracias, hermosa), Rose Hernndez, Rero96, Titi, Lola, Patito, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Santa, damaris14, VeroG, beakis, YessyVL13, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Yoliki, Diana2GT, Ana karina, alejandra1987, Smedina, CazaDragones, K, Naara Selene, Esal, Adriu, keith86, isbella cullen's swan, camilitha cullen, sool21, selenne88, JMMA, almacullenmasen, Mela Masen, Cullenland, Claribel, Gibel, jupy, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, MaleCullen, GabySS501, Dhampi03, Rose Hernndez, Pancardo, florcitacullen1 (awww, muchas gracias), Aidee Bells, Angelus285, kaja0507, Salve-el-atun, lauritacullenswan (gracias, qué bueno leerte aquí) y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, me instan a seguir y además hacen que sienta que en algo mejoro sus vidas, tanto como sus comentarios me hacen feliz a mí_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	11. Capítulo 10: El regalo perfecto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Take My Breath Away – Berlin **

**Capítulo 10:**

**El regalo perfecto**

"_Viendo cada movimiento_

_En este tonto juego de los amantes_

_En este océano sin fin_

_(…) Miro en cámara lenta mientras te das la vuelta y dices_

'_Quítame el aliento'_

_(…) Te miro y sigo esperando_

_Aún anticipando amor_

_(…) Aunque sea solo por hoy_

_No tengo miedo_

_Quítame el aliento…_"

Bella le mordió el labio inferior, feliz, sí, por primera vez tan feliz que quería brincar. ¿De verdad Edward le había preparado todo esto?

Ella se separó para mirar a su alrededor y dar un par de vueltas en esa casa.

—¡Oye, qué casa tan grande! —exclamó.

Le gustaba que fuera iluminada y el sol encandilara por donde sea que mirase. No estaban en verano pero parecía que sí. Le encantó el toque playero y libre de esas cuatro paredes.

—Es de mi familia —susurró.

Se giró, sorprendida.

—En realidad, les afirmé que vendría y me la rentaron. —Su sonrisa genuina produjo que Bella se sintiera evidentemente atraída otra vez a su expresión—. Digamos que estaban todos sorprendidos de saber que Edward Cullen iba a estar un fin de semana en la casa de la playa.

Isabella hizo una mueca divertida, sacando la lengua de manera traviesa.

—Me pregunto qué diría el Coronel Cullen si sabe que su hijo, el Sheriff, no vino solo.

Edward juntó su frente con la de ella, respirándola. Era tan traviesa con sus comentarios llenos de malicia.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a buscarlo y decirle? —Le mordió los labios con suavidad, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.

Ella hundió sus uñas pintadas de negro en el pecho del sheriff.

—No. —Rio—. No lo haré solo porque quiero que tengas herencia. Conmigo nadie te aceptaría, ¿no crees?

Se fue riendo hacia adelante, mirando como una pequeña en frente de un parque de diversiones. Edward se cruzó de brazos, disfrutando de su silueta y sus cabellos púrpura que brillaban con el sol que se colaba por la ventana. Era una mujer divina, le gustaba tanto…

Botó el aire y la agarró desde las caderas, pegándola a su propia pelvis. Olió su cuello y botó el aire como un salvaje dispuesto a saborearla, lo que le quitó una sonrisa.

—¿Damos comienzo entonces al arresto domiciliario? —preguntó ella, girando para apoyarse con el culo en el sofá.

—Está usted detenida por robarme el corazón, Srta. Swan —afirmó. El pecho de Bella se infló y él no esperó a más reacción, estaba nervioso por afirmarlo, así que agarró su quijada para besarla de manera apasionada.

La Ladronzuela notó que tenía su arma aferrada al cinturón, por lo que recibió sus besos con locura mientras movía su mano por los pectorales, el abdomen y finalmente…

Edward tomó su muñeca, impidiéndole su cometido, con un olfato que demostraba su poder policial.

—Me encontraste —susurró Bella, mirando sus labios y la barba incipiente.

El Sheriff se mantuvo serio y la hizo caer al sofá mientras ella reía sin parar. Iba a dejarse ir pero notó que más allá de la sala había una terraza inmensa con la mejor vista al mar. Nunca se imaginó estar en un lugar así, al menos no en un ambiente que se diferenciara tanto de la vida que tenía antes, con su familia.

—Ah, lo había olvidado —señaló, depositando un último beso en su cuello.

Edward se levantó y le tendió su mano, levantándola también de un solo movimiento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Ven conmigo.

Tiró de ella y salieron a la terraza, donde el sonido de las olas y las gaviotas era maravilloso. Además, la decoración era tan dulce, tan… acogedora.

—Es mi lugar favorito de la casa —le confesó él.

No podía dejar de mirar, así que se acercó a la valla de seguridad y se apoyó de los codos, disfrutando de la vista.

—¿Me esperas? Hay una sorpresa que quiero mostrarte. Prométeme que no te girarás o tendrás que pagar en la celda de aislamiento —jugueteó, rozándole el cuello con la punta de su nariz desde atrás.

Sonreía.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Cómo voy a creerte?

Suspiró y miró a la arena.

—Porque esta vez no mentiré.

—Está bien. Confiaré en ti.

Ella escuchó cómo se marchaba y el tiempo pasaba, dejándola en esos pensamientos ruines que la hacían irremediablemente esa joven de sueños que se prometió dejar atrás. Mirar la casa, independiente de lo linda y grande que era, le hizo soñar con el romance, ilusionando cada parte de su ser. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, sin entender por qué se comportaba como las mujeres que no quería ser, deseando un hogar con un hombre al que amara…

Amara…

No, no, no. Claro que no.

De pronto, una mano pasó por su vientre, asustándola.

—Llegué. ¿Te he asustado?

Ella se rio para actuar con naturalidad.

—Sorpresa —susurró, mostrándole una copa de vino blanco.

Se giró y lo vio con otra para él. Al contemplar hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño pastel de chocolate y frambuesas rojísimas. Tenía una vela pequeña en el medio.

—No puedo creer que el Sheriff haga todo esto por una simple ladrona que llegó al pueblo —dijo Bella, mordiéndose el labio, volviendo a mirar a sus ojos.

Él juntó su frente con la suya.

—Una ladrona que tiene algo importante de mí —le recordó—. No la consideraría simple, Isabella. —Tomó el pastel y la acercó—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Bella se sentía feliz, sí, al fin lo era. Sabía que era una emoción que duraría muy poco, así que tomó aire y se decidió a disfrutarla. No quiso pensar en deseos pero sí miró a los ojos de Edward, tan verdes y almendrados, y se dispuso a soplar, como si en realidad su única petición del año fuera él y nadie más. Edward la besó, sacándole otro suspiro largo y profundo, puso el pastel a un lado y la tomó con su fuerza, arqueándola con suavidad.

—¿Vas a darme mi regalo? —le preguntó al oído.

Él sonrió.

—Parte de ellos. Ahora —murmuró.

A Bella se le apretó el vientre.

Caminaron entre besos en medio de la terraza. Edward la dejó caer en el sofá y siguió un recorrido suave por su cuello, aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo. Bella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró, abriendo su blusa corta, botón por botón. Ella no llevaba sujetador y el viento penetró en su piel, endureciendo sus pezones junto a la fuerte excitación de sentirlo. Él cerró sus ojos y se llevó un seno a la boca, disfrutando del sabor, de su suavidad y de cómo se oía la fuerte respiración de Isabella. Sus manos fueron al encuentro de su corta falda, metiéndose bajo ella mientras acaparaba la carne de sus muslos, haciéndola rehén de sus caricias. Bajó con lamidas sutiles por su vientre, mirando sus expresiones expectantes pero también sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados.

—Quiero disfrutarte por completo —susurró Edward, tomando los hilos de su ropa interior y bajándola con suavidad.

Bella tragó, enrojeciéndose una vez más.

Él la miraba a los ojos y fue dejando besos sutiles por la cara interior de sus muslos, pasando con suavidad en su ingle.

—Edward… —soltó, sintiendo el pudor.

El Sheriff dejó ir una suave sonrisa, a centímetros de la piel íntima de Bella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, enternecido con cómo, nuevamente, la dura ladrona se convertía en una chica de veintidós, nerviosa por ser el centro de atención del placer. Si tan solo supiera cuánto la deseaba, cuánto y cómo quería demostrarle que ella, en su entereza, lo volvía loco—. No es primera vez que lo hago.

—Pero… —Su rubor aumentó—. La primera vez no me mirabas así… a los ojos… —Tragó—. Eres el primero que hace lo que tú haces.

Edward no lo dudó y aquello hizo que sintiera especial ternura y cuidado en sus movimientos.

—Eres… el primero que me hace sentir… —Bella se calló y dejó que las palabras quedaran en el aire.

Él quiso demostrarle que, a pesar de que ya tenía más años que ella, más experiencia y más camino recorrido, su existencia significaba algo que nunca había experimentado. Y era cierto.

—No te haré daño. Nunca.

Bella sintió que aquellas palabras distaban aún más de lo que alguna vez significó Mike. Así que tomó su cuello entre sus brazos y lo besó.

—Lo sé —susurró.

Edward le dio un último beso y bajó. Tocó su humedad, recorriendo el inicio y el final de su intimidad. Bella miraba, ansiosa y temblorosa, hasta que sintió cómo su lengua se hundía con lentitud en los rincones profundos de su sexo. Fue inevitable que lanzara un gemido, uno que instó al policía a hundirse más, tomando sus muslos y abriendo sus piernas para permitirse un recorrido ansioso con su lengua, buscando los puntos nerviosos y sensibles de ella. Bella aumentó la fuerza de sus gemidos en el instante en que él buscó su clítoris, haciendo movimientos que iban en aumento y en distintas direcciones. Isabella sentía que tocaba el cielo ante la manera en que estaba provocándole placer, tanto que se agarró de las cobijas del sofá exterior, sin saber cómo expresarse. Gritar no era suficiente.

—Dios mío, Edward —se quejó cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos, tocando una zona que le provocó sensaciones diferentes y tan alocadas que se desesperó.

Él disfrutaba de sus expresiones, del calor de su piel, de su sabor y la manera en que parecía enloquecerla. Poco a poco fue aumentando su humedad y Edward vio que cerraba sus ojos, tocando el inicio de un orgasmo vivo y explosivo. Bella no soportó lo que le producía y gritó con fuerza, sintiendo que llegaba a un clímax tan intenso como desesperante. Pudo sentir cómo las llamas del calor la abrasaban y su cuerpo convulsionaba, a la vez que su intimidad temblaba al ritmo de su crema recorriendo sus muslos con locura. Cuando el Sheriff se separó para buscarla, excitado y endurecido, Bella vio cómo sus labios brillaban por ella.

—Acostúmbrese, Isabella, voy a querer hacerlo más seguido de lo que imagina —murmuró, bajando sus pantalones.

Cuando liberó su erección, Bella volvía a experimentar el deseo de más. Edward, por su lado, buscó el preservativo y se lo acomodó mientras miraba a sus ojos, conectándose a una sensación íntima que lo asustaba. Se arrodilló en el sofá, tomó la mano de la Ladronzuela e hizo a un lado su cabello para besarle el cuello. Ella se abrazó a su cuello y se sentó sobre él, dejando que entrara con suavidad. Juntaron sus frentes y acabaron besándose por enésima vez, acomodándose a la sensación y a sus pieles juntas, desesperadas por el roce.

—Hazlo —suplicó Bella, a milímetros de su boca—. Hazlo siempre… Todo… lo que quieras.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, temblando ante cuán llena se sentía.

—Míreme —ordenó.

Bella lo hizo y le apretó las nalgas.

—Quiero que lo haga siempre. Sus ojos son todo lo que necesito para sentirme completo.

Ella sonrió y luego arqueó las cejas, moviéndose cada vez más fuerte, haciendo círculos para enloquecerlo. Edward gruñó y aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas, desesperado por más.

—Isabella —se quejó él, sabiendo que iba a llegar pronto.

Ambos sentían la bolsa de fuego dispuesta a explotar en sus cuerpos.

Ella lo sujetó desde la quijada y luego el cuello, apretando su pecho con el suyo. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y acabó hundiéndose hasta la profundidad, soltando otro gruñido animal mientras sentía el clímax acechándolo, a la vez que Bella disfrutaba de un orgasmo vivo.

Sudaban, piel con piel. Sus respiraciones eran torbellinos de aire, cara contra cara. Era una intimidad que rozaba el alma y ellos sabían lo difícil pero maravilloso que era aquello.

Isabella se dejó caer en el sofá, acomodándose el cabello mientras miraba a Edward quitándose el preservativo, tan guapo con su cuerpo masculino y fuerte. Se acercó y se posicionó a su lado, con ambas copas en sus manos.

—Gracias —respondió la ladrona cuando le tendió la copa.

Al beber, fue inevitable no acercarse a su pecho. Edward le besó los cabellos y le tomó la barbilla para mirarla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella —susurró, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar.

Lo besó y, aunque tenía mucho miedo, dejó que aquello no acabara consumiéndola y se lo permitió todo, porque sabía que tenía fecha de caducidad.

.

Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba del mar. Verlo con el atardecer cerca de aparecer lo hacía mucho mejor. La playa estaba poco recurrida por la hora y la temporada, lo que agradeció.

Edward la miró desde un extremo, queriendo saber qué pensaba. Todo lo que ella hacía lo llenaba de preguntas. Quería saber todo para asegurarse de que la mujer que le mostraba no era un señuelo.

Apretó las manos mientras desviaba hacia el horizonte, recordándose que ella estaba implicada en el caso que podría cambiar el destino de su carrera como sheriff. ¿Cómo le hacía? ¿Quién era realmente Isabella Swan?

—¡Oh no! —exclamó ella, dando brincos mientras miraba cómo las olas la alcanzaban.

¿De qué forma una chica como ella podía estar implicada en el caso? Había cientos de muertos y varios sin identificar. La navaja era parte de uno de los casos más complejos. ¿Ella sabía de lo que era capaz Mike? ¿Sabía la clase de narcotraficante que era aquel tipo?

—¡Dios! ¡Está muy helada! —siguió exclamando entre risas.

Se sentía atado de manos. Si daba con Mike, su reputación subiría como la espuma y su cargo estaría a su disposición por cuatro años, eso era indiscutido. ¿Bella era un señuelo? ¿Era cómplice…?

Se la imaginó siendo parte de toda esa peligrosa red que lideraba en el condado y se le subió un nudo a la garganta. Sabía que si eso ocurriría se le rompería el corazón pero también que ella podría salir herida de estar haciendo lo incorrecto.

Botó el aire.

Contempló su manera de dar carrera en la arena, feliz, risueña… llena de inocencia. ¿Estaba viendo cosas que no eran? ¿Y si Isabella estaba mintiéndole respecto a la mujer que era en realidad y seguía viéndolo, considerando que él era el sheriff a cargo de la investigación…?

—¿Qué ocurre, Sheriff Cullen? —preguntó, con su vestido celeste completamente mojado. Podía ver su silueta, sus senos sin sujetador y la belleza de las curvas de sus caderas, usando solo unas bragas negras que se le pegaban a la piel—. ¿Le han comido la lengua?

Él alzó una ceja, alejando esos pensamientos recurrentes para adecuarse a la realidad.

—Tan serio —susurró ella, poniéndose las manos detrás de su cuerpo.

Edward acortó la distancia, cruzándose de brazos, y en un segundo la tuvo entre sus brazos, sacándole un grito.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó, moviendo las piernas con rapidez.

—¡Sht! ¡Un castigo!

Se hundieron en las olas, permitiendo que el agua mojara sus cuerpos, sintiéndose piel con piel. Bella intentó respirar, con sus cabellos tapándole la cara, lo que hizo que Edward carcajeara.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó, muy inocente.

—Por llevar consigo uno de los peores delitos que se podría cometer contra un policía de alto rango, Isabella.

Entrecerró sus ojos y se aferró a su cuello, temerosa del agua. Edward la sostuvo desde la cintura, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Ser tan hermosa —soltó, tragando y desviando la mirada a su cuerpo.

Bella se puso nerviosa y se acabó ruborizando.

—Sé que acabaré arrepintiéndome de todo —susurró, rozándole los labios con los suyos—. Pero ya no tengo herramientas, usted lo sabe.

—Creo que recibiré muchos castigos de su parte, Sheriff Cullen —dijo en voz baja.

—Y los disfruta. Recuerde que son tres días de reclusión con la ley.

Él acarició sus mejillas ruborizadas y luego le corrió el cabello, disfrutando de sus expresiones juveniles, dulces y llenas de vida.

—¿Qué más hará conmigo? —inquirió.

—Es una sorpresa.

Ella sonrió.

Se volvieron a la arena para disfrutar del sol pero Edward necesitaba alejarse un poco de Isabella, no porque no quisiera estar con ella, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba preocupado, lo que estaba sintiendo lo estaba matando porque estaba traspasando todo lo que más temía. Pero ¿qué hacer? No podía evitarlo, sentía que los unía un magnetismo difícil de explicar. Quería hacer tanto por ella… Y en eso estaba, ¿no? Era algo inevitable, quería pasar el tiempo junto a Isabella Swan y no solo se trataba del sexo.

Necesitaba nadar.

Bella miraba a Edward moverse en el agua y su corazón brincó. Se abrazó a sus piernas, disfrutando de cómo el sol secaba su cuerpo del agua de mar y luego pensaba en lo mucho que le costaba actuar con claridad cuando se trataba de él.

—Es un sheriff, Bella, siempre va a preferir el bien antes del mal —susurró, incómoda de sus propios consejos.

Se giró para contemplar el lugar al que la había traído y se imaginó que todo esto que era ella no existiese… quizá así él algún día tomaría en serio…

—No, no puedes pensar así. Tú decidiste ser quién eres, recuérdalo —añadió, mordiéndose el labio mientras tocaba los granos en el suelo.

Dejó que el aire la tranquilizara.

Bella sintió un dedo en su espalda mientras contemplaba a la playa, un lugar fascinante y tan calmo que se sintió libre como siempre quiso ser. Al girarse, vio al sheriff siendo simplemente Edward, mostrándole su torso desnudo mientras llevaba unos apretados pantalones de nadador. Su corazón se enloqueció de tal forma que no pudo calmar el suspiro largo y tentador que la hizo removerse en la toalla.

—¿Le gusta, Srta. Swan? —preguntó él, salpicándole de agua al instante en que se sacudió el cabello.

Las gotas le caían por el cuerpo marcado, por lo que cerró las piernas y se mordió el labio.

—Especifique.

Se rio y se acomodó a su lado. Le corrió el cabello, liberando su hombro desnudo y le dio suaves y mojados besos, uno por uno hasta llegar a su quijada, la que mordió de manera salvaje hasta hacerla temblar una vez más.

—El paisaje, el mar, la tranquilidad… —Suspiró y acabó apoyándose junto a ella, oliendo su cabello que se mezclaba con el del océano y la arena.

—Hablas como si hace mucho tiempo no te relajabas en este lugar.

Suspiró y siguió apoyado en ella, abarcándola con su grande cuerpo, como si siempre, y de forma instintiva, quisiera protegerla.

—Años que no venía, Isabella. Creo que elegí una buena prisionera para utilizar mi poder y castigarla, ¿no cree? —susurró, tomándola desde el rostro para mirarla.

Ella sonrió y con el sol de frente, Edward pudo ver los detalles de su joven piel, el rubor, el sudor playero, sus pecas… su total hermosura.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Sonrió, pero cuando vio que el sheriff sacaba algo desde el bolsillo de su abrigo, su pecho se apretó.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió, mirando lo que escondía en sus manos.

—Un regalo para ti.

Jadeó.

Nunca le habían hecho un regalo, no desde hace más de cuatro años.

—Tómalo. Es todo tuyo.

—Pero… Ya has hecho suficiente por mí…

—A ningún cumpleaños debe faltarle el regalo.

Bella no sabía qué decirle, se encontraba muda, como si las palabras no fueran suficientes. No podía creerlo.

Así que sin más lo tomó, algo temblorosa. Era una pequeña caja dorada que tenía dibujos que asimilaban el mar. Se preguntó si él había pensado en todos esos detalles para ella pero luego prefirió no darle vueltas, sabiendo que cualquiera de esos caminos podían llevarla a sufrir. Al sacar la tapa, vio algo que no imaginó viniendo de él… para una mujer ladrona y con un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. Era un brazalete de plata con piedrecillas de jade hermosas. Era sencillo pero tan significativo.

—Es para la buena suerte. Te protegerá cuando yo no pueda —susurró.

—Sí que te preocupas por mí como para buscar un amuleto.

Se rio de forma suave.

—Ya te dije que sí.

Tomó su muñeca con suavidad y se la puso, haciendo que esta iluminara con el sol. Era sencillamente preciosa.

—Busqué la más pequeña para ti. Te ha quedado perfecta.

Ella rio.

—Sí que pensaste en mí.

Edward no supo decirle que sí y solo pudo tomar su rostro, acercarla a él y besarla.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Me ha encantado tu regalo. Gracias, de verdad —susurró, abrazándolo mientras ponía sus labios sobre su hombro, pensando en sus dudas y en cómo le latía el corazón.

Quizá el ladrón era otro.

.

Se hacía de noche y ella tenía mucho frío. Parecía un gatito, cobijada en el sofá mientras se envolvía en el edredón que Edward le había llevado. Cuando le llevó el té especial, la vio tan adormilada que quiso abrazarla pero se aguantó.

—Gracias —dijo ella, tomándola y oliendo el _Chai_ con placer.

Edward le acarició la mejilla, agachándose para alcanzar su altura.

—Te traeré pastel.

—Qué servicial es el arresto domiciliario con el sheriff.

—Supongo que es debido al temor que tengo de que nunca más me devuelva lo que robó… o que lo rompa —susurró.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, tragó.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, por lo que se sintió salvado por él pero también agobiado. Se suponía que nadie todos tenían prohibido llamarlo este fin de semana.

—Iré a contestar. Te traeré pastel.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa suave y dulce. Fue inevitable suspirar.

—Diga —soltó una vez en la cocina.

—Gruñoncito —respondió Jasper.

—¿Qué dije sobre las llamadas y ese raro apodo de mierda?

—Ya sé, ya sé, jefe, pero esto es importante.

—Estoy…

—Mira, a mí no me engañas.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sé que andas con alguna chica que te hace suspirar y que quieres disfrutar de la poca juventud que te queda pero esto de verdad es importante.

Suspiró.

—Pues dime.

—Encontramos más evidencia en el área de Mike. El maldito se fue de su casa en uno de los pueblos más lejanos de la capital del condado pero dejó varias cosas muy interesantes.

Edward frunció el ceño, intrigado.

—¿Te acuerdas de la novia del tipo? ¿Isabella Swan?

Tragó.

—S… sí.

—Creo que ella no es tan inocente como alguna vez pensé.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Las cosas entre el Sheriff y la Ladronzuela son cada vez más intensas, no solo en el plano físico, sino también en el emocional. Lo peor de todo es que ambos saben que esto solo los llevará a un plano de locura y sufrimiento. Como dijo Bella, quizá no solo ella había robado algo, Edward también. ¿Qué hay detrás del Coronel? ¿Qué ocurre con Mike? ¿Qué pasó en la vida de Bella? ¿Qué quiso decir Jasper con la llamada? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Quiero disculparme por la demora del capítulo, he comentado en mi facebook personal las situaciones que me han aquejado y junto con mi enfermedad no ha sido fácil. Espero me entiendan_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Pam Malfoy Black, Nelly McCarthy, Rose Hernndez, Valevalverde57, Fallan Dark Angel 07, ELIZABETH, BreezeCullenSwan, CazaDragones, cavendano13, sheep0294, Fernanda javiera, amedina6887, Marxtin, Coni, Tereyasha Mooz, kathlenayala, FlorVillu, jupy, Diana, Milacaceres11039, patymdn, saraipineda44, Abigail, rjnavajas, Jazmin, Kimm, valeeecu, freedom2604, Noriitha, VeroPB97, valentinadelafuente, DanitLuna, AnabellaCS, Pameva, Bell Cullen Hall, lauritacullenswan, rosycanul10, piligm, Elmi, BellaNympha, Lore562, Belli swan dwyer, Yoliki, Ivette marmolejo, almacullenmasen, MariaL8, calia19, krisrr0405, Tata XOXO, Diana Hurtarte, twilightter, Dominic Muoz Leiva, NarMaVeg, Brenda Cullenn, viridianacruzconti, Liz Vidal, Rero96, Flor Santana, nelithaabella, selenne88, Damaris14, Jocelyn, Pancardo, Vanina Iliana, debynoe12, esme575, Jeli, SeguidoradeChile, AniluBelikov, morales13roxy, Heart on winter, indii93, Say's, catableu, BellsCullen8, sool21, Valentina Paez, maribel Hernandez Cullen, morenita88, Kamile PattzCullen, Nat Cullen, YessyVL13, Santa, Mirii, VeroG, Srita Cullen Brandon, Salveelatun, Ilucena928, Veronica, carlita16, somas, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, joabruno, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Melany, anakarinasomoza, Liliana Macias, LuAnka, Smedina, Iza, Gladys Nilda, keith86, beakis, Ceci Machin, Amy Lee Figueroa, Jenni98isa, barbya95, GabySS501, alejandra1987, Twilightsecretlove, Reva4, Mar91, Mayraargo25, Cinti77, AndreaSL, camilitha Cullen, miop, bbluelilas, Esal, Robaadict18, lunadragneel15, Luisa huiniguir, PoliFP13, JMMA, Aidee Bells, florcitacullen1, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Angel twilighter, Mayte, MaleCullen, Mela Masen, GAN, josalq, Hanna D. L, kaja0507, Alimrobsten, nydiac10, Markeniris, joreblesgaravito96, Claribel Cabrera, Cullenland, Veronica, Angelus285, LUZ. CC, LuluuPattinson y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, su empuje, entusiasmo y lindas palabras hacen que todo mejore y que el trabajo que esto conlleva se vea enormemente gratificante, no tengo palabras para seguir agradeciendo la manera en la que me acompañan, de verdad gracias_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	12. Capítulo 11: Lucha moral

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Dangerous – Roxette **

**Capítulo 11:**

**Lucha moral**

"_Empacas tu bolso, tomas el control_

_Te mueves a mi corazón y a mi alma_

_(…) Ella tiene lo que necesita para llegar a fin de mes_

_Los ojos de una amante que golpea como el calor_

_Sabes que es un poco peligrosa…_"

Edward sintió que tenía un nudo. Sus músculos estaban tensados.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Su voz sonaba rasposa.

Se escondió más, no queriendo que ella fuera a escuchar.

—Las cosas son extrañas, Jefe —respondió—. Necesitamos apresarla e instarla a hablar, porque si está implicada directamente con los cadáveres que encontramos…

—No —soltó, impulsado por la idea inequívoca de que él podía manejar las cosas con sus propios medios—. Lo haré yo.

—Pero… Jefe…

—Tengo un plan —susurró, sabiendo que eso podría romperlos a los dos en pedazos.

—¿Y ese cuál es?

Tragó.

—Te lo contaré cuando llegue.

Ambos suspiraron.

—Jefe… Quizá fue obligada… La evidencia podría…

Dejó de escuchar, lo único que tenía en mente era el dolor sordo en su pecho.

—Sigue recabando información. Sé cómo encontrarla y si se trata de la principal colaboradora de Mike… la encerramos —gruñó, sin entender por qué costaba tanto siquiera decirlo.

—¿Sabes dónde encontr…? Bien, confiaré en ti, Jefe. Nos vemos el lunes.

Cuando Edward cortó, pasó su mano por su rostro una y otra vez, aferrándose luego al fregadero.

—¿Tú…? ¿Tú culpable de los asesinatos junto a Mike Newton? —inquirió para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño con tanto ímpetu que el gesto pudo quedarse grabado en su piel.

No podía pensar eso, era inconcebible. Tenía que encontrar respuestas, ella podría llevarlo a Mike y eso salvaría su carrera…

Se bebió un vaso de agua, recordándose quién era y lo que era Isabella Swan. Siempre sería el sheriff y en ello estaba hacer el bien.

—Edward —llamó Bella, mirando a su espalda.

Su voz era tan dulce que sintió cómo se estremecía su médula espinal.

Se demoró en darse la vuelta, le costaba mirarla sin sentir que estaba frente a alguien que no podía acusar de delitos tan graves como ese. Sí, debía ser objetivo y enfocarse en su trabajo pero Isabella no podía ser esa culpable, ¡no podía!

—¿Sí? —inquirió, dándose la vuelta.

Y cuando la miró, supo que era aún más difícil de lo que alguna vez pensó, que lo tenía entre sus manos, que ya no era el sheriff, era un hombre ante una mujer.

—Creí que ibas a traerme pastel —murmuró, medio sonriendo.

Esos ojos sensibles, dulces y curiosos. ¿Era la máscara? ¿Era una mujer de plástico para ocultar su verdadera identidad?

—Lo siento, me quedé un momento atendiendo llamadas de trabajo.

—Creí que tendrían respeto por el arresto domiciliario allá en el cuartel —bromeó ella, acercándose.

Edward no soportó la distancia y la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

—Me gusta cuando es así, Sheriff —le dijo.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó, separándose para mirarla.

—Cariñoso… Deja de ser un gruñón.

Él no pudo evitar reír pero luego arqueó las cejas, aquejado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Era inconcebible.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

Tragó.

—Solo estoy pensando muchas cosas a la vez.

—¿Cómo qué?

Negó.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo? El mar a esta hora es maravilloso.

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y Edward volvía a caer a su merced. ¿Qué clase de policía era?

—Lléveme. Cada castigo con usted lo merezco.

Edward la besó enseguida, apagando su cerebro y encendiendo su corazón.

Él le ofreció su mano y ella se la tomó, dispuesta a seguirlo. Salieron por la puerta trasera y enseguida fueron golpeados por el frío de la brisa marina. Allá afuera, la luna era lo único que iluminaba al mar. La arena aún conservaba algo de calor, por lo que se acomodaron ahí, mirando el paisaje divino de la noche despejada.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó, mirándola.

—Me encanta. Hace tanto que no disfrutaba de la playa —afirmó Bella, girándose a mirarlo—. Creo que pasé mucho tiempo alejada de las cosas que me gustaban de verdad, como el mar.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos, contemplando sus expresiones. Él sabía que debía aprovechar aquello y que tenía un poco de confianza para contarle más, que así debía ser su trabajo como sheriff pero dolía. Sin embargo, tomó aire y se dispuso a blindarse a sí mismo. Estaba en juego su trabajo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¿Más preocupada de robar que de otra cosa?

Bella se largó a reír, como si estuviera escuchando a un molesto padre frente a su traviesa hija.

—Eso lo sabes bien, viste mis antecedentes —respondió, muy despreocupada—. Soy una ladrona experimentada y tengo algo tuyo. —Le caminó con los dedos en el pecho y Edward aprovechó de ver los tatuajes en su piel.

Edward tomó su muñeca con fuerza y volvió a besarla, esta vez con dominancia.

—¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Eh?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, demasiado irreverente.

—¿Era algo que realmente querías hacer? —Le tomó la barbilla, respirándola.

—Dime, Edward Cullen, tú sabes más que yo de delincuentes —susurró, abrazándolo desde el cuello para caer sobre él—. ¿Qué bandido roba por deseo? Dímelo. ¿Conoces alguno?

Tragó, sosteniendo su quijada con la mano.

—Entonces estás queriendo decirme que no querías hacerlo.

Se rio.

—Pero era eso o morirme en las calles, ¿no?

El dolor en sus ojos llamó la atención del sheriff, sabueso como ningún otro.

—Cuéntame más, quiero saberlo.

Bella miró hacia otro lado, negada a ello. Él jamás iba a entenderlo, vivía desde el otro lado del mundo, donde ellos asumían el bien.

—Isabella —la llamó, tomando sus caderas.

Arqueó sus cejas y cerró sus ojos.

—Me fui de casa a los dieciocho —murmuró en respuesta—. Apenas los había cumplido. Hui de mi familia y desde entonces no los he visto.

El sheriff frunció el ceño y le acarició las mejillas.

—Desde entonces solo me dedico a robar. —Rio con el dolor en la mirada—. Lo hice cuando nada resultó y me vi envuelta en la vida más desagradable posible. Primero fue comida, luego pertenencias, coches, casas… —Su voz se perdió—. Nunca quise hacerlo pero no tenía opción.

—¿Alguien te obligó? ¿Lo hiciste sola?

Los ojos de ella se tornaron llorosos.

—Estuve con muchas personas, Sheriff…

—Pero había alguien, ¿no?

Arqueó las cejas y se escondió en su pecho.

—Sí —respondió.

Él la recibió y la abrazó, mirando su manera de gesticular.

Le costaba dejar a un lado su corazón pero debía seguir.

—¿Quién era? —inquirió, preocupado hasta la médula.

Si ese hijo de puta le había hecho algo…

—No tiene importancia —respondió Bella, temiendo decir su nombre.

A pesar de que con él intentaba actuar con valentía y demostrando ser una mujer fuerte, capaz de todo y más, la verdad era que solía sentir mucho miedo de que Mike fuera a encontrarla otra vez.

—Lo único que importa es que vi e hice cosas que no quisiera repetir, cosas por las que tú, Sheriff, sentirías rechazo de mí.

La quietud de Edward tembló.

¿Por qué le decía esto? Temía que lo que Jasper insinuaba tuviera mucha más importancia de la que quería tomarle.

—¿Por qué cosas asumes que te rechazaría? —inquirió él, acariciando su rostro.

Isabella quiso llorar, porque quería implorarle que le ayudara con Mike. Había salido de ahí temiendo que fuera a matarla pero ahora no sabía si había hecho bien en hacer lo que hizo antes de robarle el coche y venderlo al mejor postor.

—No solo por robar, Sheriff.

—Hey —susurró Edward, arrodillándose frente a ella mientras la escuchaba llorar.

La tomó entre sus manos y le besó la frente, intentando calmar el temor de sus palabras.

—Descuida, no voy a preguntar más si eso es lo que quieres. No de momento. Lo prometo.

El Sheriff nunca iba a perdonarle que fuera una delincuente, porque aún tenía mucho que contar. Nunca iba a perdonarle lo que había hecho, por más que ella quisiera huir de ello. Era un hombre de la ley, el de los buenos, jamás iba a aceptar a una persona con crímenes en su ser.

—¿No vas a irte? —quiso saber, tocando su cuello y luego los músculos de su pecho.

Edward, por más que quisiera hacerlo, no podía, era preso de su propia delincuente personal.

Tiró de su labio con el pulgar y luego la besó. Entre sus brazos, Bella temblaba.

—¿Qué quieres que haga para que calmes ese dolor? ¿Eh? —le preguntó, hundiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos púrpura y castaño—. Haré lo que tú quieras.

Isabella estaba acostada sobre la arena y con Edward sobre ella, encarcelándola con su cuerpo. No tardó en tocarle las mejillas ásperas por la barba incipiente y luego lo hizo en su nariz, párpados y quijada.

—Llévame a nadar.

Edward siempre se sorprendía de la sencillez de sus peticiones. Era imposible no compararla con Katrina, ¿no?

Era tan raro… Kate había dejado de pasar por su mente y ahora solo estaba ella.

Temió.

—Entonces ven conmigo. ¿O prefieres que te lleve?

La risa traviesa de su Ladronzuela resonó en su interior, por lo que la tomó desde las caderas y entre carcajadas la llevó hasta donde golpeaban las olas.

—¡Sabes que no sé nadar!

—Y tú sabes que estoy aquí —le susurró.

Se bañaron en el mar, volviendo a reír de la manera que necesitaban, Isabella para olvidar lo que era su pasado, Edward para acallar el temor de no ser capaz de enfrentarse a lo que su corazón dictaba y la cabeza clamaba. En medio del baño, sus besos se hicieron furiosos y llenos de necesidad, por lo que la ropa pegada a sus cuerpos comenzó a sobrar.

—Cógeme —le dijo al oído, tomando sus cabellos.

Edward no tardó en sentir cómo su respiración se tornaba pesada y muy densa, así que simplemente se robó sus besos, haciéndolos completamente suyos.

—Quiero que lo hagas con fuerza, que mi cuerpo se marque por ti, Sheriff —siguió diciendo, metiendo las manos debajo de su camiseta para sentir su piel.

Edward finalmente se la quitó y durante varios segundos miró cómo la prenda de ella mostraba su figura y sus tatuajes, iluminada por la luna y los cabellos en sus hombros, bicolores y preciosos. Puso sus manos en cada seno y los sostuvo con deseo, sacándole un gemido. Le quitó la playera y la desnudó, dejándola con las bragas en su cuerpo. La franqueza de sus movimientos hizo que los gemidos de ella aumentaran de nivel, por lo que siguió torturándola, lamiendo sus pezones ante la luz de la luna y el mar debajo de ellos. Finalmente la tomó desde los muslos y quitó su ropa interior con rapidez, para luego hacerlo con él mismo.

La desnudez los hizo clamarse con necesidad, mirándose el uno con el otro.

—Dios, Edward, ¿qué esperas? —le preguntó, contemplándolo, rozando su nariz con la suya—. Acaba dentro de mí, quiero sentirlo.

Él tembló y la penetró, sacándole un grito desde el fondo de sus entrañas. La rudeza de aquello y el agua que entró en su cuerpo fueron suficientes para que el dolor y el placer la hicieran estremecer.

—Mierda —gimió Isabella, apretando sus fuertes hombros.

Edward escondió el rostro entre sus senos y disfrutó de su piel mientras la embestía sin espacio al descanso. Ella perdía las fuerzas sobre él. Cuando las sensaciones fueron insostenibles, la llevó hasta la orilla y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo. Isabella flexionó una de sus piernas y permitió que volviera a entrar, cerrando sus ojos frente a otra oleada de dolor y placer.

—Voy a llegar —se quejó ella, apretando sus paredes en torno a su miembro.

Edward se sentía prisionero de la excitación pero también de la sensación de su piel desnuda friccionando la de Bella.

—Déjate ir —le pidió, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Le clavó sus uñas en la fuerte espalda del sheriff y permitió que el clímax la llevara a todos esos lugares que adoraba, temblando desde los pies a la cabeza y culminando con locura en su clítoris y sus paredes. Se arqueó bajo el cuerpo masculino y vigoroso de él, que no tardó en acabar en su interior, gruñendo de manera salvaje contra su boca. Los fluidos cálidos del sheriff cayeron por sus muslos mientras seguían besándose entre respiros, todo ello mientras el oleaje seguía mojándolos en la arena.

Luego de aquello, Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la tapó, disfrutando de ambos bajo la noche. Cuando la vio quedarse dormida, fue instantáneo que le acariciara la mejilla, maravillado con esa piel.

—¿Qué haré contigo? —preguntó.

Edward la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación, esa en la que ninguna chica había estado. Sus padres siempre aprensivos eran un dolor en el culo cuando se trataba de novias, por lo que tampoco era fácil. El Coronel no quería a cualquier chica con él y siempre fue claro al respecto, por lo que prefirió dedicarse a su carrera hasta que conoció a Kate.

Y sí, el recuerdo de esa mujer ya no le provocaba ni cosquillas.

La dueña de aquellas emociones estaba delante de sus ojos, sí, su Ladronzuela.

Tapó su cuerpo con las sábanas y se acomodó a su lado, aguantándose las ganas de abrazarla, porque no quería ceder a sus sentimientos.

No duró ni dos segundos lejos.

Entre suspiros besó sus cabellos y se quedó un momento ahí, sintiendo a esa chica tan pequeña pero que había llegado a remecer todo de él, que ya pasaba de los treinta.

—Duerme, pequeña, lo necesitas —susurró, bajando con suavidad a sus hombros desnudos.

Recordar lo que dijo Jasper parecía una pesadilla. No quería creerlo pero todo indicaba que así era.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y luego se levantó para sacar la navaja de su chaqueta, la misma que había encontrado en el poder de Isabella y la que estaba implicada en más situaciones que podrían ponerla en peligro… y a él también. Se sentó a su lado mientras seguía contemplándola dormir, moviendo el artilugio entre sus dedos, una y otra vez.

—Dime que no tienes que ver en ello —dijo con la garganta apretada—. Dime que no me enamoré de la mujer que me hundirá.

Porque sí, se había enamorado de Isabella Swan.

No soportó más distancia y volvió a besarla, situación que Bella aprovechó entre sueños, acomodándose sobre su pecho. Edward cerró sus ojos y la abrazó, ahogado en lo que acababa de pensar.

—Así es —añadió, pasando su pulgar por la punta de su nariz—. Te amo.

Guardó la navaja en el mismo lugar y se acostó con ella, corriéndole los cabellos para mirar su paz. Se veía tan inocente. Solo era una chica.

—Dime que no me mientes —suplicó.

Negó y se obligó a acomodarse a su lado, disfrutando de su calor y de la posible mentira que le había hecho enamorarse por completo de ella.

.

Bella despertó antes. Estaba abrazada a su sheriff como si él fuese su tabla de salvación.

Miró la hora en el reloj digital de la mesa de noche y se sorprendió de ver que ya era medio día. La desvelada les había pasado la cuenta.

Se quedó varios minutos apoyada con la mejilla sobre su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón mientras lo admiraba. A pesar de que era un poli y la máxima autoridad no solo de la ciudad, sino del condado, sintió mucha admiración. Le parecía un hombre inteligente, correcto y bueno.

—Decidiste estar desde el lado bueno, eso es algo, ¿no?

Le dio un beso corto y se levantó, poniéndose su ropa para intensificar su olor. Fue hacia la cocina y se dedicó a preparar algo para comer, emocionada por darle un despertar glorioso como tanto lo merecía.

Cuando el huevo y el tomate asado hicieron que el sheriff despertara con el hambre revolviéndole las entrañas, él no tardó en buscarla. Cuando la vio a culo desnudo, moviéndose con su camiseta como única prenda mientras canturreaba en la cocina, sintió el recorrido de su sangre, atravesando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Qué bella imagen le pareció.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, abrazándola desde atrás.

—¡Edward! —gritó, asustada.

—No se dé la vuelta, recuerde que el que manda aquí soy yo.

Los dos sonrieron, en especial Bella, que tenía una especial inclinación por esos momentos en los que él actuaba así.

—¿Al menos tengo derecho a guardar silencio?

—No conmigo.

Acabaron riéndose y él finalmente se dio la vuelta para ver lo que Bella había hecho para el desayuno.

—Tenía que agradecerte todo lo que habías hecho por mí durante estos días —susurró con suavidad.

—Se ve tan bien.

Edward hablaba por la comida pero también por ese culo redondo que lo clamaba. Puso sus labios en su hombro y luego en su cuello, provocándole una fuerte sensación de electricidad. Bella cerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para besarlo.

—Hoy es nuestro último día —murmuró él, recordándoselo.

Para Edward era devolverse a su verdadera identidad: seguía siendo el sheriff y tenía en frente a la dueña de su destino. O perdía su trabajo por el amor que sentía por ella o iba a romperle el corazón… junto al suyo también.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, pasando sus manos por su pecho desnudo.

La decepción de volver a la realidad también era parte de su sentir. Era como si se rompiera lo que estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro.

—Pero ¿sabes qué? A pesar de que nos vamos al atardecer, quiero que tú y yo vayamos a dar un paseo de despedida durante la tarde. Quizá te gustaría acompañarme a bailar.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿De verdad me estás invitando a bailar? ¿Tú?

—Hey, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Pues… Porque no eres muy dado a las actividades alegres, ¿o qué?, ¿vas a negármelo?

Entrecerró sus ojos y la volvió a besar, subiéndola a la encimera más próxima.

No, no quería que se acabara este día.

.

La vista del sol sobre su rostro era lo que mantenía a Edward pendiente de ella, olvidándose del paisaje. Ya pasaba de las cinco y en unas horas debían volver pero luego de cenar él le había prometido ir a bailar un poco. Quería demostrarle que no era un sheriff aburrido como pensaba.

—Desde mi invitación a Nirvana que no te ibas a disfrutar un rato, a que sí.

—Qué grosera para alguien que te ha invitado a ello.

Bella se rio y Edward tiró de ella para llevarla hacia el antro. Era una fiesta diurna de colores y psicodelia. Cuando él fue hacia la barra para comprar algo para beber, ella fue directo a la pista de luces para bailar al ritmo de la música de la época: Roxette. La Ladronzuela no se dio cuenta cómo varios chicos la miraban, pendientes de su cabello, de sus tatuajes y de su vestido, que se le levantaba a medida que se movía divertida. En el instante en que aquello provocó aún más, ellos se acercaron para bailar.

—Hey, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó uno, aprisionándola.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Me gustan tus tatuajes —afirmó el otro—. ¿Eres de acá?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué tal si me dejas en paz?

—Oye, bonita, cuida tu boca.

—Y tú cuídate el culo, que no tengo todo el día para esperar a pateártelo.

Edward escuchó todo y sonrió fascinado por su rudeza. Sin embargo, no quería que siguieran mirándola de esa manera, actuando como si fuese solo un pedazo de carne. Así que le tocó el hombro a uno de ellos y esperó a que se diera la vuelta.

—Oye tú, ¿qué haces con ella?

—Lárgate de acá —le soltó el más valiente, ignorando que Edward era tres veces más grande y alto—. Nosotros la vimos primero.

El sheriff le pasó los vasos a Bella y él no tardó en acercar su cara a la del valiente baboso, tomándolo desde la camisa.

—Mira abajo —le susurró, mostrándole su placa de sheriff—. Aléjate de ella o te envío a prisión. No estoy jugando. Con mi bailarina no.

Cuando Bella escuchó la manera en cómo la llamó, su sonrisa se amplió.

—Discúlpeme, Sheriff, yo…

—Lárgate.

Los dos asintieron y se dieron una media vuelta, acobardados por la presencia de una autoridad como la de Edward.

Bella se puso a reír y se subió a su cuello.

—No me ha dejado defenderme sola, Sheriff.

Él la besó y la respiró, rozándola y luego apretándole el culo con fuerza.

—Ya te has defendido sola mucho tiempo, quiero hacerlo yo. Tienes a tu sheriff para ti, mi Ladrona —susurró.

Edward luchaba contra sí mismo para no decirle que la amaba pero a esta altura era muy difícil. Debía luchar contra ello; las palabras eran difíciles de controlar pero aún más los gestos que brotaban de su interior sin pedir permiso.

—Y te has puesto celoso —destacó ella, moviendo sus pestañas de dicha.

—¿Yo? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

—¡Que sí!

—Bien, tú ganas. Muero de celos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que se te acerquen.

—Da igual. No quiero a nadie más, solo a ti.

Volvió a besarla, sacándole un gemido.

Una canción de REO Speedwagon la hizo vibrar y Edward sintió que se la cantaban a él. No, no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento, no más. ¿Cómo sopesarlo? Regresar significaba enfrentarse a ella si era la culpable de varios asesinatos… o cómplice, o encubridora.

—Me gusta esta canción —le dijo Bella, mordiendo su barbilla.

Edward la abrazó y se escondió en su cuello, queriendo quedarse ahí para siempre.

Iba a ser difícil volver, no tenía dudas al respecto.

.

Solía sentirse bien volver a la realidad cuando era más joven y debía regresar con su familia a la ciudad pero no ahora. ¿Era enfrentarse a todo? Sí, claro que sí.

Vio a Bella corriendo mientras intentaba perseguir a un pajarillo que volaba cerca de ella, y como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, dudó que se hubiera enamorado de la mujer que podría destruirlo si quería. No tenía sentido, era cosa de mirarla. Una chica muy ruda por fuera pero indudablemente dulce por dentro.

—¿Por qué me miras? —inquirió, caminando hacia él.

—¿No puedo hacerlo?

Se rio y cerró sus ojos cuando le besó su cuello.

—Me pone nerviosa.

—¿Yo?

—También.

Edward terminó de poner las cosas en el coche y cuando ella iba a subirse le dio una nalgada deliciosa.

El viaje fue en silencio pero seguían mirándose, como si pudieran comunicarse a través de esos gestos. Les esperaba un par de horas de trayecto y la compañía del otro era suficiente para estar feliz.

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward aprovechó de parar en una gasolinera para poner algo más de combustible al coche, situación para lo cual Bella aprovechó de ir a comprar algo a la tiendita. Mientras el sheriff llenaba el estanque, un coche le hizo un rápido juego de luces que lo distrajo al instante.

—Mira lo que te compré —exclamó Bella, caminando hacia él.

No le dio mucho tiempo de reaccionar y lo tomó desde el cuello para besarlo, mientras el juego de luces seguía viniendo del otro coche. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirar qué ocurría, notó que el coche pertenecía a James, El Buitre, y que él estaba ahí, mirando cómo besaba a la mujer que era buscada por la justicia.

Sonreía, porque sabía que lo tenía entre sus manos y que podría destruirlo sin temor.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Primero, pedir las disculpas pertinentes por mi demora, bien saben que no la hemos tenido fácil estos días a pesar de que sí, hay un poco más de tiempo. La situación de Edward y Bella pende de un hilo, primero por las palabras de Jasper y la obligación de Edward de aprovecharse de la situación y sacarle información a Bella y ahora el hecho de que James los haya encontrado, bien sabemos que él sabe quién es ella. ¿Qué piensan de lo que ocurra ahora que él ya sabe que la ama? ¿Qué ocurrirá con James? ¿Dirá algo? ¿Qué pasará con la investigación? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Bella-Nympha, JMMA, Fernanda21, LoreVab, florcitacullen1, beakis, Mar91, Mayraargo25, Santa, Alimrobsten, Rose Hernndez, bbluelilas, barbya95, Angelus285, lauritacullenswan, YessyVL13, keith86, DanitLuna, AndreaSL, ale-17-3, nydiac10, Veronica, Mela Masen, GabySS501, Cullenland, LadyRedScarlet, ELIZABETH, Jocelyn, Hanna DL, Gan, Cinti77, kaja0507, Reva4, M-aleCullen, Valentina Paez, FlorVillu, Jenni98isa, GBISOTO27, debynoe12, Iza, Nelly, anakarina-somoza, isbella cullen's swan, Luisa huiniguir, Anilu-Belikov, Smedina, NarMaVeg, jupy, somas, Nat Cullen, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, krisr0405, Damaris14, Markeniris, Marken09, Tereyasha Mooz, sheep0294, Vic, amedina6887, lunadragneel15, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, VIC, catableu, jrobles-garavito96, Fernanda javiera, Vanina Iliana, Ceci Machin, Tata XOXO, Flor Santana, Melany, Dominic Muoz Leiva, indii93, carlita16, Say's, Gladys Nilda, Coni, Jeli, Noriitha, valentina-delafuente, Esal, Milacaceres11039, anaiza18, ManitoIzquierdaxd, Veronica, almacullenmasen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, esme575, VeroG, Cris, Fallen Dark Angel 07, morales13roxy, twilightter, Srita Cullen brandon, AnabellaCS, laura romero benjumea, Kony Greene, Diana2GT, kathlen, MariaL8, Ivette marmolejo, alejandra1987, calia19, Katty Meyer, bealnum, Rero96 , Pameva, morenita88, sool21, Brenda Cullenn, patymdn, saraipineda44, Yoliki, llucena928, VeroPB97, camilitha cullen, Aidee Bells, Liz Vidal, miop, Pam Malfoy Black, piligm, rosy-canul-10 , Lore562, Belli swan dwyer, Josi, Diana, Liliana Macias, freedom2604, adrianacarrera114, Robaddict18, Pancardo, SeguidoradeChile, Abigail, Valevalverde57, maribel hernandez cullen , seat 2940, cavendano13, rjnavajas, Elmi, BreezeCullenSwan, Lys92, Coni, Bells-Cullen8, CazaDragones y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada grcias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí y no tienen idea del impacto que producen cuando a veces escribir se siente pesado, su review es mi único pago y lo aprecio enormemente, de verdad gracias_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	13. Capítulo 12: Decisión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Why Can't I – Cody Lovaas **

**Capítulo 12:**

**Decisión**

"_(…) Porque eres más que un ángel_

_Estoy preguntándome si eres demasiado buena para mí_

_Podría hacerte sentir especial_

_Podría hacer que quieras quedarte_

_(…) Entonces, dime_

_¿Por qué no puedo amarte?_

_¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?_

_Tan pronto como te tenga, sé que tendré que huir_

_¿Por qué no puedo necesitarte todos los días?_

_¿Es mejor dejarte o tenerte de esta manera?_

_(…) Estaría satisfecho de pasar mi vida contigo_

_(…) ¿Es mejor alejarse…?_"

Edward se tensó de tal manera que Bella se separó, pestañeando con lentitud.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, mirando hacia la misma dirección que él.

Ella no alcanzó a verlo, ya se había ido con esa sonrisa triunfante y déspota.

—Edward —llamó Bella, sin entender.

Sabía que algo iba a hacer al respecto, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados al encontrarse con el sheriff de manera romántica con la chica que sabían era culpable de delitos. Si El Buitre lo quería, lo iba a destruir, y viniendo de él, la destrucción era inminente.

—No ocurre nada —musitó Edward, sintiendo la garganta muy apretada—. Creí que había visto a alguien pero no es.

—¿Seguro?

Edward asintió.

—Completamente —mintió.

Pagó la gasolina y Bella se guardó lo que le había comprado, demasiado triste con lo rápido que había cambiado ante sus ojos. Se metió al coche, cerrándose como una ostra. Edward quería abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que confiara en él… pero era imposible, ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Por su lado, Edward se acomodó en su asiento en completo silencio, mirando siempre al frente. Bella tenía muchas ganas de tomar su mano cuando él la posaba en la palanca de cambios pero enseguida se arrepentía, cuan pequeña, temerosa de una reacción.

El viaje transcurrió en un silencio tan incómodo que Bella constantemente quería llorar. No entendía por qué de pronto su sheriff estaba actuando así. Le dolía tanto pero era incapaz de preguntar por qué.

Finalmente se quedó dormida y Edward aprovechó aquel espacio para mirarla, arqueando las cejas ante el intenso pesar que sentía.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así? —preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla en plena luz roja—. ¿Por qué no puedo amarte como tanto deseo?

Maldito Buitre, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer? El destino era una maldita mierda, ¡una maldita mierda! Sabía que al regresar a la ciudad todo se iría al carajo, James no iba a demorar en decirle a todos lo que había visto, aun cuando quizá no muchos le creyeran… ¿o sí? Lo que sí iban a creer, sin duda alguna, era que Bella estaba en la ciudad e iban a hacer lo posible por aprisionarla.

—No quiero verte ahí, la sola idea es…

Botó el aire y siguió manejando, sin saber qué camino tomar desde ahora en adelante.

Bella despertó cuando Edward estaba aparcando en el viejo remolque del nauseabundo barrio de ella. Encontrarse con él fue absolutamente decepcionante.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Algo estaba mal y no se atrevía a preguntar qué era.

Él le ayudó a salir del coche y bajó algunas de sus cosas, llevándoselas al remolque. Una vez adentro, Bella sentía que cada nuevo gesto de su parte era más frío de lo que podía soportar.

—¿No quieres quedarte? —preguntó ella—. Puedo hacerte algo especial.

Edward notó su dulzura, la manera especial en la que quería decirle "quédate conmigo". No fue capaz de ceder, estaba aterrado de que ella saliera perjudicada.

—No, descuida, tengo que ponerme al día con mi trabajo, ya podremos hacerlo… algún día.

Bella asintió.

—Entonces, ¿ya te vas?

—Sí, nos vemos pronto, Bella.

Ella solo se quedó en silencio y lo vio marchar, sintiendo que se desgarraba su ya destrozado corazón.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

.

Sostuvo la carta entre sus manos, mirando la inconfundible caligrafía. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Le traía tantos recuerdos.

"_Querida abuela_

_Nuevamente te extraño y te escribo desde algunos kilómetros de distancia. Ojalá pudiera encontrarte, te necesito como no tienes idea, me siento tan sola pero sé que es la única manera que tengo de crecer. Estoy juntando dinero para poder visitarte, por favor, espérame, nunca me olvides._

_Te ama_

_Tu nieta Isabella._"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había pasado tanto tiempo y el dolor se seguía sintiendo igual.

Instantáneamente miró sus manos, las que sujetaban la carta, notó las marcas de la edad, el transcurso del tiempo, la experiencia en su piel… Había pasado tanto.

—Tu nieta Isabella —susurró, pegándose la carta al pecho mientras sentía que sus lágrimas caían finalmente por su rostro.

.

Edward tenía ambas manos sobre el escritorio, mirando la entrada con recelo. Podía escuchar las bromas poco decentes que solía gritar a viva voz cuando llegaba al cuartel.

—James —musitó para sí mismo, sabiendo a lo que venía.

Sentía cómo sus pasos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, como si la inevitable llegada de la tormenta estuviese a punto de hacer su gran espectáculo. Y finalmente lo hizo, su debut fue claro al abrir la puerta sin pedir su permiso y estamparla con orgullo.

—Sheriff, qué gran alivio encontrarlo aquí, precisamente quería verlo.

Edward sintió ganas de un cigarrillo.

—Me lo imaginaba —murmuró en respuesta—. Dime, sin rodeos, ¿ya hablaste con las autoridades?

Edward esperaba el golpe, no quería sufrimiento, una daga en el corazón y ya estaba. Pero el Buitre quería sangre, lo veía en su mirada.

—¿Crees que voy a hacerlo así? Estás actuando como si no me conocieras.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? Pídeme lo que quieras, pero por favor, no le hagas daño.

James volvió a reírse, sin poder creerlo.

—Definitivamente te enamoraste de ella. Por Dios, eso lo hace aún mejor. Estoy disfrutándolo como no tienes idea.

El sheriff se pasó las manos por el rostro. Quería romperle la cara.

—Sigo siendo tu autoridad, imbécil, ¡no me jodas! —bramó—. Si te atreves a tocarle un pelo a Isabella…

—¿Qué? Ten cuidado, puedo destruirte completamente.

—¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo? ¿Eh? —Posó las manos en el escritorio, mirándolo con valentía—. Hazlo.

El Buitre sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió mientras disfrutaba desasosegarlo.

—Quiero verte podrir en vida, Edward Cullen. Harás lo que yo te pida o de lo contrario haré que te quiten este puesto y que Isabella Swan se pudra en la peor cárcel del estado…

—Déjala en paz —suplicó con los dientes apretados.

Sonrió.

—Esta investigación me importa más de lo que crees y es primera vez que estoy un paso adelante del sheriff, no puedo desperdiciarlo. —Suspiró en paz—. Vas a dejarla.

La garganta de Edward se apretó con un fuerte nudo.

—Envíala a la mierda, hazlo por su bien, no le conviene estar ligada a la policía o no solo tú estarás en peligro… sino ella también. Y ni creas que me importa esa mujer, me importa el poder y disfrutar de verte sufrir, Edward Cullen. —Le lanzó un cigarrillo de _regalo_—. Tienes hasta mañana.

Cuando James cerró la puerta, Edward se sentó de golpe en su asiento y miró al suelo, pasándose las manos por la nuca. Tuvo la sensación inequívoca de que su corazón se estaba rompiendo, porque de todas las cosas que quería, era que Bella no acabara sufriendo por su culpa.

—Pero no tengo opción, ¿no?

.

Cuando el destartalado teléfono de Bella sonó, la inquietud fue instantánea. Nadie llamaba. Enseguida pensó que podía tratarse de quien menos quería: Mike.

No lo pensaba mucho porque era darle más importancia de la que ya le había dado, pero le aterraba volver a encontrarse con él.

Contestó, temerosa de escuchar su voz y de que la hubiera encontrado.

—¿Hola? ¿Bella? —Era la voz suave de Rosalie, la hermana de Edward.

Soltó el aire, aliviada.

—Hola, Rose, qué sorpresa.

—¡Me costó montones dar con tu teléfono! Las guías telefónicas son una mierda… A lo que iba. —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¡Me encantaría verte en mi trabajo! ¿Qué dices?

—Vaya ¿y eso por qué?

La mujer se rio.

—Porque necesitamos a alguien que atienda la caja de nuestro local. ¿Quieres unirte? ¡Dime que sí!

Bella no se lo pensó mucho, era una gran oportunidad.

—¿Cuándo tengo que ir?

—¡Ahora si es posible!

.

Llegar al lugar fue maravilloso. Era un local pequeño pero muy bien decorado, nada similar a lo que se acostumbraba en el condado. Cuando dio un paso adelante, escuchó la música rock desde el fondo.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, asomando la cabeza.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Rose, corriendo hacia ella para saludarla.

Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero muy pegados a la piel.

—Estaba entusiasta porque vinieras —afirmó, dándole un abrazo—. Les hablé a todos de ti.

—¿Todos?

Ella rio.

—Quiero presentarte al equipo de nuestro local. ¡Emmett! —gritó.

Desde el fondo apareció un chico alto, fornido y de amplios hombros que tenía tantos tatuajes como Rosalie. Su rostro tenía algunas perforaciones y llevaba una mascarilla debajo de la barbilla. Cuando sonrió, su aspecto amenazante disminuyó por completo.

—¡Hola! —exclamó. Tenía una voz dulce—. Soy Emmett, ¡y tú Bella! —Le dio un abrazo muy apretado, apretándole los huesos—. Te ves adorable.

Bella sintió mucha simpatía por él, pocas veces había conocido personas así.

—¡Gracias! —Se rio ella.

—Es mi novio y es un parlanchín. Se dedica a los tatuajes —contó la rubia, apoyándose en su hombro—. Yo a las perforaciones y cabello.

—Vaya, es impresionante.

—No es el único —dijo una voz, también suave pero muy masculina.

Desde el fondo salió un chico de veinte y pico, muy guapo y de tatuajes por doquier, como el resto. Cuando se acercó más, Bella pudo notar el color de sus ojos, muy oscuro y atractivo. Era delgado pero fuerte, con un cabello de rizos envidiable. La sonrisa era lo mejor: dulce pero capaz de conquistarte sin remordimiento.

—Mucho gusto. —Le tendió la mano—. Soy Gerald… Y tú Bella, ¿no? Lindo nombre.

Se sonrieron, lo que a Rosalie le llamó la atención.

Los tres se encargaron de enseñarle cómo manejar el lugar. Bella se mantuvo concentrada en las palabras de todos, conociendo el que sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Estaba feliz. Sin embargo, toda esa concentración se fue a la basura cuando vio que llegaba el sheriff al local. A Bella se le cayeron los dólares de las manos de la impresión.

—¡Hermanito! —chilló la mujer, corriendo a sus brazos.

Edward, mucho más recatado al momento de saludar, no le quitó los ojos de encima a Bella. Ansiaba tanto verla, que cuando su hermana le comentó que iría a visitarla, no dudó un segundo en ir tras ella, aun cuando no era lo que tenía que hacer. Él no podía quitarse la amenaza de James de la cabeza, seguía dándole vueltas como un bucle infernal que lo mantenía preso de sus decisiones. Era lo que debía hacer para mantenerla a salvo y seguir ocupando su puesto para averiguar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo pero ¿cuánto iba a doler? Posiblemente la vida entera.

Quería que fuera una despedida.

En el momento en que Bella siguió mirándolo, su sonrisa salió de manera natural, con timidez, la misma de una chica inocente.

—Hola —saludó él.

Algo le pasaba, no parecía el hombre de aquel viaje en el que estuvieron juntos.

—Hola —respondió con suavidad.

Ah, vaya que extrañaba su voz dulce.

—Veo que interrumpo el entrenamiento de la nueva integrante del equipo —señaló él, mirando a todos.

Cuando topó con el amigo de Rosalie, Gerald, notó que él estaba bastante más cerca que su hermana y el novio de esta. ¿Qué pasaba con ese tipo?

—Estoy muy contenta de que esté con nosotros —afirmó la rubia, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Sé que estará muy bien aquí —susurró el sheriff, tranquilo de verla lejos de esos trabajos tan malos—. ¿Está mal si le quito un momento?

A Bella se le apretó el vientre.

—Por supuesto, galán, de hecho, Bella tiene libre hoy, así que pueden ir a disfrutar. —Le movió las cejas y tiró de Emmett para que se fueran juntos. Sin embargo, Gerald se quedó un buen rato mirando al sheriff y a Bella, intrigado con el tipo de relación que debían tener. Edward entrecerró sus ojos y lo fulminó hasta que decidió marcharse.

—¿Quién era ese? —preguntó con la mandíbula tensa, ya una vez que estuvieron a solas.

—¿Solo vas a preguntar eso? —inquirió Bella en voz baja. Estaba decepcionada.

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Discúlpame, tienes razón. No me he comportado bien contigo los últimos días.

—No he sabido de ti.

—Lo sé, es el trabajo… ¿Vendrías conmigo?

Ella pestañeó.

—Te he extrañado —añadió, tomándole la barbilla y luego acariciándole la mejilla.

—También yo —musitó Bella, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

Suspiraron.

—Di que sí.

—¿Ahora? Tengo que decirle a Rose…

—Da igual. Por favor, ven… Te necesito.

Bella lo vio tan deprimido y necesitado de un abrazo, que simplemente aceptó, asintiendo de forma repetida. Edward tomó su mano y se la besó con los ojos cerrados, tirando luego de ella para que se fueran juntos. Cuando estuvieron dentro del coche, él se encontraba tenso, por lo que la ladronzuela pegó su cabeza a su hombro, buscando su bienestar.

—Dime qué ocurre —le pidió.

Él tembló.

—Solo… cosas del trabajo —susurró—. Ya pasará.

Al llegar a casa de Edward, Bella le acarició la mandíbula, todavía cerca, confortándolo. El sheriff la besó con desesperación, sabiendo que muy pronto iba a tener que decir adiós. Al salir, no esperó más tiempo y la abrazó, entrando ambos mientras seguían besándose.

—Sé que no quieres decirme pero no te preocupes, lo entiendo —musitó ella al separarse.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Solo te necesito, nada más.

Él escondió el rostro en su cuello y la apretó tanto que a Bella comenzó a faltarle la respiración.

—Te necesito —insistió, volviéndose a sus labios.

Ella jadeó y se entregó a sus caricias, sin oponer resistencia. No la había, también necesitaba de él. Abrazó su cuello y se subió a su cuerpo, movimiento que él aprovechó para sostenerla y comerse sus labios con más desesperación. Sus lenguas se unieron al festín y ambas respiraciones enloquecieron a medida que el erotismo comenzaba a surtir su efecto. Edward la dejó caer en su cama y la vio desde su lugar, sonrojada y con esos cabellos aleonados y desparramados.

La amaba tanto.

Bella, por su parte, lo miraba usando su uniforme. Sus brazos, marcados y muy fuertes, seguían pareciendo tensos. Ella se levantó y comenzó a quitarle la camisa mientras se contemplaban a los ojos. Cuando llegó la parte del pantalón, Edward tomó sus manos y se dedicó a desvestirla, soltando de a poco las tiras de su camiseta. Le besó los hombros, los brazos y entonces los senos, dándole placer con su lengua. Ella se arqueó frente a las sensaciones y se acomodó entre los edredones, cerrando sus ojos. Tiró de sus jeans y luego le quitó las zapatillas, desnudándola hasta que solo estuvo con sus bragas.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a lo hermosa que me pareces —le confesó Edward, encarcelándola con sus manos a la altura de su cabeza—. Tampoco a cómo te sonrojas cuando te lo digo.

Le acarició el sexo y respiró su aliento, disfrutando de sus quejidos.

—Hazme el amor —le suplicó ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más. Edward sintió que sus ojos escocían mucho más, por lo que desvió la mirada para quitarse el pantalón.

—Claro que lo haré —respondió, recorriendo sus piernas con besos a medida que le quitara las bragas hasta lanzarlas al suelo—, es lo que más deseo.

Bella puso sus manos en su pecho cuando él se posicionó entre sus piernas y esta las abrió aún más. Cuando comenzó a entrar, sus narices se tocaban, disfrutando de aquella plena sensación. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo y de acariciar su quijada, mientras Edward buscaba sus dedos para besárselos. La sensación de sentirse llena le hizo apretar sus nalgas y él de inmediato comenzó a moverse.

—Dios santo —susurró Isabella, sonriéndole ante el placer.

—Bella —le gruñía Edward, tocando sus pechos, su vientre, sus mejillas y luego sus labios, todo de manera repetida.

—Más fuerte —suplicó en su oído, apretando sus paredes.

—Sigue haciendo eso —pidió él, aumentando sus estocadas—. Se siente tan bien.

Bella lo abrazaba desde las caderas con sus piernas, no quería que se separara ningún segundo. A medida que iba moviéndose, el placer le resultaba insostenible, lo que la hacía gemir de forma errática. Edward tomó sus manos y las puso a la altura de su cabeza, aumentando la fuerza de manera frenética. Sabía que iba a acabar, quería que lo hiciera mientras se miraban.

—Acaba para mí —musitó.

Ella no podía formular ninguna palabra, estaba fuera de sí. Y cuando menos lo esperó, su cuerpo entero convulsionó bajo el cuerpo masculino del sheriff, que de solo contemplar sus expresiones dichosas ante el clímax, logró su orgasmo. Entre las oleadas de locura y excitación, se besaron, abrazándose ante lo que sentían.

—Siempre que te miro luego, me pareces más hermosa —le confesó Edward, tocándole las mejillas.

Él se acomodó en la cama y Bella se acostó sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo más timidez que de costumbre.

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

La sensación de angustia en él volvió, por lo que solo siguió besándola con su mera intensidad, no queriendo soltarla, porque sabía que esta era su despedida.

La amaba, carajo, la amaba con locura. ¿Cómo mierda iba a sostener esto? ¿Cómo iba a vivir con esta culpa que le comía por dentro ante lo que iba a hacer solo para que estuviera a salvo?

—Simplemente quiero eso.

—Pues yo también —respondió ella, sonando muy dulce.

Él sonrió y la abrazó. Cuando no pudo verlo, los ojos de Edward se humedecieron hasta que una sola lágrima le cayó por su rostro.

Iba a atesorar este momento hasta el final.

.

Alguien golpeaba a la puerta. Era tarde. Edward despertó confundido y se levantó de la cama, no sin antes tapar a su ladronzuela con cuidado. Se puso algo rápido y se decidió a abrir.

No era lo que esperaba, no lo era por ningún motivo.

—Kate —murmuró él, sin poder creerlo.

Ella lloraba mientras se sostenía al bolso. Afuera llovía a cántaros y ella estaba mojada de pies a cabeza.

—¿Hola?

Tragó. No esperaba verla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Puedo entrar? Por favor —suplicó.

—Kate… No es correcto. Es mejor que te vayas.

—Edward —insistió—. Es que… —Se mordió el labio—. Ya no lo soporto.

Frunció el ceño.

Se metió como pudo, queriendo hablar a como diera lugar con él.

—Se acerca nuestro aniversario, no dejo de pensar en eso —gimió entre lágrimas—. Dejé a Garrett, pues no dejo de recordarte… Ni siquiera he…

—¿Qué? —espetó—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo que escuchaste…

—Me dejaste, Kate, me hiciste firmar un papel donde me pedías el divorcio, sabías lo que hacías…

—Perdóname, sé que fui tonta, yo…

—Basta —pidió.

—Tú ya no me amas —afirmó la mujer.

Tragó y luego negó.

—Ya no.

Ella arqueó las cejas, angustiada de escucharlo. Sin embargo, vio que en una de las esquinas de la casa había una prenda femenina en el suelo.

—No estás solo —susurró, entendiéndolo todo.

—Kate, vete, por favor.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Alguna chica del cuartel de policía?

—No voy a responderte, no a ti, mantente lejos de ella.

La barbilla de Kate tembló.

—¿Estás enamorado de esa mujer?

Bella escuchaba una fuerte conversación y entonces abrió sus ojos. Pensó que podía tratarse de un sueño, pero al ver que Edward no estaba a su lado, supo que algo ocurría allá en la sala. Tomó la camiseta de pijama del sheriff y se levantó. A medio del camino, escuchó que había una mujer discutiéndole.

—Respóndeme, por favor —alcanzó a entender que decía.

Al verla, el corazón de Isabella dio un vuelto. Esa mujer… Era la de las fotografías.

—No es buen momento —susurró él.

—Sí, tienes razón, yo… —Se acercó, dispuesta a hacer quizá qué pero Bella se alejó con los ojos llorosos, sin ver que en realidad Edward la hacía a un lado y le abría la puerta, nada similar a la manera en la que él habría actuado con su ladrona.

Cuando cerró la puerta, ya solos. Edward caminó con la cabeza revuelta y con varias preguntas sin respuesta. Al ver que Bella había despertado, su angustia creció. Estaba llorando.

—¿Quién era ella? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Se veía tan frágil, tanto que Edward quería abrazarla.

—Mi exesposa —respondió con dificultad—. Se llama Kate.

Su barbilla tembló.

—¿Nunca pensabas contarme que ella notoriamente sigue amándote?

—Bella…

—Porque es cierto, ¿no es así? Por eso estabas tan tenso, porque… ¿Sigues amándola?

Edward quería reírse ante tal aseveración. ¿Cómo iba a seguir amando a esa mujer si delante de sus ojos existía a quien le había robado el corazón para no devolvérselo nunca más? Claro, ella no lo sabía. Se sintió desdichado al no poder decirle que no, que no la amaba, que en realidad la amaba a ella. Pero James fue convincente y esta era la mejor manera de que Isabella se alejara, quebrándole el corazón.

—No lo sé —mintió.

El llanto de Bella aumentó y Edward apretó las manos.

—Me mentiste —susurró—. Me hiciste creer todas esas cosas… cuando de seguro pensabas en ella.

"_No, te amo a ti_", pensó.

—Sí. Lo siento, Bella, ella… Llegó de improviso y…

No pudo seguir hablando porque a Bella le costaba respirar.

—Querías hacerme daño.

—Nunca fue mi propósito, y si es así lo siento.

—¿Solo lo siento? —Alzó la voz—. ¿Solo lo siento? —Se rio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Solo querías acostarte conmigo —gimió, mirándose.

¿Para eso servía?

"_No, Bella, te amo demasiado para hacerte esto. Si tan solo me entendieras…_", siguió pensando.

—Hoy… Hoy quería decirte… Quería decirte que prefiero que esto se acabe, tómalo como una despedida. No puedo estar contigo si estoy pensando en otra mujer —mintió con dificultad, viendo cómo su corazón se reflejaba delante de sus ojos, rompiéndose en pedazos—. Quiero ver si es posible mejorarlo todo con ella… Lo siento, Bella.

Los hombros de ella se relajaron y a medida que seguía repitiendo lo mismo dentro de su mente, fue hasta la habitación para ponerse su ropa. Se sentía tan sucia y usada.

—No necesitas irte así. —La voz de Edward se seguía quebrando—. Está lloviendo allá afuera.

Ella paró de vestirse y lo miró.

—¿Vas a acostarte con ella en esta misma cama que compartiste conmigo? —inquirió, temblando de pies a cabeza.

A Edward se le estaba quebrando la careta, a punto de llorar con ella y abrazarla, suplicando que lo perdonara por lo que le estaba haciendo.

—Descuida, eso no me importa —gimió—. Fue un gusto, sheriff.

—Isabella…

Ella siguió su curso hasta la puerta y Edward la siguió.

—Déjame llevarte, por favor —insistió él.

Bella se giró, a punto de sollozar ante sus ojos.

—¡No te preocupes por mí! —le gritó—. Puedo irme sola, siempre he estado sola.

Cerró con fuerza y se fue corriendo por el vecindario, llorando a medida que la lluvia le caía por la cabeza.

Sentía que iba a morirse de dolor.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya nos estamos acercando a la recta final, por lo que se vienen muchas bombas juntas. ¿Creen que la decisión de Edward ha sido la correcta? James no se dejará tan fácil y tiene al sheriff en la palma de su mano. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora con estos dos? Bella está destruida, pensando cosas que no son reales, alimentadas por el hombre al que ama. ¿Creen que Mike pronto haga su aparición? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, durante la tarde estaré agregando sus nombres como siempre, ya que debido al tiempo es imposible ahora, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no saben lo entusiasta que me pone su cariño y cada gracias que depositan en mí, de verdad lo aprecio mucho_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	14. Capítulo 13: Sin ti

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: It Must Have Been Love – Roxette **

**Capítulo 13:**

**Sin ti**

"_(…) Debe haber sido amor_

_Pero ya se ha terminado_

_Debió ser bueno_

_Pero de alguna manera lo he perdido_

_(…) Haz creer_

_Que estamos juntos_

_Que estoy protegida_

_Por tu corazón…_"

Sentía que la había perdido, que nunca iba a perdonarle sus palabras.

—Bella —susurró con la garganta apretada.

En un impulso, golpeó la puerta ante la impotencia y entonces se apoyó de ella, sintiéndose enormemente desdichado por lo que acababa de hacer y las mentiras que habían salido de su boca con tal de que no volviera a buscarlo.

—Te mentí. Te amo, Bella —musitó.

.

Bella siguió corriendo cuanto pudo, no dejaba de hacerlo. La lluvia no paraba, seguía su rumbo, empapándola de pies a cabeza. El agua salía de sus tenis y su ropa se pegaba a su piel, así como el cabello. Cuando llegó a su remolque, cerró la puerta y comenzó a temblar, con un frío que nacía desde el interior. Al recordar lo que realmente había sucedido, palabra a palabra, su rostro se rompió y comenzó a llorar, gimiendo y sollozando con intensidad.

Quería que se acabara para poder estar con ella. Era su esposa y quería retomar su relación. No pudo decirle que realmente estaba enamorado de esa mujer pero la respuesta era clara.

—Claro que lo estás. La sigues amando —susurró, abrazándose desde las rodillas, pegada a la puerta.

Cuando pensaba en eso, sentía que no podía respirar. Bella se ahogaba, le apretaban el pecho y el corazón.

—La sigues amando… Mientras yo te amo a ti —confesó a sí misma, volviendo a llorar con más fuerza.

Sí, aunque no quería aceptarlo, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para decírselo… Lo amaba.

.

Llegó a su nuevo trabajo con todas las ganas que pudo pero apenas había podido dormir. Cuando Emmett la vio llegar, se sorprendió ante sus inmensas ojeras.

—Vaya, ¿mala noche? —inquirió.

—Algo así —respondió.

Rose venía con una taza de café y cuando notó lo triste que se veía Bella, supo que algo malo había ocurrido con Edward. Tenía rostro de corazón roto. Aun así, se sintió tan empatizada con su nueva amiga, que le sirvió sin preguntar, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Hey, ¡vamos! ¡Es tu primer día! —insistió—. ¡Gerald!

El chico salió de lo que parecía ser el sótano, trayendo algunas máquinas que Bella supuso eran para tatuar.

—¿Por qué no le damos un desayuno de bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera?

Él también notó el brillo desvaído de sus ojos y enseguida se preocupó.

—¡Claro!

—Iré a comprar galletas —dijo Emmett—. ¡No tardo!

Bella sonrió, muy cómoda con todos ellos.

.

Sostuvo otra de las cartas, temblando frente a la siguiente oleada de recuerdos. Era revivir a esa joven. Su corazón vibró con intensidad. Miró hacia el horizonte desde su casa de verano, suspirando ante esa nostalgia que la consumía.

"_Querida abuela_

_Estoy buscando la manera de volver. He conseguido un nuevo trabajo, espero que te sientas orgullosa de mí. Ya queda muy poco para lograr mi cometido y te prometo que volveré a abrazarte._

_¿Me esperarás?_

_Con cariño_

_Tu nieta Isabella_"

Las lágrimas le cayeron por la cara y no fue hasta que se llevó la carta al pecho, como era costumbre, que pudo respirar.

—¿Qué pasa, abuela? —preguntó una chica de quince.

Al verla, sonrió.

—Estaba… leyendo viejas cartas —respondió.

—Oh, ¿por eso llorabas? —Se sentó a su lado y miró, intrigada.

—Sí, significa mucho para mí. Son… hermosos recuerdos —finalizó.

.

Gerald no dejaba de mirarla de reojo. Le parecía una chica hermosísima. Ella era sencilla, suave y muy dulce. Ni los tatuajes opacaban su aspecto inocente y puro. Le gustaba mucho. Llevaba bastante rato con una pluma y una hoja de papel, mientras esperaba a que el día terminara para hacer el conteo de la caja. Ya iba por su décimo día de trabajo y lo estaba haciendo fenomenal.

—Oye —la llamó, sacándole un respingo—. ¿Qué haces?

Ella quitó la hoja, un poco avergonzada.

—Nada, es una tontería.

—Apuesto a que es una maravilla —aseveró.

—Es un tonto dibujo…

—Pues, vamos, quiero ver.

Bella suspiró y se lo mostró. Cuando Gerald lo tomó, casi se cae de culo al suelo. Había hecho un retrato con el bolígrafo, trazando líneas rápidas. Era fantástico, demasiado. Tenía un talento descomunal, incluso podía dedicarse al arte. ¿Lo malo? Era evidente de quién se trataba.

—Te has inspirado en el sheriff Cullen, ¿eh? —No pudo ocultar la molestia en su voz, pues sabía que ella había llegado triste por él.

—Solo quería expulsar lo que me comía la cabeza.

—¿Son novios? Porque eso sería raro. No me imagino a una chica tan genial como tú con un estirado como él, porque, vamos, debe ser muy aburrido.

Bella quiso sonreír y seguirle la corriente, pero no pudo. Edward no era un tipo estirado ni aburrido, era un hombre al que amaba demasiado, porque todo de él le fascinaba.

—No somos novios ni nada parecido. Nada.

Gerald sintió mucha felicidad de escuchar eso.

—Entonces, estás soltera.

Ella rio.

—Sí.

—Creo que tienes un inmenso talento.

—¿En serio?

—¿Te gustaría aprender a tatuar? Tu pulso debe ser fantástico.

Bella se quedó de piedra.

—¿Tatuar? Nunca he…

—Descuida, veo en ti mucho futuro.

Ella sonrió, lo que derritió por completo a Gerald.

—Me encantaría, es algo nuevo.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué tal si para celebrar esa decisión vamos a beber algo?

—Pues claro, no tengo nada que hacer después del trabajo.

Se volvieron a sonreír.

.

Edward estaba de mal humor hace varios días y nadie entendía qué ocurría. Lucy, su asistente, apenas se atrevía a atravesar el umbral de la puerta porque sabía que saldría despavorida por los gritos de la máxima autoridad policial del condado. Jasper no había soltado ninguna broma desde entonces y menos aún los demás, muy asustados.

—¿Qué mierda quieres que haga con esto? Haz bien tu trabajo, joder —bramó, soltándole los papeles al joven aprendiz.

—L… lo siento, señor…

—Vete —ordenó—. Haré esto solo.

Cuando estuvo solo en medio de su oficina, se pasó las manos por la cara ante la rabia interna que sentía producto de toda la mierda que había tenido que pasar. Habían pasado varios días desde que todo sucumbió entre ellos dos y aun así no podía olvidarlo. Cada momento que estaba solo, sentía la imperante necesidad por buscarla. La extrañaba tanto.

—No sabes cuánto amo esa cara de mierda —soltó El Buitre, entrando sin pedir autorización.

El sheriff tensó la mordida, queriendo lanzarle la engrapadora en la cabeza, pero se aguantó.

—Es más que obvio que hiciste lo que te dije —afirmó, riéndose con total soltura.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

James le lanzó un par de legajos y fotografías en el escritorio, justo delante de él. Edward los tomó y comenzó a revisarlos con evidente recelo.

—Encontramos otra escena del crimen —aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

Edward mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Nos dirigíamos a campo abierto, cerca de la zona de los cadáveres del machete —comentó—. Sorpresa. Hay más cuerpos.

El sheriff tragó.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Tres deudores.

—Mike Newton.

James hizo un sonido reprobatorio con la lengua.

—Su secuaz, Isabella Swan.

—Estás hablando imbecilidades, ella no podría…

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo dices porque fue tu amante?

El sheriff intentó mantener la compostura.

—Estoy seguro que ella no podría…

—Mira las fotografías.

Edward lo hizo con las manos temblorosas. Las fotografías de los cadáveres eran grotescas, parecía que había malicia, ferocidad y alevosía en cada ataque.

—Todas concuerdan con un arma blanca especial.

—Pueden haber miles…

James le mostró una bolsa, en donde se encontraba el arma blanca ensangrentada pero ya seca. Edward palideció.

—Es la navaja que le encontré…

—Es Isabella.

—No puede ser, yo mismo le quité el arma el primer día, es imposible que ella haya podido hacer algo al respecto. Guardé el arma en… —Se calló, dispuesto a buscarla en su abrigo. La había olvidado en una de las noches junto a Bella—. No está.

James comenzó a reírse.

—Creo que una chica guapa sabe lo que hace. Te mintió, te conquistó, te usó y aprovechó de quitarte su preciada navaja. Asúmelo, sheriff Cullen. —Le palpó el hombro—. No fuiste inteligente. Ella es quien está detrás de los ataques.

A Edward se le formó un nudo en la garganta, era inconcebible, una chica dulce como Isabella no podía ser capaz de eso. Pero… ¿quién más que ella pudo haber sacado el arma?

—Cédeme la investigación de la zona. Es una orden, recuerda que ahora soy yo el que está en ventaja. Sabes lo que ocurrirá si no aceptas.

—Quieres apresarla —musitó.

—Por supuesto. Soy policía.

—James…

Él comenzó a reírse.

—Así quería verte. Bueno, volveré a la zona, tengo a una criminal que atrapar. Gracias por cederme la autoridad allá. Tú mientras dedícate a lo aburrido. ¡Que tengas un buen día!

Cuando cerró su puerta, el sheriff se puso las manos en el rostro, aguantándose el llanto desesperado y nada común en él. Todo se le estaba saliendo de control.

—Jefe —llamó Jasper, encontrándolo abatido.

—¡Te dije que debes tocar! —bramó, limpiándose con el antebrazo.

—Lo siento, es que… ¿Qué ocurre?

Botó el aire, desesperado.

—El Buitre estaba pregonando la autorización que le dio para acceder a la investigación de los cuerpos nuevos. ¿Qué demonios?

—Así lo mantengo lejos.

Jasper se sentó delante de él.

—Entonces, ¿tengo que hablar con ese para contarle lo que encontramos Jessica y yo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hay actividad sospechosa de dos coches ligados a Newton —afirmó.

Edward se puso de pie.

—¿Le dijiste a James?

—Claro que no, jefe.

—Perfecto. Podemos seguirlos.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Creo que lo mejor es seguir a la sospechosa Swan.

Frunció el ceño.

—Tengo la sospecha de que la están siguiendo a ella, ni idea si para bien o para mal.

El corazón del sheriff se apretó de tal forma que le costó respirar. Si estaban tras sus pasos de seguro querían hacerle daño.

—¿Sabes cómo encontrarla? —murmuró.

Asintió.

—Me he dedicado a buscarla.

Algo en la mirada de Jasper le resultó intrigante, como si no fuera capaz de decir más respecto a algo en específico. Sin embargo, prefirió guardarse las preguntas por el momento.

—Perfecto. Vamos hoy. Jessica nos acompañará.

Jasper asintió y sonrió de una manera que volvió a intrigarle.

.

Bella se sentía extraña de volver al bar, como si aquello trajera más recuerdos de lo que esperaba. Gerald y ella habían llegado en su motocicleta y se habían acercado a la barra para pedir algo.

—Esto está lleno —afirmó él, llamando para que tomaran su pedido.

—Sí, parece que hoy han decidido pasar todos por aquí. —Rio.

—¿Y qué quieres beber?

—Una cerveza estaría bien.

—Entonces que sea una cerveza.

Cuando Gerald la pidió, una de las encargadas se acercó con una inmensa sonrisa. Bella no tardó en darse cuenta que se trataba de Alice, a quien extrañaba mucho.

—¡Bella! ¡Qué bueno que has vuelto! Te he extrañado mucho. —Hizo un puchero.

—También yo —respondió—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no nos vemos.

Ella notó que sus ojos se veían tristes a pesar de la sonrisa pero no quiso preguntar qué ocurría ante la compañía masculina. Se notaba que él no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

—¿No tienes un dato de trabajo mejor que este? —siguió hablándole con simpatía—. Porque estoy tan aburrida de servirle a estas personas… excepto a ustedes claro. —Rio.

—La verdad es que…

—Yo puedo ayudarte —afirmó Gerald—. Si es que te gustan los tatuajes y perforaciones.

Bella levantó las cejas.

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella.

—¡Claro que sí! Todo sea porque salgas de este lugar. Nos vendría bien alguien que te ayude, ¿no crees, Bella? A Rose le encantaría.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió—. ¿Qué dices, Alice?

—¡Me encantaría!

Se quedaron charlando un buen rato pero la chica tuvo que volver a trabajar. Como se habían quedado con las cervezas que eran cortesía de la casa, estaban en una cálida conversación juntos que solo era risotadas y más. Gerald era un tipo cercano y no perdía momentos en poder tocarle el cabello. Bella seguía siendo tímida, más aún cuando sentía que cada vez que lo hacía, Edward se le venía a la cabeza, como si estuviera traicionándolo.

"_Menuda mierda. El que me ha hecho daño a mí es él_", pensó, enfurecida con cómo actuaba su corazón.

Edward llegó con dos de sus policías, Jessica y Jasper, con el fin de buscar a Isabella Swan. Los testigos la habían señalado en el bar, lo que a Edward le resultó complejo de abordar. Verla otra vez iba a producir efectos de distinta índole, el peor de todos era estrujarle el corazón ante su propia culpa y el deseo imperante por besarla. Pero además de eso, tenía miedo, un miedo chocante y grotesco. ¿Quiénes la seguían? He ahí su gran preocupación.

Las mesas estaban atiborradas pero debido a su influencia, no les costó sacar a un grupo de borrachos para que ellos pudieran estar ahí, aun cuando los tres policías estaban vestidos de civiles.

—Buenas noches —saludó Alice—. ¿Algo para beber hoy?

Jasper se quedó sin habla, mirándola con los ojos ensoñadores. Parecía un pez fuera del agua, intentando respirar.

Edward le dio una patada en las canillas.

—Queremos cervezas. ¿Jess? —preguntó Edward, mirándola.

Ella se emocionó ante el hecho de que él la había llamado simplemente Jess y no oficial Stanley.

—También —respondió.

Jessica no pudo ocultar el suspiro de tenerlo de frente. Le gustaba mirarlo, siempre tan serio y gruñón. Sin embargo, Edward apenas la miraba, lo único que hacía era buscar a Isabella Swan por todo el bar.

—Ahí está, jefe —le susurró Jasper, volviendo en sí luego de ver a esa linda camarera.

Edward la buscó con desesperación y por poco pierde la respiración al toparse con ella, quien no estaba sola, sino que acompañada del mismo tipo que había visto en el local de su hermana. ¿Qué hacía con ella?

Sintió más ira de la que estaba acostumbrado a tolerar.

—¿Qué ocurre, jefe? —inquirió Jasper, mirando hacia su dirección—. ¿Conoce al tipo?

—No, no es nada importante —afirmó, apretando los puños con dureza.

—Oh, entonces ¿ella es? —inquirió Jessica.

—¿De verdad, jefe?

La siguió contemplando, viendo su cabello de sirena y su sonrisa genuina desde los metros que los separaban. ¿Cuánto había querido verla? Más de lo imaginable. No podía entenderse, ella quería ser feliz, ¿no? Y parte de eso era mandándolo al carajo, ¿por qué dolía tanto? Obviamente… la amaba.

Bella se empinó la botella de cerveza y al terminar de beber miró hacia el fondo, como si sintiera su mirada. Nunca imaginó que Edward estuviera ahí. Se tensó tanto que Gerald se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto un fantasma? —inquirió.

Rápidamente negó, sintiendo el estremecimiento de su llegada al bar.

—No es nada. ¿Quieres ir a bailar? —soltó sin pensar.

—¡Claro! —respondió él con entusiasmo.

Bella lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó, como si con sus actos instintivamente quisiera castigar a Edward por todo lo que le había hecho.

"¿_Así que te querías volver con tu esposa? Pues vete a la mierda_", pensó.

Gerald era una persona de piel, y con la seguridad que le provocó la reacción de Bella, no dudó un segundo en tocar sus caderas mientras bailaban al buen ritmo Foreigner.

Edward contemplaba cada escena y cada risotada viniendo de ella como si le clavaran un puñal. Quería levantarse del asiento y partirle la cara a ese baboso niñato que estaba atreviéndose cada vez más. Y se odiaba por eso, ¡lo odiaba de verdad! ¿Era él correcto para Bella? Quizá sí. Al menos ese tipo no tenía que esconderla.

—¿Sabes qué? —inquirió ella, algo empujada por el alcohol—. Creo que quiero ir a otro lado. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Estaba enardecida de recordar a esa tal Kate yendo a su casa, él incapaz de correrla, incapaz de decirle quién era ella en su propia cama… ¡Diciéndole que no estaba seguro si seguía amándola! Quería que sufriera, que se le rompiera el corazón como lo había hecho con el suyo.

Miró a su dirección, encontrándolo frente a frente pero a varios metros de separación. Estaba furioso, apretaba las manos y podía asegurar que lo que más deseaba era sacar su arma y apuntar a Gerald como si ella tuviera que serle fiel.

—Podemos dar un paseo en la moto —le dijo Gerald.

—Entonces vamos.

Tomó su mano y lo instó a caminar, dispuestos a irse. Edward sintió el mero impulso de levantarse, moviendo la mesa en su lugar. Los demás parecían intrigados con su comportamiento e iban a consultar qué carajos le sucedía al sheriff, sin embargo, Edward cesó cualquier intento de comunicación cuando se dio cuenta que dos tipos calvos de gran tamaño se hablaban entre sí luego de mirar a Bella de manera sospechosa.

—Blanco a la vista. Vamos —instó él de manera queda, no dispuesto a levantar sospechas.

Todos los policías siguieron la orden del sheriff y se levantaron de manera con sutileza, dejando unos cuantos dólares sobre la mesa. Jasper se atrasó un poco, aprovechando de dejarle su número a la mesera. "_Que sea lo que Dios desee_", pensó antes de marchar.

Edward sostuvo su arma mientras se pegaba a las paredes, siguiendo cada paso de los calvos que mantenían una conversación hermética ante los pasos de Isabella. Finalmente ordenó a Jessica y a Jasper que tomaran dos rutas diferentes mientras él iba al punto crítico.

Bella se estaba balanceando mientras jugueteaba con la moto de Gerald. Él estaba satisfecho de verla sonreír y a cada segundo se preguntaba cómo hacer para robarle un beso.

—Veo que te gustan las motos —afirmó, acercándose a ella.

—Más de lo que pensaba —sostuvo de forma coqueta.

Edward estaba detrás de la pared, observando su manera de comportarse. Dolía, pero el culpable era él. Se odió.

—Oye —llamaron dos desconocidos, caminando hacia ellos.

Los dos se giraron.

—Isabella Swan, ¿eh? —dijo uno, sosteniendo algo en su mano.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Te busca alguien.

—¿Por qué no molestan a alguien más? —preguntó Gerald, muy tranquilo.

—Esto no es contigo —le respondió el otro.

—Gerald, cuidado —susurró Bella—. ¿Quién?

—Tú sabes quién.

Se tensó y caminó hacia atrás, temerosa.

—Te necesitan, sabes por qué.

—Gerald, corre —le ordenó.

—No voy a dejarte sola, Bella. Hey, ¿por qué no se meten con alguien de su propio tamaño? —Sacó un machete, dispuesto a usarlo contra los calvos.

Los tipos se largaron a reír y uno de ellos sacó un arma, apuntando a Gerald. El otro, aprovechando la ocasión, fue tras Bella, dispuesto a llevársela consigo.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó, queriendo alejar su brazo de su cuerpo.

Pero era demasiado fuerte. El tipo iba a llevársela y el otro dañaría a Gerald sin remordimiento. Todo esto tenía una explicación y esa era Mike Newton.

—¡Auxilio! —exclamó, desesperada y a punto de llorar.

No tenía cómo defenderse, iban a meterla a un coche y llevarla a un lugar que desconocía.

De pronto, sintió un férreo impulso por llamar a la única persona con la que se sentía segura.

—¡Edward! —gritó, intentando zafar—. ¡Edward!

Él no necesitaba de una llamada, iba a ir a ayudarla aunque lo enviara lejos de su vida.

Se paró detrás de uno de ellos y le disparó el pie, para luego amenazar al otro, quien sostenía a Bella con fuerza.

—Suéltala —gruñó, dispuesto a usarla mientras miraba con los ojos llorosos a Bella, que clamaba por él con total necesidad.

Era hombre muerto si se atrevía a tocar a la chica que amaba.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya nos estamos acercando más y más a la recta final, donde las bombas seguirán soltándose sobre ellos. ¿Qué piensan del castigo que empleó Bella por haberle roto el corazón? ¿Gerald es un buen chico o tiene algo que contar? El sheriff está desesperado sin ella, ¿creen que realmente aguante sin él? ¡Mike está a punto de hacer su aparición! ¿Qué querían los tipos que atacaron a Bella? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, siempre estoy leyéndolas y me entusiasma mucho el cariño que me dan, cada gracias que ustedes dejan es invaluable para mí, no saben lo que insta a una a seguir mejorando y darles sorpresas o una manera de alejarlas de la realidad, que en estos momentos es tan cruel e intensa, de verdad, muchas gracias por su cariño_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	15. Capítulo 14: Ya no quiero mentir

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: How Am I Supposed To Live Without You – Michael Bolton**

**Capítulo 14:**

**Ya no quiero mentir**

"_(…) Cuéntame sobre los planes que estás haciendo_

_Oh, dime una cosa antes de irme_

_Dime, ¿cómo se supone que debo vivir sin ti?_

_Ahora, que te he amado tanto tiempo_

_¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti?_

_¿Y cómo se supone que debo continuar?_

_(…) ¿Y cómo puedo culparte?_

_(…) No quiero saber el precio que debo pagar por soñar_

_Oh, ahora es incluso más de lo que puedo soportar…_"

—No te pediré que lo hagas nuevamente. Suéltala —ordenó.

Si tenía que jalar, lo haría.

Bella estaba llorando, aterrada de que la llevaran con Mike. De todas las personas que había conocido en su vida, él era el peor. Ver a Edward la llenaba de esperanza, ¡quería que la llevara hasta su lado y abrazarlo!

—¿Y tú quién mierda eres? —bramó el tipo, apretando aún más a Bella.

—Sheriff Cullen. —Le mostró su placa, lo que alertó a los dos tipos—. Suéltala y podrás irte, solo… no le hagas daño.

Los segundos seguían pasando a medida que el tipo meditaba qué hacer para salvarse el pellejo. Finalmente y en un acto completamente irracional, la lanzó contra el pavimento, dispuesta a herirla para salir arrancando en su coche. Edward corrió para sostenerla y cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, seguro de que nada le había ocurrido, se dispuso a disparar al tipo para que no fuera a huir. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera amenazarlo, se largó despavorido con el coche, dejando al compañero herido en medio de la calle.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el sheriff, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Bella estaba temblando como un polluelo, no pareciéndose ni por un segundo a la chica dura que conoció la primera vez. Quienes fueran esas personas, la habían anulado en su totalidad. No podía responder, tomaba a Edward desde la camisa, sujetándose como un gato temeroso del agua.

—Ya estoy aquí, tranquila —susurró, acercándola más a él.

Gerald se levantó, mirando al tipo abatido del pie, asegurándose de que no fuera a atacar nuevamente, y luego se fue hasta Bella para contenerla. Sin embargo, la mirada asesina del sheriff lo hizo retroceder con lentitud.

—Bella —exclamó entonces.

Ella volvió en sí y se preocupó por su bienestar.

—Gerald, ¿estás bien? —Se reincorporó, asustada.

—Sí, estoy bien, tranquila.

El sheriff lo contemplaba, aún inquieto por todo.

—¿No te hicieron nada, Bella? —inquirió, acariciándole las mejillas.

Negó en respuesta.

—Bien, nos iremos al cuartel —espetó, ayudándole a levantarse.

—¿P… por qué?

—Porque necesito que hagan la denuncia por este tipo —bramó, yendo con él para darle la vuelta y esposarlo.

Jessica y Jasper llegaron a los segundos, sosteniendo su arma.

—Llegan tarde —los regañó, muy irritado—. Llévense a este imbécil y contacten a la ambulancia, le di en el pie. —Miró a Bella y a Gerald—. Usted viene conmigo —ordenó, mirándola a ella—. Y usted se irá con los demás.

—¿Por qué…?

—¡Soy el sheriff y se lo ordeno! —Elevó su voz, apretando los puños.

Cuando todos ya se habían ido, Isabella lo miró con los ojos llorosos, sin saber qué decir. Edward se había mantenido distante luego de lo de Gerald, como si no supiera de qué manera actuar.

—Vamos, necesito que haga la denuncia —susurró, abriéndole la puerta de su coche.

La frialdad con la que actuaba Edward le provocó un escalofrío pero acató sin decir más. Él se sentó a su lado, encendió el motor y se quedó un momento con las manos en el volante.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —mintió.

—Isabella, estoy hablando en serio. Dime quiénes eran.

—Como si te importara…

—¡Estoy haciendo mi trabajo! —espetó, sacándole un gemido.

Bella rio y las lágrimas le comenzaron a caer por la cara.

—Por supuesto, lo haces solo porque es tu trabajo.

Edward cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—No, no lo hago solo por eso —musitó—. Cuando te vi ahí, en manos de esos hombres, sentí que…

—¿Qué? —Lo miró—. No me mientas. Nunca te he importado.

Se sintió muy dolido, porque se merecía cada palabra saliendo de su boca. Si tan solo ella supiera…

—Dime, por favor, ¿por qué te buscaban? Gritaste mi nombre.

Bella arqueó las cejas, se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a llorar mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Me necesitabas.

—Siempre te necesito —confesó—. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiero que me vuelvas a hacer daño. Conduce, te diré lo que quieras en el cuartel, no aquí, nosotros dejamos de ser lo que éramos… si es que éramos algo, al fin y al cabo. Dedícate a actuar como el sheriff.

Edward se tragó el gran nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y asintió.

Durante su camino al cuartel, ninguno se dirigió la palabra, todo estaba bajo un sepulcral e incómodo silencio. Llegando al lugar, Bella no esperó mucho y se bajó, abrazándose mientras entraba, temblando por todo lo que le había pasado en tan poco. El sheriff se quedó por varios segundos analizando todo, culpándose, abatido por cómo sufría ella, sin saber que en realidad la amaba. Decidió salir cuando pasó el agobio y pudo dibujar una expresión serena, atravesando el cuartel en medio de la noche.

—Jefe, han enviado al hijo de puta al hospital —señaló Jasper.

—Perfecto. Espero una bacteria se meta en su pie y se muera —sentenció.

Se fue hasta el cubículo, lo que le trajo recuerdos. Miró a Bella, que esperaba junto a Gerald.

—Siento no haberte podido ayudar —afirmó él, abrazándola.

—Descuida, intentaste defenderme y para mí eso es suficiente.

Edward tensó la mandíbula y carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambos. Bella se encogió en sí misma, lo que la hacía ver mucho más pequeña y frágil.

—Voy a tomar su declaración, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron.

Edward escuchó cada palabra pero ignoraba con bastante notoriedad a Gerald. Lo que más quería era golpearlo porque los celos lo nublaban. Cuando fue el turno de Bella, le imploró entre gestos que le dijera algo respecto a Mike, que contara que ella no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con sus mierdas y que la estaban persiguiendo, ¡necesitaba que lo dijera! Pero no, ella simplemente afirmaba no conocerlo y eso lo frustró tanto que dio un golpe en la mesa.

—Bien —susurró, mirando al escritorio—. Sr. Gerald Smith, le agradecería que se retire antes que decida meterlo al calabozo debido al porte ilegal de armas blancas.

—P… pero, sheriff, lo uso solo para defenderme…

—Salga —ordenó.

Gerald tragó e hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

—Te esperaré afuera, ¿sí?

—Claro —respondió Bella, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle a Edward.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, ella se acercó de forma ofuscada.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Baje la voz, soy el sheriff aquí.

—Me importa una mierda lo que seas. No vas a usar tu poder conmigo. ¿Qué te importa si estoy o no saliendo con Gerald? Porque eso es lo que te molesta, ¿no? No quieres perderme y tampoco quieres perder a tu exesposa, ¿u olvidaste que me dijiste que no sabes si la amas?

Edward tragó y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—Limítate a responder. ¿Por qué te buscaban?

—No te lo diré, ya no confío en ti —respondió con la voz quebrada.

Para Edward, aquello resultó tan doloroso que temió llorar delante de ella.

—Lo siento —musitó, sorprendiéndola—. Lo siento mucho por lo que dije. —Ya no soportaba la desesperación—. Necesitaba alejarte, ¡necesitaba enviarte lejos para que no te hicieran daño! —gritó.

—¿De qué hablas? —musitó ella.

—Lo único que podía hacer era romperte el corazón y la llega de Kate era la mejor opción. Estaba desesperado. —Tragó—. Estoy a cargo de la investigación de Mike Newton.

Se tornó muy pálida.

—Hace años se escapó de mis manos y él es lo único que necesito para salvar mi carrera y… te atravesaste tú, Bella, metiéndote en medio, haciendo que me volviera loco… Encontramos cadáveres que se asocian a una navaja, la misma que tienes tú. —La miró a los ojos—. Eres sospechosa y te busqué para… para poder sacarte información, investigarte y… —Arrugó los párpados—. No pensé que íbamos a…

—Me usaste —gimió ella, abrazándose a sí misma—. No te bastó con engañarme respecto a Kate, sino que también me usaste.

—Bella, por favor… Todo lo que hice fue real, todo… Lo siento, yo… —Se pasó las manos por el rostro—. Uno de los policías que está conmigo, un gran rival, nos encontró esa vez. Me hizo dejarte o de lo contrario iba a apresarte y a hacerte daño…

—No, lo que tú no quieres es perder tu gran trabajo —siguió diciendo ella, comenzando a llorar.

Edward negó de manera repetida.

—¡No me interesa mi trabajo si tú estás en peligro! ¡De solo imaginar que algo te pase siento que me muero!

Bella dio un respingo.

—Quiero irme. ¿Ahora puedo hacerlo? Porque retenerme también es ilegal —aseguró.

Él no respondió. Bella se levantó y lo dejó en medio de la nada, confuso, dolido… aterrado de dejarla ir. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, se encontró con la mismísima Kate, preguntando por Edward. Aquello ardió de una manera inverosímil, por lo que se giró hacia él, esperando a su reacción.

—Oh, estabas ocupado, Edward, lo siento —dijo la mujer, acercándose a él.

Edward odió aquello, odió la manera en la que todo se transformaba delante de la mujer que amaba, como si el destino quisiera que Bella siguiera creyendo aquella mentira de mierda que lo tenía envuelto en desdicha. Vio sus ojos llorosos y cómo se fue alejando entre zancadas, queriendo huir como un pequeño gato aterrado.

—Bella —susurró, queriendo ir tras ella.

Evadió a Kate para ver cómo se subía a la moto de Gerald, agarrada de su cintura y mirándolo de forma amenazante, como si disfrutara de hacerlo sufrir. Finalmente se marcharon, dejando una estela de evidente dolor en él.

—Edward —llamó Kate—. Necesitaba verte.

Él se giró con lentitud.

—Por favor, déjame solo.

.

—¡La he buscado por cielo, mar y tierra! —espetó el Sr. Swan, golpeando la mesa del detective.

—Lo sabemos pero su hija es mayor de edad…

—¡Y la necesitamos! —gimió Renée, gimiendo ante el llanto.

Era demasiado el tiempo. La extrañaban, la necesitaban y la clamaban con fervor.

—Si tan solo yo… —La mujer se tapó la cara, sollozando con dureza—. Bella merece saber que estoy en rehabilitación, que la amamos, que… que… su abuela…

Charlie la abrazó y la calmó, mirando al techo para calmar su propio llanto. Quería ser fuerte para su esposa pero le costaba mucho.

Tocaron a la puerta y todos se callaron.

—Jefe, tenemos noticias.

Charlie y Renée alzaron las cejas.

—¿Pudiste dar con ella? —le preguntó él.

.

Kate estaba sentada a su lado, queriendo acercarse.

—Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas —asumió la mujer, tomándole la mano.

Edward ni siquiera las tenía. Apenas y la escuchaba, aburrido de tolerarla.

—En realidad…

—Dejé a Garrett —afirmó, mirándolo como antaño. Ya no producía el mismo efecto—. Cada vez que estaba con él recordaba todo nuestro tiempo juntos y… —Suspiró—. Edward, dame una oportunidad. Por favor.

Él se pasó una mano por los cabellos, sin saber qué decir. No la amaba, no sentía absolutamente nada.

—Mañana es catorce de febrero. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que lo pasábamos? No dejo de recordarlo, me estremece tanto.

—¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo darte cuenta de lo que sucedía? —le preguntó, esperando su sinceridad.

Kate le dio vueltas a la cuchara dentro de su café.

—Porque a veces no nos damos cuenta de que el amor es más que el calor del momento. —Se acercó más—. A ti te amo, Edward, lo hago de verdad. Quiero que hagamos lo que siempre soñamos hacer, ¿lo recuerdas? Vivir la vida mientras tú haces tu carrera, yo crío a nuestros hijos, te espero cada noche y… —Suspiró—. Nunca pensé que te iba a extrañar tanto.

Aquellos planes parecían los que cualquier sheriff estúpido querría. Una vida ordinaria en donde solo él tuviera mejorías profesionales mientras su esposa se queda en casa criando pequeños sin la compañía de su padre. Vaya mierda. Tal como vivió con el suyo. No, no quería ese tipo de vida. ¡Claro que quería tener hijos! ¡Lo deseaba enormemente! Pero no con Kate, no con una mujer que no amara. Pensó en Isabella, pensó en su ladrona, en su alegría, su fragilidad, su originalidad. No, no se asemejaba a Kate, no era como ella.

—¿Crees que todo se dará fácil luego de que me dejaras exactamente hace dos años? —le pregunté.

—Sé que es difícil…

—¡Es más que difícil! ¡Es imposible! Sé que Garrett fue despedido de su labor como fiscal, lo encontraron con su amante.

—No es solo por eso…

—Puede ser, Kate, pero las cosas ya no son como antes.

Tragó.

—Al menos dime que tendré una pequeña oportunidad en medio de todo.

Edward quería decir que sí, solo como una herramienta de mantener a Bella lejos de él, lo que a su vez significaba alejarla de James. Sin embargo, no podía, ¡necesitaba ir con ella!

—Amo a otra mujer —afirmó.

Kate pestañeó.

—Lo siento. —Sonrió con suavidad.

—P… pero, Edward, yo creí que…

—¿Qué siempre estaría para ti? —Se rio y negó—. Encontré a la mujer de mi vida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Quién…?

—Jamás te lo diría. La quiero lejos de ti.

—No lo entiendo.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Ojalá fuera fácil de entender pero es imposible. De verdad lo siento, Kate.

Se iba a levantar para marcharse, sin embargo, tras los cristales de la cafetería, vio cómo Bella los miraba mientras sostenía un pastel de chocolate que seguramente se había comprado al entrar al local. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, entendiendo de diferente manera el dolor del amor, hasta que Bella decidió limpiarse las mejillas y salir corriendo por las calles. Edward dejó a Kate con las palabras en la boca y quiso buscarla, impulsado por lo que quería decirle, sin embargo, prefirió dejarla ir, mirando cómo su alrededor se preparaba para lo que significaba vivir el día del amor.

—Bella —susurró.

.

Edward estaba bebiendo en casa de Jasper, ya completamente borracho. Estaba tan triste y lloraba como un pequeñito, que su amigo solo podía mirarlo con angustia. Era evidente que tenía el corazón completamente roto.

—¿Sabes qué? —le preguntó, riéndose mientras se alejaba la botella de la boca—. Soy un sheriff malísimo.

—No diga eso, jefe…

—Me enamoré de Isabella Swan. —Se rio.

Su colega se quedó de piedra al escucharlo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Eso. Me enamoré de la mujer a la que debía meter a prisión y llevo todo este tiempo evadiéndolo porque estoy completamente enamorado de ella.

Jasper seguía mirando a Edward, intentando encontrar el registro de la broma en su voz. No había. Estaba pasmado.

—Si quieres acúsame, no me interesa seguir en esta mierda, no sin ella. ¿De qué carajos me sirve ser el mejor sheriff si le he quebrado el corazón a la mujer que amo? Dímelo, ¿de qué sirve tener éxito si no puedo amar? Ella debe odiarme, no me creyó una palabra de lo que le dije y… —Siguió llorando—. Estoy aterrado de haberla perdido para siempre. La amo demasiado, Jasper, no sabes la clase de chica que es. ¡Toda esta maldita basura es obra de esos dementes! ¡Y James lo único que quiere es ponerse en mi camino, prometiéndome que estará en peligro si no la dejo! —gimió—. Pero no quiero hacer esto, quiero entregar todo e irme a la mierda, no tolero vivir sin ella, Jasper, ¿cómo se hace? Le hice daño…

Él siguió hablando y Jasper sintió un nudo en la garganta. Le palpó la espalda y terminó abrazándolo, increíblemente sorprendido de verlo así. Jamás, de todos los años que lo conocía, había sido testigo de un sheriff Cullen quebrado y aterrado como estaba ahora. Por un lado quería creer que aquella chica lo había embaucado y él había caído preso de sus artimañas, pero entonces comprendió que su jefe jamás se equivocaba en sus intuiciones, aun si el amor existía entre ellos. Si Edward creía que la chica no estaba metida en la mierda de Newton, es porque así era.

Pobre, estaba hecho jirones.

—¿Sabe? Lo más malo que podría seguir sucediendo es que mañana, catorce de febrero, lo envíe a la mierda luego de pedirle perdón de rodillas.

Edward lo miró.

—Podría destruir mi carrera por esto porque lo voy a encubrir, pero vaya, búsquela y abrácela, no deje ir ese amor o va a arrepentirse. Si no quiere aceptarlo, entonces ya no habrá nada que hacer, al menos lo habrá intentado.

—¿No vas a acusarme?

Jasper negó.

—Quiero verlo feliz, sheriff, sé que podría arrepentirme de esto, y es que aún estoy paralizado, pero no me perdonaría ser como ese maldito de James. Está enamorado como nunca lo he visto. Y envíe al carajo a esa mujer, Kate, nunca le hizo bien y esta es la respuesta correcta.

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sentía que se le abría el mundo delante de sus ojos. Entonces, ¿debía correr a por ella?

Sí, debía hacerlo.

.

Bella miraba hacia adelante, contemplando el calendario.

—El día del amor —susurró, sosteniendo su vaso con el vodka barato que había comprado esta mañana.

No dejaba de llorar y, para peor, se sentía irremediablemente tonta.

Haberlo visto con aquella mujer la había destruido. Se sentía fatal y solo quería emborracharse. ¡Ni siquiera quería ir con Gerald a aquella cita a la que la había invitado! Sí, estaba soltera pero su corazón le pertenecía a ese maldito sheriff.

—Nunca fui suficiente para ti, ¡nunca lo fui! —gimió entre lágrimas—. Solo soy una ladrona —sollozó—. Tú debes estar con alguien de tu estilo, alguien… alguien que no te avergüence, alguien que jamás traiga el mal a tu vida.

A pesar de decirse eso, siguió llorando, enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba a ellas, sentada sobre la cama. Luego miró su brazalete, mismo que Edward le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Y sí, aquello aumentó su tristeza.

—Pero te amo —dijo—. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? Soy tan idiota. ¡Es un policía! —gruñó.

Se bebió un buen trago del vodka, arrugando el ceño por la agonía de saber que algunos estaban viviendo el amor mientras ella tenía el corazón destrozado. Quería llegar al coma y dormirse hasta despertar cuando el amor siguiera siendo una mierda.

Tocaron a su puerta. Bella pensó que debía ser Jacob, queriendo molestarla para que pagara esa maldita mierda de alquiler. Se levantó de mal humor y abrió, esperando a decirle un par de cosas, pero lejos de ser aquel imbécil, quien estaba delante de ella era quien menos esperaba ver ese día.

—Edward —musitó, temblando desde los pies a la cabeza.

Él le sonrió con suavidad, sosteniendo el ramo de flores mientras ocultaba la mitad de su rostro tras los hermosos pétalos de colores. Estaba nervioso pero quería pensar positivo a pesar de la mierda que había hecho.

—¿Qué haces…? ¿Qué…?

Bajó el ramo para mirarla.

—No puedo hacerlo —aseguró, entrando al remolque. Ella caminó hacia atrás—. Simplemente no puedo mentirte.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras lo veía con las flores y el adorable oso de peluche que no parecía el regalo ideal para alguien como ella. Aun así, sintió que su defensa se iba a la mierda.

—¿Mentirme?

Él depositó todo sobre la mesa que había a su lado, cerró la puerta y se fue acercando.

—No estoy enamorado de ella —aseguró—, ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarla y sentir algo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Bella negó.

—Porque a quien amo es a ti.

Jadeó y Edward la abrazó con tanta fuerza que le dolió. Se miraron, aún más cerca, y se besaron, olvidando todo y enfocándose únicamente en la necesidad que tenían por desatar todo, enviando al carajo la cordura.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, de la cual ya estamos muy cerca de la recta final y pronto le diremos adiós. Díganme, ¿qué les ha parecido este camino turbulento? Edward ya no lo soporta y corrió a casa de Bella para decirle todos sus sentimientos, la situación ya es insostenible para ambos y se aman, ya no hay razón para seguir jugando a las mentiras, a tener miedo de decir la verdad y sí, a temer perder su trabajo, aunque si bien no es justo, Edward es capaz de dejar todo por el amor de su vida. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Gibel, Aidee Bells, Salve-el-atun, selenne88, Claribel Cabrera, Veronica, Markeniris, Flor Santana, Joa Castillo, Smedina, Gan, VeroG, Laurrrrb, AndreaSL, Damaris14, keith86, jupy, Cinti77, alejandra1987, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, lauritacullenswan, twilightter, beakis, Fallen Dark Angel 07, NarMaVeg, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, sheep0294, Jeli, Jocelyn, Miranda24, carlita16, Fernanda javiera, stella mio, FlorVillu, Abigail, MaleCullen, Veronica, amedina6887, Bella-Nympha, Mell Stefani, Mayraargo25, ManitoIzquierdaxd, camilitha cullen, Josi, MariaL8, somas, Fernanda21, miop, Dominic Muoz Leiva, YessyVL13, joabruno, Ceci Machin, Pancardo, DanitLuna, Vanina Iliana, Andre22-twi, isbella cullen's swan, GabySS501, LoreVab, piligm, pilarica 1970, Iza, morales13roxy, Claribel Cabrera, Luisa huiniguir, ELIZABETH, debynoe12, anakarinasomoza, Valevalverde57, anaiza18, Yoliki, valentinadelafuente, esme575, Tereyasha Mooz, maribel hernandez cullen, Hanna D L, SeguidoradeChile, Pameva, Belli swan dwyer, LOQUIBELL, Pam Malfoy Black, Rero96, Liz Vidal, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Santa, kathlen, dana masen cullen, llucena928, Srita Cullen brandon, viridianaconticruz, patymdn, catableu, rjnavajas, almacullenmasen, Bell Cullen Hall, JMMA, fernyyuki, Raquel Adorno, freedom2604, krisr0405, Robaddict18, morenita88, barbya95, lunadragneel15, Valentina Paez, Liliana Macias, CCar, Nat Cullen, adrianacarrera114, Elmi, Esal, Coni, Lys92, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Cris, Brenda Cullenn, Noriitha, Mela Masen, saraipineda44, Milacaceres11039, AnabellaCS, indii93, Diana, ale173, rosycanul10, LadyRedScarlet, BreezeCullenSwan, Heart on winter, CazaDragones, BellsCullen8, luisita, Lore562, Mar91, sool21 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, si bien he estado un poco cansada últimamente de lo que pasa en lo que respecta a lo que hago y lo que otras personas ejercen con malicia o a veces sin ella, quién sabe, es en ustedes en quienes tomo la fuerza y me mantengo aquí, entregándoles lo que amo y deseando poder generarles un buen momento, saliendo de la realidad, de verdad, se los agradezco mucho_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	16. Capítulo 15: Creciente amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Lost In Your Eyes – Debbie Gibson **

**Capítulo 15:**

**Creciente amor**

"_Me pierdo en tus ojos_

_Y siento que mi espíritu se eleva_

_(…) Cuando estoy perdida en tus ojos_

_No me importa no saber hacia dónde me dirijo_

_Puedes llevarme a los cielos_

_(…) ¿No es esto lo que se llama romance…?_"

Bella lo abrazó desde el cuello y cerró sus ojos. Besarlo siempre era algo que disfrutaba, en especial si era él quien llevaba el ritmo de su lengua. Estaba obnubilada.

—Te amo —jadeó Edward, pegándola a la pared.

Ella respiró contra sus labios y enseguida comenzó a llorar.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —inquirió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Como nunca lo he hecho. No llores —le suplicó—. Me duele. —Suspiró—. Te amo, de verdad lo hago. —Le besó las manos y luego cerró los ojos, sintiendo el ápice de ilusión de que ella aceptara aquellas palabras.

—Edward —gimió—. Yo… me enamoré de ti.

La vio sonrojarse, lo que le enterneció en demasía.

—¿Te avergüenzas? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Es que… nunca…

Él le besó la frente.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. —Le tomó la barbilla—. Te amo. Escúchalo bien.

Bella lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el amplio pecho del sheriff.

—Yo también te amo —respondió.

Edward cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que lo había perdido todo al enamorarse de ella pero también había ganado un mundo nuevo.

—Yo creí que tú…

—Mentí —aseguró.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró—. Lloré tanto, Edward… Me hiciste mucho daño haciéndome creer que esa mujer era importante para ti.

Él tragó y le acarició las mejillas, mirando sus expresiones dulces.

—Lo hice porque… —Cerró los ojos—. Porque así te mantenía protegida. Ese día que regresábamos, tal como te conté aquel día, me encontré con alguien que no debía estar ahí. Se llama James, es un colega que me odia. —Sonrió con pesar—. Todo lo que vio lo iba a usar a su favor porque…

—Sabe que tengo prontuario —murmuró, alejándose de él.

Edward bajó los hombros y la buscó.

—Es asqueroso que el sheriff esté con alguien como yo, ¿no es así?

—Jamás pensaría así. —Le besó los hombros desde atrás.

—Es cierto —replicó—. Eres un hombre respetado, alguien de la ley, debes vivir una vida perfecta y yo no lo soy —afirmó con mucho dolor—. Si te amenazó, entonces… entonces debes pensar en ti.

Él la giró.

—No aceptaría eso. Ya lo intenté y lo único que hacía era llorar —dijo con franqueza—. Sé que te dije que me acerqué a ti por la investigación pero me clavaste un hechizo, porque desde que te vi no pude sacarte de mi cabeza, cada vez que te miraba me convencía de que eras… la mujer de mi vida. Sé que soy una mierda al decirte que me acerqué por ti por la investigación, ¡pero te amo, Isabella! Hice todo esto porque estoy aterrado de verte tras las rejas, porque… sé que no serías capaz de hacer todo lo que dicen que haces.

Bella le acarició la quijada, enternecida con su sinceridad. Le costaba imaginarse a un hombre tan imponente como él llorando por ella.

—Usé la llegada de Kate para hacerte creer lo equivocado. Sabía que haciéndote eso ibas a marcharte de mi vida —añadió—. No pude hacer más. Soy capaz de perderlo todo por ti, ¿sabes por qué? —Ella negó—. Porque ya lo gané todo al conocerte.

Bella gimió y se subió a su cuerpo, agarrándose de su cuello.

—Te amo y no te dejaré, así tenga que luchar contra todo el mundo —le susurró—. No me pidas que me aleje, ya no lo hice, no puedo. Quiero protegerte, quiero cuidarte… Quiero amarte. Y si tengo que enviar al carajo todo lo que soy, pues eso haré, ya no permitiré que esto me aleje de ti. Quiero amarte, lo quiero hacer con toda la extensión de la palabra, solo… por favor…

—Hazlo —le pidió ella, rechazando sus ideas del comienzo—. Te amo, Edward.

Él soltó un gemido y comenzó a llorar.

—Perdóname, te hice mucho daño, usé excusas baratas como si aquello fuera a solucionar las cosas. De verdad, perdóname, te lo suplico. Te hice sentir como si te usara, como si no valieras nada. Perdóname…

Iba a agacharse, dispuesto a suplicárselo pero Bella le hizo parar. No podía no perdonarlo.

—Sí, te perdono —susurró en respuesta.

Edward la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Bella sintió que le unía los pedazos rotos, uno a uno, encajando a la perfección.

—Nunca vuelvas a sentir que eres menos que cualquier otra mujer, no eres lo que haces, eres lo que llevas dentro. Jamás pensaría que tú hiciste todo lo que te acusan, eres una chica preciosa, fantástica e inteligente, por favor, nunca vuelvas a tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Te amo, recuérdalo. Amo a la mujer más increíble que he conocido nunca.

Bella explotó en un llanto hondo y asintió, volviendo a besarlo con la pasión desatada, alejando los miedos, las presiones de la sociedad y todo lo que les impedía volver a tenerse. Ya no querían callarse, lo querían todo.

.

Ella tocaba las flores mientras Edward tenía pegada su entrepierna desnuda contra sus nalgas. Se sentía tan bien. Sus besos seguían recorriendo su cuello, provocándole escalofríos.

—Feliz día de san Valentín —le dijo al oído.

La Ladronzuela se mordió el labio inferior, disfrutando de cada una de sus palabras. Le miró la curiosa mano que recorría su vientre y sus senos desnudos, esperando una respuesta.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, mi amor —se atrevió a decir, girando la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

A Edward le pareció maravilloso escucharlo.

—Sé que no eres una chica de flores ni de peluches pero quería usar mi arma infalible, la tradición de un sheriff es difícil de bloquear, a pesar de que tú no lo seas.

Bella se rio y se giro de cuerpo completo. Edward repasó las flores y espinas en sus hombros y brazos, algunas coloreadas, otras en blanco y negro; cada una le parecía preciosa, como si fuera un lienzo viviente.

—No, no soy tradicional pero contigo quiero todo lo que se supone que dice la sociedad respecto al amor —susurró—, y eso incluyen las flores, los chocolates y peluches.

Él le dio un beso profundo ante su respuesta.

—Lamento no haberte dado nada. —Ella hizo un puchero.

—Lo tengo todo con tan solo verte respirar.

Bella se acurrucó con él y tomó al osito entre sus brazos, mirándolo con cariño.

—Le pondré Eddie —afirmó, jugando con sus orejas.

—¿Llevaremos a Eddie a mi regalo número dos? —le preguntó, mirando la hora en el reloj digital de la mesa de noche.

La ladronzuela levantó las cejas.

—¿Regalo número dos? ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya verás.

.

A Bella le pareció que era el mejor lugar del mundo para comer.

—¡Hay un Tetris! —exclamó, brincando hacia la máquina.

Ella usaba un vestido de colores extravagantes, nada parecido a su tenida formal de civil aburrido. No se sacaba su lado policía ni en estas circunstancias. Isabella relucía de juventud. Con su cabello tomado y desparramado de marrón y púrpura, junto a sus gigantes aretes neón, le parecía la mujer más hermosa de todas.

—¡Ven a jugar conmigo! ¡Aquí hay un Pac-Man!

Él se rio y prefirió ponerse detrás de ella y abrazarla, olerla, sostenerla y asegurarse de que jamás iba a marcharse de su lado.

—Ay, perdí —gimió.

—¿Vamos a la mesa?

—¡Sí!

Bella estaba muy feliz, tanto como jamás se había sentido. Nunca había disfrutado de un catorce de febrero, nadie le había regalado flores ni nada similar, como tampoco nadie le había dicho que la amaba. A ella también le costaba decirlo, eran palabras nuevas en su boca.

Edward sabía que la cita perfecta para Isabella Swan, una chica de apenas veintidós, era una tarde comiendo patatas fritas con helado y cerveza. Y no se equivocó. Sus ojos brillantes al ver el manjar que había delante de sus ojos solo le hizo enamorarse aún más de ella. Era perfecta en todo el grado de la palabra.

—Estoy feliz —le dijo, muy enternecida con todo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerla contenta.

Él le tomó la mano y se la besó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Quiero saber más de ti. Y no te atrevas a decirme que solo has sido una ladrona, porque eso no es así.

Bella se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo comenzar.

—Nunca voy a juzgarte, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Su sonrisa queda se mantuvo así mientras recapitulaba su vida. Miró las patatas y se llevó una a la boca, buscando el valor de comenzar. Era difícil hacerlo, nunca le había contado esto a nadie.

—Escapé de casa a los dieciocho —dijo, encogida nuevamente de sus hombros—. Vivía cerca de Malibú. Mis padres son abogados y pasaban todos los días en su trabajo. Nunca me faltó nada material pero sí el cariño, a mí y a mi hermano, el pequeño Hugo. —Suspiró, recordándolo con mucha añoranza—. Mi abuela nos acompañaba todos los días pero su salud mermó y finalmente no pudo hacerlo porque tenía que quedarse en cama. Aquello me hizo tan mal que desde entonces no soy la misma. Solo tenía dieciséis y Hugo apenas dos. Luego de que mi abuela tuvo que mantenerse en su distancia, hablándonos por teléfono y viéndola cada vez que podíamos ir, las cosas se hicieron tan pesadas que tuve que tomar la responsabilidad de cuidar de mi hermano yo misma. No quería que Hugo estuviera solo. Con frecuencia veía a mi madre consumir medicamentos para poder mantenerse siendo capaz de solventar su valorado trabajo. —Se rio con desgana—. Se emborrachaba y discutía con mi padre, quien le pedía que no diera esos ejemplos en casa. Cuando eso pasaba, tomaba a Hugo y lo hacía cantar para que no viera lo que ocurría.

Respiró hondo y Edward le siguió acariciando una de sus manos, escuchándola con mucho interés.

—Un día, mis padres hicieron una fiesta. —Tragó, sabiendo que iba a llorar al seguir—. Fue un caos. Mi madre se emborrachó junto a mi padre, disfrutando de sus mierdas con sus colegas y amigos. Hugo tenía hambre y cuando los vi disfrutar, corrí hasta ellos, en especial mi madre, y frente a todos les recordé que tenían hijos, que mi hermano los necesitaba y que yo no merecía lo que estaban haciendo. Mi madre reaccionó muy mal debido al alcohol y no dejó de decirme que no servía para nada, que le avergonzaba, que… habría preferido tener una hija diferente. —Bella cerró sus ojos—. Recuerdo que hui, corrí y corrí sin poder aguantarme las lágrimas, quería escapar y no volver nunca. —El llanto se le hizo insostenible—. Hugo tenía cuatro años y salió de casa para buscarme. Era un terreno inmenso, con socavones y… —Se tapó el rostro para sollozar. Edward solo pudo abrazarla mientras sentía el nudo en su garganta—. Era muy pequeño, no sabía que delante de él había un agujero tan grande y hondo. Cayó y murió enseguida…

Recordar a su hermano era siempre una llaga que ardía en lo más profundo de su interior. Nunca quería hacerlo porque siempre acababa llorando con mucha angustia.

—Mis padres lo buscaron por diez días —susurró—, yo salía en las noches, gritando su nombre, pero sabía que no iba a volver a escuchar su risa nunca más. Finalmente dieron con el socavón y no lo soporté, sentía que por un lado era mi culpa y luego todo recaía en mis padres. Los odié, no sé cuántos insultos les dije. Hui de noche, apenas y tenía dieciocho, dos días después del funeral de Hugo. Desde entonces no los he visto, no quiero hacerlo. Creo que nunca podré perdonarlos.

Bella seguía llorando y Edward siguió abrazándola, pensando en el dolor que sentiría él de tan solo pasar por algo similar con Rose, con quien tenía nueve años de diferencia. Él también odió a aquellas personas, pues habían dañado a su pequeña ladrona de una manera muy difícil de sanar… o imposible.

—Jamás te pediría que perdones a alguien si no lo sientes por el momento —afirmó, besándole el dorso de sus manos de manera repetida—. Así que huiste. Eras muy pequeña.

—No tenía dinero, por lo que tuve que comenzar a robar —aseguró.

—De lo contrario ibas a morir de hambre —susurró—. En esos años yo estaba comenzando una prominente carrera. Es increíble cómo cambian las realidades. No voy a juzgarte por lo que hayas hecho, pero necesito saberlo. ¿Por algo del pasado te perseguían? Dímelo…

—Sí —respondió—. Edward, en más de una ocasión te dije que me relacioné con las personas que no debí. —Sintió un escalofrío—. En medio de todas las personas incorrectas, una fue el proxeneta Black. No fui prostituta, me encargaba de limpiar las camas cuando se terminaba… eso. Era horrible, demasiado. Luego conocí a Mike Newton.

A Edward se le ennudeció la garganta. Sabía que lo que estaba por saber podía empeorarlo todo.

—Él es un narcotraficante muy peligroso, demasiado.

—¿Qué te hizo? —La voz de Edward subió al ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Edward, prométeme que no harás nada contra ese tipo. Me da mucho miedo.

Él tragó.

—Te prometo que no haré que te perjudique. Dime qué ocurre.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Mike… me cortejó cuando me encontró en un bar, muy lejos de aquí. Su aspecto de chico malo era muy atractivo y en cuanto conectamos se mostró muy diferente a quien era. Cuando comenzamos a salir, me ofrecía todos los lujos que podía pero a mí solo me importaba que me quisieran —musitó—. Al principio creí que él iba a hacerlo pero los hombres del crimen no tienen corazón. —Miró a Edward—. Cuando viví con él vi cosas espantosas, Edward, era… un monstruo.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Él… asesina a sangre fría, no le importa nada. Simplemente dispara a quienes le deben un poco de dinero, lo hace de una manera tan… —Tembló—. Me hice la dura todo lo que pude pero le gustaba mostrarme qué tan fuerte podía ser. Cuando no soporté más, me golpeó. —Edward frunció el ceño y sus manos comenzaron a tensarse con brusquedad—. Con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que me obligaba a acostarme con él, que en realidad no quería. Supongo que siempre fui demasiado ingenua, aunque intentara actuar de forma contraria. —Por unos segundos cerró sus ojos, mientras el sheriff se obligó a no salir corriendo, buscar al hijo de puta y dispararle sin espacio a la duda—. Frente a varios de mis intentos por huir de él, me castigaba llevándome a sus crímenes cerca de los campos, donde llevaba a… a… personas inocentes…

Edward no soportó verla así y le hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas, abrazándola y besándola.

—Te juro que nunca hice nada malo. Sé que debí acusarlo con la policía porque había chicos de apenas catorce… —gimió—. Pero le temía mucho. Aún lo hago.

—Sé que tú nunca pudiste haber hecho algo así.

—Pero me callé.

—Tenías miedo, tú lo dijiste.

Lo abrazó desde el cuello.

—La última vez que lo vi tomé prestado uno de sus coches favoritos, le robé algo de dinero y hui. Sabía que iba a matarme porque ya no le servía… Ni siquiera como mula (1). Yo no quiero morir, no quiero que me dañe —sollozó—. Tengo mucho miedo, porque ellos están aquí, lo sé.

La desesperación que Edward vio en su ladronzuela le hizo temer también. Él no quería perderla, jamás lo permitiría.

—Creo que te has olvidado de algo muy importante —susurró el sheriff, tomándole la barbilla.

—¿Qué?

—Que tienes a un sheriff capaz de hacer todo por ti.

Escucharlo fue tan tranquilizador, tanto que solo lo besó hasta no poder respirar. Él le limpió las lágrimas, prometiéndole que nunca más iba a sentir miedo.

—Te juro que todas esas pruebas que tienes son falsas, nunca le he hecho daño a nadie salvo para defenderme, tú lo sabes…

—Te creo, siempre voy a creerte. Saldremos de esta mierda, te lo prometo —aseguró.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi pequeña ladronzuela.

.

Edward miró el dibujo que Bella le había dado para el catorce de febrero y enseguida centró su atención en ella, que dormía en su pecho. La amaba tanto. No podía creer lo talentosa que era.

Luego de darle ciertos besos atractivos y apasionados, ella sonrió, abriendo sus ojos. Mirarlo en la mañana siempre era fantástico.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —le preguntó, estirándose—. Eres tan guapo en la mañana.

Él tiró de su nariz y luego le acarició las mejillas.

—Debe ser porque estoy enamorado.

Ella se rio y le quitó un par de cabellos de la frente.

—Dime que hoy no volverás a trabajar —suplicó—. Le diría a Rose que estoy con enferma solo para quedarme aquí contigo, pero enseguida sabría que he mentido.

—Prometo volver muy temprano. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos? Te prepararé lo que quieras.

A Bella se le apretó la barriga al escuchar sus planes. Le entusiasmaba tanto.

—Hecho. Estaré aquí a primera hora —afirmó.

—Descuida, iré a por ti.

Edward hizo el desayuno y se aseguró de que comiera bien antes de irse al trabajo, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y parecía muy somnolienta y cansada.

—Estoy bien, solo he dormido poco gracias a ti —aseguró, jugueteando con su pecho.

Una vez que la dejó en las puertas de la tienda de perforaciones y tatuajes, se regresó al trabajo con una alegría desbordante y francamente diferente a la que había tenido nunca. Cuando saludó a Lucy, dándole un suave beso en la frente, tal como lo haría con su madre, ella se quedó de piedra viéndolo tararear de camino a su oficina.

—¿Y a este qué le pasó? —se preguntó, pestañeando perpleja.

Jasper venía llegando también y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, se restregó los ojos, pensando que se trataba de un sueño.

—Oye, ya no estás tan gruñoncito —le dijo él, entrando a la oficina.

Edward se dio cuenta de su inmensa felicidad pero no pudo dejar de sonreír.

—No me digas que esto se trata de Kate…

—De ninguna manera. —Arrugó el rostro.

—Oh, entonces es otra chica. ¿Quién es la pobre alma que no sabe dónde se metió?

El sheriff le dio una mirada serie y él se largó a reír.

—Esta vez pareces… diferente, sheriff.

—¿Lo crees?

—Te veo y no puedo creerlo.

Edward sabía que se trataba de algo diferente, claro que sí. Bella lo era en su totalidad.

—Olvidemos mi vida amorosa, te tengo algo importante que pedir.

Él se sentó y escuchó con atención.

—Vamos a destrozar a Mike, te lo juro. —La rabia con la que salían sus palabras eran más intensas de lo que alguna vez Jasper había sido testigo—. Lo nuestro ahora es personal.

—¿Puedo saber qué ocurre, jefe?

Edward se levantó, encendió un cigarrillo y miró hacia la ventana.

—Descuida, pronto lo sabrás. Solo quiero que sepas que esto es una guerra. Voy a hacer que él se arrepienta de cada mierda que ha hecho, una a una.

Luego de saber todo lo que le había hecho a su ladrona lo tenía sulfurado y a punto de cometer una locura. Si lo tenía en frente iba a matarlo. ¡Nadie tocaba a Bella! ¡Ni en sus putos sueños!

Iba a pagarlo.

.

Isabella estaba intentando concentrarse en la caja pero se sentía muy incómoda.

—Qué pálida estás —dijo Rose, caminando hacia ella.

Le tocó la frente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé. Creo que tengo acidez, siento algo incómodo en la boca del estómago.

—Mmm… Debe ser que estás cerca del periodo. A veces me pasa.

Emmett venía llegando de comprar el almuerzo, el que consistía de comida hindú. Cuando depositó las bolsas sobre la mesa más cercana y Bella pudo olerlas, sintió una náusea tan dura que por un segundo pensó en ir al baño a vomitar.

—Bella, ¿de verdad estás bien? ¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar? —Rose se había preocupado.

—No, descuida, solo debí comer algo que me hizo mal…

Pero se calló cuando otra oleada de olor a curry le golpeó la cara. Esa vez fue suficiente para que una fuerte arcada le hiciera querer sentarse en la silla más cercana. Y cuando quiso hacerlo, un mareo intenso por poco le provocó una caída.

¿Qué carajos le sucedía?

* * *

**1) Mula:** persona que lleva la droga hacia diferentes partes, comercializándola en los barrios.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ya entrando a la recta final. Estos dos ya no pueden sostenerse en su amor, así como tampoco en la manera de ocultar los secretos. La situación debe ser sincera para ambos y este es el comienzo pero ¿cuáles son las consecuencias de la decisión de ambos? La historia de Bella fue compleja de abordar para ella, aún es muy joven y la situación la colapsó apenas saliendo de su adolescencia, su familia la estaba absorbiendo y ella merece un hogar que la valore y respete, está en Edward seguir demostrándole cuánto la ama, porque lo hace con toda intensidad. ¿Qué significan esos síntomas de Bella? Por poco se desmaya. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no saben cuán feliz me hace que siempre tengan algo lindo y constructivo que decir, su cariño es un gran motivo para seguir dejando lo que mi cabeza crea para ustedes, gracias de verdad_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	17. Capítulo 16: Luz y esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Heaven – Bryan Adams **

**Capítulo 16:**

**Luz y esperanza**

"_Oh, pensando en nuestros años jóvenes_

_Solo estábamos tú y yo_

_Éramos jóvenes, salvajes y libres_

_Ahora nada puede alejarte de mí_

_(…) Me haces volver por más_

_Bebé, eres todo lo que quiero_

_(…) Estamos en el cielo_

_Y el amor es todo lo que necesito_

_Y lo encontré allí, en tu corazón…_"

Bella no entendía qué ocurría. Era una acidez constante con la cual había comenzado a lidiar desde hoy en la mañana. Se pasó una mano por la barriga para calmarse y pronto como aquello ocurrió, las náuseas siguieron. No podía tolerar el fuerte olor de la comida hindú.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó Gerald, quien durante toda la mañana se había comportado muy distante con ella.

Intentó sujetarse de él mientras tragaba, aguantando el impulso de vomitar todo el desayuno.

—Definitivamente me he enfermado —quiso bromear.

Rose la miraba recelosa.

—No, tú te irás a casa ahora. ¿Bien? —Le dio un suave empujoncito—. No aceptaré negativas de tu parte.

—Yo te llevo —se ofreció Gerald.

—Gracias —dijo.

Cuando se acomodaron en la moto, ella aún se sentía muy incómoda con todo.

—Gerald —lo llamó antes de subir.

—¿Sí?

—Lamento todo.

Sonrió.

—¿Lo dices por el policía? —Ella miró al suelo—. Habría que ser un imbécil para no darse cuenta de que él te ama hasta los huesos. ¿Te buscó? —Bella asintió—. Me lo imaginaba. Vaya suerte tiene ese tipo, porque eres la mujer más genial que he conocido nunca.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Nunca fue como que me dieras alas o hayas hecho algo egoísta, fuiste amigable y eso es todo lo que agradeceré, para lo demás, me lamento, me habría gustado llegar antes que él. Ahora súbete, que sigues muy pálida. ¿Adónde quieres que te lleve?

—A la farmacia, pediré algo para las náuseas. Gracias.

—Claro, pero luego a casa, ¿bien?

Se rio.

—Está bien.

.

Bella miró a la vendedora, quien mascaba chicle con la boca abierta.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo.

—Mmm… ¿Qué quiere?

—Me gustaría algo para las náuseas y la acidez, me he sentido rara y también cansada…

La mujer se dio la vuelta con un suspiro y se perdió tras las repisas de medicamentos. Bella miró a su alrededor, a la espera, juntando sus pequeñas manos en el mostrador. Unos minutos después, la mujer le mostró tres cajas.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó.

—Ácido fólico, un antiemético para su caso y una prueba de embarazo —respondió de manera despreocupada.

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Una prueba de…?

Siguió pestañeando.

—¿Va a llevarlo?

Le habían comido la lengua.

—S… sí.

La mujer seguía comiendo chicle, nada preocupada de su alrededor. Le pasó las tres cajas por la máquina, le dio el total y luego pagó, aún con la mente en blanco y los movimientos automáticos.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¡El que sigue!

Caminó con su bolsa y se lo guardó en el bolso, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante lo que comenzaba a gestarse en su cabeza.

—Una prueba de…

¿Podía ser? Ay Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Era algo que le costaba internalizar, como si fuera imposible.

En ese mismo segundo sintió mucha hambre. Demasiada. Fue tan voraz e intensa que necesitó de algo rápido. Había una tienda de tacos en la esquina, por lo que no tardó mucho en decidirse. Sí, quería tacos. El olor le hizo suspirar, lo que le hizo recordar a su madre cuando estaba embarazada de su hermano. Constantemente tenía hambre y se sentía muy nauseosa al comienzo.

Se sintió nerviosa, dejó que los pensamientos cesaran y se sentó en la banquita, con el burrito entre sus manos.

¿Qué iba a suceder si lo que insinuó la vendedora era cierto? Nunca se pensó siendo mamá, así como tampoco pensó cómo sería conocer al padre de su hijo.

—Edward —susurró, comenzando a sonreír.

Aquello sí la hacía feliz. ¿Edward se pondría así? ¿Querría tener hijos con ella? ¿Le gustaría cambiar pañales y enseñarle a caminar?

"Ay, no, ¿qué estoy pensando?", se regañó internamente, dándole un mordisco a su burrito.

Se sintió sola y quería pasar la tarde con alguien, por lo que fue hasta un teléfono público y le marcó a Alice. No quería molestar a su sheriff, de seguro necesitaba seguir su trabajo. Una amiga era lo que más añoraba.

.

—¿Embarazada? —preguntó ella, acurrucada en su sofá.

Alice vivía en una pequeña casita con mucho color rosa. Era muy linda y olía a chocolate, lo que le hizo sentir hambre de nuevo.

—¡No lo sé aún! —exclamó, mordiéndose una uña—. Tengo que hacerme la prueba.

—¡Pues hazla!

—Es que me pone nerviosa.

Su amiga suspiró y se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Y qué pasa si es positivo?

—¡Tampoco lo sé!

—¿Y quién sería el papá? ¿O no lo sabes?

—¡Claro que lo sé!

—Entonces dímelo, ¿sí? ¡Anda!

Bella suspiró y siguió mordiéndose la uña.

—Es… el sheriff Cullen.

Alice se quedó pestañeando un largo rato, como si se le hubieran acabado las baterías.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

Ella negó.

—No, definitivamente me estás jodiendo.

—¡Que no!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡El sheriff Cullen! Ay por Dios, pero ¿cómo pasó? Es que… tú eres tan alternativa, él tan… serio…

Se calló cuando vio los ojos de amor en su amiga.

—Estás muy enamorada.

—Todo fue muy rápido. Claro que estoy enamorada. Demasiado.

—Estoy en shock. Él es muy guapo, bueno y… me lo imagino un buen padre.

Por primera vez, Bella se llevó la mano al vientre.

—Pero olvidémonos de eso, ¿sí? Necesitas descansar y pensar en hacerte esa prueba cuando sea el momento correcto. Recuerda que si necesitas que te acompañen, yo siempre estaré para ti, ¿vale?

—Gracias, Alice. —Se sonrieron.

—Ahora iré a prepararte algo para comer, sé que ese burrito no fue suficiente. Ponte cómoda.

—Alice.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes un papel y una pluma?

—Oh, claro, déjame buscar.

Una vez que estuvo sola, se acomodó en el sofá y se puso a escribir, pensando en la primera persona a la que quería contarle algo como esto además de Edward: su querida abuela.

.

Ella miró hacia la playa, contemplando las olas chocando con la arena. Vio a sus tres nietos. La mayor le abría los brazos a los más pequeños, mientras su hijo mayor los vigilaba junto a su esposa y más allá estaba su hija menor, sonriendo con el hombre de su vida.

Suspiró y tomó la carta, una que sabía lo que significaba.

"_Querida abuela_

_Quiero contarte algo que me ha hecho muy feliz: ¡estoy enamorada! Es el mejor hombre jamás podría haber conocido. ¿Crees que está bien ilusionarse de esta manera? No sabes lo amada que me hace sentir._

_Ahora… Quiero contarte otra cosa._

_Creo que estoy embarazada, abuela. No voy a mentirte, tengo miedo. ¿Qué se hace ahora? Nunca me había puesto en este lugar, ya sabes, apenas y tengo veintidós._

_En fin, solo quería hacerte feliz con la noticia_

_Te ama mucho_

_Tu nieta Bella"_.

Ella suspiró al terminar de leer y se pasó la mano por el vientre, sintiendo la misma sensación de aquella vez.

—Tan adulta, tan… feliz —musitó.

Quería que lo fuera siempre.

.

Edward estaba mirando el portafolio de la investigación cuando recibió la visita de Jessica y su equipo. Venían de revisar las fronteras de la ciudad, lugar desde el cual seguían buscando a los imbéciles que habían estado a punto de llevarse a Bella. El único que había podido apresar aún estaba en observación por su pie.

—Ha habido actividad sospechosa en la zona de las ventas —afirmó la mujer—. El problema fue que descubrimos a una mujer en uno de los coches.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Una mujer?

Jessica miró a sus colegas.

—Creemos que se trata de Isabella Swan.

—Imposible —afirmó, olvidándose de que sonaba demasiado conocedor para afirmarlo de buenas a primeras, al menos como un sheriff.

—Estamos muy seguros de que era ella.

Negué.

—Tiene que haber un error. Yo… —Apretó los labios—. ¿Qué más tienen?

Jessica contemplaba al sheriff, extrañada con su comportamiento.

—Encontramos cocaína en el lugar. Debió ser una entrega rápida. Asumimos que quieren volver a tomarse las fronteras para aumentar su comercialización.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Trajimos al tipo que apresó la otra noche. Paul.

Respiró hondo.

—Iré enseguida.

El sheriff pidió a todos que guardaran silencio mientras se encargaba de visualizar al tipo, con ambas manos esposadas sobre la mesa. Él encendió un cigarrillo y cerró, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Buenas tardes —espetó.

—Buenas tardes —respondió el tipo.

—¿Contento con la herida en su pie?

—¿Me está jodiendo?

—Estás hablando con el sheriff, cierra la boca.

Carraspeó.

—¿Qué quiere saber? De todas formas pasaré un rato en prisión.

Edward se apoyó en la mesa, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se apoyaba en ella.

—¿Dónde está Newton? —exigió saber.

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Por qué querías llevarte a esa chica?!

—Porque eso pidió el jefe.

Se le apretó la garganta.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque nos dará dinero por ella…

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sé específico, joder!

El tipo tragó.

—Porque ella es valiosa para él. Huyó y el jefe no permite que nadie huya de su lado, en especial si se ha llevado algo tan importante.

El sheriff estaba a punto de tomar una silla y lanzársela a la cara. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían esos imbéciles a tomar a una mujer como si fuera un simple objeto?! ¿Qué mierda les sucedía? Pensó en la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera y perdía las fuerzas.

—¿Dónde voy a encontrarlo? Te conviene decírmelo.

—Ya le dije que no sé dónde encontrarlo…

—¡Entonces qué mierda es lo que se ha llevado esa chica!

Él suspiró.

—Un coche.

—¿Un coche? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

Negó.

Aquella respuesta lo puso de tan mal humor que lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisó y salió de la sala, buscando sosegarse de las intensas ganas que tenía de asesinar a Mike con sus propias manos. Nunca iba a olvidar todo lo que le hizo a la mujer que amaba.

Cuando llegó a su oficina y dejó toda la conversación con el tipo llamado Paul, escrito correctamente en la máquina, su teléfono sonó, distrayéndolo.

—Rose, qué bueno saber de ti —exclamó al escucharla.

—Hola, hermanito. Solo estoy preocupada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo con papá o mamá?

—No, es Bella.

Se levantó de la silla con brusquedad. Enseguida pensó que Mike pudo haberle hecho daño.

—¿Bella? ¿Q… qué le pasó? —inquirió, ansioso y angustiado.

—Relájate. Solo ha estado enferma así que la envié a casa. ¿Por qué no vas a verla?

¿Enferma?

—No lo sabía. ¿Crees que haya ido directamente a casa?

—¿Está contigo? ¡Ay, estoy tan emocionada!

Edward sonrió.

—Sí, quiero que se quede conmigo.

—Entonces sí, de seguro está allá.

—Bien, iré a buscarla.

Sintió que su hermana se reía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió.

—El amor es tan hermoso. Es increíble cómo ella te ha robado el corazón. Por un momento creí que ibas a decepcionarme al saber que Kate estaba por aquí otra vez. —Suspiró.

Edward también la acompañó en su suspiro.

—No tengo ganas de cometer errores, ya no.

—Me agrada escuchar eso.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, salió rápidamente de su oficina y se despidió de todos, algo muy raro en él. Al llegar a casa, lo primero que vio fue a una chica a la que reconocía vagamente.

—Hola —saludó, buscando a Bella por la sala.

—Descuida. Está descansando en la habitación. Mucho gusto, soy Alice Brandon. —Le tendió la mano y se la estrechó.

Enseguida recordó que ella era la chica de la que tanto Jasper hablaba. Vaya baboso.

—Es un gusto conocerte. —Le sonrió—. Me agrada saber que mi amiga está con un hombre tan preocupado por ella.

A Edward le agradó su simpleza y alegría.

—Gracias por preocuparte por ella. Me vine tan rápido como mi hermana me comentó lo que pasaba. —Se quedó pensando un buen rato cómo atraer su atención para que Jasper pudiera tener alguna oportunidad de demostrarle que no era un mal tipo—. Para una próxima ocasión, podrías venir a cenar.

—¡Me encantaría! —exclamó—. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Que pasen una buena tarde. Dale un beso a Bella de mi parte.

Cuando se fue, el sheriff dejó su sombrero a un lado y caminó directo a la habitación. Bella estaba dormida entre los edredones, con su típico cabello desparramado en la almohada. Al verla, sintió que su día mejoraba al cien por ciento. Aprovechó de taparla y abrazarla, mirando su expresión pacífica. Su respiración servía de terapia, en especial luego de desenvolverse en el caso que ahora estaba llamando la atención de los medios nuevamente. El periódico ya había anunciado que el sheriff estaba siguiendo los pasos del peligroso Newton, lo que serviría para demostrar que merecía mantenerse en el cargo por un largo periodo más.

De solo recordarlo le dolía la cabeza.

—¿Por qué frunces el ceño? —le preguntó ella, mirando su expresión tan seria.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Estaba recordando algunas cosas, es el trabajo —afirmó—. ¿Cómo has estado? Rose me dijo que te habías puesto muy mal, apenas me lo contó corrí hasta acá.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

—Me preocuparé cuanto quiera, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, curioso.

Bella se mordió una uña al acordarse de todo lo que había pasado en la tarde.

—He estado un poco mal del estómago. Nada muy importante.

—¿Estás segura?

—De momento… sí. En realidad, ya tengo hambre.

Aquello lo tranquilizó.

—Entonces, te haré algo que te encantará.

Lo vio levantarse e ir a la cocina tan pronto como lo dijo, queriendo hacerle sentir mejor tan rápido como pudiera. Una vez que se quedó ahí, repasando lo sucedido una vez más, se preguntó cuándo sería correcto quitarse la duda y asegurarse de que se trataba de una simple gastritis y no de un ser formándose en su interior. Aquello le hizo sonreír. ¿Y si era lo último? ¿Y si en realidad ella sería mamá? Pensarlo le hizo sentir pánico pero también sonrió, extrañamente contenta de imaginarse cargando a un pequeño que se pareciera mucho a su padre, a Edward.

Suspiró.

Tenía que hacerlo pronto.

.

Comía como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Las náuseas ya no existían.

—Vaya que tenías hambre —dijo Edward, levantando sus cejas.

—Es que ya me siento mucho mejor —afirmó, mirándolo con alegría.

Él se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo una taza de café.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó y le besó los cabellos.

—Muy segura. No tienes que preocuparte, de verdad.

Él se quedó un buen rato en silencio, pensando cómo continuar con la conversación. Llevaba mucho rato debatiéndose si hacerlo realmente o no. El haber escuchado la manera en la que Newton la buscaba, sin saber qué tipo de daño quería hacerlo, lo puso en extensa presión. Ya no podía callar la realidad de su trabajo y cómo esta estaba involucrando a la mujer que más amaba.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —le preguntó ella, caminando hacia él para sentarse en sus piernas.

La barbilla de Edward tembló. Se le acababan las fuerzas para parar esto. Estaba sosteniendo todo un mundo con su espalda y lo que menos quería era arrastrar a su ladrona a esta mierda.

—Hay algo que debo contarte —musitó, arqueando las cejas.

Bella se estaba preocupando.

—Me he aguantado todo esto porque es una investigación importante que… involucra toda mi carrera. —Le tomó una mano y se la besó—. En su momento no pude decírtelo pero ya no lo aguanto, aunque sea antiético, aunque… me cueste todo, solo… no quiero que te ocurra nada… —Su voz se quebró imaginándose a Bella en las manos de ese asqueroso—. Bella, necesito que me digas, por favor, qué coche era el que le robaste a Newton.

Pestañeó, intentando recordar.

—Era un… ¡Corvette del año pasado! —exclamó—. ¡Rojo! ¿Q… qué ocurre?

—Buscan el coche. Algo tenía dentro, algo muy… importante. Mike envió a esos tipos para secuestrarte y llevarte con Mike.

La siguió abrazando, aterrado de que pudieran hacerlo.

—Ahora, necesito que me prometas que serás muy sincera conmigo con lo que voy a preguntar, ¿bien? —Bella asintió, muy asustada—. Esa navaja que tenías te la regaló él, ¿no es así?

Negó, mordiéndose el labio esta vez.

—Se la robé —musitó—. Tenía miedo de que fuera a encontrarme huyendo, por lo que necesitaba esa arma.

Edward botó el aire.

—Cariño. —Jadeó, angustiado—. Esa arma está asociada a varios asesinatos.

—¿Qué?

—Es una navaja diferente a cualquiera que hayamos visto, única e irrepetible. Mike la usaba para marcar a sus víctimas.

—Oh no —gimió.

—Tiene tus huellas, preciosa. Mierda… Y ahora… alguien la ha sacado de mi despacho.

—Te juro que yo…

—Lo sé —susurró y la besó—. No dejaré que ningún hijo de puta te haga daño y que menos aún te ensucien acusándote de esta mierda.

—Pero… tú te pondrás en peligro.

—No me interesa. Lo único que quiero es que estés tú estés a salvo. Nada te ocurrirá, antes deberán pasar por encima de mí. ¿Bien?

Bella no supo qué decirle. Estaba perpleja al ver su valentía para enfrentar a todo un mundo por ella.

—Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida —susurró.

Le acarició el cabello y él escondió su rostro en su cuello.

—Tengo mil defectos pero por ti quiero ser un mejor hombre.

—Ya lo eres.

—Aún tengo mucho que aprender.

Ella se rio, relajándose de a poco.

—Pues vas muy bien.

Y sí, cada vez le demostraba que la amaba con fervor y por ella daba todo, incluso su total integridad. Nadie jamás la había cuidado como se lo merecía, excepto aquella misteriosa abuela, hoy era momento de amarla como siempre debió ser.

.

Edward había buscado aquel coche rojo del que le habló Bella. Lo que más quería era dar con él, lo que serviría para descubrir qué había detrás del misterio.

—Jefe —llamó Jasper, entrando a la oficina. Estaba agitado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, intrigado.

—Encontraron el coche.

Edward sintió alivio.

—Perfecto, vamos de inmediato a…

—James lo encontró primero.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño—. Pero ¿cómo…?

—No lo sé, jefe, pero el hijo de perra lo ha enviado a investigar con los forenses. Hay un cuerpo dentro.

Los hombros de él se cayeron, sabiendo que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

.

Bella respiró hondo y miró la prueba, esperando el resultado. Se demoraba demasiado. Llevaba bastante tiempo decidiéndose por el momento correcto para efectuarla. Y ahí estaba, sosteniéndola luego de pasar por varios momentos de incertidumbre e intranquilidad.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —susurró, mirándola con los labios secos.

Por primera vez no sabía qué haría con ninguna de las respuestas. Sí o no. Embarazada o no embarazada. Rayos, era una sensación que nunca había sentido.

Y el reloj seguía haciendo su trabajo.

—¿Ya está? —se preguntó, mirando la cajita para asegurarse de reconocer el resultado.

Cuando tomó la prueba otra vez y le dio la vuelta para contemplar la zona de la marca, su respiración cesó.

Vaya…

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya estamos en recta final y van quedando muy pocos capítulos, por lo que el antepenúltimo se viene a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Qué creen que dice el test? ¿Qué pasa con Mike? ¿Qué ocurrirá con James? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de selenne88, Joa Castillo, Angel twilighter, amedina6887, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, freedom2604, Robaddict18, esme575, llucena928, Yoliki, krisr0405, LadyRedScarlet, piligm, LOQUIBELL, DanitLuna, BellsCullen8, calia19, SeguidoradeChile, Ivette marmolejo, patymdn, Valevalverde57, Angelus285, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Lore562, Mela Masen, michi'cullen, Raque Adorno, Valentina Paez, Belli swan dwyer, valentinadelafuente, alyssag19, bealnum, Liz Vidal, A Karina s g, Miranda24, jenni317, indii93, rosycanul10, Adrianacarrera, Tereyasha Mooz, Dominic Muoz Leiva, , BreezeCullenSwan, CazaDragones, Josi, maribel hernandez cullen, Tata XOXO, barbya95, Rero96, CCar, macullenmasen, CeciMachin, Johanna22, rjnavajas, Vanina Iliana, AnabellaCS, LizMaratzza, Diana, Liliana Macias, Santa, ale173, FlorVillu, stella mio, monze urie, Milacaceres11039, Nat Cullen, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Pameva, cavendano13, Smedina, Abigail, Bella-Nympha, krisr0405, YessyVL13, catableu, Srita Cullen brandon, Iza, beakis, twilightter, GabySS501, somas, Heart on winter, Bell Cullen Hall, fernyyuki, Noriitha, MariaL8, Lys92, Elmi, Cullenland, Cris, NarMaVeg, kathlenayala, debynoe12, Fernanda javiera, morenita88, Esal, lalyrobsten, Veronica, camilitha cullen, kaja0507, Brenda Cullenn, LoreVab, elitkm11, Kony Greene, Gan, alejandra1987, Pancardo, morales13roxy, Jazmn96, anaiza18, jroblesgaravito96, ELIZABETH, isbella cullen's swan, joabruno, viridianaconticruz, Jocelyn, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, ManitoIzquierdaxd, bbluelilas, damaris14, sool21, Mar91, Anilu-Belikov, miop, carlita16, Luisa huiniguir, lunadragneel15, Hanna D L, Gibel, Aidee Bells, Jenni98isa, Jenni98isa, Nancygov, sheep0294, Claribel Cabrera, AndreaSL, Fernanda21, Melany, Flor Santana, jupy, Mayraargo25, JMMA y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no tienen idea del efecto que tienen ustedes cuando siento que no puedo, de verdad se los agradezco enormemente_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	18. Capítulo 17: Culmen

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Hello – Lionel Richie **

**Capítulo 17:**

**Culmen**

"_He estado solo contigo en mi mente_

_En mis sueños he besado tus labios mil veces_

_(…) Eres todo lo que siempre he querido y mis brazos están abiertos_

_Porque sabes qué decir y qué hacer_

_Y no sabes cuánto quiero decirte que te amo_

_Anhelo ver la luz del sol en tu cabello_

_Y decirte una y otra vez cuánto me importas_

_A veces siento que mi corazón va a desbocarse…_"

Comparó el resulta no una, sino dos veces. No, definitivamente nada cambiaba. El resultado seguía informándole que estaba embarazada.

Se sentó de golpe en el sofá, mirando al centro de la mesa.

—Ay, diablos, es positivo —susurró, mordiéndose la mejilla interna.

Eso significaba que tendría un bebé, que alguien iba a decirle mamá… Que Edward y ella tendrían a alguien más en sus vidas.

De pronto sonrió, extrañada con la sensación que le provocó semejante alegría. Definitivamente, nunca había pensado en estar en este lugar, sin embargo, la sola idea fue… gratificante, aunque rara.

—Voy a tener un bebé —sostuvo, balanceando las piernas, sentada en el sofá—. Bien, ¿qué viene ahora?

¿Cuánto tenía? ¿Era muy chiquito? ¿Ya llevaba algunas buenas semanas para gritarlo a todo el mundo? Recordó que su último periodo había sido hacía un buen rato. Tenía que apuntar una hora con algún médico, solo que no conocía a ninguno lo suficientemente bueno o confiable.

Se sentía feliz. Qué raro era. Ni siquiera conocía a su hijo y ya comenzaba a imaginárselo, haciendo que su vientre se estremeciera y su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Sí, ¡iba a tener un bebé!

Corrió hasta encontrar una hoja y un lápiz, dispuesta a contarle aquella linda noticia a su abuela, su gran y querida confidente. "_Lo siento, cariño, pero esta vez le toca ser primero a mi segunda madre_", pensó, disculpándose con Edward.

.

"_Querida abuela_

_Tengo algo muy importante que contarte, apenas y me entero, ¡y no sabía que podía sentirme así de feliz!_

_Quiero que te prepares y que puedas estar sentada, porque es una gran noticia:_

_(Piensa en el redoble de tambores) Aquí voy…_

_¡Voy a tener un bebé! ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo, que aún soy tan pequeña, pero sí, tendré un bebé. Se siente muy raro. Lo único que hago es comer, dormir y a veces me mareo. Hace poco por poco vomito. ¡Hoy odio el curro y amo los burritos! Extraño los que me hacías en la cena._

_Solo quiero volver a verte para que conozcas a tu bisnieto. Sé que será un pequeño del que vas a enamorarte._

_Te amo y espero verte pronto_

_Con cariño, tu nieta y tu pequeñito bisnieto_".

Ella se quedó pensando en aquella carta y su garganta se tornó apretada, como si le costara respirar. Leerla, una y otra vez, la hacía pensar en sus pequeños, que ya eran todos unos adultos. Qué increíble el paso del tiempo.

—Señora Cullen —susurró la enfermera, caminando hacia ella—. ¿Aún está mirando?

Asintió, volviéndose hacia ella.

—No puedo quedarme dormida. El mar me calma.

Ella asintió y se quedó un segundo con su mano estirada, tocando su hombro para reconfortarla.

—Lo extraño —contó, mirándola con los ojos llorosos—. El tiempo es inaudito sin él. Lo quiero a mi lado.

La enferma suspiró y se quedó un buen rato acompañándola.

—¿No es suficiente con sus hijos, sus nietos y sus bisnietos?

Ella negó.

—Es difícil cuando no puedes estar con tu alma gemela. ¿Usted tiene uno?

La profesional sonrió.

—Claro que lo tiene.

—En realidad, es un ella.

—Fantástico. En los ochenta, cuando apenas era una joven, estuve mucho tiempo en fiestas alternativas, donde conocí personas que amaban sin pensar en esa tontería del género —dijo de buen humor.

—Debió pasarla muy bien, en especial al verle esos tatuajes tan fantásticos.

Sonrió.

—En realidad, todo comenzó a mejorar cuando lo conocí. —Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Puedo escuchar algo desde su teléfono?

La enfermera asintió y lo sacó.

—¿Nirvana otra vez? —le preguntó.

La anciana, de ya ochenta años, asintió con entusiasmo. Claro que quería, Nirvana la transportaba al amor de su vida.

.

Edward había pasado la noche en vela revisando los antecedentes que había recopilado James mientras comenzaba a asegurarse de que, una vez que él defendiera su amor por Bella, hubiera el menor grado de involucrados posibles, entre ellos, salvarle el trasero a su amigo Jasper.

A pesar de todo sonrió, porque llegaría a casa para tener una cena con sus amigos, lo que era fantástico. Jasper ni siquiera sabía que estaría la curiosa Alice. Esperaba que esta vez tuviera el empuje suficiente para conquistarla, porque el muy bobo no dejaba de hablar de ella.

—Señor Cullen, tiene una llamada de parte de sus padres —afirmó Lucy, apoyada en el umbral de su puerta.

¿Sus padres?

—Claro, déjame responder. —Dio la aprobación en su teléfono y la llamada llegó—. ¿Hola?

—¡Cariño! —Era Esme con su característica voz suave y acaramelada—. Qué sorpresa saber que estás ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, intrigado.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a saludar a tu madre?

—Lo siento…

—¡Descuida! Ya estamos por llegar a tu casa. ¡No puedo creer que tienes una novia!

Él abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—¿Quién te contó…? Rose. —Bufó, riéndose en medio de su frustración. Ella jamás se quedaba callada.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Mantener a esa chica en secreto? ¡Eso no lo hace un hombre decente!

Respiró hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no les presentaba a una chica, menos aún que fuese alguien que lo traía tan loco que era capaz de todo por ella.

—Tu padre está muy entusiasta. Asumo que es una chica fantástica porque hasta la desconfiada de tu hermana la ama. ¡Debe ser una chica ideal!

—Fantástica —afirmó.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Llegaremos en tres horas!

—Umm… Llegarán unos amigos…

—No hay problema, sabes que a nosotros nos encanta la vida social. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Antes de cortar, escuchó cómo su padre le preguntaba si la misteriosa novia de su hijo le gustaba el chocolate.

—¡Sí le gusta! —exclamó—. Nos vemos más tarde, mamá, dale saludos a papá.

Al terminar la llamada, se preguntó qué cara pondría Bella al saber que llegarían sus padres a casa. Iba a matarlo, de seguro. Intentó marcarle, pero no contestaba, lo que hacía de la situación algo mucho peor. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? ¡Debía contarle que los padres Cullen estarían ahí en poco!

.

Bella estaba duchándose, por lo que no sintió el sonido del teléfono. Estaba de buen humor, comenzaba a ver las cosas de otra manera, con más optimismo y con ganas de mejorar. Era como si, de pronto, la noticia de su embarazo le hubiera cambiado todo desde el interior. A ratos tenía tanto miedo que sentía retorcijones de nerviosismo, ya no solo debía cuidarse a sí misma, sino que tendría que hacerlo con un ser muy pequeñito. Pero luego pensaba en cómo todo cambiaba de pronto, cómo las cosas llevaban hasta un punto en el que todo debía mejorar. Quería darle lo mejor a su hijo, robar ya era parte del pasado, quería ser mejor para sí misma también, poder cumplir sus sueños, quizá dedicarse al dibujo o comenzar a idear un camino en el que pudiera sentirse realizada.

De pronto, los recuerdos de Mike comenzaron a asustarla. No sabía dónde se encontraba, tampoco en qué lugar estaba escondiéndose. Ahora, no podía permitir que se acercara, ya no más, quería seguir creando su familia, que esta creciera y se llenara de amor…

Suspiró y se acomodó el cabello, mirando la hora. Edward estaría pronto aquí junto a Jasper.

Cuando Alice llegó, Bella estaba sacando el pavo. Hacía mucho tiempo que su querida abuela le había enseñado el secreto perfecto para hacer un buen plato.

—¡Traje vino! —canturreó, moviendo los hombros y levantando la botella.

—¡Fantástico!

—¿Crees que a Edward le guste?

—Por supuesto —respondió, guardándose el hecho de que no estarían solo con Edward esta noche.

Su amiga le ayudó a poner algunas cosas que faltaban sobre la mesa, mientras ella terminaba por trozar un poco la carne. A los segundos, tocaron el timbre, lo que entusiasmó en demasía a ambas mujeres. Bella corrió hasta la puerta y al abrir no encontró a Edward, sino a dos personas de unos cincuenta y pico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hola! —exclamó ella, de alegría tan abundante y rápida confianza, que en un segundo la abrazó—. ¡Tú debes ser Bella!

Estaba de piedra.

La mujer era elegante pero a la vez sencilla. Guapa era quedarse cortos. Tenía unos ojos muy intensos, los mismos que una vez se encontró. Era la madre de Edward.

—No la asfixies, mujer —pidió el hombre, dándole una sonrisa más queda, pero no menos alegre—. Es un gusto conocerla, señorita.

El hombre era recto, de expresión un tanto seria, bastante educado y caballeroso. Se parecía muchísimo a su sheriff.

—¡Oh! Mucho gusto —exclamó Alice, siendo muy encantadora—. ¡Amiga de la familia!

Los Cullen entraron y miraron a Bella de pies a cabeza, algo que no pudieron evitar. Definitivamente, era tal como se imaginaron a la chica que podría volver loco a su hijo, diferente, dulce, preciosa y cálida. De solo verla les pareció tremendamente adorable.

—No sabía que…

—Ay, lo siento —exclamó la mujer—. ¿Mi hijo no te contó? ¡Ay, qué importa! No mordemos.

Esme era alegre y parlanchina, enseguida comenzó a contarle del viaje que habían tenido desde su casa, a las afueras de la ciudad. Carlisle, por su parte, para ser un coronel retirado, era un hombre completamente despreocupado, mucho más que su hijo. Bella no podía creer que tenía frente a ella a los padres del hombre que amaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensó que, si aquello pasaba, iban a rechazarla? Luego pensó en algo breve pero que le hizo mucho más sentido: ¿cuánto tiempo había estado rechazándose a sí misma, creyendo que nunca iba a poder hacer algo por su futuro? Siempre se restaba valor. Por un lado, aquello era culpa de sus padres, pero también sabía que estaba en ella alejar esos recuerdos y comenzar a mejorar.

Edward frenó frente a la puerta y cuando abrió, ya era demasiado tarde. Sus padres ya estaban aquí.

—¡Cariño! —gritó Esme, dando brincos para abrazar a su hijo.

Jasper venía detrás, usando una terrible corbata de dibujos con colores chillones, que nada combinaban con su camisa. Al ver a Alice, lo que se tornó chillón fue su rostro.

No podía creer que ella estuviera aquí.

—Mamá, papá, espero que no hayan puesto nerviosa a Bella. —Edward fue hasta ella y la abrazó para saludarla, dándole un beso apasionado a pesar del nerviosismo de toda esta batahola espontánea.

—En absoluta —respondió, enternecida con la forma en la que estaba preocupado de su bienestar—, han sido muy adorables conmigo.

Él sonrió.

—Y tú pensabas que el coronel estaría poniendo el grito en el cielo al verte conmigo —le susurró.

Se sonrojó.

—¡Ah! ¡Coronel Cullen! ¡Qué alegría verlo! —dijo Jasper, dándole un saludo militar.

Carlisle lo imitó, golpeando sus zapatos y formándose de manera recta.

—Oficial Whitlock —bromeó.

Conocían a Jasper desde hacía años, sus padres vivían cerca de su casa y eran buenos amigos.

Alice miró curiosa y se sorprendió de que estuviera él. ¿Qué clase de cita a ciegas era esta? ¡Si apenas y sabía vestirse!

—Lamento no haberte dicho a buena hora, apenas me avisaron un par de horas atrás y cuando te llamé no contestaste. ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Edward, aprovechando que sus padres estaban con Jasper y Alice.

Bella lo contempló y recordó la hermosa noticia que había recibido hoy. De pronto, tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y decírselo.

—Todo está perfecto, descuida.

—¿De verdad? Te ves… diferente.

Le sonrió.

—Quizá es porque lo estoy.

—Oigan, tórtolos, ¡a comer! —exclamó Alice, llamando su atención.

Bella recordó que era la anfitriona de la cena, por lo que corrió hasta allá.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —preguntó Esme, asombrada.

—Sí, es una receta de mi gran abuela.

—Se ve que la querías mucho. —Ella se acercó y le ayudó junto con Carlisle, mientras Edward descorchaba el vino.

—Sí —respondió—, estoy juntando dinero para verla pronto. Ya no me falta mucho y… —Se calló cuando notó que Edward la escuchaba.

Nunca le había contado sus planes al respecto.

—Pero, ¿para qué esperar? Podríamos llevarte, estoy segura que a Edward le encantaría la idea.

La emoción en la expresión de Bella fue tal que Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja. Definitivamente, a su madre le había caído bien.

—Es que… queda en Malibú y es un poco lejos…

—¿Malibú? —preguntó Carlisle—. ¡Adoro Malibú! Durante mi periodo de entrenamiento, solíamos dar vueltas por esas hermosas playas cuando apenas y cortejaba a esta hermosa señorita. —Le besó la mejilla a su esposa—. Nos traería buenos recuerdos.

—De verdad, se los agradecería muchísimo.

Le alegraba poder tener la oportunidad, nunca había estado tan cerca de poder ver a su querida abuela nuevamente. Parecía como un sueño, después de años estaba cerca de poder darle un abrazo.

Mientras sucedía aquello, Jasper tomó el vino, dispuesto a ofrecerle un poco a Alice, que estaba escuchando con una sonrisa lo que hablaban los demás.

—¿Vino, señorita?

Alice giro la cara, solo un poco, levantando una de las cejas.

—Bueno, gracias —respondió, cruzada de brazos.

Ella le tendió la copa, a la espera. A Jasper le temblaban las manos, tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso, tanto así que comenzó a derramar vino por todos lados. Alice no podía creerlo.

—Lo siento —dijo con suavidad.

A Alice le dio un poco de lástima.

—No importa —lo tranquilizó con sequedad. Se quedó un momento en silencio y se atrevió a continuar—: Así que eres policía, ¿eh?

Le estaba hablando, ¡la chica le estaba hablando!

—Sí, oficial hace varios años. Trabajo con ese gruñón. —Apuntó a Edward. Luego miró a Bella y recordó quién era en la investigación. Le costaba imaginar que pudiera estar implicada en cosas tan terribles, era una chica dulce—. Imagino que debe ser muy aburrido hablar con un policía.

Alice se sintió algo culpable de hacerle sentir así. De seguro lo pensaba desde que lo había ignorado tantas veces en el bar. En realidad, le parecía guapo ahora que lo contemplaba más cerca y en confianza, aunque llevara una corbata tan fea.

—En realidad, puedes hacerme creer lo contrario. —Le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole sonreír.

.

La cena había transcurrido con total alegría. Los padres de Edward en ningún momento hicieron preguntas incómodas como "¿qué haces en el trabajo? ¿Vienes de alguna universidad de renombre? ¿Planeas hacerlo?", en realidad, lo que más salía de sus labios eran risas, cumplidos hacia ella por su personalidad y también hacia su fantástico pavo asado.

Edward miraba a Bella tantas veces que no se interesaba mucho por sus padres. Aunque se sintiera un poco mal por ser así como hijo, la razón era que ver a su ladrona tan alegre de que su familia la tratara de esa manera, lo llenaba de muchísimo más amor. Era una chica humilde, sencilla y receptiva al cariño que le brindaban, como si fuese una pequeña esponja a la espera de poder absorber lo maravilloso del mundo. Él sabía que estaba nerviosa, pasó gran parte de su vida creyendo que siempre estaría sola, que nunca nadie iba a ver el valor en sí misma y que solo era una delincuente. Qué falsa idea. De manera personal, Edward sabía que aún no podía perdonarse a sí mismo por haberle reforzado la idea aquella vez en la que la dejó y seguramente iba a costar que eso ocurriera, a pesar de que Bella ya no le daba importancia. Para él, haber sido parte de su llanto era algo que seguía doliendo y todos los días quería demostrarle que la amaba y que la admiraba por ser una chica fuerte, buena y fantástica.

La cena terminó a eso de las once de la noche. Los Cullen iba a quedarse en casa de Rose, con quien iban a dar un paseo el día de mañana.

—Espero que puedas acompañarnos —le dijo Carlisle a Bella mientras le tomaba las manos con respeto.

—Sería fantástico —aseguró en respuesta.

Cuando Esme se acercó para despedirse de su hijo, le dio un abrazo y susurró:

—Estoy muy contenta con esta chica. Es la correcta, a que sí.

—Lo fue en el momento en que la vi por primera vez, mamá.

Jasper y Alice también iban a marcharse. Fue una sorpresa para todos ver que ella no dejaba de reírse con él. Cuando le ofreció llevarla a casa, no tardó en decir que sí, pues moría por saber qué había detrás de esa desastrosa corbata.

Cuando Edward y Bella se quedaron a solas, lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarse.

—Te dije que eras fantástica. Mis padres te amaron.

Ella sonrió.

—Creo que la más prejuiciosa fue la que suponía ser más liberal. Creí que el coronel iba a odiarme por llevar tatuajes y…

—De hecho, papá es un tipo que pasó tanto tiempo trabajando, que no querría imponer ideas en sus hijos. Siempre ha querido enmendar el haber estado tanto tiempo al servicio de su país, dejando a un lado a sus hijos aunque no quisiera hacerlo. —Suspiró—. Es algo que no querría repetir. Extrañé mucho a mi padre.

Bella se acomodó en su pecho y pensó en su hijo.

—No sabía que te contemplabas como padre —dijo ella.

Edward sonrió y le besó la frente.

—Lo siento, puede que te asuste…

—¿Quieres pastel? —le preguntó de pronto. Él se quedó algo intrigado—. Hice el postre y olvidé ofrecerlo. ¡Lo siento!

Se levantó y fue a la cocina.

—Iré contigo.

—¡No! Déjame a mí.

Edward se quedó un buen rato sentado. ¿Qué pasaba? Parecía misteriosa. Cuando regresó, Bella traía una charola con su té favorito, el que él había comprado días atrás, y pastel de chocolate para los dos. Ella se acomodó a su lado, le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente y esperó a que diera el primer bocado. Segundos más tarde, sintió que había algo duro en su boca. Pestañeó, contrariado, y entonces lo sacó para mirarlo.

—Oh, ¿qué ha pasado? —inquirió ella.

—Creo que… —Al mirarlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño chupón miniatura. No entendía—. ¿Bella?

Ella se mordía el labio inferior, esperando a lo que tuviera que decir.

—Sorpresa. —Sonrió con quietud.

¿Le estaba queriendo decir que…? Oh…

—Cariño, estás…

Ella comenzó a asentir, muy emocionada.

—Estoy embarazada, sheriff, tendremos un bebé —susurró.

Él seguía estando de piedra, como si no pudiera creerlo. Y entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba cada palabra y lo que vendría a futuro, no aguantó la separación y la abrazó. Fue tanta su emoción, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Bella, por Dios, estoy… ¡feliz! —exclamó, sujetándole el rostro y besándola con añoranza—. ¡Tendremos un bebé!

Ella asintió y comenzó a reírse.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Sigo algo paralizada, es que… es tan extraño saber que tienes a alguien dentro de ti y… que se parecerá a ambos.

Edward la abrazó con más fuerza y la llenó de besos, sacándole carcajadas.

—Te amo, Edward, a pesar de que aún me siento demasiado joven e inexperta, creo que mi hijo no podría tener un mejor padre que tú. Eres fantástico.

Él juntó su frente con la suya y respiró hondo.

—Te amo, Bella. Gracias por darme la noticia más increíble que jamás he escuchado nunca.

Se quedaron juntos en el sofá, besándose y sintiéndose, disfrutando de la noticia, de saber que ya no eran dos sino tres, de saber que pronto todo podría mejorar y que las cosas desde ahora iban a cambiar para mejor.

En medio de su profunda alegría, sintieron el timbre de casa. Edward se levantó para abrir, tapando a Bella con una colcha. Su alegría mermó al ver quiénes eran.

—Sheriff —señaló James, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Tragó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Detrás de él había dos oficiales, entre ellos Jessica, mirando con los ojos llorosos por lo que iba a suceder.

—Tengo una orden de arresto —afirmó.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Bella se levantó del sofá, preocupada.

—¿Edward? —preguntó ella mientras se sostenía la barriga, aún plana.

James comenzó a reírse.

—Bingo.

—No te atreverás a pasar, Buitre.

—Si quieres venir detenido conmigo por obstruir la investigación, entonces puedes intentar impedírmelo.

James dio un paso adelante con los demás y Bella comenzó a temblar. Sabía lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Yo no…

—Está arrestada por complicidad en seis asesinatos, Srta. Swan —dijo el Buitre. Miró a Jessica y esta se acercó, contemplando a Edward y luego a la chica.

Iba a esposarla.

—Jessica —gimió el sheriff, intentando impedírselo, desesperado.

—Solo recibo órdenes —respondió.

Le dio la vuelta a Bella, quien comenzaba a llorar, y enseguida la apresó, dispuesta a llevarla a prisión sin derecho siquiera a poder defenderse.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en realidad ya es el antepenúltimo, lo que quiere decir que solo nos quedan dos capítulos y un epílogo. ¿Qué piensan de toda esta turbulenta masa de sucesos? Bella y Edward tendrán un bebé, es aceptada por la familia del sheriff pero... todo ha caído en pique con James usando todo a su favor. El sheriff va a enloquecer y no se imaginan el demonio que saldrá cuando internalice todo lo que le sucederá a su ladronzuela y a su bebé. Desde ahora, garantizo ataques cardíacos, así que a prepararse. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Pam Malfoy Black , krisr0405, Noriitha , maribel hernandez cullen , ale173, Fernanda javiera, Valevalverde57, valentinadelafuente, selenne88 , Tata XOXO , Coni, Josi , Elmi, BreezeCullenSwan, BellsCullen8, CCar, cavendano13, Liliana Macias, catableu , Pancardo, Liz Vidal, fernyyuki , Pameva, Fernanda21 , Lys92 , freedom2604, rjnavajas , Jeli, calia19, alyssag19 , DanitLuna , Miranda24, Belli swan dwyer, Valentina Paez, Raque , jroblesgaravito96, viridianaconticruz, llucena928 , Rero96, barbya95, Abigail, Kamile PattzCullen , piligm, LizMaratzza , Iza, Veronica, Bell Cullen Hall, patymdn , SeguidoradeChile, Santa, monze urie , Diana, Rose Hernndez , Reva4 , AnabellaCS, Claribel Cabrera, amedina6887 , stella mio, Angelus285 , anaiza18 , Gladys Nilda, Heart on winter, FlorVillu , lauritacullenswan, ELLIana11, CazaDragones , lunadragneel15 , Yoliki , Ceci Machin , keith86 , alejandra1987, Luisa huiniguir, Tereyasha Mooz , Lore562, luisita, Elizabeth Marie Cullen , Milacaceres11039, saraipineda44, indii93, Robaddict18 , bealnum , Mela Masen , NarMaVeg , isbella cullens swan, somas, joabruno , A Karina s g , YessyVL13, Srita Cullen brandon , rosycanul10, Ivette marmolejo, morenita88, Neily pattz , Cris, sool21, beakis, carlita16 , kathlenayala, debynoe12 , kaja0507 , esme575 , Brenda Cullenn , bbluelilas, ELIZABETH, Vanina Iliana, Flor Santana , morales13roxy , Gan, GabySS501, Aidee Bells , Melany , Jocelyn , Smedina, LUZ CC, Damaris14, miop , Esal, twilightter , Nancygov, Hanna D L, ManitoIzquierdaxd , Gibel , BellaNympha, Dominic Muoz Leiva , LoreVab, camilitha cullen , Mayraargo25 , michicullen, Sandoval Violeta , jupy, Cinti77 , Nat Cullen , AndreaSL, Lau Riera, almacullenmasen y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, que acompañen en esta historia es algo que aprecio enormemente dado el esfuerzo, la dedicación y las horas que se invierten en darles siempre lo mejor que puedo, de verdad muchas gracias_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	19. Capítulo 18: Solo nos queda el amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Capítulo 18:**

**Solo nos queda el amor**

Edward miró con desesperación cómo la sacaban de su casa, tratándola con poca delicadeza. Era inconcebible, ¡se la estaban llevando!

—¡Bella! —vociferó, destrozado—. ¡Bella!

Ella miraba a los demás, sabiendo que el crimen de la que la estaban acusando era muy diferente a lo que alguna vez haría. Si bien, había robado algunas veces, nunca con el uso de la violencia a personas inocentes, eso no se comparaba a la acusación que estaban ejerciendo en su contra. ¿Asesinar? ¡Ella jamás haría eso!

—Edward —gimió, mirándolo para que entendiera que ella nunca había hecho algo así. Él quiso acercarse pero uno de ellos se lo impidió mientras la mujer la empujaba para subir a la patrulla—. Nunca le he hecho daño a nadie —insistió, mirándola pero ella desvió la atención.

El sheriff quiso seguirla pero simplemente cerraron la puerta e hicieron andar el coche, llevándosela de su lado.

Edward se quedó de piedra, sintiendo su olor en su cuerpo. Hacía solo un rato estaban saboreando la felicidad de su hijo. Todo se había ido al carajo. Recordar el miedo en sus ojos y la insistencia de mirarlo como si le suplicara que no pensara que era una asesina, le hizo liberar un sollozo muy espeso. Pero luego de la sensación de angustia, pensó en el maldito de James y en su afán por hacerle daño con lo que más amaba. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Qué mierda había encontrado en el coche que requisó?

—Estás manejando la evidencia a tu maldito antojo, pero el sheriff soy yo —gruñó, tomando su abrigo y yendo directamente a su coche para manejar a su lugar de trabajo.

¿Qué mierda le importaba si con este último esfuerzo su carrera se desplomaba? Por Bella iba a hacer hasta lo último, ¡o no iba a perdonárselo!

.

Ella recordaba aquellos sucesos como si estuvieran ocurriendo delante de sus ojos. De solo detenerse en sentir el fuerte sentimiento de desesperanza, de perderlo delante de sus ojos y de que estaban acusándola de algo que no correspondía, le hizo llorar. Nunca se había sentido tan asustada en toda su vida.

—¿Qué pasa, abuela? —preguntó su nieta mayor, sentándose a su lado.

Era increíble lo similares que eran sus ojos a los suyos: verdes. De solo verlos su llanto se intensificó, pero decidió sonreírle para que no se preocupara.

—Extraño a tu abuelo —respondió—. Estoy recordando todo… —Suspiró—. A veces, quisiera devolver el tiempo para no cometer esos errores.

Se quedó un momento mirando el brazalete que él le regaló cuando fue su cumpleaños. La piedra seguía estando hermosa. Aquello fue suficiente para remontarse al infierno, como si de pronto lo volviera a vivir, una y otra vez.

.

Bella miraba hacia la mesa y escuchaba los pasos tras la puerta. No dejaba de llorar, temerosa. Este lugar no era el mismo sin él. Quería verlo pasearse por el sitio que le pertenecía, siendo serio, autoritario pero siendo Edward al fin y al cabo. Era el único hombre con el que se sentía completamente segura. Cuando alguien se acercaba al lugar, sentía que estaba en peligro.

—Srta. Swan —dijo una voz que le resultó sutilmente conocida.

Frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza.

El tipo tenía una sonrisa bobalicona, triunfante y tremendamente insoportable, como si disfrutara de tal manera al verla ahí, desprotegida, que podría tener un orgasmo ahora.

—¿Le han comido la lengua? ¿Se la ha comido el sheriff?

—No lo meta en esto, por favor —supliqué.

—El amor es tan ridículo, en especial cuando ve comprometido a alguien medianamente decente con una… Uff, ya sabes lo que eres.

Bella sonrió con suavidad. En otra oportunidad, hubiera sentido que estaba diciendo lo correcto, que un sheriff no podría estar con alguien como ella. Sin embargo, eso ya no era así. Sentía que era mucho más que una ladrona, que tenía principios, futuro y deseos de crecer, no solo por su hijo, sino por ella misma.

—De lo que quiera acusarme, soy inocente —afirmó, levantando la barbilla.

El tipo arrastró la silla y se sentó al frente, jocoso ante el miedo que salía de sus ojos.

—Puede ser —dijo—, pero las pericias dicen lo contrario. Es notorio que el sheriff quería hacer lo posible para quitarla del registro de culpables…

—¡No es así! —interrumpió—. ¡Él nunca haría algo que perjudicara a su condado y a la justicia! Nosotros solo…

—Oh, ¿se enamoraron? —Carcajeó—. Basura tras basura, eso es lo que son ambos, tú… una asesina… una criminal…

Bella alejó sus palabras de su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ser fuerte por su hijo y por Edward. No quería que él tuviera que perder todo, si podía librarlo, entonces lo haría.

Pero la voz de ese hombre le resultaba tan conocida. No podía concentrarse para descifrar dónde lo había escuchado antes. Era como si estuviera en un lugar recóndito de su mente, pero uno muy escondido y difícil de encontrar.

—¿Desde hace cuánto participabas en los asesinatos por narcotráfico de Mike Newton? —le preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Nunca…

—¿Usabas la navaja junto con él?

—No…

—¿Huiste de su lado cuando supiste que la policía iba a buscarlo por los crímenes de los cuales tú tenías conocimiento?

Negó, apretando los párpados.

—¿Creías que dejando el coche que le robaste ibas a ocultar tu participación en los hechos?

—Nunca lo hice…

—¿Sabes que estarás tras las rejas el resto de tu vida? Narcotráfico y asesinato, una fuerte acusación para una joven como tú. —Se rio—. Edward perderá su cargo, quedará completamente desvalido y ya no será respeto.

—Y alguien como tú tomará el puesto, ¿no? —Bella se rio—. Las personas como tú nunca logran el respeto de su pueblo —susurró. James tragó, muy furioso—. Eso es algo que pocos logran y no de la manera sucia en la que quieres hacerlo.

—Voy a hundirte Isabella Swan, ten cuidado conmigo.

Tragó.

—No vas a intimidarme.

¿Dónde había escuchado su maldita voz? ¡¿Dónde?!

Él se levantó y dejó la silla a un lado y de muy mala manera se dio la vuelta.

—Volveremos a vernos, Isabella. Ten una buena tarde en el calabozo. El fiscal vendrá mañana.

Dos oficiales femeninas se acercaron a ella y la arrastraron con poca delicadeza tras los barrotes, a la espera de su traslado hacia la penitenciaria de California.

Edward corría debajo de la lluvia, recorriendo los pasillos del cuartel para llegar a los calabozos. No le importaba demostrar cuánto la amaba ante sus colegas, ya no tenía manera alguna de hacerlo ni quería, sería inconcebible. Cuando la vio recostada, sujetándose la barriga mientras intentaba dormir, congelada ante el frío que se colaba por la ventana abierta, sintió que se le destrozaba el corazón en diminutos pedazos.

—Cariño —la llamó con un nudo en la garganta.

Bella levantó la mirada, pestañeó un poco y luego sonrió, levantándose con rapidez para llegar hasta él. Puso las manos en los barrotes y Edward hizo lo mismo, tomando las suyas.

—Te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo —afirmó, muy angustiado.

—Edward, tienes que irte de aquí, todos sabrán que…

—No me interesa, Bella, solo quiero sacarte de aquí e irnos lejos. No puedo soportar la idea de que te apresen injustamente, sé que nunca harías nada de lo que acusan, ¡lo sé porque es inconcebible…!

—Yo quiero que te alejes de esto. En unos meses, nuestro hijo nacerá y yo no quiero que tú estés involucrado. ¿Quién lo cuidará cuando yo…? —No pudo seguir hablando, el llanto era inaguantable.

—Nosotros, te lo prometo, ¡nosotros! ¿De acuerdo? —Soltó el aire, queriendo besarla—. James trae algo entre manos, aún soy el sheriff y no dejaré que esto pase con mi pueblo y menos aún con la mujer que amo.

Le besó las manos y se separó, dispuesto a ir a hacer su trabajo. Iba a sacarla, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

.

Bella estaba somnolienta y con mucha hambre. El embarazo le arrebataba las energías de tal forma que todo era aún más pesado.

De pronto, notó que alguien la miraba. Era la misma oficial que la había detenido.

—Ten —le dijo. Estaba ofreciéndole algo de comer.

Bella no lo sabía, pero Jessica llevaba escuchando todo el proceso, incluido lo del sheriff. Sabía que estaba embarazada y le era inevitable sentir compasión por la chica, aun cuando era la novia del hombre del que se había enamorado hace tantos años.

Ella se acercó y aprovechó de agradecerle. Necesitaba comer.

—¿Dónde está él? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Jessica sabía que no debía ni podía decirle dónde estaba el sheriff, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Ha ido a recopilar algo de información. Buscará un abogado para ti.

Bella no quería que se arriesgara, temía que él saliera aún más perjudicado.

—Hará lo que sea por ti, eres muy afortunada.

Escucharon los pasos de alguien más y ella se alejó.

—¡Atrás! —le ordenó, cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz—. Siga durmiendo.

James venía llegando de forma directa a Isabella. Le dio un par de órdenes a Jessica y esta sacó las llaves para abrir. Finalmente, la llevó hasta la sala de interrogatorio y cerró con él dentro.

—Lamento impedirte el sueño, Swan, pero quiero seguir sacándote información. —Se lamió el labio inferior, fascinado con la idea de seguir torturándola mentalmente—. Acabo de ir con las autoridades para destruir a tu sheriff preciado, ¿no es perfecto?

La manera en que su tono de voz se iba transformando lentamente, comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza. Y no solo eso, también su manera de gesticular. Lo recordaba, pero ¿de dónde? "_Vamos, Bella, piensa, por favor_", se dijo, mirándolo reírse por su vulnerabilidad.

—Ahora que estarás tras las rejas, será más fácil entregarte —afirmó.

Y entonces lo hizo, lo recordó por completo.

Este tipo era el antiguo comprador de Mike, uno de los más peligrosos. ¡Lo había visto más de una vez!

—Tú —soltó—. Te recuerdo perfectamente.

James se tensó.

—¡Tú tienes negocios con Mike! ¡Tú eres cómplice…!

—Calla la boca, puta —ordenó, apoyándose en la mesa—. Veo que te acuerdas, qué gran memoria, no te falló cuando Mike te golpeaba, ¿eh?

Ella se arrepintió enseguida de haber soltado aquello.

—Veo que los planes se tendrán que adelantar —asumió, sacando el arma de su pantalón.

.

—¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo? —preguntó Renée Swan, muy nerviosa.

Charlie la abrazó mientras miraban el cielo detrás de la ventana de avión.

—No lo sé, pero es importante que ella vea a su abuela por última vez. No me importa si no nos perdona, al menos quiero que sepa que ella la sigue extrañando como el primer día que se fue —afirmó el hombre.

Ellos sabían que si la abuela Marie se iba sin decirle adiós, Bella jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Cuando llegaron a destino, recibieron la llamada de un colega abogado. Al confirmar lo que temían, las fuerzas de Renée se fueron al suelo.

—Mi hija está con peligro de ir a prisión y eso es culpa mía —gimió, sosteniéndose de su esposo.

—Tranquila, no irá, así sea lo último que haga —afirmó el padre con convicción—. Tenemos que ver al sheriff, es nuestra única esperanza.

Renée se limpió las lágrimas y asintió, convenciéndose de que debían ayudar a su hija, porque cada cargo que le imponían era imposible viniendo de ella. Bella no era una asesina.

.

Edward se había quedado dormido en medio de su escritorio mientras intentaba hacer lo posible por ayudar a su ladrona. Logró despertar gracias al incesante sonido del teléfono, que ya llevaba un buen rato sin callarse. Antes de poder siquiera contestar, Jasper y Jessica entraron al despacho con el rostro pálido y hundido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, levantándose de la silla.

—Es Bella —respondió Jasper, muy agitado.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Se la han llevado —exclamó Jessica.

—¡¿Qué…?!

—Fue James.

.

Edward alertó a toda la seguridad del condado. No solo habían secuestrado a una prisionera a la espera de traslado hacia la penitenciaría, sino que le habían arrebatado a su Isabella, quien no estaba sola, sino que también debía proteger a su hijo. Estaba desesperado, moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro.

—¡Envíen a todas sus malditas unidades! ¡El oficial James Simon se ha llevado a la acusada sin mi autorización y sin motivo alguno! ¿Cómo espera que no piense que esto está mal? —gritó—. ¡Es una orden! ¡Los demás volverán a traer las evidencias porque está claro que el maldito oficial está por sobre los intereses de la investigación!

Cortó con furia y se pasó las manos por el rostro, cayendo en una de las sillas mientras intentaba respirar.

—Ya está, jefe, relájate —le pidió Jasper, pasándole una mano por la espalda.

—Temo que le haga daño. No sé cómo no sospeché que algo quería ese maldito hijo de puta —bramó—. Le di libertades que no debí, ¿te das cuenta de eso? Ahora… ¡ni siquiera sé cómo encontrarla!

—Tranquilo —insistió.

—Jasper —lo llamó, entrando en pánico—. Bella está embarazada.

Su amigo pestañeó y aunque quería felicitarlo por tan grande noticia, no pudo. Se estaba preocupando mucho más y le costaba fingir que guardaba la calma.

—Perfecto. Esto es grave —susurró, estresado—. Al menos todas las unidades fueron tras ella, tenemos que conservar la fe en que…

—¡Sheriff! —exclamó Jessica, entrando con rapidez junto a dos oficiales más—. Divisaron los coches sospechosos de Mike cerca de la frontera.

Edward se levantó, sujetándose el arma mientras su corazón batallaba en su pecho.

—Jefe, me quedaré a cargo de las demás unidades. Vaya —afirmó.

—No se lo comentes a nadie más, ¿de acuerdo? No confío en nadie más, solo en ustedes.

Los dos asintieron y Edward se fue junto a Jessica. Él iba a hacer lo posible por quitarla de los brazos de James, estaba seguro que algo debía tener que ver con Mike y eso lo desesperaba. No quería que Bella volviera a sufrir a manos de ningún imbécil, lo juraba por el amor que le tenía, por su hijo y por la vida que era capaz de dar por su bienestar.

.

Bella temblaba mientras James la empujaba con el arma en la espalda. Estaba aterrada de lo que fuera que planeara este tipo. En cada segundo, fingía no temer pero el movimiento errático en sus manos era difícil de controlar.

—Súbete —le ordenó.

Ella no supo a qué se refería hasta que vio cómo se acercaba un coche. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, de tal forma que parte del terror la instaba a correr. Dos tipos altos se bajaron del vehículo y la tomaron con el uso excesivo de su fuerza. Cuando la empujaron, ella acabó golpeándose con los asientos traseros.

—¿Adónde me llevan? —inquirió en voz baja.

Nadie respondió.

—Por favor —suplicó, notando cómo el policía corrupto se marchaba para subirse a su coche.

Uno de los tipos se sentó adelante, se dio la vuelta y la apuntó con el arma.

—Una palabra más y eres plomo, puta.

Bella tragó y se acarició el vientre, juntando fuerzas desde ahí para no largarse a llorar con desesperación. Tenía la esperanza de que Edward llegara.

Miró por la ventana, sin saber hacia qué parte se estaban dirigiendo. Aun así, sabía que algo malo iba a suceder y solo esperaba a que tuviera alguna oportunidad de escapar, fuera donde fuera. En una oportunidad, uno de ellos le puso una venda en la cabeza contra su voluntad y llegado el momento, tiraron de ella, aun con las esposas en sus muñecas.

—Por favor, déjenme ir, no diré nada respecto a ustedes, pero por favor, déjenme ir —suplicó otra vez.

Ninguno la tomó en cuenta y acabó siendo empujada contra una pared. Bella alcanzó a sostenerse y evitar un golpe que pudiera poner en peligro a su hijo.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa —exclamó una voz.

Ella se tensó de tal manera que acabó paralizada.

—No pensé que sería tan pronto para verte, pero te pusiste en peligro con James —añadió.

Sentía que sus pasos se acercaban, lo que comenzó a alterarla hasta el punto en que ella se olvidó por completo cómo había aprendido a defenderse.

—La puta me reconoció. Hazla pagar o le dirá a todos nuestros negocios —bramó el policía.

—Mike —gimió.

Él se agachó y le quitó la venda. Para cuando ella se acostumbró a la luz, lo vio tan cerca que su terror aumentó.

—Hola de nuevo, Bella —saludó, entrecerrando sus ojos con calculada maldad.

—Mike, te lo suplico…

Él la hizo callar, haciendo un chasquido con su lengua mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—No se vale suplicar conmigo, lo sabes bien —susurró—. Debiste comprender cuál sería tu destino cuando te atreviste a huir. Eso no era correcto.

Bella apenas podía hablar, sabía que el miedo paralizaba, pero no de esta manera.

—Te marchaste con mi mejor coche, y no solo eso, en ese coche te llevaste diez kilos de mi mercancía. —La tomó desde las mejillas—. ¿Qué hiciste con todo eso? ¿Eh? —El tono de su voz era aún más amenazante.

—Y… yo… ¡Yo no sabía que el coche tenía…!

—¡Mientes! —Le apretó el rostro y luego le dio una bofetada.

Bella se sujetó del suelo, suplicando que se acabara pronto la tortura de tenerlo en frente. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de haber huido de casa, no hasta que lo conoció a él.

—Me arrebataste miles de dólares por tu maldito capricho de marcharte y hacer de tu vida algo mejor. ¿Sabes lo ridículo que es eso? —le preguntó, tirando de su cabello—. ¡Mírame a la cara!

—Mátala ya, Mike —insistió James, mirándola sin atisbo de empatía o lástima—. Quiero ver sufrir a su noviecito.

Mike sonrió.

—¿Novio? ¿Qué? ¿Has decidido cambiarme? —Se puso a reír—. ¿Crees que no lo sé, Isabella? El sheriff Cullen, ¿eh? Pero qué inteligente fuiste, como una buena puta…

—No me llames así —le pidió, sintiendo la sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

—He estado esperando el momento para hacerte pagar por lo que me robaste, Isabella. Al principio creí que culparte de mis propios crímenes sería buena idea, pero entonces pensé: ¿qué pasa si la perra habla? Y entonces decidí matarte.

El miedo carcomía la espina de Isabella, sentía que debía correr pero que al hacerlo iba a matarla de todas maneras.

Mike sacó una navaja, sus favoritas.

—Te haré lo mismo que hice con todos los que me debían dinero, pero tú serás especial, Isabella, porque fuiste inteligente y por poco me ves la cara. James disfrutará de hacer trizas a Edward y ocupará ese cargo de mierda que tanto desea. Cuando eso ocurra, me tomaré el condado nuevamente.

Pasó la navaja por las mejillas de Bella, mezclándose con el llanto que salía de sus ojos. Tiró aún más fuerte de su cabello para poder tener acceso a su garganta y se dispuso a cortar, sacando la lengua de placer.

—¡Mike, por favor! ¡Estoy esperando un bebé! —gimió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y a los segundos Mike comenzó a reírse de forma agitada.

—No puedo creerlo, Isabella, ¿de verdad? —Seguía carcajeando—. Eres una sorpresa. Lástima, no me conmueves.

Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el filo de la navaja a punto de cortar su garganta. Iba a darse por vencida, queriendo llorar ante lo mucho que había costado poder librarse de sus malas elecciones y fallando por completo en el intento. En aquellos segundos, solo pensó en la gente que amaba, pero deteniéndose en Edward. Lo único que quería era amar y ser amada.

Pero ¿cómo darse por vencida? ¡Ella quería vivir! Quería a su bebé, ir a la universidad, lograr avanzar en sus habilidades, amar, perdonar…

Por el rabillo del ojo miró el punto débil de Mike y con el corazón en la boca le dio una rápida patada en la entrepierna. Un segundo más tarde, él gruñó de dolor y se encogió en sí mismo. Bella corrió tan rápido como pudo, tomó la navaja y se la clavó, para luego disponerse a correr mientras tenía la oportunidad. Pero tan pronto como vio esa oportunidad, sintió el sonido del arma de James, dispuesto a jalar del gatillo.

—¡Atrapa a esa puta! —le ordenaba Mike, aún adolorido.

—Ni te atrevas a caminar —susurró el policía.

Bella sollozó, sabiendo que era lo último que quedaba.

—¡Mátala! —gruñó Newton—. ¡Hazlo ya!

Cuando James iba a disparar, Bella cerró sus ojos y esperó. Segundos después, el sonido de la bala atravesando la carne le hizo estremecer, pero no era ella a quien habían disparado, sino a alguien más. Al darse la vuelta, vio a James con una herida de bala en el abdomen, sujetándose mientras intentaba torpemente seguir apuntando. Al mirar hacia adelante, Bella notó que quien había disparado era Edward.

Estaba paralizada, no podía moverse. Edward estaba aquí, había venido a ayudarle.

—¡Corre, Bella! —gimió él, abriéndole los brazos.

Ella lo hizo, apurando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Veía a Edward cerca, dispuesto a contenerla, sonriéndole ante la necesidad de asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero cuando iba a llegar, él tomó su mano, la puso detrás de su cuerpo y recibió una bala que ella no alcanzó a advertir.

—¡Edward! —gritó, mirándolo caer lentamente al suelo.

Ella temblaba, viendo cómo el hombre de su vida, el único que había sido capaz de darle un hogar, amor y calidez, cerraba sus ojos mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, tras haber recibido el disparo que iba directamente hacia ella.

Le había salvado la vida, a ella y a su bebé.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Ya sé, sé que ha sido triste, que ha sido intenso y queda muy poco para decir adiós. ¿Están preparadas para el final? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de SeguidoraDeChile, ariyasy, rjnavajas, breezeCullenSwan, Fernanda Javiera, ferny, coni, bellscullen8, anabellaCS, pancardo, viridianaconticruz, rosycanul10, iza, vanina Iliana, santa, pam malfoy black, bellawoods13, freedom2604, valentina paez, saraipinera44, Valevalderde57, GabySS501, raque, Liliana macias, cavedaño13, almacullenmasen, nancygov, luisita, florvilly, CCar, Maribel hernandez cullen, Kamille Parzz cullen, ,liz vidal, valentinadelafuente, lys98, catableu, kathlen Ayala, milacaceres11p39, brenda cullenn, Ivette marmokejo, lore562, hearibwinter, Tereyasha Mooz, rero96, santa, vernica, barbya95, LadyRedScarlet, krisr0405, Nichicullen, dominic muoz Leiva, Srta Cullen brandon, debynoe12, twillightter, Tata XOXO, fernanda21, jroblesgaravuto96, pilimg, fallen dark angel 07, joabruno, alejandra1987, ELIZABETH, Selenne88, flor santana, verónica, Elliana11, iluena928, damaris14, monze urie, angel twilighter, nat cullen, anaiza18, Adrianacarrera, gradys Nilda, narmaveg, elmi, morenita88, DanitLuna, melany, Noriitha, mariaL8, Jocelyn, diana, miop, eve Venegas, lunadragneel15, cazadragones, calia19, belli swan dwyer, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, johanna22, somas, morales13roxy, yoliki, indii93, jmma, ale173, Iidee bells, reva 4, Mayraargo25, carlita16, smedina, patymdn, beakis, angelus285, lizmaratzza, esal, stella mio, ceci machin, sool21, malecullen, esme575, cris, camilitha cullen, isabella cullen swan, robaddict18, alyssag19, rose hernandez, lorevab, mela masen, hanna D L, luisa huiniguir, yessyVL13, erika, a Karina s g, miranda24, gan, Abigail, Andrea sl, truefanV, desiblack, luzz c c, gibel, sollpz1305 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, han sido días complejos por tantas cosas, que su cariño ha hecho maravillas, de verdad muchas gracias_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	20. Capítulo 19: Una eternidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18.

* * *

**Recomiendo: Don't Worry About Me – Frances **

**Capítulo 19:**

**Una eternidad**

"_Sentiré el miedo por ti_

_Lloraré tus lágrimas_

_Haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte sentir cómodo_

_Incluso si me caigo cuando no estés cerca_

_No te preocupes por mí…_

_(…) Y si me levanto, nos levantamos juntos_

_Cuando yo sonría, tú sonreirás_

_(…) Escalaré las montañas que enfrentas_

_Haré esto en tu lugar_

_Haría cualquier cosa para pasar por eso con tal de que tú no_

_(…) No te preocupes por mí…_"

Miró la fotografía de Santa Mónica. No recordaba lo bien que se veía en aquellos años. Su sonrisa era genuina. Edward la sostenía con la playa detrás, mirándola con profundo amor, uno que aún no sabía que existía entre los dos.

Recordarlo le hacía enormemente feliz.

—¡Qué guapo! —exclamó su nieta, o bueno, bisnieta.

Era la más cercana. Le recordaba tanto a su "yo" del pasado. Rebelde, pero dulce, obstinada y tremendamente inocente.

—¿Y te extraña? Tu abuelo y tu padre sacaron sus hermosos ojos verdes. —Suspiró—. Mi sheriff —susurró, volviendo a llorar, extrañándolo.

Cuánto lo necesitaba.

Su nieta la abrazó y le besó los cabellos morados y canos, cobijándola y tranquilizándola, pero Isabella no dejaba de sentirse completamente sola sin él.

.

—Edward —soltó, sollozando con tanto dolor que su garganta dolió ante los gritos que salían de su boca.

No quería un mundo sin él, no lo toleraba. ¡Iban a tener un bebé, maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué no podía quedarse a su lado!? ¿Por qué tenía… que pasar esto?

—Edward —insistió, besándole la frente.

A los segundos de aquel acontecimiento, las fuerzas policiales entraron al oculto lugar desconocido y apresaron tanto a Mike como a James, que estaban muy malheridos.

—¡Ayuda, por favor! —exclamó, mirando a los demás.

Varios se acercaron y auxiliaron a Edward, que aún no reaccionaba. Ella no quería dejarlo, no quería perderlo, ¡lo amaba y no podía aceptar que él…!

—Bella —jadeó, aún sin abrir sus ojos.

Ella intentó respirar, pero el llanto no se lo permitía. Tenía su mano puesta contra su abdomen para detener el sangrado.

—Estoy bien —afirmó, buscando su rostro con sus manos.

Él se abrió la camisa y mostró un chaleco antibalas. Bella pestañeó, paralizada.

—Solo son heridas leves, pero vaya que golpea fuerte, ¿eh?

Comenzó a reírse mientras Bella lo abrazaba, volviendo a llorar, esta vez con rotunda alegría.

—Te asusté, lo siento —susurró—. Al menos ya nadie va a hacerte daño. Temía venir tarde.

—Llegaste en el momento correcto —gemía Bella—. Te amo. Gracias por estar aquí, por…

—Yo también te amo —respondió, acercándola más para abrazarla.

Cuando Edward sintió su perfume, cerró sus ojos con paz y mucha tranquilidad. Estaba bien, su ladrona y su hijo no volverían a pasar por nada más.

.

Edward estaba en la cama para recuperarse de las lesiones de su jugada heroica. Bella estaba a su lado, velando su sueño, mirando sus pestañas, su cabello, acariciando sus manos y luego su barbilla. No sabía de qué manera expresar lo feliz que estaba de ver que se encontraba bien.

—Oh, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a comer algo? —le preguntó Esme, entrando a la sala.

—Quiero seguir a su lado —respondió con una suave sonrisa—. No me atrevo a separarme de él.

La madre de Edward sonrió y se acercó.

—Mi esposo está haciendo todos los contactos con la fiscalía. No dejaremos que un imbécil como James le quite todo lo que ha logrado como sheriff. ¿Sabes que el periódico publicó la salvada heroica de Edward?

—Vaya… —dijo—. Pero… ¿sabes que yo soy…?

—Te aseguro que lo que importa es que le ha salvado la vida a una mujer que estaba secuestrada por un policía y uno de los narcotraficantes más grandes del condado. Lo demás no interesa, eres inocente, cariño —susurró, dándole un abrazo contenedor.

Le parecía tan real su apoyo que le hizo recordar las veces que, sin quererlo, extrañaba a su abuela, pero también a su madre. Hacía mucho no pensaba en esta última, no de la manera en la que lo hacía ahora.

—No quiero que Edward pierda su lugar en el condado, ha hecho siempre cosas buenas por su pueblo —aseguró ella, acariciando su mano.

—Pero también le importas tú. Verás, cuando encontramos el verdadero amor, lo que más queremos es cuidar a esa persona, así a veces nos perjudique de alguna forma. En ocasiones, no estoy de acuerdo con eso, especialmente cuando somos las mujeres las que debemos hacer sacrificios mientras nos maltratan, pero en este caso, creo que el amor es puro, es correcto y es felicidad, para lo demás… mi hijo recibirá lo que merece, una mujer que lo adora y un pueblo que lo seguirá respetando.

Bella se sintió tranquila. Esperaba que su pueblo no olvidara todo lo bueno que hizo por ellos. Era un buen sheriff… si no, el mejor.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Bella tomó la mano de Edward y se la acercó al vientre, a la espera de que despertara.

—Bella —la llamó, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud.

Ella le sonrió.

—Aquí estoy —afirmó.

—¿Nuestro hijo está bien?

—Mejor que nunca.

Acercó su mano a su ladrona y le acarició las mejillas con suavidad.

—Tenía tanto miedo —le confesó, jugando ahora con sus labios—. Por ti, por el bebé… —Suspiró—. Jasper me recordó que llevara el chaleco, supongo que no me importaba dar mi vida por ustedes.

Bella arqueó las cejas y se apoyó con suavidad en su pecho.

—Pero yo no quiero estar sin ti.

—Lo sé, lo siento, a veces tiendo a creer qué es lo mejor para ti y me equivoco. Perdóname.

—No me pidas perdón. —Sus ojos lloraron y se volvió a acomodar sobre él—. Eres mi héroe, siempre lo fuiste, desde el comienzo. A pesar de que soy una patea culos desde que estoy en las calles, a veces no es suficiente…

—Mi patea culos favorita —susurró, buscando sus labios para besarla.

Ella se rio y siguió a su lado, demasiado aliviada de verlo bien luego de tantos temores. La sensación que había tenido al verlo disparado no se comparaba con nada y de solo recordarla le daba escalofríos.

Edward recibió el alta unas horas más tarde. El fiscal esperaba para tener una larga conversación, por lo que Bella se alejó, muy temerosa. Los padres de este estaban a su lado, aguardando a que las cosas funcionaran.

—Me alegro saber que después de todo estás bien —dijo el hombre, palpando el hombro del sheriff.

—El chaleco me salvó la vida de alguna manera —respondió.

—Pues te felicito, todo esto saldrá en el periódico, es una excelente campaña, ¿eh?

Edward no estaba tan feliz. Parte de esa "campaña" era haber visto cómo querían asesinar a la mujer que amaba. No, no veía ventajas del asunto.

—Ella…

—Es inocente —afirmó.

El fiscal asintió.

—Confío en tu criterio, eres el sheriff y James se aprovechó del asunto. Es notorio cuáles eran sus deseos con respecto a la chica. Imagino cómo debe de sentirse en estos momentos.

—Requiero más tiempo para concluir la investigación, todo fue manchado por un oficial corrupto y necesito volver a armar las cosas para asegurar que los culpables fueron el oficial James y Newton.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Solo… tendrás compañía de nosotros para asegurar que todo el proceso sea prolijo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Se dieron la mano y finalmente se despidieron. Cuando Edward regresó con Bella, él le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se abrazaron.

—Todo va a estar bien, nadie te llevará a ningún lado —le aseguró al oído.

Bella respiró hondo y pudo respirar con calma.

—Sabes que yo no lo permitiría, soy el sheriff, sigo estando yo al mando.

—Siempre estoy a salvo contigo.

—Nunca lo dudes.

—Tu trabajo…

—Nadie me quitará del cargo, tenlo por seguro —respondió—, solo espero poder despedirme de él como es debido, ya que veo muy difícil que pueda volver.

—Pero…

—Tranquila. —Le besó la frente—. No me importa si es así, dejaría todo por ti.

El labio inferior de Isabella tembló.

—Ahora, debemos volver a casa, quiero que descanses —finalizó, abrazándola y volviéndose hacia sus padres.

—Te amo, sheriff —dijo ella.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Ladronzuela, y a nuestro pequeño. —Le acarició el vientre con cariño.

.

Bella sentía que tocaban a su puerta y ella inmediatamente abrió sus ojos. Cuando vio la hora, se sorprendió de lo mucho que había dormido. Edward no estaba a su lado, así que se levantó y al caminar notó que había voces desde la sala. Al asomarse, su impresión fue tal que se quedó por varios segundos perpleja, mirando a sus padres, que no veía hacía más de cuatro años.

Charlie fue el primero que la notó y enseguida se levantó del sofá, mirándola con los ojos llorosos. Renée se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y sin esperar mucho, acortó la distancia entre las dos, queriendo abrazarla.

—Bella —gimió, estrechándola con mucha necesidad, nostalgia y sí, con un llanto desgarrador desde el interior.

Amaba a su hija, la había buscado por años. ¿Cuánto había esperado encontrarla, aterrada de que fuera sin vida o irreconocible?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró, mirándola a los ojos—. Es mejor que…

—Por favor, no nos eches de tu vida, ha sido demasiado tiempo, perdónanos, te lo suplico —sollozó la mujer, desesperada—. Estoy limpia desde que te marchaste…

—Cariño, despacio —le dijo Charlie, tomándole el hombro con suavidad—. Hija, para tu madre y yo ha sido demasiado difícil sobrellevar este tiempo sin ti. No sé de qué manera pedirte perdón, pero es algo que necesitamos hacer. Te amamos, Bella, lo hacemos desde el primer día que llegaste a nuestras vidas, sin ti ha sido difícil… —Su voz se quebró.

Bella miró hacia el suelo y Edward notó que estaba muy abrumada, por lo que se acercó, pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la abrazó para darle apoyo.

—Escúchalos —le susurró al oído—, los necesitas tanto como ellos a ti.

Ella asintió y le sonrió.

Miró a sus padres y solo se acercó a abrazarlos, sin pedir más explicación y sin esperar que siguieran pidiendo perdón, Bella tampoco quería seguir arrastrando el dolor del rencor, no con sus padres, ahora que iba a tener un bebé quería aprender de ellos, sobre todo de sus errores. Ya los había castigado suficiente y, con ello, se había acabado castigando a sí misma. Ya no era justo, necesitaba mejorar, y mejorar era perdonar.

—Gracias por buscarme —les susurró, separándose para mirarlos a ambos—. Sí los extrañé —confesó—. Tengo tantas cosas que decirles, cometí errores, hice cosas que no debí…

—No es necesario, Bella —le aclaró su madre, tomándole las manos—. Solo quiero a mi hija.

Ella sonrió y volvió a abrazarlos, sintiendo el comienzo de su sanación. Su hijo necesitaba venir en paz.

—Bella… Hay algo que necesitamos decirte antes que pase más tiempo —susurró Renée, inquieta.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió preocupada.

—Es tu abuela, cariño, está agonizando.

.

Bella no creyó que iba a volver a Malibú de esta manera. Pensaba que lo haría con alegría, cargando a su hijo y con Edward, dispuesta a presentárselos a su abuela. Nada de eso iba a suceder. Mientras se encontraba en el avión, su sheriff la sostenía para que llorara, angustiada ante el tiempo que había pasado sin poder estar a su lado. Las horas pasaron y el vuelo le resultó una eternidad, la llegada se dio a eso de las siete de la tarde, por lo que el cielo ya estaba en completa oscuridad.

Ella estaba en silencio, recordando su infancia, su felicidad y la total añoranza de ver a su segunda madre. Se sintió ingenua al creer que esas cartas serían leídas por ella, que cada expresión y noticia iba a saberlas. Si tan solo hubiera esperado más tiempo, probablemente jamás la habría visto con vida…

Cerró sus ojos y Edward notó su dolor, por lo que la volvió a envolver, besando sus cabellos.

Llegó a la casa de su abuela, un chalé inmenso pero acogedor frente al mar que la vio crecer. Cuando entró, vio a la antigua ama de llaves, que enseguida la reconoció. Tocó las paredes de la sala, tomó algunas de las fotografías y se quedó unos segundos disfrutando del característico aroma a galletas. Fue como volver a ser la pequeña Isabella.

Su abuela estaba en su habitación, siendo cuidada por su enfermera personal. Verla tan delgada le hizo sentir mucho dolor. Edward se quedó afuera, quería darle el espacio, por lo que ella entró para despedirse, parecía que no iba a irse hasta que ella estuviera ahí.

—Abuela —exclamó, sentándose a su lado.

La abuela Marie era una mujer sencilla, dulce, pero de fuerte carácter. Nunca dejaba su collar de perlas, incluso en la cama.

Cuando escuchó la voz de su nieta, la mujer la miró y sonrió, iluminando cada una de sus expresiones.

—Mi pequeña Bella, ¡estás aquí! —dijo. Estaba débil, pero hacía su esfuerzo.

—Lamento haber llegado tan tarde —susurró ella, acostándose con suavidad en su regazo.

—Nunca es tarde, cariño, ¿cómo va a serlo si tendrás un bebé y un hombre que te ama? —inquirió, sorprendiéndola—. El tiempo que te tomó llegar hasta aquí rindió sus frutos, ¿no lo ves?

—Leíste las cartas —musitó, emocionada y a punto de llorar.

Su abuela le acarició las mejillas y asintió.

—No pude responderte porque quería que estuvieras ahí, con tu familia, esa que decidiste formar, y bueno, porque ya como estoy me es muy difícil hacerlo. —Suspiró—. Estoy tan feliz de verte tan adulta, hermosa y capaz. Ahora puedo irme tranquila, sabiendo que eres la mujer que siempre soñé ver en ti.

El llanto de Bella aumentó y su abuela le quitó las lágrimas de la cara.

—Siempre estaré contigo, así como te acompañé estos cuatros años en los que no pudimos vernos.

—Quería estar contigo…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió—, pero debías crecer y aprender. Ahora que serás mamá y tendrás a un pequeñito, quiero que aprendas de los errores de tus padres. No somos perfectos, mas está en ti no caer en ellos con tu hijo. —Siguió sonriendo—. Eres grandiosa, cariño, siempre lo fuiste, dibuja, crea… Siempre has sido una artista, ahora tienes el momento ideal para continuar con tus sueños, no los dejes, ¡eres fantástica! Lo que hiciste en un pasado no puede continuar en el futuro. Y recuerda siempre, eres amada, eres querida, eres… nuestro gran tesoro junto a Hugo. —Su voz se quebró y sus ojos comenzaron a perderse—. Siempre estaré contigo, tesoro, cuando me necesites, ahí estaré. Te amo, cariño.

—Y yo a ti, abuela… Gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Solo… te necesito, quiero que veas en lo que me convertí, lo que haré a futuro… Quiero que conozcas a Edward, es un sheriff…

Ella rio.

—Qué buen gusto tiene mi nieta —aseguró, mirando ahora al techo—. Pero no necesito verlo para saberlo, así como tampoco necesito estar presente en el futuro, sé que todo lo lograrás, porque eres la chica más inteligente de este mundo. Nunca lo olvides.

Bella gimió cuando vio cómo su abuela se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente murió en sus brazos. Ella se quedó abrazándola y besándola por varios minutos, queriendo un tiempo más a su lado, aunque fuera un segundo. Pero eso ya era imposible, porque la abuela Marie había decidido partir junto al pequeño Hugo, ahí, donde ella imaginaba que podrían seguir siendo completamente felices.

—Gracias por todo, abuela, por ti, por mí y por mi familia, haré realidad mis sueños —susurró, acariciando sus mejillas y besando por última vez su frente.

Al menos había podido llegar a Malibú como se lo prometió.

.

Bella se levantó de la cama con muchos mareos. Era bastante temprano y seguía teniendo sueño a pesar de todas las horas que había dormido. Miró hacia abajo y vio su barriga, que era pequeña pero redonda. Ya tenía treinta semanas, lo que sin duda era más increíble de lo que ella podía pensar.

Sentirse libre había sido parte de una profunda reflexión interna. No solo lo era porque no tenía cargos en su contra, sino porque ya no dudaba de sí misma, ya no sentía que era simplemente ella y nadie más. Ahora tenía una familia.

Miró la costa de Malibú, sonriendo ante la bondad de la casa de su infancia, lugar que su querida abuela le cedió con el fin de que ahí cumpliera parte de sus sueños. La extrañaba como nadie, pero era un duelo que llevaría consigo.

Mientras contemplaba el horizonte en medio de sus vacaciones, apoyada en el balcón mientras canturreaba, acariciando a su pequeño, una mano curiosa le rodeó las caderas. A ella se le unieron sus labios, que se acomodaron en su cuello en una sonrisa divina.

—Ya despertaste —le dijo su sheriff, disfrutando de su aroma.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó en su calor, tan enamorada como siempre. O mucho más.

—Tengo un loco en el vientre, es imposible que quiera hacerlo por más de tres horas seguidas.

—Creo que se parece un poco a mí.

—Oh, de eso estoy totalmente segura. —Se rio y dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Edward le acarició las mejillas y luego el vientre, disfrutando de su hijo y de su gran amor. Su ladrona, tan hermosa como nunca, le había robado el corazón y nunca iba a devolvérselo, eso ya lo sabía.

—Ha sido un largo camino junto a ti, pero también está recién comenzando. —Sonrió al sentir los movimientos de su hijo—. Quiero estar contigo en lo que viene, prométeme que así será.

Ella sonrió y se apegó a su pecho.

—Jamás haría lo contrario, sheriff.

Edward suspiró, le besó la coronilla y luego los labios.

A los segundos, sonó el timbre. Ambos se rieron.

—¡Ay, adoro la playa! —exclamaba Alice, tomándole la corbata a su nuevo gran amor, Jasper.

Él simplemente la miraba usar su escotado vestido, disfrutando de las bondades de su belleza. Estaba loco por ella.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijeron ambos—. ¡Vacaciones en pareja!

Mientras ellos se acomodaban en la casa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, por lo que Bella se acercó para responder. Cuando recibió la noticia, se tuvo que sujetar un momento de la pared ante la impresión.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pasa algo con el bebé? ¿Te duele?

Ella negó, colgó y respiró hondo.

—Edward —dijo, creando tensión—. Eres nuevamente el sheriff del condado.

Él pestañeó y se quedó unos segundos pasmado. ¿Nuevamente? ¿O sea que… la gente había decidido que lo querían en el cargo otra vez?

—¡No puedo creerlo! —vociferó Jasper mientras Alice sonreía de alegría.

—Vaya —fue lo único que salió de sus labios—, ellos creen en mí.

Bella se rio y asintió.

—Tanto como yo creo en ti.

Edward corrió hasta su ladrona y la envolvió en sus brazos, alegre, realizado y sintiendo que todo el recorrido tenía su merecido.

—Eres todo lo que el condado necesita.

—¿Aún si convivo con la ladrona de mi corazón?

—Aún si convives con la ladrona de tu corazón.

.

Caminaron por la orilla de la playa, alejándose de Alice y Jasper, que solían ser aún más apasionados que ellos. Recorrieron un par de metros tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la noticia.

—¿Sabes algo?

Ella se giró a mirarlo.

—Nunca tuve tanto miedo como aquella vez en la que vi a Mike a punto de dañarte —musitó, volviendo a recordar—. No se asemejaba a nada, quería… Iba a darlo todo por ti.

—Edward…

—Ahí descubrí que no quiero una vida sin ti, que cada paso que quiero dar en este mundo, lo quiero contigo. —Le besó la mano y frenó frente a las olas—. Nunca será suficiente, aunque pasen los años, se vea el transcurso del tiempo en nuestra piel, en nuestra personalidad y en nuestros hijos. Te quiero feliz, quiero que tengas el hogar que mereces, conmigo, con nuestro pequeño y en mis brazos. Prometo hacerte la mujer más afortunada del mundo, porque te amo, Bella, te amo como jamás amaré a nadie.

Bella arqueó las cejas y lo besó, cerrando sus ojos ante las emociones que sentía estando a su lado. Claro que quería cada momento a su lado, tal como él, porque era su hogar, su familia y su compañero, el que estaría con ella para siempre.

.

Isabella miraba a la misma playa con la nostalgia de aquellos momentos, sintiendo la angustia de su ausencia. No podía evitarlo, esos años que llevaban juntos nunca parecían suficientes. Era inevitable que quisiera llorar, sobre todo cuando ya no había nadie en su habitación.

—Edward —susurró, bajando la mirada hacia su brazalete, el que llevaba ahí más de cinco décadas.

—¡Ya sé que no debo correr! —gruñó una voz desde el fondo.

Bella levantó las cejas, corrió su cabello, se cerró la bata y bajó de la cama.

—Ah, claro, lo dices como si no hubiera sido sheriff por tantos años —añadió.

—Papá, ya basta de gruñir…

—¿Bella? ¿Cariño? ¿Dónde estás, mi ladrona?

El corazón de ella comenzó a latir con fuerza y en cuanto abrió la puerta, se encontró con su sheriff, guapo como siempre aunque tuviera ya noventa y un años. Era un divino hombre, del que no dejaría de enamorarse más y más.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

Él la buscó con sus desgatados ojos verdes y le abrió los brazos con una inmensa sonrisa. Bella corrió como si fuera la misma chica de veintidós y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, oliendo ese perfume que llevaba a su lado tanto tiempo.

—Te extrañé tanto —dijo ella, poniéndose a llorar.

Nunca estaban mucho tiempo separados, era difícil para ambos estar en esa posición, como si el tiempo se detuviera.

—Y yo, cariño —respondió Edward, acariciándole las mejillas—. Si hubiera sabido que ir con Jasper a esa reunión de amigos en Los Ángeles tardaría tanto tiempo, no te habría dejado aquí, menos con este resfriado. Alice también te extrañó.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Le diste mis saludos?

—Como siempre. Solo espera que el próximo año no estés pasando por otro resfriado o no iré, te lo prometo.

Bella suspiró y lo besó, sintiendo lo mismo de siempre, un estremecimiento en el vientre y el calor desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

—Da un paseo conmigo —le dijo.

—Siempre —respondió él.

.

Ellos miraban cómo jugaban sus bisnietos, sus nietos y sus hijos, cerca de la casa de su querida abuela Marie, en el gran espacio de la arena. Era un lugar lleno de recuerdos. Edward le tomaba la mano y se la besaba, mirando sus anillos y el brazalete. A ratos rememoraban algunos momentos divertidos, pero también los más pícaros, llenos de pasión y romance.

—No soporto mucho tiempo sin ti —le dijo Edward, acariciándole su cabello de sirena.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa dulce y luego le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, la que pasaba llorando y extrañándote era yo.

—Oh, cielo, no quiero volver a hacerlo. El tiempo es tan frágil ahora, yo ya estoy viejo…

—Y yo también. Sabes que partiré contigo cuando Dios lo quiera.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Al menos pintaste algo? Dime que sí, porque varios quieren tus cuadros.

Bella acabó carcajeando.

—No puedo cuando estoy triste.

—Oh, bueno, ahora estoy aquí y ya no me marcharé.

Se detuvieron abrazados, mirando el horizonte y disfrutándose ambos.

—Es increíble, ¿no? Un sheriff se enamoró perdidamente de su ladrona. Cualquiera diría que es un caos.

—¿Y no lo fue?

Edward carcajeó.

—Lo fue, pero lo volvería a vivir mil veces. Esta es una historia que nuestros hijos, nietos y bisnietos deben saber.

—Oh, vamos, sheriff, ¡ya se lo hemos contado cientos de veces!

—Y seguirá siendo así, porque mi corazón ha sido tuyo desde el primer momento —afirmó Edward, tirando de su barbilla.

—Y llevo arrestada felizmente por más de cincuenta años.

Él sonrió con ese encanto que nadie iba a quitarle y la besó, tal como el primer día, porque el amor no se disipaba, no se iba, no mermaba, era único y sabían que así sería para toda la eternidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer enormemente el apoyo que me han dado. Escribir a este Edward sheriff y a esta Bella que comenzó como una ladrona, me hizo pasar por mil cosas a la vez, principalmente porque al comienzo fui acusada de manera injusta de haber plagiado una historia que no conocía y que por supuesto, no había leído jamás; fue triste, porque apenas era el prólogo, no decía más que unas cuantas palabras, sin comenzar siquiera. Aún así, muchas estuvieron presentes, le dieron una oportunidad sabiendo que yo jamás iba a cometer algo como eso, porque sabemos de donde viene esa carga tan grande de malos actos. Finalmente, pude mostrarles que lo que hago, lo hago siempre con todo mi cariño, con entrega, pensando en ustedes, en mí, en lo que amo y queriendo dar mensajes positivos hacia ustedes, todo lo que sale es de mi cabeza, no necesito hacer esas cosas. Gracias infinitas por leer, dejar sus impresiones y su cariño, gracias por acompañar a estos personajes tan fuertes, con un viaje constante entre el pasado y el futuro. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de _****_BellsCullen8, CazaDragones, LuAnKa, Ferny, Pancardo, BreezeCullenSwan, ariyasy, Beli swan dwyer, lunadragneel15, SeguidoradeChile, Nicole 19961, stella mio, rjnavajas, Fernanda Javiera, rosycanul10, Pam Malfoy Black, Kamile Pattz Cullen, Fallen Dark Angel 07, selenne88, AnabellaCS, Santa, Pameva, fernyyuki, Josi, blueorchid02, Mela Masen, Vanina Iliana, Valevalverde57, krisr0405, cavendano13, iza, CCar, morales13roxy, ELIZABETH, freedom2604, Reva4, A Karina s g, Luisa Huiniguir, Keith86, morenita88, Liliana Macias, Tata XOXO, alyssag19, Noritha, Tereyasha Mooz, Ivette marmolejo, indii93, Rero96, ale173, Johanna22, joabruno, JMMA, Veronica, Lau Rivera, Kathlen Ayala, Brenda Cullenn, Liz Vidal, sheep0294, Coni, Lore 562, almacullenmasen, Esal, monze urie, Eli mMsen, calia19, patymdn, viridianaconticruz, Maribel hernandez Cullen, Valentina Paez, anaiza18, debynoe12, Gladys Nilda, saraipineda44, Srita Cullen brandon, Wenday 14, Melany, MariaL8, alejandra1987, NarMaVeg, Miranda24, beakis, Cris, Adrianacarrera, GabySS501, Heart on Winter, Flor Santana, jupy, luisita, Dominic Muoz Leiva, camilitha Cullen, Majo, Lys92, Valentinadelafuente, esme575, Andre22twi, LoreVab, piligm, Ceci Machin, ELLIana11, jroblesgaravito96, miop, Bell Cullen Hall, Erika, Bealnum, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, somas, ManitoIzquierdaxd, DanitLuna, Robaddict18, Milacaceres11039, Aidee Bells, Naara Selene, Smedina, Joa Castillo, Anilu Belikov, damaris14, dana masen Cullen, Claribel cabrera, bbluelilas, FlorVlillu, Ilucena928, twilightter, Nancygov, Jocelyn, Yoliki, LUZ C C, Rose hernandez, Mayraargo25, Hanna D L, nydiac10, isabellacullens swan, barbya95, LizMaratzza, BellaNympha, Desiblack, YessyVL13, Gibel, carlita16, Salve el atun, catableu, claribel cabrera 585, lauritacullenswan, Fernanda21, lucylucy, jenni317, Gan, Markeniris, Adrianacarrera, Rose Hernandez, Angelus285, Jackie rys, AndreaSL y Guest, espero volver a leerlas en lo que viene, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no tienen idea del impacto que tiene su cariño, su entusiasmo, de verdad muchas gracias_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


End file.
